Mi Tesoro
by Milenary
Summary: Antes de volver con sus amados amigos, Robin tuvo una aventura mas, encontrándose con una misteriosa niña, ambas intentaran recuperar aquello que perdieron...¿Quieren descubrir cual es su tesoro?
1. Robin y Life

Buenas a todos, quiero aclarar que esto será narrado, por dos personajes, el orden no sé cuál será pero lo aclaro eso desde el principio, si es que llegase a cambiar punto de vista.

N.A: No soy dueña delos personajes de Fire Emblem pero si soy la dueña de esta historia y el OC

* * *

Mi Tesoro

¿Dónde estoy?, me encuentro flotando en una inmensa oscuridad, no hay luz o alguna salida de este extraño lugar, a pesar de que cierro mis ojos, las sombras siguen ahí.

-¿Quién eres?- una suave e infantil voz se escucha a mi alrededor, abro mis ojos y veo apenas iluminada con una tenue luz, a una niña de no más de diez años, inocentes y confundidos ojos azules en conjunto a largos cabellos blancos, al igual que el mío, amarrados en dos grandes coletas, la vestimenta de la pequeña consistía en un vestido de mangas largas, que le llegaba a las rodillas de color negro con pequeños detalles en rosado y dorado, las mangas del vestido le llegaban hasta su dedo del corazón en donde se agarraban en los anillos que en ambas manos poseía la joven, el calzado unos simples botines con cordones del color del vino, complementaban el vestuario.

-Me llamo Robin y tu pequeña ¿quién eres?-

-Mi nombre es Life, Señora Robin- se presentó la chica a sí misma, eso sí me di cuenta que ella me trato de ´´Señora´´…..¿Por qué?...Si yo no estoy casada

-¿Por qué me tratas de ´´Señora´´ Life?- le pregunto a la pequeña.

La niña me miro un poco antes de responderme.

-La trate de ´´Señora´´ porque tiene un hermoso anillo de matrimonio en su mano izquierda, Señora Robin- me explico.

Levanto la mano mencionada y veo la alianza con la cual me uní a otra persona, pero…¿Por qué no puedo recordar?

-¿Qué es este lugar?- le cuestione a la joven.

-Este lugar es un punto medio entre la vida y la muerte…Aquí estamos las personas que tenemos una mínima esperanza de volver junto a los vivos- me aclaro la de cabellos albinos.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Lo que quiero decir es que, si queremos volver a vivir, debemos de recuperar aquello que es importante para nosotros- expreso mientras veía a la nada

¿Aquello que es importante para mí?...No sé quién exactamente soy, solo recuerdo que mi nombre es ´´Robin´´ , pero el anillo decía de que estaba casada, tenía una familia, y quizás era mamá o algo por el estilo, ese es mi tesoro, mis recuerdos.

-Sabes…Yo quiero recuperar mis recuerdos, escucho muchas voces que suelen llamarme y me dicen que este con ellos, pero yo no los recuerdo…Sé que son importantes para mí pero desconozco él porque- me comento mientras se volteaba a verme.

-Yo también quiero eso, recuperar mis memorias, para saber quién soy yo – le digo a la niña con sinceridad.

Ambas quedamos en un silencio cómodo, mientras seguíamos flotando, al parecer Life ha estado en este lugar durante un tiempo, por lo cual ella debe de estar desesperada para volver a vivir.

-A pesar de que he buscado, no he encontrado nada de mí memoria- rompió el silencio la de ojos zafiros, mientras estos se llenaban de lágrimas.

No entiendo porque hice esto pero, me acerque a la joven y la abrazo, la pequeña correspondió mi gesto, mientras sus lágrimas mojaban mí ropa, susurro suaves palabras para consolar a la niña, tras un tiempo, la albina se separó de mí.

-Gracias-

-De nada Life- le respondo

-Life, ¿Por qué no buscamos juntas?- le propongo a la chica.

Ella solo me mira con una gran curiosidad.

-Ambas queremos recuperar nuestros recuerdos, considero que será más fácil si las dos trabajamos juntas para encontrarlos- le explico mientras le tiendo la mano.

Ella me miro un poco antes de que, tímidamente, aceptara mi ofrecimiento, la palma más pequeña ahora apretaba con suavidad mi dorso, le regalo una sonrisa que esta última corresponde con sinceridad.

En el momento en que terminamos de cerrar nuestro trato, nuestras manos seguían unidas, un enorme destello apareció a lo lejos. Algo me decía que debíamos de ir hacia allí, por lo cual sin deshacerme del agarre, con una suave sonrisa

-Vamos- le digo, mientras ella solo asintió.

Ahora ambas flotamos hacia esa luz, que tal vez, nos ayude.

* * *

N.A: ¿Qué les pareció?, Robin a conocido a la pequeña y misteriosa Life, ambas buscan sus recuerdos perdidos para volver al mundo de los vivos, ya que están en un estado donde no están ni vivas ni muertas.

Y díganme ¿Me dejaran un Review?


	2. La misteriosa chica del bosque

Buenas a todos, aquí va el segundo capítulo, es del punto de vista de Robin

N.A: No soy dueña delos personajes de Fire Emblem pero si soy la dueña de esta historia y el OC

* * *

La misteriosa chica del bosque

Al acercarnos hacia la luz, el agarre de Life se hizo más fuerte y firme, como si tuviera miedo de separarse de mí, ya que ahora estamos en un enorme camino, que la única dirección era hacia ese destello el cual le había dicho a la joven que fuéramos.

-Life ¿Cómo se llama este camino?- le pregunte a la pequeña albina, la cual ahora miraba fijamente hacia el frente

-Este pasaje se llama Camino Quod, se supone que aparece cuando uno tiene un enorme deseo de recuperar algo…..Señora Robin, el Camino tuvo que haber escuchado su voluntad- me explico la niña.

Me quedo callada a medida de que avanzamos, aun algo confusa, ¿Por qué Life dice que fue por mi voluntad?, ella, al parecer, lleva mucho tiempo aquí y creo sinceramente que ella pudo haber convocado el Camino Quod por su propio deseo.

Al llegar a la luz, Life me suelta la mano y me doy cuenta que son dos esferas, la primera de un color rosa claro mientras su acompañante es de color purpura claro, ambas esferas.

-Esas esferas las he visto antes….Cuando uno las toca muestran cosas….- dijo mirando la de color purpura.

-Nos muestran cosas ¿verdad?, que tal si tocamos una de ellas- le propongo a la niña mientras camino hacia la de la izquierda, la joven solo me miro antes de asentir

Life me volvió a tomar la mano, mientras estiro mi brazo a la esfera para tocarla, pero al ver que no pasaba nada, la joven me miro antes de tocar con su mano libre la pelota, al hacerlo esta hizo un enorme destello que nos envolvió a las dos, mi mano nunca soltó a la de la niña.

Abro mis ojos lentamente mientras comienzo a focalizar mí alrededor, es un bosque, las ramas de los árboles en conjunto a las hojas que se alzan hacia el cielo agarrando todos los rayos del sol posible para darnos más aire a nosotros, por los alrededores se podían apreciar flores de distintos colores que daban la sensación de que es un lugar pacifico pero ¿Qué era este paisaje?, siento la mano de Life soltarse de la mía para poder ella misma pararse y ayudarme a mí.

-Señora Robin ¿Dónde estamos?- me pregunto, mientras observaba cada detalle, los ojos azules mostraban una mezcla entre curiosidad y reconocimiento a la vez junto el miedo, al sentirla asustada, me pare y la abrace, cosa que la pequeña correspondió.

-No lo sé- finalmente conteste mientras me agachaba para tenerla entre mis brazos y comenzar a caminar por el bosque, mis pasos eran amortiguados por las hojas caídas y una que otra rama eran las que hacían un sonido al pisarlas.

Tras caminar un rato y sin tener alguna dirección no podíamos hacer nada, solo habíamos tocado la esfera de luz y tras tocarla llegamos a este extraño bosque.

-Escucho pasos….Son acelerados es como si estuvieran corriendo- dijo de la nada Life, mientras la dejaba en el suelo, la joven comenzó a buscar de donde procedían el sonido que había mencionado.

Tras pasar, lo que creo que fue un minuto, vimos a una chica de unos dieseis años, largos cabellos blancos amarrados en dos grandes coletas que le llegaban debajo de la cadera, una falda corta con un cinturón el cual tenía amarrado una tela que el cual poseía la curiosa forma de una flor , dejando a la vista las piernas de la chica pero tapando los lados y la parte de atrás, en el cinturón también se le podía ver un látigo, la pollera que traía puesta era una con mangas separadas, la cuales le llegaban a los dedos del corazón los cuales traía puesto, en ambas manos, un anillo, dejaban libres lo que eran las palmas, en el cuello un curioso collar en forma de lagrima que brillaba con distintos colores, como un amanecer o atardecer eterno, el calzado eran unas botas que le llegaban a la rodilla…Si uno observaba bien, esa chica era una especie de versión crecida de Life.

-Sigámosla- fue lo único que alcance a decir antes de comenzar a correr en la misma dirección que corría la chica, nuestra carrera era a la par, estábamos en el mismo ritmo de la joven, al parecer ella corría porque algo o alguien la estaba persiguiendo, al parecer ella no nos podía ver a nosotras.

-¡NO PIERDAN A ESA TONTA!- grito una voz oscura, me volteo para mirar y encuentro a un hombre lleno de tatuajes, sin pollera, solo un pantalón con un cinturón lleno de dagas, en las manos una enorme espada que fácilmente podría pesar unos ocho kilos.

Pude observar, a pesar de que íbamos corriendo, como la chica se estremeció y aumento la velocidad para escapar, la seguimos hasta que llego a un lugar sin salida, las piedras formaban una pared y en lo más alto se podía apreciar un árbol.

La chica miro desesperada hasta que noto el árbol, con una velocidad sorprendente saco su látigo de la cintura y moviéndolo un poco y usando una precisión increíble pudo agarrar el tronco del árbol, ella utilizaría eso para escapar de sus perseguidores, amarrándose lo que tenia del látigo a la cintura comenzó a escalar, ahora entendía su plan, podría escalar y si es que se llegaba a caer o resbalar el látigo seria su otra manera de seguir para no caer al suelo.

-Señora Robin, creo que ya se que es este lugar- por primera vez me interrumpió Life desde que comenzamos a seguir a la adolecente

-¿Qué es este lugar?-

-Es un recuerdo, si es así, creo que podemos flotar hacia la cima de esa pared- me explico la niña.

-Intentémoslo- le digo, mientras tomo su mano y con una sonrisa, ambas saltamos para comprobar la teoría de la pequeña, tal como ella dijo al saltar pudimos volar, como lo hacen los caballeros pegasos pero la diferencia es que no necesitamos a aquellos magníficos animales.

Al llegar a la cima, vimos como la chica terminar de escalar, con rapidez desato el látigo de su cintura y el árbol.

-Ellos me quieren utilizar, pero…..Si hago eso….Tengo una posibilidad más fuerte para escapar y por lo menos atrasar su plan un tiempo más hasta que lo encuentren- por primera vez la escuchamos hablar, su voz era suave y se notaba la desesperación que poseía.

Cerrando los ojos apretó el collar y antes que nos diéramos cuenta una enorme luz nos cegó, cuando abrí mis ojos, pude escuchar un cuerpo cayendo y unos pasos, instintivamente mire a donde escuche los pasos, solo logre ver una sombra pequeña corriendo en dirección al bosque, una vez más observo el árbol por donde la chica se ayudó para encontrar el cuerpo de ella acostado, seguía respirando por lo cual no estaba muerta.

Al tiempo pudimos ver la sombra del tipo que perseguía a la chica, sus secuaces a su lado.

-Encontramos a la chica- dijo uno totalmente calvo, como él de la enorme espada la guardaba y tomaba el cuerpo en sus brazos.

-Esa canalla…..¡Pudo escapar!- grito enfadado el hombre, la chica ni se inmuto.

-¿A qué se refiere? La tenemos con nosotros- exclamo otro, este era rubio.

-¡LA ESTUPIDA ESCAPO, SOLO TENEMOS SU CUERPO, LA CANALLA TUVO QUE HABER HECHO ALGO PARA SEPARAR SU ALMA DE SU CUERPO!- Grito aún más enfadado el tipo de los tatuajes.

-Sin el alma de esta chica, no podemos terminar el ritual para revivir al Primer Seguidor de los Dragones Oscuros, esta tonta tiene el poder suficiente, que equivale a cien doncellas sagradas, para terminar el rito, si usamos su poder y luego la sacrificamos tendríamos la cantidad de energía para que Primer Seguidor vuelva al mundo de los vivos, si eso se le agrega de que tal vez los Dragones Oscuros despierten, eso haría que el mundo entrara a un Caos, el cual nosotros, la Banda de los Demonios Draco, seriamos los gobernantes- explico uno de los secuaces el cual llevaba lentes, con una mirada de superioridad que hasta llegaba a ser arrogante.

-Nos llevaremos el cuerpo, mientras esta cosa siga viva, el alma tarde o temprano tendrá que volver a su cuerpo- término el sujeto de los tatuajes.

Siento como Life se aferra a mí, mientras una enorme luz nos envuelve, vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos y cuando los abro, nos encontramos nuevamente en el Camino Quod, la esfera rosa ya no estaba pero la purpura se mantuvo en su lugar.

-¿Qué fue eso?- le pregunte a la pequeña, mientras esta seguía abrazada a mí

-No lo sé…..Creo que fue un recuerdo de alguien….Anda a saber de quién- me dijo la albina.

Eso fue extraño

-Ahora nos toca la purpura- menciono la niña, con una sonrisa algo cansada le hablo

-Te propongo algo, descansemos unos minutos y luego investigamos la esfera purpura- la chica sonrío para darme la razón, con una sonrisa correspondo el abrazo y nos quedamos unos minutos descansando, esperando que nos prepararía la siguiente esfera.

* * *

N.A: ¿Qué les pareció? Robin junto a Life han entrado a la esfera de los recuerdos, cada una de estas tendrán distintos colores dependiendo de qué tipo de recuerdo se trate.

Y díganme ¿les gusto? Y la pregunta más importante ¿Me dejaran un review?


	3. La Señorita Robin

N.A: Buenas a todos, Milenary reportándose con nuevo capítulo y con información para los que me leen, dado que me han dado vacaciones de fiestas Patrias, (soy Chilena), podre actualizar toda la próxima semana si es que tengo la inspiración, y en términos más generales, normalmente actualizare mis historias los fines de semana (viernes, sábado o domingo)…En este capítulo por fin le toca a Life ser su narradora.

Bueno aquí va

La Señorita Robin

Me quede tranquila con el cálido abrazo de la Señora Robin, ella tenía en su mirada y presencia un aura tranquilizante como si te invitara a contarle todo tipo de cosas, era curioso porque a pesar de que tenía esa sensación podía sentir algo raro en ella…..Como si ella, al igual que yo, sufrió o su corazón no estaba en este lugar.

Cierro mis ojos y vuelvo a escuchar aquellas voces, que para mí me traen tanto dolor como confortamiento, aquellos sonidos me daban fuerza y esperanza para salir de esta oscuridad que me rodeaba junto a la Señora Robin.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, ¿o tal vez fueron horas?, pero me separe de la Señora Robin para pararme y ver la esfera purpura claro, al igual que la rosa flotaba tranquila, esperando a que una de las dos la tocara….Aunque creo que solo reaccionaba cuando, el dueño del recuerdo que poseía en su interior, la tocaba.

-Señora Robin ¿Vamos?- le pregunte a la mujer de cabello blanco, ella al igual que yo, lo tenía amarrado en dos coletas, pero los de la Señora Robin eran dos semi coletas, le agarraban un poco el cabello y el resto lo dejaba suelto, la Señora asintió mientras se paraba y tomaba mi mano, en comparación a la mía, la de la mujer era más grande….Era reconfortante saber, que ya no estaba sola.

Mi mano izquierda toco la esfera purpura, al mismo tiempo que la mano derecha de la Señora Robin, al tocarla la esfera, al igual que la rosa, se ilumino y nos cegó, nunca solté la mano de la mujer albina, más que nada, porque tenía miedo de separarme de ella.

Al abrir mis ojos, veo un hermoso campo lleno de flores de distintos colores ¡Realmente son muchos colores! ¡Es un Arco Iris terrenal! Sin darme cuenta una risita salió de mis labios, creo que al escucharme, la Señora Robin despertó.

-¿Don…Dónde estamos?- pregunto la mujer de pelo de nieve, soltándome la mano, y comenzando a pararse, levantando mis manos y hombros hago un pequeño gesto de ´´No lo sé´´, Life nunca había estado en este lugar, a pesar de que estaba consciente de que yo había viajado por muchas partes, no sé cómo lo sé eso.

Me levanto, y sacudo un poco mi vestido, no me gusta estar sucia, la Señora Robin solo me mira y sonríe, mientras ofrece su mano para que la tome, correspondo el gesto y coloco mi mano en la suya, luego ella afirma nuestro agarre, para comenzar a caminar, a pesar de que quería hacer un ramo con todas las flores de este lugar ¡son tan bonitas!

Nuestro caminar era lento pero cauteloso, el viento mecía nuestros cabellos, como movía la túnica de la Señora Robin y mi vestido, ponía ver el rostro de la mujer, sus ojos reconocían este lugar, lo sé, porque los ojos son las ventanas del alma y junto a la forma que uno lucha, delatan y dicen más que las palabras, o eso es lo que yo creía.

El paisaje de las flores cambio de a poco para mostrarnos un enorme sendero de hierba, hay una parte en particular donde el pasto formaba una figura, la Señora Robin acelero su caminar, arrastrándome con ella, es como si la mujer esperaba encontrar algo o alguien.

Cuando llegamos hacia la parte donde la hierba caía, vi una figura familiar, los cabellos blancos los movía el viento, el rostro era juvenil, la piel era pálida, la túnica poseía los mismos signos extraños que los de la mujer a mi lado, los ojos los tenía cerrados y aun respiraba….¿Era la Señora Robin?.

-¿Esa soy yo?- susurro la mujer albina, quiero responderle pero no puedo, porque no sabía la respuesta. Cierro mis ojos y puedo escuchar pasos, no tengo idea cuanto tiempo los mantuve cerrado, pero en cuando los abrí habían otras personas viendo el cuerpo de la joven dormida.

El primero era un hombre de pelo azul, no superaba los veinte años creo que hasta era más joven que eso, sus características más notorias era la extraña marca en uno de sus brazos y la enorme espada que tenía, pude notar en su mirada, un sentimiento cálido y naciente, como si reconociera en la chica inconsciente algo que solo él veía.

La segunda persona, era una chica de cabello rubio, sus coletas y mirada traviesa, que en esa ocasión se mostraba preocupada, daban la sensación de que era simpática, lo más notorio, por lo menos para mí, era el extravagante vestido.

El tercero me dio miedo, y eso se lo di a entender a la Señora Robin apretándole la mano, su mirada era estoica, y sus ojos mostraban desconfianza, ese tipo era alto, aunque para mí TODOS eran altos, agregando el hecho de que parecía pendiente de todo, sus características más notorias para mí, además de su cara de monstruo, era su armadura, ¿Cómo se movía? ¿Él era fuerte o la armadura era ligera?

La joven que estaba en el suelo, abrió los ojos, eran marrones al igual que los de mi compañera, esa chica miro confundida a las personas, mientras el chico de pelo azul le ofrecía su mano para levantarse, en cuanto ella le dio su mano, pude notar que en su mano derecha había una extraña marca, parecida a un ojo, ¡Era igual a la marca de la Señora Robin!.

La chica sabia el nombre del joven de pelo azul, mire a la Señora Robin ella parecía algo ida, ese chico se llamaba Chrom, la chica rubia era su hermana menor Lissa y el hombre monstruo no le escuche el nombre, ¡Cuando él deje de darme miedo intentare aprenderme su nombre! Pero por ahora lo tratare de ´´Hombre Monstruo´´ .

Los cuatro hablaron algo, ignore gran parte de la conversación, pero si tome atención de algunas cosas como el nombre del país, Ylisse, el nombre del grupo de protectores, los Shepherd y cuando la chica de pelo blanco dijo su nombre, ella se llamaba Robin, ¡Esa chica era la Señora Robin! Pero ¿Cómo la podre tratar sin confundirme con la Señora Robin?...Esa chica no llevaba ningún anillo por lo cual…..¡Ella será la Señorita Robin! Así no me confundiré de quien es quien.

No sé qué paso, pero de un momento a otro, la Señora Robín y yo estábamos siguiendo al grupo, la Señorita Robin divago un poco antes de correr junto a ellos….Cuando llegamos había humo y fuego por todas partes, el joven de pelo azul entrecerró sus ojos mientras, lo que parecían ser bandidos, quemaban y atacaban por doquier, las personas estaban gritando intentando escapar….¡Esto era una masacre! Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, quería ayudar pero sé que esto es un recuerdo por lo cual solo me queda mirar hasta el final.

Ignore muchas cosas, estaba más concentrada en mirar a la pobre gente, pero hubo un momento en que los gritos de terror cambiaron de ser de júbilo y alivio, miro a la Señora Robin mientras esta tiene sus manos apretando su pecho, este debe de ser uno de sus preciados recuerdos….

Observo como las cuatro personas se van, a pesar de que ya estaba anocheciendo, la chica rubia quejándose, mientras la Señorita Robin parecía confundida.

Siento la mano de la Señora Robin apretar la mía mientras, el mismo destello, nos rodeaba, el agarre se hizo firme y antes de darme cuenta estábamos de vuelta a el Camino Quod, cuando abrí mis ojos pude ver a lo lejos, dos esferas nuevas, esperando por nosotras.

-Life….Por favor descansemos….Tengo que pensar y reflexionar en lo que vimos ahora en estas esferas- me hablo la Señora Robin con un tono de voz bastante serio y a la vez analítico, tuve que asentir, porque su voz me daba la sensación de que me daba una orden.

Me senté junto a la mujer y miro hacia las dos esferas que están lejanas….¿Qué nos espera?.

N.A: ¿Qué les pareció?, el primer recuerdo de Robin y Life teniéndole miedo al Cauto, sé que no me salió del todo bien este capítulo, pero declaro desde ahora, cuando Life cuente las cosas, intentare que sea lo más resumido posible, ya que como se dieron cuenta, Robin contara los recuerdos de Life y viceversa, dado a que no estoy escribiendo un gameplay creo que es justo por lo menos que sepa resumir lo mejor posible el juego, eso sí, dado a la edad de Life, creo que está bien que ella ignore muchas cosas que hablan los adultos, como cualquier niño pequeño.

Y que me dicen ¿Me dejan un Review?


	4. La niña del Osito y los Gemelos

N.A: No soy dueña delos personajes de Fire Emblem pero si soy la dueña de esta historia y los OC´S que aparezcan en ella.

* * *

La niña del osito y los Gemelos

Me siento un poco, como Life toma su lugar a mi lado, pensando en lo que acabo de ver, como conocí a Chrom, Lissa y Frederick, a pesar de que al parecer a la niña le dio miedo este último, y de la forma en que hice esa estrategia para poder ayudarlos….Ellos para mí son importantes, mi mente no los reconoce aun pero mi corazón si lo hace.

Aprieto mis manos, sintiendo el anillo de mi mano izquierda, quiero saber quién es mi esposo, porque por algún motivo, estoy segura, de que él está buscando y esperando por mí en algún lugar.

-Señora Robin, debemos de seguir….Esas personas para usted son importantes ¿Verdad?- me hablo Life, mire a la niña que se estaba sacudiendo un poco su vestido, la mirada que poseía era una mezcla de preocupación y entendimiento, algo raro para una niña de la edad de Life.

Solo asintió con mi cabeza, mientras me paro, el Camino Quod, a lo lejos otras luces con otros colores, quizás nuevos recuerdos que esperan a sus dueños encontrarlos, quizás estén nuestros recuerdos, los de Life y los míos.

Siento la mano de la pequeña aferrarse a la mía, es hora de que nos vayamos, hay tantas preguntas sin respuestas ahora ¿Quiénes y porque eran importantes esas personas en mi recuerdo?, ¿Quién era la chica del látigo? ¿Quiénes son los Demonios Draco?.

Vuelvo a la realidad cuando ciento que el agarre de Life se vuelve menos tenso, al mirar hacia adelante veo distintas esferas, todas formando una tormenta de color, cada esfera era distinta pero la que yo más note era una muy pequeña, que debía de caber en la palma de mi mano.

-¿Qué es este fenómeno?- le pregunte a la chica, mientras esta sonreía de forma bastante feliz, sabiendo que estaba pasando.

-Ego memini ortu- tarareo la niña, mientras comenzaba a alejarse de mí, tranquilamente ella levanto una de sus manos y tomo una de las esferas para darle una pequeña observación y dejarla de nuevo libre.

-¿Qué significa eso?- le vuelvo a preguntar, mientras corro un poco para alcanzarla, la joven me miro un poco

-´´Ego memini ortu´´ significa ´´Recuerdo Naciente´´, todas estas esferas son recuerdos nuevos que los seres vivos están creando, los más pequeños son los primeros recuerdos de los bebes….Es muy bonito ver como comienzan a ver a sus padres para reconocerlos con el tiempo- me explico mientras una pequeña risita salía de sus labios.

La palabra ´´Bebe´´ se quedó en mi mente, algo en mi me decía que tenía que recordar pronto, que no solo mi esposo estaba esperando por mí, pero otra criatura, que me necesitaba más que nada en este mundo.

El camino fue silencioso, las esferas revoleteaban mientras Life las veía maravillada, era un espectáculo que ella tuvo que estar acostumbrada a ver, pero no le quitaba el encanto, era como el atardecer, no importa cuántas veces uno lo viera, nunca se dejaba de sorprender.

Al llegar a nuestro destino nos encontramos con dos esferas de un tamaño considerable, al igual que las primeras que nos encontramos, estas brillaban pero las principales diferencias es que esta vez, cada una tenía un tipo distinto de destello y sus colores eran totalmente contradictorios la una con la otra, la de derecha era de un color verde, muy parecido a las hojas de los árboles, mientras que la de la izquierda era de color negro con tonos naranja, rojo y un poco de blanco.

-¿Lista?- le pregunte a la niña, mientras esta asintió, nuestras manos se fueron a la de la derecha, al tocarla, un enorme brillo nos cegó.

* * *

Abro mis ojos, para encontrarme en el mismo bosque, del primer recuerdo, las copas de los árboles se extendían hacia el sol, alcanzando sus rayos, las hojas en el suelo junto a las ramas que el viento fuerte tuvo que haber botado, junto a las raíces que sobresalían dando un hermoso paisaje.

-Señora Robin ¡Mire!- me hablo Life, mientras me paro y camino hacia la niña, para ver lo que ella me está señalando.

Entre los árboles, sujetándose ,con una mano, un poco las rodillas para recuperar el aliento, estaba Life, aunque esta Life era un poco distinta a la que estaba a mi lado, mantenía su peinado de dos coletas, pero lo distinto era la vestimenta, que esta consistía en un vestido de mangas cortas color celeste, este al igual que el que llevaba puesto actualmente mi compañera, le llegaba a las rodillas, sus zapatos eran unas botas de un suave color caoba, y en el cuello había un collar en forma de media luna, en la cintura había una tela que tenía un látigo y una espada corta, y en la mano que tenía desocupada traía sujetado un pequeño osito de peluche color blanco.

-Ya no me siguen- hablo en voz alta la chica del peluche, su voz se notó un tanto alerta pero de a poco se volvió a una de alivio, tras tomar una última respiración, la chica acomodo su osito entre sus brazos para comenzar a caminar, su mirada mostraba confusión y algo de miedo.

Siento la mano de mi acompañante sujetar la mía, este agarre era distinto a los que me había dado antes, lo que sentía en él era que buscaba confort, mi mano correspondió el gesto, le sonrío a la chica para darle a entender que todo estaría bien, con eso, ambas comenzamos a caminar siguiendo a la niña del peluche.

Aquella pequeña camino perdida, por cada paso que daba, se aferraba más a su osito, el tiempo pasaba y al parecer ella y su recorrido parecía un circulo, hubo un momento en que la pequeña se escondió en unos arbustos, pero al salir.

-¡aaa!- un pequeño grito soltó, mientras a centímetros de su rostro había una espada, los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas, la persona que tenía el arma era un joven que no superaba los dieciocho años, el cabello de un color negro y ligeramente largo, su vestimenta consistía en un pantalón largo, color beige, una pollera junto un poco de armadura, los ojos del muchacho eran del color de la miel.

-¡AARÓN IDIOTA!- se escuchó el grito de una chica y el golpe que le dio, al lado del joven apareció una muchacha idéntica a él. Las diferencias eran sobretodo en la vestimenta, ella traía un vestido que le llegaba a la rodilla de color morado, junto con un poco de armadura sobretodo en el pecho, y en vez de una espada, la joven llevaba un báculo.

-Mira bien a quien le darás un ataque, ¡es solo una niña pequeña!- le regaño la chica, la niña que miraba la escena se limpió las lágrimas, para mirarlos confusa.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto, aun se notaba, en su voz, el susto y el quebradizo, era como si en cualquier momento se echaba a llorar, la joven del vestido morado se acercó a la niña y se agacho un poco para mirarla a los ojos y trasmitirle seguridad.

-Mi nombre es Aria, y el idiota que te asusto es mi hermano mayor y gemelo Aarón- se presentó.

-Mira quien habla Sanadora Demente- le reclamo el chico, Aria lo miro enojada

-¡Espadachín de tercera! Serás-

-Ya están discutiendo otra vez- una voz de un hombre interrumpió a Aria, la persona que apareció era un chico de unos veintidós años, la túnica blanca revelaba ser alguien religioso, el cabello castaño del hombre eran como sus ojos, estos mostraban simpatía por el par de gemelos.

-Aria, ¡me prometiste que no discutirías con Aarón durante dos horas!- la voz de reclamo de una chica se unió, caminado al lado del hombre estaba una chica de unos disiente años, cabello corto rosa y traía puesta una armadura, que le permitía montar a caballo.

-¡John Lilian¡- exclamaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, la niña los miro aún más confusa.

Siento la mano de Life apretarse más a la mía mientras, está en un susurro que casi no pude escuchar, decía ´´Mis amigos´´, sonrió mientras vuelvo a tomar atención a la escena que se desarrollaba en frente a nosotras.

-¿Quién en esa niña?- pregunto la chica que respondía al nombre de Lilian.

-Iba a preguntarle el nombre si no fuera que el Espadachín de tercera me interrumpió- le dijo un tanto enfadada la del cabello abanó.

-Sanadora Demente te estas- Aarón fue interrumpido por el hombre que poseía el nombre de John

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?- le pregunto el joven a la niña, mientras este le sonreía y agachaba para quedar a su altura, la joven del osito le sonrío tímidamente

-Mi nombre es Li….Life- tartamudeo ligeramente, mientras colocaba su osito de peluche en su rostro.

-Es un hermoso nombre, yo soy John y la chica de pelo rosa se llama Lilian, deja decir por parte de los cuatro que es un gusto conocerte Life- se presentó, mientras sonreía, los otros tres solo tenían una cara de shock, por ver como la niña cedía rápidamente ante el Sacerdote.

-Lo….Lo mismo digo, Joven John, Señorita Lilian, Joven Aarón y Señorita Aria- les dijo la chica.

¡Vaya! Life es igual de respetuosa, en sus recuerdos, como lo es conmigo.

-Se está haciendo tarde, será mejor que nos comencemos a movilizar, si caminamos durante esta noche, llegaremos a Incipiens mañana en la mañana- hablo Aarón con una voz seria, los otros tres solo asintieron.

-No te dejaremos sola Life,! por lo cual vendrás con nosotros¡- exclamo con entusiasmo Lilian junto a Aria, los dos hombres solo levantaron sus ojos, mientras la niña los miro con una sonrisa tímida mientras asentía ante el entusiasmo que las dos mujeres presentaban,

John se puso de espalda, para darle a entender a la más joven del grupo que se subiera, que él la llevaría, con una sonrisa la chica hizo lo que se lepidió de forma silenciosa, su cabeza le llegaba al hombro, por lo cual, la chiquilla del osito cerro sus ojos, y quedo sumida a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Un enorme destello nos envolvió, para llevarnos nuevamente al Camino Quod, Life se aferró a mí para no separarnos.

Cuando volvimos al Camino Quod, la esfera verde había desaparecido, dejando sola a la de color negro con toques rojo, naranja y blanco, la niña se separó de mí, mientras miraba a la nada

-Había olvidado….Como los había conocido….Aarón, Aria, John, Lilian - dijo Life, mientras soltaba sollozos, me acerco a la chica y la abrazo, será mejor que ella llore todo lo que necesita para que se tranquilice, siento que eso le hará bien.

Mientras Life lloraba, miro la otra esfera, no sé lo que veremos en ella, pero espero que me ayude a recordar quienes son esas personas, que mi corazón siente que conoce.

* * *

N.A: ¿Cómo están?, Milenary reportándose con nuevo capítulo.

Robin está mostrando su instinto maternal como Life comienza a recordar a sus queridos amigos, a pesar del susto que le han dado por primera impresión a la pobre niña.

Con los corazones llenos de dudas, ¿ambas serán capaces de recordar todo?

Ahora la pregunta del millón ¿Me dejan un review?


	5. La Persona del Antifaz

Milenary reportándose con nuevo capítulo, en esta ocasión le toca a la pequeña Life contar

N.A: No soy dueña delos personajes de Fire Emblem pero si soy la dueña de esta historia y los OC´S que aparezcan en ella.

* * *

La persona del Antifaz y las extrañas criaturas

Limpio mis lágrimas, después de haber llorado un poco, echaba mucho de menos a Aarón, Aria, John y Lilian, todos ellos eran muy amables conmigo, siempre preocupándose por mí, a pesar de que en varias ocasiones, Life se sentía que los estorbaba.

-¿Te sientes mejor Life?- me pregunto la Señora Robin mientras acariciaba mi cabeza, levanto mi vista y la mirada de la Señora Robin me tranquiliza, tiene en sus ojos una calidez y comprensión infinita.

-Sí, me siento mejor, Señora Robin…Sera mejor mirar la otra esfera ¡No puedo esperar que es lo que nos encontraremos!- le digo ya con mi estado de ánimo normalizado.

Con una sonrisa, la mujer albina me asintió mientras nos parábamos, ya es hora de descubrir otra cosa nueva, es cierto que son recuerdos, pero….Uno siempre termina aprendiendo cosas del pasado.

Tomo la mano más grande, y al igual que con la esfera que me mostro a mis amigos, nuestras manos libres tocan aquella de colores inusuales, es la primera vez…Que veo una de las esferas con tales tonos.

Un enorme destello nos cegó, mi mano nunca se separó del agarre de la Señora Robin, por algún extraño motivo, siento que esto no será muy agradable.

Abro mis ojos, para encontrarme en un campo nocturno, normalmente a mí me gustan mucho este tipo de paisajes, sobre todo cuando la luna llena nos da luz y revelan secretos, pero…Algo aquí solo hace que me de miedo, siento mi cuerpo estremecerse, estoy temblando de pies a cabeza, ¡tengo mucho miedo! pero no se la razón

La Señora Robin, solo le da más fuerza a su apretón, siento la tranquilidad y confortamiento en su mano, por lo que intento relajar mi respiración.

La mujer de pelo blanco comenzó a caminar, como estamos tomadas de las manos, ella fue la que me guio, la Señora Robin conoce este lugar, sus ojos lo reconocen, pero estos están cautelosos ¿Por qué están cautelosos? ¿Algo pasara?.

Puedo escuchar voces a lo lejos, al parecer, donde la Señora Robin me guía es en donde están esas voces, si comienzo a fijarme más, puedo reconocerlas….Son las voces del Joven Chrom, la Señorita Lissa, el Hombre Monstruo y la Señorita Robin, no puedo definir qué tipo de conversación tienen pero al parecer es amigable por el tono que poseen.

Cuando llegamos, solo vi a la Señorita Robin profundamente dormida y el Hombre Monstruo vigilando, eso sí parece que está buscando alguna presa, el Joven Chrom y la Señorita Lissa no están presentes.

-Life, por favor, quédate atenta- me pidió la Señora Robin, hablando por primera vez desde que llegamos a este extraño lugar.

-Está bien- le respondo en un susurro, su agarre lo siento tenso, ella está anticipando algo, lo sé.

Cierro mis ojos para escuchar, este lugar es tranquilo, por lo cual los sonidos se captan con mucha más claridad de lo que uno se imagina, es solo cosa de olvidar el mundo y solo concentrarse en todo los pequeños matices de sonido que hay a nuestro alrededor.

Siento el suelo moverse, si a uno le tiembla el cuerpo cuando está asustado o nervioso, esto es mil veces peor, ¡apenas puedo mantenerme parada!.

La tierra comienza a separarse, los arboles caen, mientras que el cielo que estaba lleno de hermosas estrellas comienza a tornase de color gris, el viento ruge como si peleara contra un ser invencible, mientras mis propios ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

-¡Señora Robin!- le grito a la mujer, mientras ella me toma entre sus brazos para abrazarme e intentar tranquilizarme ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Estoy muy asustada!, correspondo el abrazo y oculto mi rostro en su hombro, mis lágrimas caen como una lluvia,

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien- me consuela la albina, levanto mi rostro de su hombro, mientras me quedo mirando fijamente el cielo, las nubes que parecían de una tormenta comienzan a mostrar un extraño símbolo con una luz demoniaca, es como si fuera una puerta para algo, y de él caen unas criaturas de lo más horripilantes que he visto en mi vida, las lágrimas se vuelven a acumular en mis ojos, por lo cual mi abrazo se vuelve un poco más apretado, ¡Quiero irme de aquí!

Una de las extrañas criaturas se acercó a la Señorita Lissa, por lo cual ella grito, el Joven Chrom corrió para salvarla pero el cielo volvió a iluminarse, esta vez su brillo era muy distinto, puedo sentir valentía y un poco de esperanza, de esa nueva puerta, apareció una persona con un antifaz y vestimenta azul, con una velocidad increíble, esa persona bloqueo el ataque del ser la oscuridad, mirando fijamente al Joven Chrom

-¡Ayúdame!- le grito la persona del antifaz, el Joven Chrom corrió para ayudarle, ambos como si toda la vida hubieran estado luchando juntos, pudieron eliminar al ser ¿muerto? Creo.

Oculto mi rostro en el hombro de la Señora Robin, mientras vuelvo a llorar, ¡Tengo demasiado miedo como para mirar! No solo me asustan esos demonios, pero me da pena que un magnifico bosque se esté quemando, ¡Otra vida se está perdiendo!.

No sé qué paso exactamente, las voces del Hombre Monstruo y la Señorita Robin, se unieron a las voces del Joven Chrom, la Señorita Lissa, no se de lo que hablan, pero a los minutos puedo escuchar otra voces, son una chica y un chico,…..La chica habla como si fuera un hombre, usando muchas palabras, que si Aria me escuchara decir alguna vez, estoy segura que me perseguiría hasta que me canse, con un enorme diccionario para aprender a hablar. El chico habla como si quisiera impresionar a la chica de las malas palabras, si Aarón estuviera aquí seguramente ya habría golpeado al pervertido.

Mientras lloraba, sentí que la Señora Robin se tensaba pero de a poco comenzaba a relajarse y a murmurar muchas instrucciones que no entendía muy bien, pero si note que parecía familiarizada con lo que susurraba, incluso la podía notar un tanto feliz y nostálgica.

Nuevamente están hablando, pero no escucho del todo bien, creo que es debido a que todavía estoy muy asustada, pero si puedo reconocer una voz que no estaba antes, es un tono medio forzado, como si estuviera intentando ocultar su verdadera voz.

-Marth- es lo único que puedo escuchar, supongo que es el nombre de la persona del antifaz, porque a pesar de que estaba aterrada pude escuchar el nombre de la chica grosera, la Señorita Sully, y el pervertido, el Joven Virion.

No tengo la menor idea de lo que hablaron después, pero el destello que nos lleva al Camino Quod apareció nuevamente para envolvernos, nunca deje de abrazar a la Señora Robin.

* * *

Cuando siento el ambiente familiar del Camino Quod me separo de la Señora Robin, sus ojos mostraban nostalgia, pero una felicidad que podría ser con contagiosa si no fuera porque yo aún estaba asustada por lo que habíamos visto.

-Soy una Estratega- dijo bastante feliz, intento sonreír porque ella descubrió algo, pero de mi boca solo salen sollozos.

-Me dio miedo- le comunique a la mujer.

-Lo sé, pequeña, lo se….Pero es normal, eres una niña todavía- me dice acariciándome la cabeza.

-Señora Robin ¿Podemos descansar?, quiero hacer que mi corazón se tranquilice un poco- le digo a mi compañera, comprendiendo mi petición, la Señora Robin sonrió y me dejo en el suelo.

Quiero estar un momento tranquila.

* * *

N.A:¿Qué les pareció?, Robin ha recordado de que es una Estratega, mientras Life demuestra que ella aun es una niña.

Con la nostalgia y miedo dentro de sus corazones ¿Qué pasara ahora?

Ahora la pregunta del millón ¿Me dejan un Review?


	6. Incipiens y la Primera Batalla

N.A: No soy dueña delos personajes de Fire Emblem pero si soy la dueña de esta historia y los OC´S que aparezcan en ella.

* * *

Incipiens y la Primera Batalla

Life camino un poco mientras ponía sus manos en su corazón, después de ver a esos engendros ella se asustó mucho, algo totalmente normal para una niña de su edad, ella a diferencia de nosotros, los adultos, que por lo general escondemos nuestros sentimientos y emociones para evitar alarmar a los demás, es capaz de demostrarlos sin ningún tipo de vergüenza o miedo.

Pienso en mi recuerdo, engendros que vienen del cielo, el misterioso y joven enmascarado Marth, Sully junto a Virion, todos ellos se me hacen conocidos pero no entiendo el todo porque.

Levanto mi vista para mirar a Life, puedo darme cuenta que ya está más tranquila, se nota porque sus hombros ya no están tensos y está saltando mientras camina, no puedo evitar sonreír y a la vez sorprenderme, es una chiquilla bastante fuerte para recuperarse de un susto tan rápido, la mayoría de los niños estarían traumados tras ver a esos monstruos.

Una enorme luz se ve a lo lejos, mientras el Camino Quod está comenzando a iluminarse de forma más tenue, creo que nos llama a seguir nuestro recorrido.

-Life- la llamo suavemente, la niña se voltea y me sonríe inocentemente, como si nada en el mundo hubiera pasado.

-Vamos- le digo, como ella asintió y tomo de mi mano, era la forma más segura para evitar separarnos.

Comenzamos a caminar mientras Life miraba fijamente algunas esferas, estas eran muy distintas, sus colores eran más tenues y parecían que carecían de la viveza de la cuales habíamos visto, la chica se separó de mí y camino un poco más rápido para luego levantar sus brazos y tomar una de las esferas tenues, sujetándola con las dos manos la miro un poco para luego besarla y dejarla libre

-Descansa en paz- la escuche decir, mientras la esfera hizo un pequeño destello y desapareció.

-Life ¿Qué fue eso?- le pregunte a la niña, mientras estas seguía caminando

-Memini moriens-

-¿Y qué es eso?- le vuelvo a preguntar, ella se volteó y me miro un poco

-´´Memini moriens´´ significa ´´Recuerdo Moribundo´´, son las más preciadas memorias de las personas moribundas, entre más pequeña es la esfera, significa que esa persona ya ira al otro mundo, por eso tome esa que era la más pequeña de todas las de aquí, es simplemente darle su ´´Adiós´´ y un último mensaje de paz- me explico la joven del vestido negro.

Me quedo callada un poco, Life se preocupa por las esferas, eso solo me hace pensar en cuanto tiempo ella ha estado sola en este lugar, sin recuerdos o compañía hasta que llegue yo.

-Señora Robin ¡Mire!- me llamo mientras levanto la vista para encontrarme con dos esferas, estas son un tanto parecidas en cuanto a sus colores de tonalidades claras, uno es celeste mientras que la otra es amarilla, como las dos anteriores que encontramos estaban la una al lado de la otra.

-¡Quiero mirar la celeste!- dijo totalmente emocionada Life, mientras daba vueltas, le doy una sonrisa a la niña mientras le ofrezco mi mano, sin ninguna duda, la chica la tomo y con las manos libres ambas tocamos la esfera de la izquierda.

Cierro mis ojos para que la luz cegadora nos envuelva.

* * *

-¡SANADORA DEMENTE!-

_¡ESPADACHÍN DE TERCERA!-

Abro mis ojos totalmente desorientada, como Life y yo nos encontramos en un camino de hierba, los amigos gemelos de Life, Aarón y Aria, estaban discutiendo por algo, solo Naga debe de saber porque.

Observo, una vez que me estabilizo un poco, como la Life de los recuerdos abre sus ojos totalmente aturdida, y como John y Lilian seguían caminando de lo más normal del mundo, el hombre al darse cuenta que la niña despertó de su sueño, la bajo de su espalda.

-Buenos días Life, ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto John mientras se agachaba a su altura para mirarla a los ojos, la niña del osito solo movió su cabeza, algo mareada, para luego mirar al Sacerdote

-Aturdida- fue su única respuesta

-Más vale que te vayas acostumbrando, pequeña Life, si Aarón y Aria no discuten por algo, es un mal presagio- le comunico la chica del cabello rosa, mientras le pasaba un poco de pan a la más joven

-¡LILIAN QUE DIJISTE!- le replicaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos, mientras veían a su amiga enfadados.

-Nada- les dijo con una voz algo cantarina la chica, mientras sonreía inocentemente.

El Sacerdote se echó a reír como la niña solo los miro un tanto confundida para comenzar, de a poco, comer su pan, el grupo seguía caminando, mientras la chiquilla del osito miraba todo llena de curiosidad, en sus ojos se podía notar la felicidad de estar acompañada.

Pasaron unos minutos para llegar a un mirador, la Life de los recuerdos corrió un poco, con su peluche entre sus brazos, para tomar la primera mirada.

-¡Un pueblo!- exclamo totalmente feliz e inocentemente la niña, mientras los tres mayores la miraron un poco solo para sonreír ante el acto de ingenuidad de la joven.

-Ese pueblo se llama Incipiens, es uno de los más pacíficos del Reino Spero, es casi imposible que algo malo pase allí- le explico John a la pequeña del osito, ella mirándolo un poco sonrió

-Gracias por explicarme Joven John- le agradeció la niña mientras le tomaba la mano, para continuar su recorrido.

El trayecto para llegar al pueblo Incipiens fue tranquilo para el grupo de viajeros, Aarón y Aria seguían discutiendo por tonterías, como John y Lilian conversaban e intentaban averiguar cosas sobre la niña pequeña, pero la Life de los recuerdos no les había dicho muchas cosas, ella no sabía cómo había llegado allí para empezar, pero de lo que si estaba consiente es que escapaba de algo, pero no recordaba de que era.

Al llegar al pueblo, varias personas saludaron al grupo, incluyendo a Life que solo se escondía detrás de John.

-Aarón, Aria, John, Lilian ¡Que alegría saber que están sanos y salvos!- una dichosa y a la vez sabia voz, se escuchó….Caminando con la ayuda de alguien un hombre mayor de presencia respetable se presentó ante el grupo.

-Señor Joel- la voz tranquila de Lilian llamo, como los otros tres hacían una pequeña reverencia como señal de respeto para el hombre mayor, la chica del osito solo los imito.

-¿Quién es la niña?- pregunto el nombrado Señor Joel, mientras observaba de pies a cabeza a la albina.

-Su nombre es Life, la encontramos en el bosque- le explico Aarón al hombre mayor, la niña al sentirse nerviosa ante el anciano, se escondió detrás de Aria.

-No es una niña común- dijo el hombre

-¿A qué te refiere? Señor Joel- le pregunto Aria, el anciano solo negó con la cabeza antes de volver a mirarlos.

-Nada, es algo que ustedes deben de averiguar con el tiempo pero no era a eso a lo que venía, les vengo a informar que hay unos bandidos cerca de aquí, ¿pueden hacerse cargo de ellos?- les pidió el hombre mayor al grupo.

El cuarteto se miró un poco antes de asentir, pero Aria al darse cuenta que todavía tenía a la niña escondida detrás de ella miro al anciano.

-¿Puede cuidar de Life?- le pidió la joven del vestido morado, el hombre mayor asintió como tomaba la mano de la niña.

El grupo se alejó corriendo, dejando a la muchacha del osito sola con el Sabio.

Pasaron los minutos, la niña se negó a hablar con el anciano, al parecer él la ponía nerviosa, por lo cual jugo con su peluche.

-¿Por qué no vas a ayudarlos pequeña Life?- le dijo de la nada el Sabio

-¿Hee?-

-Ese grupo inusual necesita una pequeña ayuda, ¿Por qué no se las brindas? Sé que tú sabes en donde se encuentran- le explico el adulto mayor. La niña asintió para comenzar a correr en donde anteriormente el grupo se había alejado.

La niña albina corrió lo más rápido que pudo, alejándose del pueblo para llegar a una pradera junto al bosque en donde había sido hallada, escondiéndose comenzó a ver su situación.

Miro hacia adelante para encontrar al cuarteto, Aarón luchaba contra un tipo de hacha, mientras John lo curaba si él se llegaba a lastimar, hacían una buena combinación en batalla, uno peleando y el otro curando….Pero Aria era otra cosa, creo que ya voy entendiendo el apodo de ´´Sanadora Demente´´ .

La chica estaba rodeada de dos hombres con espadas, la miraban un tanto lujuriosos, pero la chica los miraba enfadada, con el báculo en mano se acercó a uno para golpearlo.

-¡ARIA!- grito la voz de Lilian como ella se acercó con una lanza a golpear a uno de los bandidos que se acercaba sigilosamente ante la muchacha de pelo negro.

Las chicas intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras para luego mirar a sus enemigos, ambas ya organizadas para luchar.

-Señora Robin, observe detrás de Aria, escondido entre los arboles- me interrumpió mi compañera, miro en donde señalo la albina para encontrarme con un arquero escondido, apuntando con una de sus flechas a la chica de pelo abanó, ese tipo pensaba en matar a la clérigo por la espalda, pero al parecer, nosotras dos no fuimos las únicas personas que lo habían visto.

Acercándose sigilosamente, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la Life de los recuerdos, se encontraba en una distancia considerable al bandido del arco, cuando ese hombre lanzo la flecha, un látigo interrumpió el curso del dardo, haciendo que esta callera.

-Atacar por la espalda no es un acto honorable- con una voz llena de seriedad, desconcertante para una niña, la Life de los recuerdos miro al bandido, sus ojos mostraban experiencia y la forma en que estaba parada y movía el látigo, demostraban que ella no era una chica indefensa como uno la podía ver.

El bandido rápidamente saco otra fecha y apunto a la niña, sin siquiera pensarlo, la lanzo pero la pequeña fácilmente esquivo para luego devolver el ataque, usando su látigo, la chica, agarro el arco del hombre y con un poco de fuerza se lo quito, levantando su mano libre agarro el arco del bandido y luego lo lanzo lejos de él.

El hombre, no sabía qué hace, creo que por el impacto que una chiquilla le estuviera dando una paliza, pero la niña era más rápida que él, moviendo el látigo, este golpeaba al bandido, pero no en cualquier parte, en partes específicas, cuello, brazos y piernas….Al parecer la Life de los recuerdos lo estaba golpeando en los puntos de presión.

-Finish- dijo la joven mientras guardaba su arma, levantando su vista, vimos como Aarón, Aria, John y Lilian también habían finalizado su batalla.

La niña corrió para llegar a ellos.

-¡Joven Aarón, Señorita Aria, Joven John, Señorita Lilian!- les grito la chiquilla mientras se acercaba a sus amigos totalmente feliz y aliviada, ya no estaba la seriedad y experiencia en sus ojos….Si no hubiera visto como lucho, no creería si me contaran que una niña pequeña les hubiera dado una golpiza.

La luz cegadora nos envolvió, Life había tomado mi mano para no separarnos.

* * *

Al llegar al Camino Quod, la albina soltó mi mano y miro perdida a la nada.

-Es cierto, Life sabe manejar a la perfección el látigo y la espada, lo había olvidado- dijo la niña mientras, inconscientemente, colocaba sus manos en su corazón.

Miro a la pequeña un poco ahora con una pregunta en especial en mi cabeza …..Life ¿Quién eres realmente?

* * *

N.A: ¿Cómo están? Milenary les trae nuevo capítulo y una disculpa por ser un tanto mala en describir batallas .

Robin aprende sobre su joven compañera como Life ha recordado que ella sabe utilizar el látigo y la espada.

Las preguntas se asoman en el corazón de ambas albinas, pero ninguna tiene una solución todavía ¿Serán capaces de responder a las dudas?

Ahora la pregunta del millón ¿Me dejan un Review?


	7. Los Amigos de la Señorita Robin

N.A: Comienzo con una disculpa porque no subí este capítulo ayer…Con el terremoto se me fueron todas las ganas de publicar, porque en ese estado uno debe de estar pendiente para saber si es que tiene que ir a una zona de seguridad.

Como compensación por lo primero, hoy publico dos capítulos, el recuerdo de Robin que viene ahora y el recuerdo de Life que lo subiré en una media o una hora más.

Bueno les recuerdo lo de siempre que no soy dueña de los personajes de Fire Emblem pero si soy la dueña de esta historia y los OC´S que aparezcan en ella.

* * *

Los Amigos de la Señorita Robin

Me quedó un momento mirando la nada, porque no entiendo como pude olvidar de que se manejar armas, Life siempre creyó que ella no sabía nada de batallas pero mirando la esfera celeste, Life pudo ver de que ella si sabe pelear, y que para variar es bastante buena en ello…Un Látigo que permite atacar desde lejos, a la vez que ayuda desarmar a un enemigo y da ventaja si se combina con el hecho de que Life es pequeña y ligera pero las desventajas son que si un enemigo le quita el látigo a Life, Life esta indefensa y si es más rápido que ella puede eliminarme más fácilmente….Por eso también uso una espada para equilibrar mi desventaja en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Miro la esfera amarilla, es un color cálido debe de haber un bonito recuerdo de la Señora Robin allí, Life recordó a sus amigos en la esfera verde por lo cual la Señora Robin también debe tener amigos tan maravillosos como es ella ¡Ya quiero ver lo que nos encontraremos en esta esfera!

-¡Señora Robin vamos!- le digo bastante emocionada y entusiasta, es hora de aprender algo nuevo.

-Si vamos- me responde la mujer albina mientras me ofrece su mano, sin ninguna duda la acepto, su mano es mas grande pero es muy cálida.

La Señora Robin, con su mano derecha toda la esfera de color amarillo, la luz nos envuelve para mostrarnos algo nuevo.

* * *

Abro mis ojos para encontrarme en una ciudad, las personas hablan amigablemente, otras compran mientras otros tantos solo miran a los niños jugar con una sonrisa todo está en una total paz y eso hace que tenga armonía el lugar, ¡Es un lugar muy bonito!.

La sonrisa se extiende por mi rostro, ¡Este recuerdo es mucho más alegre que el de las horribles criaturas!. Miro hacia adelante donde puedo ver a la Señorita Robin, Joven Chrom, Señorita Lissa y al Hombre Monstruo caminar, dirigiéndose a no sé dónde, las personas comienzan a alejarse hacia los lados, ¿Alguien importante está pasando o algo así?

Entre la multitud que se aleja, veo a una Señorita muy bonita, sus ojos muestran amor y tranquilidad para todas las personas, ella al igual que el Joven Chrom tiene una extraña marca pero esta la tiene en la frente.

-Señora Robin ¿Quién es la Señorita Bonita?- le pregunto a mi compañera, la mujer albina solo la mira un rato

-La Venerable- fue su única respuesta, ¡vaya título! Aunque a la Señorita Bonita le viene, porque se siente en su presencia un aura de tranquilidad y sabiduría, al igual que el Señor Joel, pero la de ella es distinta, porque aunque no se note mucho, puedo ver en sus ojos la comprensión de que ella está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por los que ama.

La Señorita Robin y su grupo están conversando, me quede mirando a la Señorita Bonita, pero pude escuchar algunas cosas de la conversación, que la Señorita Bonita se llama Emmeryn, que el Joven Chrom y la Señorita Lissa con los hermanos de ella y que ambos son los respectivos Príncipe y Princesa de Ylisse, ¡Quien lo hubiera dicho! ¡Si ambos no tiene la apariencia que dicen los cuentos o leyendas!. También me entere que los Shepherd, cuidan y protegen al país, en nombre de la Venerable.

El recuerdo cambia ligeramente, ahora estamos en una sala muy pero muy grande, la Señorita Emmeryn junto a otra Señorita de mirada seria hablan con el grupo de la Señorita Robin, me entretengo mirando el enorme salón, ¡Tiene muchas que no había visto nunca!, pude captar algunas cosas de la conversación, hablan de las horribles criaturas que asustaron mucho a Life, que aparecieron en todo el país y que eso es un peligro.

No sé qué paso exactamente ahora, pero el recuerdo cambia otra vez, están en otro lugar, la Señorita Lissa le habla a la Señorita Robin, de que ese lugar es el guarida de los Shepherd, pero no la pude escuchar mucho porque una chica rubia de rizos exagerados y con una sombrilla apareció preocupada por la Señorita Lissa, si uno se fijaba en sus ojos, se notaba que poseía un carácter fuerte y horrible, aquella joven habla un poco despectiva de la Señorita Robin, pero la Señorita Lissa le dice que ella es así al principio pero con el tiempo muestra otra personalidad, además de que la llama con el nombre de Maribelle, ¡Un nombre de alta clase!

La segunda persona que vi era un chico sin pollera, su mirada mostraba que tenía un ego ENORME, si Lilian lo conociera, estoy segura que disfrutaría planeando como romper ese orgullo, por lo que a mí me concierne este tipo parece un burro. La Señorita Lissa lo llamo Vaike

La tercera persona que pude distinguir era una chica de cabello largo, traía una armadura parecida a la de Lilian, su mirada mostraba preocupación y ternura, la Señorita Lissa la llamo Sumia.

La Señorita Lissa introdujo a la Señorita Robin al grupo, pero la Señorita Maribelle se enfadó porque el Joven Burro eructo fuerte, la Señorita Robin simplemente hablo, pero eso hizo que la Señorita Maribelle se enfadara más, no escuche que dijeron porque estaba mirando a un chico que estaba en silencio con una ENORME armadura, ¡casi no se le veía el rostro! Creo que lo más divertido es que nadie lo tomaba en cuenta a pesar de que era muy notorio.

El Joven Chrom apareció en el cuartel, la Señorita Sumia lo fue a recibir, pero! anda a saber cómo se cayó¡ en un minuto estaba bien pero ahora su rostro está en el suelo, ¡Parece que la Señorita Sumia es un peligro para sí misma!...El Joven Chrom comienza a dar instrucciones, solo tome atención ante el nombre de Ragna Ferox, y como se quedaron callados cuando el chico de la armadura grande hablo….¡Creo que a él lo llamare el Hombre Fantasma!

El recuerdo vuelve a cambiar, ahora nos encontramos en un prado, el viento mueve la hierba, como el grupo habla, levante mi vista un poco para ver como un chico de armadura verde se acerca, a él lo llamaron Stahl, pude notar en su mirada que al igual que Life, él es capaz de saber cómo es una persona mirándola a los ojos, por lo que habla también se nota que es un pozo sin fondo. Él también dice un nombre nuevo, una maga llamada Miriel….Los enemigos eran los monstruos horribles, pero ahora a la luz del día, no se ven TAN terribles como en la noche.

La Señorita Robin planeo la estrategia, ¡Es bastante buena! Nadie queda desprotegido y se ayudan mutuamente, pero la Señorita Robin dejo al Joven Vaike atrás porque al muy tonto se le cayó el hacha, ¡Tal como Life dijo! ¡Este tipo es un Burro!.

Life miro a la Señora Robin, ella ha estado muy callada desde que comenzó este recuerdo, pero ahora puedo mirar en sus ojos que está concentrada y murmurando cosas para si misma…Es como si volviera a planear todo desde el principio, una estrategia para esta situación.

Me quedo mirando nuevamente el campo de batalla solamente para fijarme en una mujer con un sombrero de maga, usa anteojos y su mirada era intelectual, se notaba que leía mucho, creo que ella es la Señorita Miriel, en sus manos había un hacha, ¿Esa no es la arma del Joven Burro?

Cuando ella se unió a la batalla, las cosas cambiaron para mejor, ella le devolvió el arma al Joven Burro, por lo cual este ignorante por fin pudo luchar.

La batalla termino dando una victoria al grupo de la Señorita Robin, ¡Su estrategia fue genial! Pudieron acabar sin que nadie muriera o saliera gravemente lastimado.

Pude notar en el ambiente una sensación de alivio al igual que una naciente admiración por la Señorita Robin, ¡Gracias a ella nadie murió!. Ellos siguieron su camino, pero en el prado encontraron a un caballo lastimado…No mentira…¡Es un Pegaso! ¡Es muy bonito! Pero al parecer él o ella no confía en las personas, el Joven Chrom intento acercársele pero la criatura no lo dejo.

La Señorita Sumia se volvió a caer, pero ella le dijo al Joven Chrom que ella se encargaría del pegaso, la Señorita Sumia se acercó, y milagrosamente la criatura no le hizo nada, ¡Vaya!¡ La Señorita Sumia es torpe pero buena con los animales! Ella les dijo que se quedaría cuidando al Pegaso y que se encontraría con el grupo después, por lo cual un tanto preocupados se fueron dejándola atrás.

La suave luz del Camino Quod nos comenzó a envolver, por lo cual apretó la mano de la Señora Robin, nunca nos las soltamos en lo que comenzó este recuerdo.

* * *

Abro mis ojos para mirar el pasaje que nos espera, a lo lejos se puede notar dos esferas más, no distingo sus colores, pero ahora estoy segura, que todas estas pelotas que el Camino Quod nos muestra…Son nuestros recuerdos.

-Mis queridos amigos- escuche susurrar a la Señora Robin, miro a la mujer para ver que en sus ojos hay una alegría infinita, ella está recordando cosas felices.

-Señora Robin, continuemos, el Camino Quod, nos está mostrando aquello que perdimos- le digo bastante segura de mis palabras.

-Debemos de continuar, porque siento que esto es solo el principio de muchas cosas- me respondió la mujer albina, las dos nos dimos una sonrisa, mientras comenzamos a caminar, ¡Hay muchas cosas que debemos recordar aun!

* * *

N.A: Buenas a todos, les pido disculpa porque no describiré las estrategias, razón, porque me da flojera, pero ahora si ¿Qué les pareció?

Robin recuerda a sus amigos como Life muestra su inusual forma de referirse a sí misma y a las personas

Nuevas esperanzas están en el corazón de ambas, ¿Seguirán con ellas a medida de que vayan recordando?

Ahora la pregunta del millón ¿Me dejan un Review


	8. El pequeño Mago y comienzo del Misterio

N.A: Les traigo el nuevo capítulo, pero antes ¡Viva Chile por ser Yeta!

Un agradecimiento de todo corazón a Pinkdiamond4000 por prestarme a su OC, que aparecerá en este capitulo

Y les recuerdo lo de siempre no soy dueña delos personajes de Fire Emblem pero si soy la dueña de esta historia y los OC´S que he inventado y que aparezcan en ella.

* * *

El pequeño Mago y comienzo del Misterio

Camino al lado de Life, como ella alegremente me comenta de las cosas de mi recuerdo, ella parece muy feliz de ver y conocer a mis amigos.

Maribelle, Sumia, Vaike, Kellam, Stahl y Miriel, de a poco comienzo a recordar detalles de cada uno de ellos, como Maribelle se interesaba en las formas que hablábamos los de ´´clase baja´´, Sumia que era normalmente torpe pero en pegaso no se mostraba ese lado, como Vaike lo perseguía el caballo de Sully por ser un pervertido, la capacidad de Stahl para leer a las personas y las investigaciones de Miriel…Esos detalles de a poco viene a mi mente y los siento cerca del corazón.

El Camino Quod se siente de a poco, con una sensación familiar, es calidez combinada con un sentimiento de felicidad y amor…Veo como Life se aleja un poco para ver nuevas esferas, esta vez sus colores varían de tonos pasteles, con una de sus manos, la chica albina, tomo una de las esferas para luego mirarla, Life rio un poco antes de liberarla

-¿Cuál es este fenómeno Life?- le pregunto a la joven como ella me mira

\- Genus Memoriae- responde con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Qué significa?-

-´´Genus Memoriae´´ significa ´´Recuerdo Familiar´´ son aquellas memorias que se forman cuando uno pasa momentos, ya sea de alegría, dolor u otros, con la familia, uno se puede dar cuenta de que independientemente la familia de uno siempre estará allí para quedarse con nosotros- me explico la joven albina.

Mi mano llega a mi corazón, la palabra ´´Familia´´ queda en mi mente, algo en mi misma me dice que yo tengo eso, y que debo de recuperar mis recuerdos pronto para volver a verlos luego.

-Señora Robin, ya llegamos- me informa Life, mientras salgo de mis pensamientos para ver dos esferas, colores algo parecidos pero a la vez distintos.

La de la izquierda era azul con puntos blancos, mientras que la de la derecha era blanca con rojo, ambas mostraban un brillo tranquilo, me acerco a la de la izquierda, un aura muy inusual se siente en ella, por lo cual esta vez me gano la curiosidad, quiero saber qué es lo que me encontrare en esta esfera.

-Life ¿vamos?- le hablo a la niña mientras ella mira la otra esfera, acercándose a mí, ella toma mi mano y la aprieta ligeramente, con nuestras manos libres tocamos la esfera.

* * *

-¡SANADORA DEMENTE CASI TE MATAN!-

-¡DEJA DE GRITARME ESPADACHÍN DE TERCERA!-

Abro mis ojos como mis oídos están zumbando como escucho a Aarón y Aria discutir, en sus espaldas había una mochila.

Atrás de ellos, se podían ver a la Life de los recuerdos, junto a John y Lilian, los tres caminaban desinteresadamente…Al parecer la Life de los recuerdos ya se acostumbró a escuchar a los gemelos discutir, ella estaba tranquila mientras sujetaba su osito entre sus brazos, el látigo en su tela junto a su espada….Si no hubiera visto la seriedad y forma que luchaba, no creería si me dijeran, que esa niña era capaz de noquearme o darme una paliza, porque ella misma no lo aparenta…La mirada que tenía en esa ocasión revelaba experiencia , como si ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo perfectamente.

-Joven Aarón, Señorita Aria, por favor dejen de pelear, están consiguiendo que a Life le duela la cabeza- les dijo tranquilamente la niña, cuando al parecer los gemelos la dejaron harta, por la discusión que tenían.

-Déjalos Life, este par no dejaran de discutir hasta quien sabe cuándo- le hablo suavemente John a la pequeña.

-Prefiero que discutan, es más fácil para mi romperles el juego y el orgullo de paso- dijo Lilian mientras una risita burlona salía de sus labios, los gemelos que al parecer habían callado en ese momento, la escucharon, ambos jóvenes de cabelleras negras la miraron enfadados.

-¡!LILIAN MAS TE VALE CORRER¡- les dijeron mientras los ojos de ambos tenían miles de amenazas para la chica del cabello rosa.

-¿Ves Life? ¡Te lo dije!- exclamo la joven mientras comenzaba a correr muerta de la risa, para que sus amigos no la mataran, los amigos de la pequeña albina comenzaron a correr dejándola a ella sola junto a John.

-¿Siempre son así?- pregunto confundida la niña

-Parte de la rutina- le dijo algo indiferente el Sacerdote, mientras le tomaba la mano a la joven

-Vamos a seguirlos, no deben de estar muy lejos de todas formas- le hablo nuevamente mientras su pequeña compañera asintió con la cabeza.

El joven de cabellos castaños comenzó a correr junto a la niña, en dirección donde habían ido sus amigos…Vaya dinámica que tiene este grupo, los gemelos discutiendo mientras la albina preguntaba o pedía algo, el Sacerdote le brindaba la atención que necesitaba la joven mientras que la de cabellera rosada sacaba un comentario para burlarse y hacer que el dúo de cabello negro dejaran de discutir pero la amenazaban a ella en su lugar.

El recuerdo cambio ligeramente, no era la primera vez que pasaba esto, también en mi recuerdo paso este fenómeno, ¿Por qué se deberá? Cuando salgamos de este recuerdo le preguntare a Life que es lo que pasa.

El nuevo lugar que se presentó a nuestra mirada era un campo de batalla, al parecer el trio se involucró en una pelea contra una banda, algunas personas huían asustadas por todo el caos que se presentaba.

Aarón estaba al lado de Aria, que se notaba que en cualquier momento haría una locura, junto a Lilian, los tres en una posición de batalla, luchando contra el otro grupo.

-¡Life quédate aquí!- le ordeno John a la pequeña, al parecer ellos desconocían la capacidad de la albina para luchar todavía, la niña tuvo que obedecer, viendo como sus amigos se involucraban en una batalla bastante dispareja, la banda enemiga tenían arqueros y magos, mientras que el cuarteto eran dos curanderos, un espadachín junto a alguien que manejaba la lanza…Estaban en desventaja tanto en número como en habilidades.

La Life de los recuerdos vio como sus amigos estaban haciendo lo posible para luchar, Aarón estaba luchando contra un tipo de espada, pero apenas esquivaba la magia que se le era lanzada, Aria quería unirse a la lucha de su gemelo, pero Lilian le dijo que no se uniera porque era más fácil matarla a ella, en cuanto a John el intentaba llegar a donde estaba el grupo para ayudar junto a la clérigo, a sanar a los combatientes cuerpo a cuerpo. La pequeña se dio vuelto para ver cómo alguien formulaba un hechizo que iba dirigido a ella, la niña cerrando los ojos y poniendo sus brazos en su cabeza de forma instantánea se agacho para evitar que la dañaran tanto…Pero el hechizo nunca le llego.

-Luke- fue lo único que susurro mi compañera, mientras seguía viendo la escena.

La Life de los recuerdos abrió sus ojos para mirar alrededor, al levantar su mirada vio a un chico, un poco mayor que ella, podría tener unos trece a catorce años, cabello castaño y ojos azules, la mirada del chico mostraba timidez y nerviosismo.

-¿Te….Te….Te…En….En….Encu…..Encu….Encuentras…Bi….Bi…Bien?- le pregunto el castaño a la pequeña albina, mientras le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la niña acepto el gesto mientras asentía por la pregunta echa por el tímido chico.

-De…De..Debemos..Ir…Ir..Irnos..Es..Es…Este..Lu..Lu..Lugar..Es..Es..Peli..Peli..Peligroso- le tartamudeo el joven a la albina pero la Life de los recuerdos solo negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo irme….Mis amigos están en peligro ¡Tengo que ayudarlos!- le dijo la niña mientras miraba fijamente al chico que la había ayudado.

Él solo se le quedo mirando con una mirada que decía ´´Eres una suicida´´ , pero antes de que lo pudiera decir, la albina tenía su látigo en la mano, apuntando fijamente detrás del chico.

-Abajo- le ordeno con la misma voz seria de la batalla anterior, los ojos azules de la pequeña volvían a adquirir esa mirada llena de experiencia, pero en esta ocasión era mucho más notoria.

El castaño la obedeció algo asustado por el repentino cambio de tono de voz de la chica, la albina ataco al bandido que estaba detrás del joven, sujetando firmemente el mango de la espada, que este tipo poseía, usando un poco de fuerza la chiquilla se la quitó para luego saltar y sujetar la espada.

-Largo- otra vez, esa voz, la niña le ordeno al tipo, la mirada que le lanzo lo asusto bastante.

El bandido, tuvo que obedecer, porque los normalmente inocentes e ingenuos ojos azules de Life, en ese recuerdo eran muy distintos, tenían amenazas y fuerza en su mirada.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto ahora ella al chico, el joven tuvo que asentir por el repentino cambio de la personalidad de la albina.

-Por favor…Ayúdame, yo sola no podre ayudar a mis amigos, pero si los dos trabajamos juntos, estoy segura de que acabaremos esto rápido- le rogo la chiquilla al castaño.

El pobre chico, al mirar la mirada que le daba la joven, tuvo que asentir, la pequeña sonrío feliz.

-Mi nombre es Life y tu ¿Quién eres?- se presentó la joven.

-Mi…Mi…Mi…Nom…Nom…Nombre…Es…Es…Luke…Soy…Soy…Soy…Un…Un…Mago- se introdujo el chico.

-Es un gusto conocerte Joven Luke, a pesar de las peligrosas circunstancias- le hablo la Life de los recuerdos.

-Lo…Lo…Lo..Mis…Mis..Mismo..Di…Digo…Li…Li…Life- tartamudeo el joven mago, la chica del látigo le dio una sonrisa para comenzar a mirar el campo de batalla, su mirada volvió a cambiar a la de seriedad y experiencia.

El dúo se complementó casi perfectamente, la Life de los recuerdos atacaría o desarmaría a su enemigo, mientras Luke formaba su hechizo de trueno para atacar después de la chica, lo más sorprendente era la organización que tenían a pesar de que era la primera vez que luchaban juntos.

Los niños, pudieron fácilmente hacerse camino para llegar al grupo de adultos, los amigos de Life se notaban cansados y todavía faltaba el líder del bando enemigo.

El hombre que tenía una espada de dos manos, miraba con una sonrisa perversa a los cansados jóvenes, pero antes de que pudiera atacar

-¡Vamos a Bailar!- la voz de la Life de los recuerdos interrumpió, el hombre se dio cuenta de la presencia de los niños, como el látigo de la chica lo golpeo en un punto de presión, miro a la niña de los recuerdos como ella bailaba, su látigo golpeaba y si el tipo la intentaba a atacar, ella fácilmente podría esquivarlo, se notaba que no era la primera vez que usaba ese ataque.

-¡Joven Luke ahora!- le ordeno la niña, mientras podía ver como el hombre soltaba la espada por el repentino ataque de la niña

-¡THUNDER!- grito el mago, como un poderoso trueno golpeo al líder del bando enemigo, dejándolo noqueado, Aarón, Aria, John y Lilian miraban entre asombrados y aliviados a la Life de los recuerdos.

-¿Se encuentran bien, Joven Aarón, Señorita Aria, Joven John y Señorita Lilian?- pregunto la niña, mientras sus ojos volvían a ser los inocentes azules ahora mesclados con preocupación.

-Si nos encontramos bien, pero Life, ¿No te ordene quedarte a salvo?- le respondió John, mientras este la miraba replicándole su acción.

-Si Life hubiera obedecido la orden del Joven John, ustedes habrían muerto- fue la sincera y a la vez directa respuesta de la albina, dejando al cuarteto callado porque no podían reclamarle…Esa era la realidad de la situación.

_¿Quién es el chico que te acompaña Life?- Aarón le pregunto a la niña.

-Él es el Joven Luke, es un mago y me salvo la vida- introdujo la chica, mientras el nombrado se sonrojo e intentaba ocultar su rostro.

-Gracias por salvarle la vida a Life, mi nombre es Aria y los que me acompañan son mi hermano gemelo Aarón, John y Lilian, es un gusto conocerte Luke- introdujo Aria, al grupo al adolescente.

-Lo…Lo…Lo…Mis…Mis…Mismo…Di…Di…Digo- tartamudeo el chico, la Life de los recuerdos solo rio mientras miraba a sus amigos.

Otra vez el recuerdo comenzó a cambiar, esta vez vi unas carpas y un paisaje nocturno, se escuchaban solo los grillos, mientras que la luna llena iluminaba todo.

El grupo estaba dormida, como la fogata se había apagado, todo era pacifico, pero una pequeña figura salió de una de las carpas.

Caminando hasta encontrar un lugar donde la luz de la luna llena junto a las estrellas mostraban todo su esplendor, la Life de los recuerdos miro a la luna, mientras ponía sus manos en su corazón

\- Et stridebunt cardines sunt arcanus

Quod imple cor meum-

El mismo idioma, que mi compañera suele usar para referirse a las esferas del Camino Quod, miro a la niña de mi lado como ella también fija su mirada en la Luna llena

-Las canciones son misteriosas

Que llenan mi corazón-

Canto y a la vez tradujo, la niña del vestido negro, sigo observando el recuerdo.

-En lo más profundo de lo que dicen mis ojos

Solo soy una chica abrazando la soledad

Contando la luz de la estrella Perdida

Su cuerpo tiempla al enigma de la noche-

Canto la Life de los recuerdos, como de a poco comenzaba a bailar, su collar en forma de media luna comenzó de a poco a cambiar de forma…La nueva forma era la misma lagrima de aquella adolecente del primera esfera.

-Las palabras amables que dice la gente llega a mí

Por favor para ya de llorar

Y canta solamente esta canción-

La figura de la niña de a poco comenzó a crecer, se hacía más alta y sus movimientos eran más elegantes.

-La pura armonía resuena en el cielo estrellado

Tu nombre será ´´Melodía´´

La luz que ilumina el corazón

Ocultare mi tristeza y dibujare mi sueño

El regalo que recibí de Naga

Una vida sin forma-

Su rostro se volvía menos redondo, sus ojos azules mostraban otros sentimientos, experiencia, bondad y tristeza por algún motivo, pude distinguir

-Gaudeo de cantandi amet-

Miro a la albina de mi lado

-Soy feliz con la magia del canto-

Me tradujo la niña, para seguir mirando el extraño acontecimiento.

-Mis sentimientos en orden llegan a la gente

Y sigo cantando mi canción al viento

Las palabras amables hacen que la gente sonría

Y si olvido la esperanza

Por favor haz que la vuelva recordar-

El cabello creció, ahora le llegaba debajo de la cadera, el baile continuo, pero al parecer la Life de los recuerdos no se dio cuenta de los cambios que ella tenía, su mirada estaba fijada en la luna llena.

-De un extraño lugar puedo escuchar una canción familiar

Tu nombre será ´´Melodía´´

La luz que conecta al corazón-

Ya no estaba la niña, ahora se veía a la misma adolecente de la primera esfera, su vestimenta era la de niña de los recuerdos, su mirada perdida estaba en el cielo.

-Su suave susurro se perdió como algo en el tiempo

La sencilla felicidad

Se encuentra siempre aquí

Equidem adsum ac libens  
Equidem adsum ac libens  
fluctibus et flores  
Vobiscum et mundum  
Aenigmaticam canticum-

Finalizo la chica, mientras la luz de la luna llena de a poco se alejaba a otro lugar, como la figura de la chica desaparecía para dejar a la Life de los recuerdos, mirando a luna, la pequeña soltó un bostezo, como comenzó a caminar hacia el campamento agotada.

* * *

El destello del Camino Quod nos envolvió, tomo la mano de la niña albina, para que ella no se aleje de mí.

Al llegar, miro a Life mientras ella seguía con la mirada perdida

-Soy feliz

Soy feliz

Junto a las olas y flores

Junto a ti

Y el mundo

La enigmática canción-

Canto la niña, traduciéndome lo último que canto la chica del recuerdo, me fijo en sus ojos, ellos mostraban conocimiento….Life creo que ha comenzado a recordar cosas.

Miro a la niña….Presiento que la puerta de un misterio ha decidido abrirse en este recuerdo.

* * *

N.A: ¿Cómo están? Aquí Milenary actualizando, nuevamente me disculpo por lo de la batalla, de a poco estaré mejorando, lo prometo.

Les quiero avisar si están interesados, en prestarme OC, son para que sean los amigos de Life, mi única condición es que sean mayores que ella (la edad promedio de Life es de 8-10 años) y no usen látigo

Robin ve como la misteriosa chica de la primera esfera ha vuelto hacer aparición, como Life ha quedado en sus pensamientos por lo que ha visto

La puerta del misterio de Life ha decidido abrirse ¿Se atreven a adentrarse ahora?

En esta ocasión tengo dos preguntas ¿Quieren que escriba las conversaciones para establecer amistad de Life? Y ahora la segunda ¿Me dejan un Review?


	9. Regna Ferox y Dos Espadas

N.A: Milenary se reporta con una disculpa. Volví a clases, por lo cual ahora voy a intentar actualizar los días, Martes (Salgo temprano) Viernes, Sábado y Domingo.

Les recuerdo lo de siempre no soy dueña delos personajes de Fire Emblem pero si soy la dueña de esta historia y los OC´S que he inventado y que aparezcan en ella.

Y con una sonrisa, les dejo a Life como narradora.

* * *

Regna Feroz y Dos espadas iguales

Me quedo mirando a la nada un momento, Life quedo muy sorprendida por el recuerdo de Life, a Life siempre le gusto la Luna Llena, porque según ella, la Luna Llena revela misterios….Pero al parecer la Luna está involucrada de alguna manera con lo que es Life….Life sabe el idioma que canto en el recuerdo, porque Life lo utiliza para referirse a las memorias de todos. Además de que Life recordó a su amigo Luke, ¡A Life se le había olvidado de que Luke tartamudeaba como si no hubiera mañana! Pero por eso mismo, a Life le agradaba tanto.

-Life- me llama la Señora Robin.

Salgo de mis pensamientos y veo a la mujer albina, tiene una sonrisa amable y comprensiva como si ella supiera la confusión que Life tiene en su mente y corazón.

-Vamos a ver lo que nos enseñara la próxima esfera_ me dice mientras me extiende su mano para que la tome, levanto mi mano y acepto el gesto, la Señora Robin, por algún motivo, tiene la misma aura de tranquilidad que solía trasmitir la mamá de Life, ella hace que sienta que todos mis problemas no son importantes y me transmite mucha tranquilidad.

Con nuestras manos libres, tocamos la esfera blanca con rojo, su luz nos envolvió, mientras que nuestras manos nunca se separaron.

* * *

Nos encontramos en un lugar lleno de nieve, los arboles cubiertos, junto con el aire helado que nos demuestra que estamos a bajas temperaturas ¡Life nunca creyó que Life agradecería que ella y la Señora Robin fuéramos solo espectadoras en esto! ¡Porque si estuviéramos allí, Life tendría que estar cerca de alguien para mantener el calor!.

-Regna Ferox….Que nostalgia- puedo escuchar a mi amiga decir, mientras veía a la enorme fortaleza, Life sabe que hay algo raro, pero Life no sabe que es

Life ve como el Joven Chrom, el Hombre Monstruo hablan de algo, pero Life no les toma mucha atención, Life todavía esta maravillada por la nieve, a pesar de que haya viento, es agradable ver los cambios de paisajes entre los recuerdos.

La Señorita Robin organiza a dos grupos, al parecer temen si van a ir a una pelea, ¡La Señorita Robin es muy lista! ¡Life está segura de que ella puede afrontarse a cualquier cosa!

Cuando el grupo avanza, el Joven Chrom y el Hombre Monstruo discuten con una mujer de armadura, ¡Esa armadura es del mismo estilo que la del Hombre Fantasma!, la chica de la armadura exagerada se enfadó y le dijo a las personas que la acompañaban que atacaran, el Joven Chrom no pudo reaccionar.

Siento el agarre de la Señora Robin tenso, pero antes de que le llegaran los ataques una persona conocida con un Pegaso ,lo salvaron, ¡Es la Señorita Sumia! Ella se mostraba confiada al lado de la criatura, ¡Nadie creería que ella es tan torpe en la tierra pero en el cielo ella parece estar en su elemento!, tras ese rescate, la batalla comenzó.

Life no tomo mucha atención a la batalla que se desarrolló, ¡A Life le gusta luchar! ¡No ver batallas! Pero cuando se terminó, la chica de la armadura exagerada fue muy amable con el grupo de la Señorita Robin, ella los llevaría a ver a la persona que manejaba la fortaleza, el grupo entro, ¡La gente de ese lugar habla en acciones, no en palabras!

El recuerdo cambio un poco, la Señorita Robin y el Joven Chrom están hablando de algo, creo que se trata de estrategias y algo de tiempo, la Señorita Robin menciona algo sobre un sueño de belleza, ella al igual que todas las chicas se preocupa por verse bien, pero el Joven Chrom le dice que él no la ve como una chica ¡Vaya tonto, decirle eso a una chica es un insulto de los peores! La Señorita Robin se enfadó con él y tomo una piedra gigante, creo que es un poco mas grande que las palmas de Life, y lo amenazo con golpearlo, el Joven Chrom escapo como alma que corre por el Dragón Crima, la Señorita Robin resoplo enfadada, ¡Life hubiera reaccionado igual! Pero la diferencia es que Life no lo hubiera amenazado, Life simplemente lo hubiera golpeado por grosero, la Señorita Robin menciona algo que ella tampoco lo ve como un Príncipe…..Life piensa lo mismo, sino fuera porque el Hombre Monstruo lo trata de ´´Mi Señor´´ Life nunca creería que un tonto tal fuera de la Realeza.

La escena cambio, ahora están otro lugar, cerca de una pequeña aldea, hay bandidos por todas partes, el Joven Chrom habla con un chico con una olla en la cabeza, el chico es joven, debe de tener la misma edad de Luke quizás un poco más mayor que mi querido amigo, , ese joven tiene un habla gracioso, abreviando las palabras y confundiendo los títulos ¡Es muy divertido!, por lo qye pude escuchar él se llama Donnel, y vive en la aldea donde los bandidos están atacando, el Joven Chrom le dijo que el grupo se encarga, que salvaran su lugar natal.

La batalla empezó, pero Life esta distraída viendo el paisaje nocturno, ¡A Life le gustan mucho ese tipo de paisajes, son tan hermosos! Al parecer al terminar, el Joven Donnel decidió ir con el grupo de la Señorita Robin, ¡Parece muy feliz y emocionado cuando él fue aceptado por el grupo! Al parecer los Shepherd aceptan a las personas que están dispuestos a luchar para proteger a los demás o simplemente los que tienen esa voluntad para sacrificarse por los demás..

El recuerdo volvió a cambiar, era otro lugar, la Señorita Robin está durmiendo, y la Señorita Lissa llego, con una sonrisa, típica de un bromista y la cual me recordó mucho a Lilian, la Señorita Lissa le tapo la nariz a la Señorita Robin, cosa que la Señorita Robin despertó asustada hablando tonterías de no sé qué cosa montadas en lobos, ¡Fue un poco divertido!...Pero en comparación a las bromas pesadas de Lilian eso no es nada, Lilian habría traído un balde con agua y mojaría a su víctima para despertarlo.

La memoria volvió a cambiar, esta vez era una enorme sala, el grupo de la Señorita Robin está hablando, no escuche mucho que digamos, solo tome atención a detalles como la forma de hacer política en ese lugar es a través de la lucha, ¡Un pueblo Guerrero!, también escuche como la Señorita Robin imaginaba al líder de ese lugar alguien grande, creo que como el Hombre Fantasma, y musculoso como el Joven Burro, pero en vez de aparecer una persona como la imaginada apareció una mujer, con mucha musculatura, quizás tanto como la Chica Grosera, rubia y de piel morena.

La mujer se presenta como uno de los dos Khanes, su nombre es Flavia y se disculpó por las molestias causadas en la frontera, la Señorita Flavia tiene una apariencia joven, pero sus ojos revelan otra cosa, el Joven Chrom habla con palabras groseras, según Aria, pero rápidamente se disculpa, pero la Señorita Flavia le comenta que ese era el tipo de habla de Regna erox, , el Joven Chrom le pide ayuda, pero la Señorita Flavia le dice que no esta en posición para darles la ayuda que piden, les explica las cosas como son en Regna Ferox, por lo cual culmina pidiéndoles que sean los representantes de ella, el Joven Chrom acepta, por lo cual la Señorita Robin debe de planear la estrategia.

-Plegia- la Señora Robin susurra algo perdida, esta es la segunda vez que habla desde que comenzó estos recuerdos.

Sigo mirando, ¡Quiero saber más cosas¡

La Señorita Flavia les enseña el lugar donde se realizara el torneo, en ese campo esta esa persona…La persona del Antifaz, el Joven Chrom le pregunta cosas, pero aquella persona no le responde, finalmente el Príncipe le dice que hablaran con las espadas, una lucha, ambos empezaron a luchar, su estilo de batalla eran iguales, tan parecidos eran que podrían adivinar el golpe del otro, Life también se dio cuenta de que la espada era exactamente la misma….No hay espadas iguales, todas tiene un sentimiento distinto cuando son creadas, a menos de que sean las armas entregadas por la Diosa Naga, porque esas armas tienen el poder y bendicon de ella.

La nueva batalla empezó, la Señorita Robin planeo una estrategia, los amigos de la Señorita Robin obedecen lo que planeo la albina, siendo sincera, creo que gracias a la Señorita Robin tuvieron la victoria.

La Señorita Flavia les agradeció al grupo, y cumpliendo su promesa hizo la alianza que les había prometido, también menciono que ahora había que celebrar ahora que ella tenia el poder, , por lo pronto apareció un hombre de color, tiene una extraña vestimenta, se presenta como Basilio, él es el Khan del Oeste, ¡Así que esa es la persona a la que acaban de derrotar!, él habla de la persona del Antifaz, menciona que esa persona venció a su mejor luchador y cuando termino el torneo se fue, al parecer la Persona del Antifaz se ganó la admiración de la Señorita Lissa,tras salvarla creo que es totalmente normal, el Joven Basilio les vuelve a hablar y les orece a su antiguo campeón, con eso hizo aparición un chico alto y fuerte, su mirada es seria, el Joven Basilio lo presento como Lon´qu, cuando la Señorita Lissa se acercó a él, se puso nervioso y le grito que se alejara, cosa que le causo gracia al Joven Basilio y se echó a reír, diciendo que tal vez, la única debilidad del Joven Lon´qu eran las mujeres ¡Miren como tiembla sí parece un gatito asustado! El hombre mayor también comenta que se le debía considerar como una muestra de apoyo a la causa del grupo de la Señorita Robin.

El recuerdo cambia y ahora están junto a la Señorita Bonita, el grupo le comunica la situación a la Señorita Bonita, ella sonríe mientras comenta que hizo una buena decisión en enviarlos a ellos para tener la alianza, pero de la nada aparece la Señorita que protege a la Señorita Enmeryn, ella dice que la gente de Plegia logro entrar, y que secuestraron a la hija de un Duque, la Señorita Lissa parece preocupada, porque la persona que secuestraron es a la Señorita Maribelle ¿Ella no es la chica de los rulos exagerados? Al parecer, por lo que dice la otra Señorita, la Señorita Maribelle estuvo espiando a la gente de Plegia, por lo que el Rey, según el Joven Chrom, Chiflado la secuestro, como una provocación, ellos hablan ya de cosas que Life no capta del todo, pero al final quedan con un acuerdo de que irán a una misión de rescate.

El recuerdo cambio, ahora están hablando, el Príncipe dice que deben de llegar para llegar ala frontera de Plegia, antes de que comenzaran el viaje, un chico joven, con un Tomo entre sus brazos apareció, diciéndole al grupo que el también iría, el Joven Chrom lo llama Ricken, y lo regaña porque la misión era peligrosa y él es joven, él Joven Ricken le dice que él puede defenderse solo, pero el chico del pelo azul, solo le dice que se sentiría más tranquilo y si él se queda en el cuartel protegiéndolo, el joven mago se resignó, aunque pude notar en sus ojos que él haría algo, pero no sé qué tiene planeado, por lo cual ya el grupo de la Señorita Robin comenzo su recorrido…..¡Life se sintió ofendida! ¡Life, al igual que el Joven Ricken, es joven, pero Life está segura de que ella es mucho más fuerte que todo ese grupo junto!.

La luz del Camino Quod nos envolvió, el firme agarre de la Señora Robin es la que me mantiene tranquila.

* * *

Al llegar al Camino Quod, mire a la Señora Robin, ella parecía perdida pero a pesar de todo tenia una sonrisa.

-Son muchas cosas que tengo que recordar, pero cada uno de esos recuerdos a pesar de todo es hermoso- me comento.

-Señora Robin, estoy segura de que ambas podremos asimilar nuestros recuerdos de a poco- le digo mientras me separo de ella y miro hacia adelante, a lo lejos dos nuevas esferas, nuevos recuerdos para nosotras, y nuevos sentimientos que vienen con ellos.

* * *

N.A: Otra vez disculpa por las batallas, creo que esa es la mayor diferencia entre Robin y Life, Robin describe batallas mientras que Life se distrae con algo y no las cuenta. Ahora si ¿Qué les parecio?

Robin asimila sus recuerdos con una sonrisa, mientras Life se sorprende con la inteligencia y memorias de la albina que la acompaña.

Ambas muestran aceptación por lo que ven, aunque en el caso de Life hay confucion ¿Ambas serán capaces de descubrir más cosas?

Apodos de Life

Hombre Monstruo: Frederick

Hombre Fantasma: Kellam

Joven Burro: Vaike

Chica Grosera: Sully

Persona del Antifaz: Marth/Lucina

Señorita Bonita: Enmeryn

Los coloco, para que sepan a quien se refiere la pequeña Life

Y la pregunta del millón ¿Me dejan un Review?


	10. Momentos de Amistad

N.A: Disculpa por atraso, pero aquí está el capitulo

Un agradecimiento de todo corazón a Pinkdiamond4000 por prestarme a su OC.

Y les recuerdo lo de siempre no soy dueña delos personajes de Fire Emblem pero si soy la dueña de esta historia y los OC´S que he inventado y que aparezcan en ella.

* * *

El Noble, el Guerrero y momentos de Amistad

Life estaba tranquila mirando el horizonte, desde su ultimo recuerdo todavía me ha quedado la duda de quién es ella realmente…..Se veía y comportaba como una niña normal y corriente, asustándose y teniendo las necesidades de cualquier niño, de descansar, jugar, que le tomaran un poco de atención y le ayudaran pero cuando estaba en batalla…..Era otra persona, mostraba experiencia, su voz cambiaba a la de una adolecente y su forma de luchar no era la de una principiante, Life podía manejar su látigo a la perfección, por la forma en que desarmaba y golpeaba a sus oponentes, justo en los puntos de presión y a veces vitales y en su ataque, el que ella bautizaba como ´´Vamos a Bailar´´, era una combinación complicada de, no tan solo de atacar, pero al mismo tiempo de esquivar…Sin olvidar lo que paso en su recuerdo cuando la Luna Llena estuvo en su mayor esplendor, ella canto y su cuerpo se convirtió en el de la adolecente, pero solo duro hasta que la Luna Llena dejo su punto más fuerte….Tal vez…..

-Señora Robin, vamos, el Camino Quod está mostrando a lo lejos nuevas esferas- hablo Life para sacarme de mis pensamientos, miro hacia adelante para encontrarme dos esferas totalmente distintas a lo lejos, una de color plateada con oro y la otra era de un tono gris casi llegando a negro…Dos recuerdos totalmente distintos en esta ocasión, por lo que me han mostrado los recuerdos de mi pequeña compañera, son sobre sus experiencias y aventuras con sus amigos, ¿Qué le habrá pasado a sus padres?, en cuanto a mis propios recuerdos también tratan sobre mis amigos, las memorias de ambas tienen eso en común: Nuestros Amigos.

Comenzamos a caminar y a medida de que avanzábamos, nuevas esferas se veían, colores relucientes, como rosados, azules, amarillos, cobre, platino entre otros formaban un hermoso camino.

-Life ¿qué son estos?- le pregunto a la joven, mientras ella levantaba sus brazos para alcanzar una de las esferas y acercársela a su rostro, para luego soltarla.

-Memor Amici- dijo tranquilamente la chica, mientras caminaba un poco más adelante mío.

-Y ¿Significa?-

-´´Memor Amici´´ significa ´´Recuerdos de Amigos´´ , son las memorias que se van formando con los amigos, pueden ser buenas y malas experiencias, creadas a partir del llanto o las risas, pero todas estas tienen en común que fueron con los amigos, porque la amistad es parte importante de nosotros….Los seres vivos nunca podríamos estar totalmente solos, siempre tenemos a alguien allí para nosotros para darnos las manos cuando más lo necesitamos o simplemente para darnos a entender que somos importante para alguien- me explico la niña mientras seguía mirando el hermoso espectáculo.

Otra vez, el tono de su voz cambio, cuando ella hablaba de los recuerdos de los demás, su voz cambiaba muy ligeramente.

El camino creado por las memorias término, dejándonos al frente de las dos esferas, la plateada y la gris, ambas como todas las que hemos visto, una al lado de la otra, en esta ocasión haciendo un contraste perfecto entre sí.

-Veamos primero la plateada, creo que será mucho más feliz- le comento a la niña, mientras esta asiente, al mismo tiempo, nos tomamos las manos, mientras la joven albina con la mano libre tocaba la del color de la luna

* * *

-¡ESPADACHÍN DE TERCERA!¡ERES DEMASIADO LENTO!¡TARADO!-

-¡SANADORA DEMENTE!¡DEBES DE EVITAR PELEAR!¡QUIEREN QUE TE MATEN!-

Mis oídos retumban al escuchar, desde que vimos el recuerdo de Life dé como conoció a sus amigos, los apodos e insultos de los gemelos que se tienen entre sí.

Observo que nos encontramos en un camino, cerca de una ciudad, como Luke está un tanto asustado por la discusión y como el resto, la Life de los recuerdos, Lilian y John, ignoran monumentalmente los gritos de sus amigos de cabellos negros.

-Joven Luke, no te preocupes, el Joven Aarón y la Señorita Aria siempre discuten, es la forma en que se demuestran que se quieren y protegen mucho- le explico la pequeña albina al joven mago de trueno, mientras caminaba a su lado.

-¿En….En…En…Se….Se….Serio?- le pregunto tartamudeando Luke, mientras la chica del látigo asentía en confirmación.

-Aarón, Aria si siguen peleando así la gente dirá de que están casados y que Life es su hija- les dijo Lilian, para que pararan de discutir y para que la persiguieran a ella, como de costumbre.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Lilian- comento John mientras comenzaba a estirar un poco las piernas, sabiendo lo que iba a suceder ahora.

-¡USTEDES DOS CORRAN ANTES DE QUE LOS ALCANCEMOS!- al unísono los gemelos gritaron para comenzar a perseguir a la chica del pelo rosa y al Sacerdote, como los ya nombrados comenzaron a correr dejando a los niños solos.

-¿Es…Es…Esto…Es…Es…Nor…Nor…Normal?- pregunto el mago de trueno a su compañera.

-Parte de la rutina pero está en la primera vez que veo al Joven John uniéndose a la Señorita Lilian para molestar al Joven Aarón y a la Señorita Aria- le dijo la chica, mientras seguía caminando por la dirección que sus amigos se habían ido.

El castaño solo siguió a la menor, la Life de los recuerdos era más pequeña que él, para encontrar al cuarteto de ´´adultos´´ que en ese momento se comportaban como si fueran niños, y ese lugar les correspondían a los dos menores.

-Joven Luke te puedo preguntar algo- le hablo la albina, a medida de que se acercaban a la ciudad.

-Di…Di..Dime- tartamudeo el chico

-¿Por qué tartamudeas?- la directa y a la vez inocente pregunta de la chica, hizo que el mago se sonrojara mientras miraba hacia el suelo, pensando una respuesta para la albina.

-Des…Des…Desde..que…que..soy…soy..un..un..ni…ni…niño..pe…pe…pequeño..he..he..si..si..sido..muy..ti…ti….timi…timi…timido…tar…tar..tarta…tarta…tartamu…tartamu..tartamudeo…por…ti…ti..timidez- le explico a la chica, mientras esta asentía entiendo lo dicho.

-Life está segura de que algún día el Joven Luke dejara de tartamudear, cuando supere su timidez- le animo la chica mientras le daba una de sus características sonrisas inocentes, este gesto solo logro que el tímido chico se sonrojara más por los ánimos que le daba la albina.

-Gra…Gra..Gracias..Li…Li..Life- le agradeció el mago.

-De nada Joven Luke-

La albina miro hacia adelante, para encontrarse en la entrada de la ciudad, sus casas pintadas de colores suaves, un mercado cercano, con las personas sonriendo y hablando, los niños jugando mientras se escuchaba el sonido de los animales cercanos, una lugar pacifico al igual que, al parecer, el resto del reino.

-Busquemos a los demás, Joven Luke- le animo la Life de los recuerdos a su amigo para buscar a los mayores, el castaño solo asintió.

Los dos niños, comenzaron a caminar buscando a un par de gemelos, a un Sacerdote y una chica de pelo rosado, la Life de los recuerdos gritaba los nombres de sus amigos sin olvidar el ´´Joven´´ y ´´Señorita´´ que suele usar para referirse a los hombres y mujeres, en cuanto a Luke solo buscaba con la mirada, porque dudaba rotundamente, que con su tartamudeo pudiera gritar algo.

La gente comenzó a alejarse por los lados, la figura de un chico de cabellos rubios y brillantes ojos verdes se hacía presente, vestía de forma elegante, en su costado una espada…un noble.

Los susurros comenzaron a escucharse como el joven rubio caminaba, como si fuera el dueño de la ciudad, los hombres lo miraban con un tanto recelo, como los niños pequeños se ocultaban en lugares cercanos, la Life de los recuerdos, no se dio cuenta de la presencia del noble, como esta choco, accidentalmente, con él.

-Life lo siente mucho- se disculpó la chica, mientras se paraba, el de ojos verdes la miro con desdén, para sacar su espada y apuntar con ella a la cabeza de la albina.

Los murmullos se hicieron presentes, apenas pude escuchar algunos comentarios de ´´El joven Bellator matara a una niña solo por chocar con él´´ ´´Es un egoísta ´´ ´´´No puede matar a una niña ¡Fue un accidente!´´

-Si vuelves a chocar conmigo ¡te matare!- le dijo el chico, mientras la miraba para intimidarla, la Life de los recuerdos se enfadó, lo note porque apretó sus puños hasta dejarlos blancos, y con una velocidad increíble saco su espada de su costado izquierdo, para desarmar al chico que la tenía amenazada.

El sonido de la espada de la albina golpeando a la otra, se escuchó para dejar a todos los de los presentes impactados, el arma del noble cayo a unos metros de él, como ahora la espada de la niña estaba cerca del rostro del rubio, tranquilamente la albina guardo su arma, mientras su mirada cambiaba a esa llena de experiencia que tiene en las batallas.

-Eres solo un cobarde, tienes un arma para amenazar a las personas, pero no sabes usarla, es una deshonra para todos aquellos que las usamos para defender a nuestros seres queridos….Pude escuchar que tu nombre es Bellator, ¡vaya ironía! Un nombre cuyo significado es ´´Guerrero´´ su portador es un Cobarde- su voz, es la misma que uso para amenazar al arquero y al espadachín, ayudar a Luke, era el tono de una adolecente.

El noble la miro, sus ojos mostraban sorpresa pero la niña nunca dejo de mirarlo.

-Sabes, Life es mucho más pequeña que tú, pero Life es mucho más fuerte y tiene más experiencia de la que tu posees, Life ha luchado antes pero tú, Cobarde, Life está segura de que jamás has salido de aquí….Así que no vuelvas a amenazar a una persona, sobre todo porque es la segunda regla de los que luchamos, ´´Nunca subestimes a tu enemigo´´- finalizo la chica, para alejarse, ya que al parecer la Life de los recuerdos visualizo a sus amigos.

El chico, cuyo nombre era Bellator, solo la miro, mientras las otras personas miraban a la niña con admiración y respeto por enfrentarse al noble. La carcajada de un hombre de unos treinta años se escuchó, mientras el siguió con la mirada a la albina, que en ese momento se encontraba con sus amigos.

-¡Y Life que sabía de qué el Cobarde era un noble! ¡Life solo dijo la verdad!- pude escuchar como la chica le decía eso a sus amigos, mientras el Sacerdote y Aria la regañaban por decir algo tan grosero.

El hombre, cuyo cabello era verde, y vestía una ropa sencilla, apta para moverse sin dificultad, se acercó al grupo.

-¡Oye pequeña!- llamo para darles a entender su presencia.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto Lilian al hombre, como Luke se escondía detrás de John, los gemelos lo miraron con desconfianza mientras la Life de los recuerdos solo estaba curiosa.

-Mi nombre es Will, soy un guerrero y estoy interesado en luchar contra la niña- les dijo, mientras miraba a la albina,…. vaya que directo.

-A Life no le interesa luchar, si no es con un objetivo- le rechazo indiferente la chica, mientras que el resto solo la miraba con un poco de aprobación.

El solo se echó a reír.

-¡Me agradas niña!¡Así que cuenten conmigo para lo que sea! ¡Si viajo con ustedes podre luchar contra la enana y será mejor para mí!- les dijo, mientras el grupo solo miro Will con una cara que -decía ´´¿Qué paso?´´.

-¡El nombre de Life no es Enana o Niña!¡Life se llama Life!- se quejó la chica.

-Soy John y el resto son los gemelos, Aarón y Aria, Lilian y Luke, un gusto Will- presento el Sacerdote después de recuperarse del shock inicial.

-Lo mismo digo- correspondió el hombre de pelo verde.

* * *

El recuerdo comenzó a cambiar, ahora estaba la Life de los recuerdos con Lilian.

-Señorita Lilian ¿Qué hará?- le pregunto la niña a su amiga.

-Le hare una broma a Will, me entere de que no es madrugador, por lo cual le hare una pequeña travesura, jijiji- le hablo la de cabellos rosados a la niña, mientras soltaba una risa burlona.

-¿Qué tipo de broma?- volvió a preguntar.

-Una sencilla y clásica, balde con agua junto algunas hojas ¡Esto será divertido!- le dijo la chica a la albina.

-Life no dirá nada- dijo la niña mientras esta movió sus hombros indiferente, como Lilian se alejaba para hacer su travesura….

* * *

La escena volvió a cambiar ahora estaba la Life de los recuerdos con John.

-Bien Life, oras todos los días a la Diosa Naga- le dijo el Sacerdote a la niña mientras esta terminaba su oración.

-Life le pide a la gran Diosa Naga que proteja a todos en la batalla, Life cree sinceramente que ella escucha las oraciones de Life- le dice la albina al castaño.

-¿Tú crees mucho en ella no?- le pregunto el hombre.

-Sí, Life es una fiel seguidora de la Diosa Naga- le confirmo la niña.

-Ahora que se eso, de vez en cuando, realizare una misa para enseñarte lo que la Diosa Naga mando al mundo- le dijo el Sacerdote, para ganarse una enorme sonrisa de la chica.

-Life esperara las misas del Joven John con ansias-

* * *

Otra vez el recuerdo cambio, ahora la albina estaba con Will.

-Life ¡Lucha contra mí!- le pidió el hombre a la niña

\- Life no quiere luchar, ¡Life quiere jugar!- le reclamo la albina mientras esta sostenía en sus brazos a su osito de peluche.

-Es cierto, todavía eres una niña, es normal de que quieras jugar un rato- pensó en voz alta el de pelo verde, como miraba a la joven.

-¿El Joven Will jugara con Life?- le pregunto la chiquilla mientras sus ojos brillaban por la expectación.

-¿A qué quieres jugar?-

-Life quiere jugar a las escondidas- le explico la chica.

-Está bien jugare contigo, yo contare mientras tú te escondes- accedió el hombre.

-¡Esta bien!- le dijo la niña mientras se alejaba para esconderse.

* * *

Otro recuerdo se hizo presente, esta vez era Aria.

-Señorita Aria ¿Por qué trata al Joven Aarón de ´´Espadachín de tercera´´?- le pregunto la niña a la clérigo

-De niños, Aarón no sabía usar la espada, por lo general se le caía por cualquier tontería y apenas las podía sostener- explico la de ojos ambar.

-Aaaa-

-Una vez se me salió, en una de nuestras discusiones, el insulto y actualmente apodo de ´´Espadachín de Tercera´´, por las razones que te acabo de dar- prosiguió la explicación la joven.

-Desde entonces en cada discusión que tenemos lo trato así-

-La Señorita Aria quiere mucho al Joven Aarón a pesar de que se traten mal- comprendió la niña

-Así es Life, así es-

* * *

Otra memoria y en esta ocasión era con Aarón.

-El Joven Aarón es bueno con la espada- admiro la niña al chico, como este practicaba.

-Life tu eres muy buena con el látigo, un día debemos de entrenar juntos- le dijo el abanó a la albina,

-Life también sabe usar la espada- le comento la chica a su amigo.

-Sera interesante enfrentarme a ti entonces Life- complemento el chico

-Life y el Joven Aarón tienen una promesa entonces, ¡Un día de estos debemos de entrenar juntos!- le dijo feliz la niña a su compañero, mientras mostraba su meñique para hacer la promesa.

-Es una promesa, Life, es una promesa- el joven coloco su meñique para sellar el trato entre ambos.

-Mis amigos- fue lo único que soltó Life mientras la luz del Camino Quod nos envolvía.

* * *

Al llegar la sonrisa del rostro de mi compañera estaba presente, aparte de su accidente con el noble, este recuerdo era mucho más feliz.

-Life se siente feliz por recordar cosas- dijo la niña, mientras sonreía

Correspondo el gesto, ahora solo me bastaba verla sonreír, porque en el próximo recuerdo, tengo la sensación de que no será para nada bonito.

* * *

N.A: Por sugerencia de una amiga mía, he decidido poner los Suport de Life con sus amigos, ahora todos los del grupo de la pequeña están en rango C, con esta breve explicación ahora pregunto ¿Qué les pareció?

Robin comienza a sospechar de la verdadera identidad de su compañera, como Life muestra una de sus mayores virtudes y defecto, su brutal honestidad y el hecho de ser directa.

Ambas ahora esperan que vendrá en la próxima esfera ¿Serán capaces de asimilar la nueva experiencia?

Y ahora la pregunta del millón ¿Me dejan un Review?


	11. Principios de Guerra

N.A: ¡Una enorme y gran disculpa por atrasarme en actualizar¡ La Universidad no me deja en paz, porque ahora estoy con prácticas y los Profesores colocan exámenes/pruebas a última hora ¡Ellos no saben que nosotros también tenemos una vida además de estudiar!

Ahora si les dejo el capítulo, esta vez siendo contando por nuestra misteriosa y pequeña Life

* * *

Principios de una Guerra

Life miro un poco el horizonte, Life está realmente feliz por recordar cosas, como Will se unió al grupo y como Bellator es un cobarde, ¡Life había olvidado como lo había dejado en vergüenza en frente de mucha gente!.

Life fijo su vista en la esfera gris, es un color neutral, que puede significar muchas cosas ya sean buenas o malas, por lo que la Señora Robin me dijo, ella cree que no será agradable para Life mirar el recuerdo de ella, pero….¡Life quiere mirar y aprender más sobre la Señora Robin!...Es cierto que Life al igual que la Señora Robin es un misterio andante pero Life realmente quiere aprender tanto como se le sea posible de su amiga.

-Señora Robin, veamos la esfera, Life quiere saber más sobre usted, no importa si es bueno o malo, la opinión de Life sobre la Señora Robin no cambiara, porque Life ve en la Señora Robin una persona llena de bondad, ¡Al igual que la Diosa y Dama Naga!- Life le dice a la Señora Robin, cosa que la hizo sonreír, la mujer se acercó a Life y le acaricio un poco la cabeza, a Life realmente le gustan mucho este tipo de muestra de cariño, John y Will le hacían eso a Life con mucha frecuencia.

La Señora Robin tomo la mano de Life y sonrío algo forzada, aunque Life se dio cuenta de ese hecho, Life no dijo nada para no perturbar a la mujer albina.

-Vamos Life- me dice, solo asintió como respuesta, Life está preparada para ver los recuerdos de la Señora Robin.

Nuestras manos tocan la esfera gris, mientras su luz nos envuelve.

* * *

Life abrió los ojos para ver un sendero de rocas y un poco de hierba, la Señorita Bonita acompañada por sus hermanos, dirigiéndose hacia un hombre con una sonrisa de un demente y ropa ridícula, al lado de este tipo este tipo estaba una mujer con cabello negro y ropa algo….¿Cómo llama Aria ese tipo de ropa?...¡Aaah!¡Life ya se acordó!¡Es provocativa!

La Señorita Bonita se refirió al Hombre Ridículo como ´´Rey Gangrel´´…Ese bufón es un Rey?, Life ya se enredó con el orden de Yliesse….Pero a Life que le interesa, Life solo quiere conocer más cosas sobre la Señora Robin.

-Aversa- dijo la Señora Robin mientras miraba a la mujer de pelo negro, la Señora Robin creo que la conoce, pero a Life esa mujer le trae una sensación neutral, Life no puede confiar en ella pero Life tampoco puede desconfiar del todo en la chica.

El Hombre Ridículo y la Señorita Bonita intercambian unas palabras, el Rey muestra a la Señorita Maribelle mientras ella grita algunas cosas, por lo menos ella está bien y eso a Life, a pesar de que ella no la conoce personalmente, la alivia.

El grupo intercambian palabras, que Life no toma atención, porque Life siente algo raro que hace que le duela el corazón, Life no entiende del todo que le pasa, pero a Life no le gusta nada, eso se lo hice a dar a entender a la Señora Robin cuando mi agarre se hizo más firme, porque nuestras manos nunca se habían separado.

Life escucho cuando mencionaron un tesoro llamado ´´Fire Emblem´´ que según cuenta el Hombre Ridículo, puede conceder cualquier deseo, por alguna extraña razón cuando mencionaron ese tesoro, Life recordó que alguien se lo menciono hacía tiempo, pero Life no recuerda quien se lo dijo, la Señorita Bonita menciona que el ´´Fire Emblem´´ tiene el propósito de salvar al mundo en una desgracia….¿Cómo eliminar a los Dragones Oscuros?.

El Hombre Ridículo mencionas cosas que Life no toma atención, porque Life sabe de qué son eventos que no tienen nada que ver con las amables personas que Life ha podido ver en los recuerdos de la Señora Robin, la Señorita Bonita menciona cosas, pero Life igualmente ignor porque Life se está aburriendo.

El Hombre Ridículo se pone en posición de ataque, pero el Joven Chrom se adelanta y defiende a su hermana mayor, el Joven Chrom le dice que deje en paz a la Señorita Bonita o si acabara con él, pero el Hombre Ridículo interpreta sus palabras como una declaración de guerra, ¿Los adultos siempre malinterpretan las palabras? Will siempre me pedía luchar, pero Life siempre le decía una cosa pero el lo interpretaba de otra manera cosa que Life siempre terminara huyendo porque Life no quería luchar.

Life no tomo mucha atención pero Life se fijó que el Joven Ricken salvo a la Señorita Maribelle usando su magia y ambos corrieron para ayudar a los demás, Life no tomo atención a la estrategia de la Señorita Robin, porque Life no entiende mucho sobre esas cosas, eso si Life está segura de que alguien que Life conoció sabe sobre las estrategias, pero Life no recuerda quien.

La Señorita Maribelle corrió hacia la Señorita Lissa, hablando de algunas cosas y le agradeció a la Señorita Robin por ayudar en su rescate.

Life pudo escuchar las voces de el Joven Chrom disculpándose con la Señorita Bonita, el Hombre Monstruo dice algo de algunas tropas, porque al parecer comenzara una guerra….Una batalla que solo trae dolor y sufrimiento a todos, porque destruye a la vida, no solo de las personas pero también de los bosques, todo resulta afectado, de una manera u otra, todo al fin y al cabo pierden….Pero Life debe de ver el lado positivo…Porque a pesar de que la muerte aceche la vida es capaz de recuperarse y mostrar todo su esplendor en tiempos de paz.

La escena cambia, Life es capaz de ver al Hombre Monstruo entrenar con la Señorita Robin, ella está cansada y él como si nada, al parecer terminaron de entrenar, Life también entrena pero Life prefiere hacerlo sola la mayor parte del tiempo. La Señorita Robin le dice algo de que el Hombre Monstruo apenas está sudando, pero este le dice que el entrena para poder ayudar al Joven Chrom en todo lo que pueda, la Señorita Robin parece impresionada antes de que el Hombre Monstruo menciona todo lo que hace….El Hombre Monstruo en un exagerado, por todo lo que hace…. La Señorita Robin menciona lo que tiene que hacer, y el Hombre Monstruo le dice no sé qué cosa, la Señorita Robin le dice que le debe un favor y que esta se lo pagara, que él solo tiene que pedir alguna cosa y ella se lo dará, el Hombre Monstruo menciona que el esta acostumbrado a hacer favores.

La escena cambio ahora están en un lugar lleno de nieve, hay un hombre herido como el mercader intenta ayudarlo, pero el hombre murió antes….Tal vez sus recuerdos fueron uno de los Memini Moriens, igual Life espera de que el hombre este descansando en paz, el mercader le dice al Joven Chrom lo que sucede como el Hombre Monstruo menciona las desventajas que podría tener con bandidos cerca, por lo cual concuerdan en que ayudaran, para la alegría del mercader.

La Señorita Robin hizo una estrategia, que Life no tomo atención porque miraba a una chica con el pelo rojo, en una cola de caballo, es bonita y su mirada tiene una mirada de suspicaz. Los bandidos caen de a poco como los Shepherd derrotan al grupo, la Señorita Robin me asombra, ¡Es muy lista!,

La chica del cabello rojo, también está ayudando, por lo cual el Joven Chrom le habla, al parecer la Señorita decidió ayudar a la causa, ella igual esta peleando…El combate termina, el mercader esta feliz y les habla a los Shepherd, sobre que gracias a ellos, llegara comida para las personas, la chica del cabello rojo también les agradece…Ahora que Life la observa mejor….Ella se parece a alguien que Life conoce, la chica menciona que su nombre es Anna y que ella tiene una tienda, que la próxima vez ella les hará descuento, si es que compran en su tienda por haber ayudado a sus compañeros Mercaderes.

La escena cambio, Life puede ver al Joven Chrom buscando a la Señorita Robin, grita algo sobre una estrategia, la voz de la Señorita Robin se escucha diciendo que espere, el príncipe entra a una tienda que está llena de vapor, la única cosa que Life está consiente es del enorme grito que la Señorita Robin pego, como la Señora Robin le pidió a Life que se tape los ojos, cosa que Life hizo, como ella me tapa los oídos…Life no sabe que paso, solo escuche el enorme grito que la Señorita Robin que decía ´´Fuera´´ Life no entendió nada…La Señorita Robin sale de la tienda enfadada, como ella regaña al hombre, le dice que es un idiota y que entro en la tienda de baño de las mujeres…Life no entiende, el príncipe se disculpa y la Señorita Robin lo perdono como esta le pide porque la llamaba, el Joven Chrom le dice algo sobre la estrategia, cosa que ella le dice su sugerencia. Luego de hablar, el príncipe se disculpa otra vez y por lo que Life entendió, fue algo del baño, la Señorita Robin le dice que ya no importa, por lo cual el Joven Chrom opta por retirarse, cuando se despide se le enredan las palabras, pero Life se dio cuenta de sus ojos, además de que esta avergonzado, Life pudo notar como ese sentimiento que Life noto cuando se conocieron incremento, Life sabe cuál es ese sentimiento pero creo que el Idiota Redomado no se ha dado cuenta todavía.

El brillo del Camino Quod nos envolvió, la mano de la Señora Robin sigue sujetando la mano de Life.

* * *

Cuando llegamos, Life soltó la mano de la mujer albina y se fijó en la Señora Robin, su rostro tenía un ENORME sonrojo, su sonrisa se volvió tímida.

-Life cree que el Joven Chrom es un Idiota Redomado hablando con las chicas- Life soltó como si nada en el mundo, si Aria y John escucharan seguramente ya estarían regañando a Life porque Life es demasiado honesta y a la vez directa, le dirían a Life que ella no debe de ofender a los nobles….Pero desgraciadamente para ellos, los Padres de Life, le enseñaron a ser brutalmente honesta y que Life solo debe de respetar a aquellas personas que Life considera que se lo merecen.

-¡LIFE NO LO TRATES ASÍ!- me regaña la Señora Robin con el sonrojo aun presente, Life solo levanta los hombros.

-Life solo está siendo sincera- Life le dijo indiferentemente, mientras Life miro hacia el horizonte, más allá, Life pudo divisar dos esferas, dos nuevos recuerdos nos esperan.

-¡Life!- la Señora Robin iba a regañar a Life, pero Life la interrumpe.

-Señora Robin ¡mire!- Life le señalo el horizonte,

La Señora Robin miro donde Life señalaba, olvidándose del regaño que le iba a dar.

-Nos esperan ¿No lo crees? Life- me dijo la albina.

Life solo asiente, mientras observa….La Señora Robin y Life están, de a poco, recuperando su Tesoro.

* * *

N.A: Con una sonrisa menciono que la portada de esta historia, la hizo una amiga mía que le ha encantado el personaje de Life, considerando que es una niña muy adorable como misteriosa, por lo cual ella me dio esta imagen, es Life con los recuerdos, ahora si pregunto ¿Qué les pareció?

Robin ha recordado el comienzo de la Guerra, como Life tiene la sensación de que alguna vez escucho sobre el ´´Fire Emblem´´.

Los recuerdos de ambas albinas están siendo profundos ¿Cambiaran la opinión que tienen entre sí, a medida de que se muestre la verdad?

Apodos de Life.

Hombre Ridículo: Gangrel

Idiota Redomado: Chrom

Ahora la pregunta del millón ¿Me dejan un Review?


	12. Conocimientos y Sospechas

N.A: Un agradecimiento de todo corazón a Ángel Terra133 y Pinkdiamon , por prestarme sus personajes.

Les recuerdo lo de siempre, no soy dueña de Fire Emblem, pero sí lo soy de esta historia

* * *

Conocimientos y Sospechas

Mis ojos se posan en las esferas lejanas, todavía siento el sonrojo en mi rostro por recordar ESE accidente que tuve con , menos mal que le pedí a Life que se tapara los ojos porque seguramente ella no hubiese entendido del todo lo que paso.

Ahora estamos caminando por el Camino Quod, una de las manos de mi pequeña compañera está en su corazón, la albina al parecer está reflexionando seriamente de algo, del cual no tengo conocimiento….Life a veces logra asombrarme pero aún no se mucho de quien es ella en realidad, siento sinceramente de que ella sabe más cosas de mí que yo de ella.

A medida de que íbamos caminando, miles de esfera de color rosa, rojas, violetas claras, blancas entre otros colores claros derivamos del rosado, rojo, morado, nos rodearon, mi compañera se acercó y tomo una para verla, se ruborizo un poco y soltó una pequeña risita para luego dejar la esfera.

-Qué bonito comienzo de un romance- dijo la joven, mientras colocaba sus manos en sus rosadas mejillas.

-Life ¿Estas son?- le pregunto

-Pyladea memoriae- Dijo antes de volver a soltar unas pequeñas risitas.

-¿Y eso significa?-

-´´Pyladea memoriae´´ significa ´´Recuerdo Romántico´´, son los romances de las personas, a veces no comienzan bien, pero a medida de que pasa el tiempo ese sentimiento comienza a llenar a los corazones, en algunas ocasiones, el amor nace desde un golpe u ofensa accidental, en otras oportunidades se manifiestan por pequeños detalles desde simplemente dar una sonrisa o hacer un gesto que se demuestra la preocupación….Hay distintas formas para enamorarse pero Life no las conoce, Life espera algún día enamorarse de una persona que cuide y proteja de Life, porque Life quiere experimentar ese tipo de amor…Es cierto Life quiere mucho a sus amigos y familia pero ese amor es muy distinto al que Life quiere experimentar…La Señora Robin sabe de ese tipo de amor ¿No?- me pregunto, mientras siento que mis mejillas vuelven a arder.

-¿Hee?-

No podía responder esa pregunta, porque yo misma no podía recordar quien era mi marido.

-La Señora Robin está casada, ella sabe muy bien el tipo de amor que Life quiere experimentar, el amor que solo se puede sentir, con esa persona que llena y complementa a nuestra alma y corazón, esa persona que es capaz de complementarnos, aquella persona que es nuestra otra mitad para ser un todo-

Life seguía caminando, mientras yo me quedo reflexionando un poco de sus palabras, el amor es algo que siempre estaba en investigación, Miriel era curiosa sobre ese poderoso y a la vez puro sentimiento, mientras que yo al parecer lo sentí por el que era mi marido….Life también estaba curiosa sobre ese sentimiento, sus palabras lo denotaban pero estoy segura de que ella lo habrá experimentado en alguna ocasión, ya que creo que toda chica abra experimentado el que sería su primer amor.

-Señora Robin, ya llegamos- me comunico la albina, mientras veíamos dos esferas, una gris mientras que la otra era una combinación de naranja y café, muy similar a los colores del otoño.

-Veamos la gris, Señora Robin- me pidió Life mientras su mirada estaba fija en dicha esfera, solo logro asentir. Nos tomamos las manos mientras con la mano libre, la pequeña niña toco el circulo de luz, un enorme destello nos envolvió mientras nuestras manos seguían firmemente sujetas.

* * *

-¡ESPADACHÍN DE TERCERA! ¡NO DEBERIAS DE FELICITAR A LIFE POR OFENDER A UN NOBLE!-

-¡SANADORA DEMENTE!¡TU NO DEBERIAS DE REGAÑARLA SI ELLA SOLO SE DEFENDIO!-

Los gritos de los gemelos se hicieron sonar, como siempre, en cuanto llegamos, Aarón y Aria estaban discutiendo por el regaño y ofensa que la Life de los recuerdos le hizo al noble, si no mal recuerdo que se llamaba Bellator.

-¿Siempre es así?- pregunto Will, el hombre del hacha, al ver discutir a los hermanos, mientras el resto ignoraba los gritos, Luke teniendo la ayuda de la Life de los recuerdos que conversaba animadamente con él.

-Más vale que te vayas acostumbrando a verlos discutir Will, si ese par no discute es un augurio de mala suerte- le contesto Lilian mientras caminaba un poco acelerada sabiendo que seguiría después, sus ojos mostraban una enorme felicidad.

-¡LILIAN MEJOR CORRE!- le dijeron al unísono los gemelos, mientras la chica del pelo rosado comenzaba a correr para evitar ser asesinada por los enfadados de sus amigos.

Will se quedó mirando un poco impactado, como el trio, John, Luke y Life miraron un poco el sendero donde sus amigos se habían ido.

-Parte de la rutina- hablaron al mismo tiempo, Luke obviamente tartamudeando un poco, el hombre mayor sonrío para mirar al Sacerdote.

-Una carrera para alcanzar a los Gemelos Airados y a la Traviesa Chiflada- le reto al castaño, John solo asintió, para demostrarle al adulto del hacha que él era rápido, apenas contando tres los dos hombres corrieron dejando a los dos niños solos.

-Y se supone que Life y el Joven Luke son los niños y al parecer son nuestros amigos- le comento la Life de los recuerdos a su amigo.

-S…S…SI- respondió el joven mago tartamudeando, como comenzaron a seguir la ruta donde se habían dirigido los mayores.

-Oye Joven Luke-

-Di…Di…Dime- le tartamudeo el chico, mirando a la albina.

-¿Cómo es tu familia?- le pregunto curiosa la niña, el castaño se sonrojo por la timidez.

-Mi…Mi…Mi..Fa…Fa…Fa…Fami…Fami..Familia..So..So..Somos..Tres…Mi..Her…Her..Herma..Herma..Hermana..Ma..Ma..Mayor..Lu…Lu..Luna..Y…Y…Mi..Mi..Her..Her..Herma…Herma…Hermana…Me…Me..Menor…Mi..Mi…Mimi …Lu..Luna..Es…Es..Es..Una..Una..Espa..Espa..Espada..Espada..Espadachín..Y..Y…Mi..Mimi..To..To..Toda..Toda..Todavia…No..Ha..Ha..Ele..Ele..Elegido..Que..Que..Ha…Ha..Hara..A..A..Aun...Y..Y..¿Tu..Tu..Fa..Fa..Fami..Familia…Li..Life?- le contesto y a la vez le pregunto Luke a su amiga.

-Los Padres de Life eran Mercenarios, por lo cual Life sigue sus pasos….La Mamá y el Papá de Life murieron hace no mucho tiempo defendiendo a Life..Por lo cual Life es huérfana pero Life vive siguiendo el legado de ambos- le conto la albina mientras seguía caminando.

-¡¿Er..Er…Eres..Huer…Huer…Huérfana?!- se sorprendió el chico, la joven solo asintió como si nada.

-Life ya lo asumió y Life no tiene familiares cercanos por lo cual Life prefiere vivir y ganarse la vida sola antes que la adopten…De todas formas Life tiene un mal presentimiento si es que se queda por mucho tiempo en un lugar…Life prefiere seguir viviendo el estilo de vida que le enseñaron sus padres…Life quiere seguir siendo una nómade- le explico la chica, dejando al joven mago con los ojos abiertos por las profundidades de las palabras de niña.

El silencio entre ambos fue incomodo, pero los gritos cercanos se hicieron presentes, los dos niños se alarmaron pero la Life de los recuerdos, no dudo ni dos segundos para tomar la mano de su compañero y correr hacia donde se habían escuchado los gritos, el pobre chico estaba a duras penas manteniendo el ritmo de la albina.

La escena cambio para revelar un campo de batalla, Aarón, Aria, John. Lilian y Will estaban haciendo lo posible para acabar con unas extrañas criaturas, eran una combinación de un humano, lobo, alas de dragón y cuernos de demonios, a lo lejos de esas cosas se veían a dos chicas, una de cabello azul y notorios ojos ámbar, y a su lado estaba una chica de cabello liso castaño y de unos extraños ojos.

-infernales timere- susurro mi compañera mientras veía a las extrañas criaturas, si me doy cuenta esas cosas se parecen a los Resurrectos, pero tenían sus notables diferencias.

-Lu..¡LUNA!- grito el mago, mientras comenzaba a correr hacia donde estaba la chica del cabello azul, su Tomo abierto mientras sus labios de movían para formular el hechizo.

-¡JOVEN LUKE ESPERE!- le grito la niña, pero el muchacho se perdió de la vista de la Life de los Recuerdos.

La chica miro el campo y cerrando brevemente sus ojos, tomo su látigo, cuando levanto la vista, nuevamente la mirada llena de experiencia se hizo presente, ahora estaba más que dispuesta a luchar, respirando ligeramente comenzó a correr golpeando a la diestra y siniestra a todo sus enemigos, cuando una de esas extrañas criaturas se acercaba demasiado a la Life de los recuerdos y esta no podía atacarlo con su látigo, ella simplemente sacaba su espada y lo atacaba lo más rápido posible para continuar su recorrido.

-¡OYE LA DEL LÁTIGO!- grito la voz de una chica, la Life de los recuerdos se volteo buscando a la dueña de la voz.

-¡PUEDES DESARMAR AL INFERNALES TIMERE QUE ESTA A PUNTO DE ATACAR!- se oyó el grito, la albina sin pensarlo, usando su látigo sujeto el hacha de la criatura y sin mucha fuerza se la arrebato, ya sin ninguna arma, la Life de los recuerdos saco su espada y atravesó al monstruo, este desapareció en partículas negras.

-Finish- susurro la chica.

Cuando dijo eso, el resto había terminado de luchar, Luke abrazaba a la chica de pelo azul y esta correspondía bastante contenta el gesto.

\- ¡Alítheia cretina tu estrategia funciono!- le grito bastante alegre la chica de pelo azul.

-….Gracias…Supongo- le dijo la chica de pelo liso, al mirar fijamente a sus ojos me encuentro uno del color del mar y uno del mismo color de la sangre.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- le pregunto John, cuando el resto se acercó ante las dos desconocidas.

-¡Soy Luna sinvergüenza!¡Soy la hermana mayor de este enano!- se presentó la chica del pelo azul, mientras Aria le daba una mirada de pocos amigos

-No ofendas sin conocer- le regaño la chica de pelo negro.

-Lo que tú digas Demente- le dijo Luna, mientras abrazaba a su hermanito.

-¡Serás..!-

-¡Aria, compórtate esta Life!- le recordó Lilian a su amiga.

\- Y usted Señorita ¿Quién es usted?- le pregunto la Life de los recuerdos a la de ojos disparejos.

-….Mi nombre es Alítheia, soy una estratega nómade- se presentó la otra joven, Aarón la observo un poco analizándola.

-¿Y ustedes quiénes son?- le pregunto desconfiadamente Alítheia al grupo, a pesar de que habían luchado juntos hace unos minutos atrás, no podían estar llenos de confianza si no se sabían sus mutuos nombres.

-Mi nombres es Aarón y la Sanadora Demente es mi hermana gemela Aria- se presentó el espadachín al dúo.

\- Soy Lilian, me especializo en el uso de la Lanza- continuo la chica de pelo rosado, mientras intentaba tranquilizar a Aria.

-Mi nombres es John y soy un Sacerdote- prosiguió el religioso, mientras miraba a la albina, para saber si tenía alguna herida.

-Soy Will, estoy siguiendo a este grupo simplemente porque quiero enfrentarme a la Ángel Demoniaca- dijo como si nada el hombre del hacha.

-¿Ángel Demoniaca?- preguntaron los gemelos.

-El apodo para esta niña, la he visto en batalla, realmente bajo esa apariencia inofensiva que aspira ternura, hay un verdadero demonio, ¡Se hubieran fijado! ¡Lucho contra bastantes de estas cosas y no salió herida!- le dijo con orgullo Will, mientras miraba fijamente a la niña, hubo un silencio incómodo.

-Lu…Lu…Luna..¿Don…Don…Donde…Es…Es…Esta..Mi…Mi…Mimí?- le pregunto Luke a su hermana mayor, rompiendo el silencio.

-Tranquilo, Mimí está sana y salva, la deje en un lugar donde ese grupo de bastardos jamás podrá encontrarla- le tranquilizo la chica, al joven mago el cual sonrió.

-Señorita Luna, Señorita Alítheia- llamo la Life de los recuerdos para que ambas chicas le tomaran atención.

-Mi nombre es Life, Life se especializa en el uso del látigo y la espada, es un honor conocerlas a ambas- termino la presentación la niña, mientras daba una pequeña reverencia ante ambas chicas.

-Lo mismo digo, Pequeña Demonio- correspondió Luna, mientras que Aria tenía su rostro, hirviendo por la rabia, al parecer Aria no soportaba la mala educación de Luna, ofendiendo sin conocer nada.

-Lo que sea- dijo indigetemente Alítheia, mientras miraba fijamente a la albina.

-Deberían de cuidar a la niña, los Demonios Draco están acechando mucho últimamente….- les comento la de ojos distintos, al decir eso, el grupo se tensó, la Life de los recuerdos solo los miro curiosa.

-¿Quiénes son los Demonios Draco?- pregunto la niña, mientras sacaba su osito de peluche para sostenerlo entre sus brazos.

-Los Demonios Draco, Life, es un grupo de bandidos religiosos seguidores de los Dragones Oscuros- le explico Aarón a la más joven del grupo.

-Fomentan el miedo y el odio, esa es su forma de vivir, matan sin pensar dos veces a las personas inocentes, roban y son capaces de quemar pueblos y ciudades enteras, simplemente por diversión- le prosiguió Aria, mientras apretaba sus puños.

-En estos últimos años han estado demasiados activos, han secuestrados a varias chicas, usándolas de sacrificios para los Dragones Oscuros…..Al parecer quieren despertar algo- le explico John a su pequeña amiga, la Life de los recuerdos seguía sosteniendo a su osito, mientras comenzaba a tensarse.

-Nosotros cuatro, fuimos unos de los pocos sobrevivientes ante esos bastardos….Ellos quemaron y asesinaron a nuestra aldea natal….Nuestros padres lograron sacarnos a nosotros y nos pidieron que nos escondiéramos hasta que pasara el peligro….Fuimos testigos de cómo los Demonios Draco mataban a una aldea entera sin remordimiento- termino Lilian, mientras Will se acercaba a la chica de pelo rosado y colocaba su mano en su hombro, para darle a entender que ya eso había pasado.

Los ojos de la albina de los recuerdos, mostraban comprensión y un grado de madurez que solo se le veía en batalla.

* * *

El recuerdo cambio, se podía ver a la Life de los recuerdos hablando animadamente junto a Aarón.

-¡La pelea estuvo muy pareja Joven Aarón!- exclamo bastante feliz la niña, mientras Aarón la miraba asombrado.

-Dijiste que sabias usar la espada, pero nunca creí que fueras tan buena, realmente en varias ocasiones me pillaste por sorpresa ¡Casi no podía reaccionar!- le dijo el joven a la albina

-A Life le gusta luchar, por eso mismo Life entrena todos los días, pero esta es la primera vez que Life entrena con otra persona- comento la chica.

-¿Entrenas sola Life?-le pregunto el de cabello negro, la joven solo asintió.

-Te propongo un trato Life-

-¿Qué trato?- pregunto curiosa la chiquilla

-Entrena conmigo de vez en cuando, a ambos nos beneficiara, ya que al tener un compañero de lucha constante nos servirá para sacar nuestro verdadero potencial- le explico el chico, a la muchacha.

La Life de los recuerdos asintió, feliz.

* * *

La memoria cambio, otra vez, ahora estaba Life con Luna.

-Señorita Luna, no debería de defender a Life en batalla, ¡Life sabe cuidarse sola!- se quejó la niña ante la chica de pelo azul.

-Discúlpame Pequeña Demonio, pero me recuerdas a Mimí, por eso te defiendo- le explico a la albina.

-¿Mimí?-

-Mi hermana menor, ella tiene tu edad, Luke y yo solemos ser algo sobreprotectores con ella, por lo cual al verte en peligro, activa mi instinto de hermana mayor, que suelo reservarlo para Luke y Mimí- continuo la chica de ojos ámbar

-Life no es la Señorita Mimí- se volvió a quejar la albina, mientras Luna solo sonreía encantada por la reacción de la muchacha.

* * *

La escena cambio, ahora estaba Life junto a Lilian.

-La broma salió genial, ¡La reacción de Will valía oro! Jajaja- se rio la de pelo rosado.

-Life cree que fue una broma de mal gusto- le comento la niña a su amiga

-Mmmmm Tienes razón, ¡La próxima vez en vez de agua será miel y reemplazando a las hojas serán plumas! ¡Will será una gallina gigante!- al decir eso Lilian se echó a reír, mientras Life la miraba que decía´´ Estas loca´´

-Life sinceramente cree que algún día el karma le llegara a la Señorita Lilian- comento la albina.

-Cuando el karma llegue, seguramente ya lo abre humillado- contrarresto Lilian mientras se alejaba para, seguramente, conseguir plumas para su próxima travesura.

-Life no entiende a la Señorita Lilian- dijo hacia la nada la niña, mientras sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos.

* * *

Otra secuencia se hizo presente, ahora estaba Life y Will.

-Life ya dijo, que no luchara contra el Joven Will, ¡Life quiere jugar!-

-Ya Ángel Demoniaca, solo quiero ver que tan fuerte eres- se quejó el hombre de pelo verde ante la niña.

-Life ya demostró que tan fuerte es- le remarco la muchacha a su amigo.

-Ángel Demoniaca, quiero saber si me superas a mi como luchadora- le pidió el guerrero del hacha.

-Life luchara contra el Joven Will si juega junto a Life y al Joven Luke a las traes- le propuso la muchacha al hombre.

-Está bien, es una promesa Life, pero cuando luchemos debes de prometerme que no te contendrás, quiero que luchemos con todas nuestras fuerzas- le explico el guerrero a la niña.

-Life lo promete-

* * *

Otra escena se hizo presente, esta vez Life y Alítheia estaban juntas.

-Los ojos de la Señorita Alítheia son muy bonitos y expresivos- comento la niña a la chica de ojos disparejos.

-¿A qué te refieres con lo de expresivos Life?- le pregunto la joven de cabello liso

-Life se fijó, que en la última batalla, los ojos de la Señorita Alítheia mostraban inseguridad, ¡La estrategia estuvo genial Señorita Alítheia! Pero Life cree sinceramente que si la Señorita Alítheia mostrara más confianza en sus capacidades, se le ocurrirían nuevos tipos de estrategias- le explico la chica a la mayor.

-¿Cómo se dio cuenta?- susurro la del ojo azul y rojo.

-Ahora Life puede ver asombro en sus ojos y un brillo de algo que Life no sabe que es…Señorita Alítheia Life se retira, el Joven Will le prometió a Life jugar con ella junto al Joven Luke a las traes- se despidió con una sonrisa la niña mientras saltaba un poco para ir a jugar.

-Ella se dio cuenta de que soy insegura de mi misma, a pesar de que no nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Cómo lo hizo?- pregunto la chica.

* * *

Otra secuencia llego a nosotras, esta vez era Life junto a Aria.

-¡Life no debes de ofender a las personas!- le regaño Aria a la chica.

-¡Life solo dijo la verdad al Cobarde! ¡Además si Life hubiese querido ofenderlo, Life hubiera utilizado palabras peores!- le contradijo la niña a su amiga.

-¿Palabras peores?...¡Eres una chica por el amor de Naga!¡Debes de ser respetuosa con todos!- le volvía a regañar la clérigo

-Life no respetara a una persona que Life no considera que se lo merezca- le dijo la chica, mientras comenzaba a correr.

-¡LIFE VUELVE AQUÍ TE ENSEÑARE MODALES!- le grito la de ojos ámbar a la chiquilla mientras corría para alcanzarla.

* * *

Un acto nuevo se hizo presente, esta vez los protagonistas eran Life y John.

-La Gran Diosa Naga le dio a la Familia del Rey Héroe, la custodia del Fire Emblem, esa reliquia sirve para despertarla en tiempos de necesidad- le explicaba el Sacerdote a la niña, que lo escuchaba atenta.

-El Fire Emblem ¿Concede deseos?- le pregunto la chica al hombre

-Eso dice las leyendas, actualmente los guardianes del Fire Emblem son los descendientes del Rey Héroe- continuo con su explicación John.

-¿Qué paso con la o el Héroe de las Sombras?- pregunto la niña mientras miraba a su amigo.

-Nadie sabe exactamente qué ocurrió con él o ella, los historiadores han intentado descifrar el misterio de él o ella, pero nadie ha podido por eso la o lo llaman ´´Héroe de las Sombras´´ - siguió el Sacerdote.

-Life quiere creer que él o ella ha reencarnado para encontrarse con los descendientes de su amigo y protegido, en tiempos de necesidad- le comento la niña

-Eso sería genial….¿Continuo con la lección? Life- le pregunto el Sacerdote a su joven compañera mientras esta asentía.

* * *

La escena cambio totalmente, era de noche, la luna llena iluminaba todo a su alrededor, junto a un fuego ya extinto, cuatro carpas, de una de ellas salió la joven albina, la niña miro la luna llena mientras comenzaba a caminar y alejarse del campamento.

La chica llego hacia un lago cercano, la luz de la luna llena iluminaba con todo su esplendor el paisaje, tranquilamente la niña junto sus manos y se las llevó a su pecho, el collar en forma de medialuna cambio a ser la lagrima del amanecer o atardecer eterno.

Lumini veritatis

Ostendit splendore suo

Sin dudar llego a ser mi verdad

Con miedo avanzo sin mirar

Quiero ser yo –

Canto la chica, mientras su cuerpo cambiaba a ser el de la adolescente.

-La luz de la verdad

Demuestra su esplendor-

Me tradujo mi amiga, al mirar la escena fijamente.

-Et cum flagellis pervenire tuum

Lacrymosam gerens praeteritum nocet I

Si autem tu luges

Con fuertes sentimientos hacia la luna

Yo recobro mi ser

Por una momento soy la verdadera yo-

Volvió a cantar, el cuerpo de la niña ya no estaba pero el de la adolescente se hizo presente, sin dejar de mirar a la luna

\- Y con látigos fuertes llegare a ti

Con lágrimas de los dolores pasados voy

Y si quiero llorar tu estas hay-

Me tradujo mi compañera, cantando.

La chica de los recuerdos miro fijamente la luna llena.

-Solo cuando está brillando al máximo, soy consciente de todo- fue lo que susurro la joven, la luna llena se alejó un poco, la luz que genero cambio de posición al mismo tiempo que la adolescente volvió a ser la Life de los recuerdos.

-¿Life que haces aquí tan tarde?- la voz de Aarón se hizo presente, como el chico se acercaba a ella.

-Life quería ver la luna llena y usted Joven Aarón ¿Qué hace aquí?- le pregunto

-No podía dormir- fue la simple respuesta del chico.

-Vamos al campamento- le ofreció su mano a la niña, la cual acepto

-Life…¿Viste a otra chica por aquí?- le pregunto el joven a la chiquilla, la niña solo negó.

-Seguramente-Fue mi imaginación- fue lo último que comento el chico, mientras seguían caminando

La luz del Camino Quod nos envolvió.

* * *

En cuanto llegamos Life soltó mi mano y camino un poco, estaba algo perdida.

-¿Life?- la llamo, pero ella seguía mirando hacia el horizonte.

-Por eso a Life se le hacía conocido el nombre de ´´Fire Emblem´´…John le contó a Life sobre el- fue lo único que me dijo mientras seguía perdida.

Miro la próxima esfera ¿Qué nos encontraremos en ella?

* * *

N.A: Que puedo decir….Estaba inspirada.

Nuevamente repito el agradecimiento de todo corazón a Ángel Terra133 y Pinkdiamon, espero que me hayan salido la personalidad de ambas chicas….Ahora si pregunto ¿Qué les parecio?

Robin escucha por primera vez hablar de los Demonios Draco y vuelve a ver a la misteriosa adolecente como Life recuerda de donde escucho hablar del Fire Emblem.

El corazón de Robin esta curioso mientras que el de Life se llena de más dudas ¿Ambas podrán continuar?

Todos, excepto Luna y Alítheia que están en Support C, están con Life es Support B

Apodos de Life

Cobarde: Bellator

Y ahora la pregunta del millón ¿Me dejan un Review?


	13. Pequeños cambios hacen la Diferencia

N.A: Una enorme disculpa, estaba a fin de semestre y casi no tuve tiempo para escribir, así que me disculpo de todo corazón.

Les recuerdo lo de siempre que no soy dueña de Fire Emblem pero si soy la dueña de la presente historia.

* * *

Pequeños cambios hacen la Diferencia

Life mira la esfera naranja con café, mientras Life reflexiona sobre el nuevo recuerdo, Life escucho hablar sobre el ´´Fire Emblem´´ por John, él le conto a Life un poco, pero hay muchas cosas que el desconocía lo que él me dijo fue que ahora estaba siendo guardado por los descendientes del Rey Héroe….Significa ¿Qué el Idiota Redomado, la Señorita Lissa y la Señorita Bonita con descendientes del Rey Héroe?, Life nunca ha visto un retrato del hombre, por lo cual Life no puede decir si es que hay parecidos, eso si Life está consciente de que hay algunos rasgos que se pueden heredar por generaciones no importa cuántos años o siglos pasen, si hay algo muy poderoso entre los lazos de sangre, este se heredara o eso es lo que tiene entendido Life.

Life no sabe cómo aparece la misteriosa chica cuando Life canta hacia la Luna Llena, pero a Life por algún extraño motivo, siente una sensación de nostalgia y a la vez de tristeza, Life no sabe cómo interpretar todo lo que siente, me llevo mi mano derecha hacia mi corazón y siento sus latidos, Life quiere tranquilizarse un poco porque Life está muy pero muy confundida.

-Life debemos de ver la otra esfera- me dice la Señora Robin, Life asiente mientras Life le da una sonrisa a la mujer albina, Life cree que la Señora Robin es una gran persona, Life se siente muy feliz de conocer a la Señora Robin, a pesar de las extrañas y complicadas circunstancias con la cuales nosotras dos nos conocimos.

La Señora Robin toma la mano derecha de Life y ambas, con la mano libre, tocamos la esfera naranja y café, siento la luz familiar del Camino Quod envolvernos a ambas, nuestras manos nunca se separaron.

* * *

La noche adornaba el paisaje, la Señorita Robin estaba parada mirando absorta la nada, Life cree que ella está pensando algo profundo para ella, el viento soplaba de forma tranquila pero, si uno se daba cuenta, era muy tenso, la típica brisa de advertencia….Life ha estado en muchas batallas, por lo cual Life ha aprendido a reconocer pequeñas señales que le advierten del peligro, es algo normal teniendo en cuenta de que Life pertenecía a una familia de Mercenarios y hubo un tiempo, cuando Life era más pequeña, que perteneció a un grupo de Mercenarios .

El Joven Chrom se acercó a la joven albina, ella lo miro un poco confusa, pero él le explico lo que harían el día siguiente, los Sheperds irían a Regna Ferox a pedir ayuda para la próxima guerra, el Joven Chrom también le dijo que lo que decía el Hombre Ridículo era verdad, que el Padre de él había declarado una guerra contra Plegia y que duro mucho tiempo, solamente acabo cuando su Padre murió….Life no entiende mucho, pero por el tono de voz que él está usando, es algo muy personal y doloroso para él, la mano de la Señora Robin sujeta con más fuerza, aunque Life siente en su agarre que ella tiene una enormes gana de ir a consolarlo, el Joven Chrom continuo su relato, diciendo que el peso al final se lo gano la Señorita Bonita, porque a ella le echaron la culpa, ambas partes afectadas, que le tiraban piedras e insultaban….Life no lo entiende, la Señorita Bonita no tenía la culpa de nada, solo tuvo la desdicha de su antecesor tuviera una mala reputación, Life se imagina a la Señorita Bonita teniendo todo ese dolor en su corazón además ella no tenía que encargarse de dos vidas, sino de toda una nación….Life ahora con más razón respeta a la Señorita Bonita, Life no tendría ese valor para cuidar a tantas personas.

Life escucha un pequeño ruido, es cercano por lo cual lo que está observando la escena ha decidió hacer acto de presencia, la Persona del Antifaz se acercó, saludando de forma amable, aunque Life no puede distinguir su tono de voz, hay algo distinto en esta ocasión pero Life no sabe que es , el Joven Chrom le pregunta como entro, la Persona del Antifaz le dice algo, que Life no tomo mucha atención porque Life está escuchando atenta, hay un sonido raro el cual a Life le ocasiona un muy mal presentimiento, de la nada aparece uno de los monstruos horribles a los cuales se habían enfrentado antes, la Persona del Antifaz pudo derrotarlo pero uno estaba en un árbol, por lo cual el Joven Chrom pudo salvar a la Persona del Antifaz antes, el cabello de la Persona del Antifaz se revelo, este, al igual que el cabello de nosotras tres, la Señorita Robin, la Señora Robin y el mío era largo, el Joven Chrom lo miro un poco impactado, la Persona del Antifaz es una Chica, y muy pero muy buena actriz, a Life le costó mucho averiguar que era realmente…Life igual se asustó cuando miro a los Monstruos Horribles, algo irónico porque Life se ha enfrentado a los Infernales Timere.

La Señorita Robin, el Joven Chrom y la Chica del Antifaz corren hacia el castillo, miles de los monstruos horribles junto a magos, arqueros y ladrones rodean el espacio, teniendo por objetivo a la Señorita Bonita, porque cuando Life se distrajo, Life escucho cuando la Chica del Antifaz les dijo que podrían matar a la Señorita Bonita esa noche.

Hay entre la cantidad de personas un Hombre Raro y Feo, dice algo sobreel ´´Fire Emblem´´ y la Señorita Bonita, ese hombre le ocasiona a Life, miedo pero Life no sabe porque , la Señorita Bonita le dice a sus hermanos que salgan, pero el Joven Chrom le dice que ella se quede segura, como la Señorita Robin comienza a planear como acabar con todas las cosas que amenazan el casillo .

Life no tomo en sí, mucha atención , porque el Hombre Raro y Feo le daba miedo, pero Life si se dio cuenta de que había una chica con unas extrañas ropas de piel y orejas de conejito, la chica menciona algunas cosas de saldar una deuda con la Señorita Bonita, el príncipe menciona de que era otra asesina pero la Chica del Antifaz les dijo de que la Señorita de las Pieles estaba de su lado, la Chica del Antifaz la trato de ´´Panne´´ Life cree que ese es su nombre, también en la batalla un ladrón se unió al bando de la Señorita Robin porque el Joven Chrom le dio algunos dulces, Life no escucho el nombre pero por la obsesión que tiene por los dulces lo tratare de ´´Dulzón´´

La batalla paso, sin ninguna tipo de muerte para el grupo de la Señorita Robin, a Alítheia, Life está segura, de que le gustaría conocer a la Señorita Robin, porque ambas podrían discutir sobre estrategias. La Señorita Bonita habla algunas cosas, pero Life no le toma atención, Life esta entretenida y curiosa sobre la Señorita de las Pieles, la Chica del Antifaz se va, como la escena cambia un poco, ahora revelando solo a la Señorita Bonita con la Señorita de las Pieles y el resto, la Señorita Bonita menciona la palabra ´´Tanguel´´….Life había escuchado sobre esa raza de pequeña, la Mamá de Life le dijo que eran una raza antigua y casi extinta….Así que la Señorita de las Pieles es una Tanguel….Life cree que debe de estar muy sola por alguna extraña razón.

Life no entendió mucho lo que paso, pero al parecer acordaron de que la Señorita Bonita debía de quedarse a salvo.

* * *

La escena cambia para revelar a la Señorita Robin junto a la Señorita Lissa, la Señorita Robin está cansada, se nota por su mirada y posición de cuerpo, la Señorita Lissa le ofrece un masaje pero la mujer albina esta algo dudosa, ¡después de la última travesura!...Pero Life sigue creyendo que las travesuras de Lilian son peores que las de la Señorita Lissa. La Señorita Robin finalmente sede y le permite a la princesa hacerle el masaje, después de un buen argumento de ella, a medida de que le hacia el masaje, la Señorita Lissa saco una rana y la coloco en la espalda de la albina, cosa que hizo que la Señorita Robin comenzara a gritar como una histérica, la joven estratega la miro enfadada con una mirada de puro regaño….Si la Señorita Robin coloca esa mirada me recuerda a Aria cuando me regaña por ser honesta y usar malas palabras, la Señorita Lissa está riendo de lo lindo, pero la albina le comenta que ella misma, le había dicho que las ranas les daba asco, pero la princesa contrataco el argumento que podía resistir si era para reírse un rato….Life cree que se pasó un poco.

* * *

La escena cambia otra esta vez está la Señorita Robin entrenando con el Joven Lon´qu, el Joven de la región de las nieves esquiva fácilmente a la Señorita Robin, pero dice un comentario algo raro, pero la Señorita Robin de no sé dónde saco unos higos y comenzó a lanzárselos al chico, él la miro sorprendido y pidiendo una explicación, la respuesta de la Señorita Robin es fácil, diciendo que si no podía luchar de cerca lo haría de lejos, que eran parte de las tácticas básicas….Life no negara eso, básicamente en eso consiste el estilo de lucha de Life, ataca de lejos pero si no puede hacerlo Life atacara de cerca….El Joven Lon´qu comienza a alejarse diciendo algo sobre una lluvia de higos, la sonrisa algo divertida de la Señorita Robin queda y comienza a perseguirlo tratándolo de ´´Cobarde´´ .

* * *

La escena cambia para revelarnos al Joven Ricken intentado escribir algo, la Señorita Robin apareció y charlaron un poco, al parecer el Joven Ricken estaba escribiendo una carta a sus padres, por lo que Life escucho el principal objetivo de esa carta es que sus padres no se preocuparan pero no sabia que escribir, la Señorita Robin le sugirió algunas cosas, pero por la cara de horror que puso el joven mago, creo que no eran las indicadas, finalmente la Señorita Robin le comento que debería de escribir de que él estaba bien para no preocuparlos, el Joven Ricken le comento de que él quería hacer sentir a sus padres orgullosos pero con una sonrisa la Señorita Robin le dijo que si lo escucharan ya lo estarían.

* * *

La luz del Camino Quod nos envolvió, nuestras manos estaban fuertemente sujetas.

Al llegar Life se soltó de la Señora Robin, el rostro de ella estaba preocupado, la mano que sujetaba la mano de Life ahora estaba en su corazón, Life cree que esta intentando tranquilizar sus latidos.

-Panne y Gaius...Mas amigos- habla en algunos susurros.

Life está preocupada pero Life cree que si descansamos un poco se le pasara la preocupación, Life mira al horizonte, ¡Nos falta mucho por averiguar!.

* * *

N.A: Nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza, estaba muy colapsada pero ahora me desocupe por lo cual me pondré al día escribiendo.

Les recuerdo a todos, de que si están interesados en prestarme sus OC para que aparezcan en esta historia, por favor avísenme las únicas condiciones que pido es que sean mayores que Life (la edad de Life está entre los 8 a 10 años) y que no usen látigo.

Y ahora si pregunto ¿Qué les parecio?

La guerra se acerca en los recuerdos de Robin, como ella descubre que Marth es realmente una chica, que tiene más amigos, el ladrón obsesionado por los dulces Gaius y la última Tanguel Panne mientras Life le da miedo y un mal presentimiento Validar.

Nuevas emociones llenan el corazón de la Estratega como el miedo de a poco aparece en el corazón de la pequeña albina ¿Podrán aceptar las nuevas emociones?

Apodos de Life

Idiota Redomado: Chrom

Persona del Antifaz/ Chica del Antifaz: Marth/Lucina

Señorita Bonita: Enmeryn

Hombre Raro y Feo: Validar

Dulzón: Gaius

Señorita de las Pieles: Panne

Y ahora la pregunta del millón ¿Me dejan un Review?


	14. Una Fiesta, el Tanguel y el Cobarde

N.A: Disculpen por la tardanza quería subir esto la semana pasada, pero se me fue la inspiración y no pude escribir.

Un agradecimiento de todo corazón a ÁngelTerra133, Pinkdiamon y Ruby Delex, por prestarme a sus personajes, les doy un enorme aplauso por unirse con amigos para Life.

Les recuerdo lo de siempre, no soy dueña de Fire Emblem pero si soy la dueña de esta historia.

* * *

Una fiesta, el Tanguel y el Cobarde

Respiro un poco mientras intento tranquilizar los fuertes latidos de mi corazón, al ver a Marth y a Validar tuve la sensación de que a ambos, los conocía de una manera diferente….Marth es una chica, una que por alguna razón, creo que busca cambiar algo….En cuanto a Validar no sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento de él.

Observo como Life mira hacia el horizonte, ella sigue siendo un gran misterio pero de a poco creo que estoy comprendiendo quien es ella realmente, hasta ahora ella ha conocido de forma, algo singular, a sus amigos. Aarón y Aria, los gemelos que a pesar de que se la pasan peleando y discutiendo, se quieren y protegen mutuamente, John el amable y comprensivo Sacerdote que se ocupa y preocupa por Life, explicándole cosas y recordando continuamente de que ella es una niña pequeña, Lilian la bromista que disfruta de hacer bromas y suele parar las discutiendo de los gemelos, Luke el pequeño y a la vez talentoso mago, tímido a mas no poder pero valiente, Will el luchador que lo único que ansía es luchar contra la niña, Luna la hermana mayor de Luke y una chica un tanto grosera pero que se preocupa por los de su alrededor y por ultimo Alítheia la joven estratega nómade….Los queridos amigos de Life.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por la joven mano de mi pequeña compañera, los inocentes ojos azules de Life me miran con preocupación.

-Señora Robin ¿Se encuentra bien?- me pregunta la niña.

-Estoy bien Life, no te preocupes- le contesto a la joven, mientras esta me da una sonrisa.

-Señora Robin sigamos- me propuso mientras le sonrío un poco, y asiento, es hora de que volvamos hacer nuestro recorrido.

Comenzamos a caminar mientras el Camino Quod comenzaba a ser de a poco más sólido, nuestros pasos se escuchaban claramente, a medida de que avanzábamos una ola de esferas se acercó aceleradamente hacia nosotras, Life me tomo la mano para darme tranquilidad, porque siendo sincera no me esperaba esta ola.

La niña tomo de paso, una de las esferas, estas a diferencias de todas las que he visto era de todos los colores, Life le susurro algo y luego la soltó.

-Estas esferas llenas de colores se llaman ´´Memini Confusionem´´ son recuerdos de confusión, por eso son de todos los colores dado de que cuando uno está confundido no sabe que emoción mostrar, puede ser enojo o tristeza, estas esferas en particular son muy comunes en los adolescentes, porque ellos no saben quiénes son exactamente- me explico antes de que le preguntara.

Life ha vivido aquí el tiempo suficiente para saber qué tipo y el comportamiento de la esfera se ha presentado ante ella, por eso mismo es capaz de comprender y darle palabras de apoyo o consejo para ayudarlas….Tal vez estas esferas han sido lo único que han mantenido a Life, informada, de las cosas que han pasado en el mundo de los vivos.

-Señora Robin ya llegamos- me informa la pequeña.

Levanto mi rostro y veo dos esferas, esta vez son algo grandes, los colores son totalmente contrarios entre ellas, la primera de color rosa claro con una pequeña parte dorada mientras que la otra es de color gris combinada con rojo….Dos esferas totalmente distinta la una de la otra, algo alegre y la otra, quizás es tristeza.

-Life ¿te importa si esta vez escojo yo la esfera?- le pregunte a la niña, mientras estaba observaba curiosa la esfera gris con rojo, los ojos azules de la joven albina me miraron y asintió, la chica se acercó a mi mientras tomaba mi mano, sin dudar ni nada coloque mi mano en la esfera rosa con dorado, prefiero ver algo alegre, más que nada para que Life si es que ve algo triste en la otra esfera se acuerde de lo que ha visto y pueda soportar mejor la tensión o la tristeza.

La luz nos envolvió, nuestras manos jamás se separaron.

* * *

-¡SANADORA DEMENTE CASÍ TE MATAN OTRA VEZ!- fue el, ya acostumbrado, grito de Aarón, el que nos dio la bienvenida.

-¡ESPADACHÍN DE TERCERA TE HE DICHO QUE ESTOY BIEN Y NO ME PASO NADA!- le grito su hermana.

El grupo, estaba en un ciudad, las casas de madera, un mercado junto a puestos ambulantes por doquier, lo más destacado que se podía ver a su alrededor era una enorme mansión, lo suficientemente grande para destacar en la pintoresca ciudad.

Luna y Alítheia venían un poco asombradas la particular situación, como el resto del grupo simplemente ignoraba la pelea, como siempre, Luke conversaba con la Life de los recuerdos, Lilian se burlaba de Will como John conversaba, por lo que se veía un noble.

Pasado unos minutos, John termino su conversación junto al noble, ahora en sus manos traía una carta, la sonrisa del joven sacerdote era de felicidad, se acercó a Lilian y le susurro algo, la sonrisa de la chica del pelo rosado era casi instantánea.

-Chicos, nos han invitado a una fiesta- le comunico John al grupo, los gemelos lo ignoraron, ellos seguían en su discutiendo.

-¿Una fiesta? ¡Suena divertido!- exclamo Luna, mientras abrazaba a su hermano menor, Luke solo sonrió de forma tímida, cosa que hizo que su hermana lo abrazara más fuerte.

-Supongo que hay que comprar ropa para la ocasión- comento Alítheia mientras seguía observando a los gemelos pelear.

-¡Odio la ropa formal!- grito Will con frustración, cosa que le causo gracia a Lilian, la Life de los recuerdos solo miraba curiosa.

-Life jamás ha ido a una fiesta formal- comento la niña, mientras abrazaba a su osito, la sonrisa de las chicas no se hizo esperar, los chicos en su rostro tenían una mirada que literalmente decía ´´Te compadezco en tu tortura´´ la joven albina solo miro confundida.

-¡Aria ven, vamos a comprar ropa, debemos de escogerle un hermoso vestido a nuestra preciosa muñequita!- le grito Lilian a la de cabello negro, la Life de los recuerdos se estremeció, creo que por fin capto porque las miradas.

Las chicas se alejaron, arrastrando con ellas a la niña de cabello blanco.

-Compadezco a Life por tener que soportar a las chicas y la ropa- fue el comentario solemne de Aarón mientras veía como las chicas se alejaban, los demás chicos

Mi pequeña compañera apretó mi mano un poco

-Life se acuerda de eso, realmente para Life fue una tortura tener que ir de compras con Aria, Lilian, Luna y Alítheia, le pasaron miles y miles de vestidos y Life se los tuvo que probar todos para encontrar uno adecuado para la situación, a Life no le gusta ir a comprar ropa por lo menos no con ellas- me comento mientras daba una cómica sonrisa, le correspondo la sonrisa, pensando que para una niña que es tan inquieta y buena para moverse, un vestido largo es lo último que usaría.

* * *

La escena cambio para revelar un hermoso paisaje nocturno, las luces de las luciérnagas combinadas con las que había en la mansión, hacia ver a los arboles de los alrededores de una manera única.

Los amigos de Life, estaban esperando a sus amigas en la entrada de la mansión todos vestidos de manera formal, Aarón usaba un traje color blanco, se veía algo incómodo pero se le sentaba bien, el traje de John era de un color gris, Will traía un pantalón negro pero la chaqueta era roja, en cuanto al pequeño Luke su traje era azul, los cuatro hombres atraían la atención varias chicas, cosa que a Luke solo lo incomodo más.

Al llegar las chicas, estas mostraban todo su esplendor con sus vestidos formales, Aria traía un vestido color celeste, de cuello redondo, las mangas largas ceñidas al igual que en la cintura, atrás traía un lazo, usando a juego un collar de aguamarina junto a sus respectivos aros, el cabello lo traía en un delicado moño. Lilian por su parte traía un vestido color violeta claro con detalles en plateado, era de mangas cortas, en la parte inferior traía unas cintas que atrapaban un poco de la tela violeta para mostrar abajo un faldón blanco, en su cuello una cinta un poco más oscura que su vestido, su cabello estaba suelto solamente adornado con una amapola. Luna era totalmente distinta a sus amigas un vestido azul pálido ceñido a su cuerpo, escote en forma de corazón junto a una cinta color damasco en la cintura, sus joyas eran en forma de diamantes. Alítheia traía puesto un sencillo vestido color verde con pequeños detalles en azul, sus joyas eran de rubís, haciendo juego con sus ojos y por ultimo estaba la Life de los recuerdos, que las chicas se notó que se esmeraron, en encontrarle un vestido perfecto, la niña traía puesto un pomposo vestido rosado con brillos en la cintura, las mangas eran largas, que caían hasta las rodillas de la niña, y separadas dejando descubiertos sus hombros, su collar en forma de media luna en su cuello junto a unos aros a juego, el rostro de la niña solo decía ´´Estoy incomoda´´.

-Se ven hermosas chicas- comento John mientras les sonreía abiertamente a sus amigas, Aria se sonrojo.

-Quien lo diría, ¡la Traviesa Chiflada y la Ángel Demoniaca se ven como unas Señoritas!- se rio Will recibiendo una mirada bastante enojada de Lilian y una de confusión de la Life de los recuerdos.

-Se…Se…Se..Se ven…Bi…Bi..Bien…Luna…Aria…Alítheia…Lilian…Life- tartamudeo Luke mientras se sonrojaba, las chicas sonrieron.

-Vamos adentro- comento Aarón mientras caminaba hacia la mansión, el resto le siguió, la única que se quedó atrás fue la Life de los recuerdos.

-¡!Life apúrate¡- le grito Aarón a la niña, la pequeña solo asintió mientras corría hacia su amigo.

* * *

La escena cambio para revelarnos un salón bastante amplio adornado con distintos tipos de flores y cintas, personas de todo tipo bailando al centro, otras conversaban y otras tantas comían….Una fiesta para celebrar algo.

-¡Vamos a divertirnos!- exclamo alegremente Luna, mientras se dirigía a la pista de baile, el resto opto por distraerse de otras maneras, Aarón junto a Will fueron al banquete, Alítheia conversaba junto a Aria, John, Lilian y Luke para conocerlos mejor y ver que posible estrategias podría usar, en cuanto a la Life de los recuerdos, ella se distraía mirando las flores.

Hasta ahora, todo lo que se podía observar era un ambiente de paz y alegría, quizás este era uno de los recuerdos felices de Life.

Seguí mirando y vi como la Life de los recuerdos choco, por accidente, contra una persona, alguien familiar, los cabellos rubios junto a los ojos verdes se hicieron presentes, ataviado con un traje como el mismo color de sus ojos, el Noble que la Life de los recuerdos había ofendido hacia no mucho, hizo aparición.

-Life lo sie….!Haa si es el Cobarde!- fue lo que salió de los labios de la niña, el hombre la miro amenazándola pero no hizo nada.

-Mi nombre no es ´´Cobarde´´ Niñata, mi nombre es Bellator soy el Noble Márquez de la casa de Value- se presentó y replico el noble ante la albina.

-Life cree que eres un Cobarde por la impresión que le hiciste a Life, Life no te llamara por tu nombre hasta que te hagas digno de él, Cobarde- le declaro sin mucho respeto la Life de los recuerdos, el hombre se enfadó y se fue, dejando a la niña sola….Creo que lo dejo en vergüenza por su honestidad.

Pasaron las horas tranquilamente, la Life de los recuerdos, al aburrirse saco a bailar a un avergonzado Luke, teniendo en cuenta de que ella no conocía a nadie y no confiaba mucho en las personas, era normal de que bailara con las personas cercanas a ella. Al cansarse la niña se fue a tomar algo de jugo, dejando a su amigo junto a su hermana mayor.

-Señora Robin escuche…..Algo malo va a pasar- me interrumpió mi pequeña compañera, mientras vi como su yo de los recuerdos comenzaba a estar atenta, ella también había escuchado el ruido que para mí y varios era inexistente.

El ruido de las ventanas rotas y gritos de terror se hicieron presentes, de a poco las personas comenzaron a desesperarse como aparecían las criaturas que eran la combinación de humano, lobo , alas de dragón y cuernos de demonio….Infernales Timere como Life los llamaba.

Las cosas sentían el miedo, por lo cual al parecer se hacían más grandes, la Life de los recuerdos miraba a su alrededor atenta, buscando algo con que defenderse.

-¡THUNDERS!- el grito claro de Luke se escuchó como un rayo aparecía y librara ligeramente el camino hacia la salida para que algunas personas pudieran escapar.

-¡FIRE!- la voz de Alítheia se hizo presente, defendiendo algunos pobladores de los Infernales Timere….Al parecer ellos eran los únicos que tenían a mano sus respectivos tomos.

La Life de los recuerdos capto con su mirada una espada botada en el suelo, justo cuando un Infernal Timere se acercaba a un pequeño grupo que estaba cercano a ella, sin dudar corrió un poco para darse impulso y dio una vuelta por el suelo para tomar la espada, sus ojos vuelven a tener la experiencia que suele mostrar en batalla, al tomar la espada la niña corrió hacia el grupo y bloqueo el ataque de la espada de la criatura.

-One…Duo…¡TRIBUS!- la albina dijo, a medida de que decía esas extrañas palabras iba haciendo con su espada una ´´X´´ y con la palabra final la chica había puesto la espada al medio de la ´´X´´ y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas, logrando desaparecer a esa cosa.

-Intenten escapar- fue lo único que dijo la niña a medida de que miraba atenta todo, para ver qué tipo de ventajas podía tener ante los Infernales Timere.

La Life de los recuerdos miro el vestido, tomándolo ligeramente miro la espada.

-Que las chicas perdonen a Life pero Life necesita estar cómoda para luchar y esta cosa no la deja – fue el comentario de la joven, mientras desgarraba el vestido con la espada, lo que era un delicado y largo vestido de fiesta con el corte que hizo la Life de los recuerdos paso de ser largo a corto, la niña se las había ingeniado para dejarlo hasta las rodillas, dejándose ver las piernas.

-¡ADELANTE!- grito mientras comenzaba a correr intentando luchar contra los Infernales Timere que atacaban a grupos de personas.

-¡LIFE CAMBIO DE ARMA!- el grito de Aarón se escuchó, el chico estaba a pocos metros de la Life de los recuerdos, estaba lastimado pero entre sus manos traía un látigo….Al parecer el encontró el látigo pero al no saberlo usar él tuvo que correr, y para desgracia ser lastimado por los Infernales Timere, para pasárselo a la Life de los recuerdos.

La Life de los recuerdos miro la espada y la lanza por el aire, como el pelinegro hacia lo mismo con el látigo, ambos pudieron capturar entre sus manos el arma intercambiada, la niña sonrió de forma desafiante, ahora estaba dispuesta a luchar con todo lo que tenía entre sus manos…Sin mucho esperarse la chica golpeo un poco el suelo con el látigo y comenzó a golpear a los Infernales Timere que estaban cerca, siempre en algún punto vital, para hacerlos desaparecer.

-¡LIFE INTENTA DESARMAR O DESAPARECER A TODOS LOS INFERNALES TIMERE QUE PUEDAS EVITA SOBRETODO QUE SE ACERQUEN A LAS PERSONAS!- la voz de Alítheia se escuchó, como ella hacia magia para hacer camino para que los pobladores puedan escapar.

-¡ESTA BIEN!- fue la respuesta de la niña mientras ya familiarizada con el látigo, comenzó a correr y desarmar a todo lo que podía , la chica protegía a las personas que los Infernales Timere rodeaban, haciéndolos desaparecer.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, algunos Infernales Timere la habían logrado rodearla en una parte donde la Life de los recuerdos no podía escapar, no había forma para que ella escapara ni siquiera por arriba, la niña miro desesperada aceptando su posible fin pero…

Un conejo marrón claro con ojos violetas y grande hizo su aparición, golpeando a los Infernales Timere rescatando a la chica, la Life de los recuerdos miro a su rescatista a los ojos, azules y violetas se reunieron, la niña solo asintió como el conejo se unía a la batalla….Un Tanguel, creía que Panne era la única Tanguel que quedaba pero al parecer hay más, en otras partes del mundo, pero hay.

-¡LIFE PUEDES BOTAR EL CANDELABRO QUE HAY EN EL TECHO CON TU LÁTIGO!- le grito la estratega del grupo a la albina. Miro la situación al centro del salón, había un Infernal Timere distinto a los demás, este era mucho más grande y sus cuernos eran más afilados, al parecer, a medida de que el grupo de la Life de los recuerdos hacia que desaparecieran, ese llamaba a mas Infernales Timere para mantenerlos ocupado…Si ese Infernal Timere desaparecía podrían eliminar al resto y la batalla estaría acabada.

-¡LIFE PUEDE!- le grito la chiquilla, como miraba fijamente el candelabro, este era de hierro y cristal, delicado y muy peligroso si caía desde la altura en la que estaba, ideal para eliminar a esa cosa.

La niña miro al Tanguel un poco.

-¿Puedes ayudar a Life por favor?, desde aquí no puedo alcanzar el candelabro, lo que necesito es que me des un pequeño impulso para elevarme un poco y sujetarlo con el látigo, una vez de que este sujeto, ambos tendremos que jalar para que caiga- le pregunto y explico la joven, el Tanguel asintió mientras la chica le daba una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento, el Tanguel hizo lo que pidió la albina, impulsándola con un pequeño salto, la Life de los recuerdos logro sujetar el látigo al candelabro y con la ayuda del Tanguel, ambos pudieron hacer de que callera logrando hacer que el Infernal Timere líder desapareciera, el grupo de la Life de los recuerdos lograron derrotar a los Infernales Timere que quedaban, con la ayuda de Bellator y el Tanguel.

-¡Life ¿Te encuentras bien?!- grito Aria y Luna al mismo tiempo como el resto del grupo se acercaba a la chica, la Life de los recuerdos asintió mientras miraba al conejo gigante.

-Life te agradece de todo corazón por rescatarla y ayudarla en batalla- le agradeció la niña mientras le hacia una reverencia.

El conejo miro al grupo y de a poco comenzó a adoptar una silueta humana para revelar a un chico de unos 14 años, su piel era de un marrón claro, su pelo era de un castaño ligero y un mechón rubio en su flequillo y sus oídos eran largos marrón oscuro, la vestimenta consistía en una camiseta verde musgo rota y un pantalón corto negro, iba descalzo, la única cosa que podía asociarlo con el conejo que había ayudado a la Life de los recuerdos eran los inusuales ojos violetas.

-Los Infernales Timere estaban en mi territorio, vine solo a sacarlos no a rescatar a los humanos- dijo el chico, pero la albina negó con la cabeza.

-Life sabe que mientes, los ojos son las ventanas del Alma, por lo cual no puedes mentirle a Life….Life sabe de qué viniste a salvar a las personas…Eso es lo que dicen tus ojos- comento la niña, dejando a todos asombrados, sobre todo a Alítheia.

-El nombre de Life es Life y las personas, a excepción del Cobarde, de Life son sus amigos, el Joven Aarón, la Señorita Aria, el Joven John, la Señorita Lilian, el Joven Luke, el Joven Will, la Señorita Luna y la Señorita Alítheia, ¡Es un gusto conocerte! Joven….¿Podrías decirle a Life tu nombre?- presento y pregunto la niña al mismo tiempo, como los nombrados solo hacían una reverencia al chico.

-Mi nombre es Allen…Soy un Tanguel- se presentó el muchacho, cosa que hizo a la albina más feliz.

-¡NIÑATA MI NOMBRE NO ES ´´COBARDE´´ ES BELLATOR!- le grito el espadachín rubio a la niña pero ella lo miro

-Es cierto que ayudaste contra los Infernales Timere, pero para Life sigues siendo un Cobarde- le restó importancia la chica.

-Vayamos afuera, ya no podemos celebrar con el salón destruido- comento John, mientras tomaba la mano de la Life de los recuerdos.

El grupo salió, para ser recibido por fuertes aplausos, de toda la ciudad, al parecer ellos apreciaban ser salvados, a pesar de que el grupo destruyo todo un salón de paso, de los Infernales Timere, las luces que habían para recibir a los invitados de la fiesta ya no estaban, ahora solo existía la luz que generaba la media luna y las luciérnagas.

-Vayamos al patio trasero de la mansión, ya es la hora- dijo un noble, el mismo que había invitado al grupo a la fiesta.

Todos caminaron hacia el patio, para revelar distintas flores, todas cerradas, pero de a poco, casi como si fuera magia comenzaban a florecer, saliendo de ellas unas pequeñas luces.

\- Speculis Caelum- dijo la albina, mientras veía encantada las flores, como el resto de la ciudad.

-Mejor conocidas como Acciacinas- le dijo el Sacerdote a su lado.

-Quiero agradecerle a ustedes en el nombre de la Ciudad de Fireflies, gracias por rescatarnos ¿Cómo se llama el grupo?- pregunto el noble, mientras los amigos de Life se miraron entre ellos, para luego sonreír.

-Nosotros somos lo contrario a los Demonios Draco, el grupo se llama ´´Ángeli de Lumine´´ - presento formalmente Aarón, dejando a una muy confundida Life de los recuerdos.

-¿Están en contra los Demonios Draco?- pregunto Allen curioso, Will asintió.

-Este grupo, la mayoría, tiene cuentas pendientes contra ese grupo de bastardos- le explico el luchador.

-Me uno a ustedes entonces….Tengo cuentas pendientes contra ese grupo de incivilizados- comento Bellator, dejando a todos con cara de Shock.

-Igual me uno, quiero detenerlos, ya han matado a muchos de mi tribu- se unió Allen, la primera en superar el shock fue la Life de los recuerdos.

-Bienvenidos al grupo, Cobarde y Joven Allen- los recibió la Life de los recuerdos, con una sonrisa algo soñolienta.

* * *

El recuerdo cambio, para revelar a Luna y la Life de los recuerdos.

-Life ¿Tu puedes usar el arco y la flecha?- le pregunto la peli azul a la niña

-Life puede aprender a usarlos, pero a Life no le llama la atención- explico la albina

-Si aprendes a usar el arco y la flecha te parecerías a mi Hermanita, Mimi en su última carta me menciono que aprendió a usarlo- le comento la chica de ojos ámbares.

-Ahora con más razón Life no aprenderá a usarlo- comento indiferente la chica de ojos azules.

-Life ¿Por qué?-

-Life es Life, Life no es la Señorita Mimi- fue lo último que dijo la chiquilla para irse.

-Debería de dejar de ver a Life como Mimi….Life a diferencia de Mimi es mucho más independiente….La próxima vez tendré que disculparme con ella- comento Luna, mientras observaba la dirección donde se había alejado la niña.

* * *

La escena cambio para mostrarnos a Bellator y la Life de los recuerdos.

-Niñata…Odio decir esto pero….Enséñame a luchar bien con la espada- le pidió Bellator a la albina.

-¿Por qué le pides eso a Life? El Joven Aarón, la Señorita Luna y la Señorita Alítheia le pueden enseñar al Cobarde- replico la chica.

-Te lo pido a ti, porque a diferencia de ellos, tu eres un verdadero monstruo combinado con un demonio luchando-

-Life lo tomara como un cumplido….Life acepta entonces en ser la que le enseñe al Cobarde a luchar con la espada-dijo la albina, como sacaba su espada y rápidamente ya la tenía a centímetros del rostro del rubio, no muy diferente a la vez en que ella lo regaño.

-¿¡Qué!?-

-Primera regla….Nunca bajes la guardia- dijo la niña, mientras le sacaba la espada y la guardaba para alejarse ya satisfecha.

* * *

La escena cambio esta vez estaban Alítheia y la albina.

-Life,¿ como puedes leer a las personas viendo sus ojos?- pregunto la estratega a su compañera.

-Life cree que los ojos son las ventanas del Alma, no hay nada que pueda superar a lo que ellos revelan- contesto la albina

-¿Dónde aprendiste a leerlos?-volvió a preguntar la chica de los ojos de distinto color.

-Life no sabe dónde o como aprendió a leer los ojos….Para Life es natural-

-Tendré que aprender para usarlo en mis estrategias- le comento Alítheia a la joven.

-Life está segura de que la Señorita Alítheia aprenderá a leer los ojos- ánimo la albina.

* * *

La escena cambio, en esta ocasión nos mostró a Allen y Life

-Joven Allen ¿Qué son los Tanguel?- pregunto la niña curiosa.

-Los Tanguel somos una raza con la capacidad de transformarnos en animales, hay distintas tribus de Tanguel…Yo pertenezco a la Tribu Conejo- contesto el de ojos violetas.

-¿Cuáles son sus características?- volvió a preguntar la chiquilla

-Además de transformarnos en animales, tenemos un oído muy sensible y lo mismo va para el gusto…Nunca mentimos sobre lo que es comida- respondió el chico.

-Muchas Gracias por contestar las preguntas de Life, Joven Allen, ¡Life ahora quiere saber muchas más cosas!- comento feliz la niña mientras comenzaba a alejarse del Tanguel.

-Esa niña es muy curiosa…Pero me alegra saber de qué tiene curiosidad sobre las otras razas- sonrió el chico.

La luz del Camino Quod nos envolvió, la mano de mi compañera jamás soltó la mía.

* * *

Al llegar, Life soltó mi mano y miro al vació.

-Lo contrario a los Demonios Draco….Angeli de Lumine….´´Ángeles de Luz´´- hablo en voz alta la joven.

-Life- la llame, pero ella me ignoro.

Había más Tanguel alrededor del mundo, tendría que decirle a Panne, para que supiera que no es la última de su raza, eso sí podría decirle a ella, una vez que recupere Mi Tesoro.

* * *

N.A: ¿Cómo están? Milenary reportándose con nuevo capítulo.

Nuevamente repito los agradecimientos a ÁngelTerra133, Pinkdiamon y Ruby Delex, no estoy segura si he seguido las personalidades de sus personajes, pero de a poco iré mejorando en ese sentido…Ahora si pregunto ¿Qué les pareció?

Robin ha visto una fiesta del Reino Spero, como ha descubiertos de que hay más Tanguel alrededor del mundo como Life ha recordado que sus amigos se hicieron llamar los ´´Angeli de Lumine´´ además de que sabía de los Tanguel.

De a poco, las cosas han comenzado a aclararse en los corazones de ambas albinas pero son más preguntas que respuestas las que existen ¿ Serán capaces de encontrar la clave que conecte todos los misterios?.

Alítheia y Luna están en Support B con Life, en cambio Allen y Bellator están en Support C con la niña.

Apodos

Cobarde: Bellator

Niñata: Life

Ahora la pregunta del millón ¿Me dejan un Review?


	15. El Dolor y las Lágrimas

N.A: Me disculpo por el atraso y ¡FELICES FIESTAS!

Aquí está el capítulo, en esta ocasión le toca a Life narrar.

Les recuerdo lo de siempre, no soy dueña de Fire Emblem pero si soy la dueña de la presente historia

* * *

El dolor y las lagrimas

Angeli de Lumine….Los Ángeles de Luz…El grupo de los amigos de Life…..Life se acuerda de esa fiesta en celebración de las Acciacinas….Las flores favoritas de Life, porque esas flores dan esperanza a las personas que han perdido las ganas de vivir…Life jamás ha tenido esa sensación pero a Life le sorprende la belleza que esas flores poseen….Life tiene entendido que para otros países o Reinos las Acciacinas son conocidas como las flores de la muerte.

-Life vamos a ver la próxima esfera- me dijo la Señora Robin haciendo que Life vuelva a la realidad, Life no se dio cuenta cuando Life se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Life tomo la mano más grande, Life se siente segura al lado de la Señora Robin, Life sabe que la Señora Robin es una buena persona y hará cosas únicamente, por el bien de Life, al igual que John.

La mano de la Señora Robin y la de Life tocaron la esfera y la luz nos envolvió.

* * *

El paisaje con el que nos encontramos es un desierto, apenas se ven cosas bonitas, a pesar de que tiene su encanto, Life cree que todas las cosas que tienen vida, son hermosas a su dulce e inusual manera, a Life es cierto, que le gustan mucho los bosques, montañas, el mar y muchas cosas más, pero el desierto es nuevo para Life, Life no recuerda si Life ha estado en uno antes, pero Life puede apreciar la vida de el, los cactus que crecen en él, significa que, no importa que tan desolado o ´´muerto´´ puede estar un lugar, la vida siempre será capaz de existir, de alguna u otra manera.

Life puede ver a los Shepherd, liderados por el Joven Chrom , la Señorita Lissa se esta quejando porque han caminado demasiado , la Señorita Robin esta asombrada de la resistencia del príncipe, él le dice, Life no puede detectar muy bien el tono de voz, que si quiere la lleva a cuesta, pero la Señorita Lissa le dice que la lleve a ella…Hay un Señor raro acompañado al grupo el Hombre Monstruo le pregunta si está bien, pero él le contesta que si, pero son tiempos oscuros así que es normal que este nervioso , la Señorita Robin pregunta quién es el Señor raro, el Joven Chrom le dice que es un viejo amigo de la familia real de Yliesse, que era el consejero de la Señorita Bonita en sus primeros días de gobernante ….Life no entiende nada de política o cosas de la realeza, ¡Life es Mercenaria! Así que Life nunca le han enseñado muy bien esas tonterías, Life siente que el viento ha cambiado, se acerca peligro.

La mano de la Señora Robin se aprieta mas a la de Life, ella también sabe que se acerca una lucha, el Señor raro intenta hablar con unos tipos de los del lado enemigo, pero estos le reclaman no sé qué cosa, el hombre que parece ser el líder de ese grupo se enojó y con su hacha lo ataco, para quitarle la vida, el cuerpo sin vida del Señor raro cayo, manchando la arena de rojo.

-Life, por favor, tapate los ojos…No quiero que veas esto- me dice la Señora Robin suavemente, Life la mira un poco, Life quiere reclamar pero la mirada de súplica en su rostro, hace que Life no reclame, Life obedecerá en esta ocasión….A pesar de que Life está acostumbrada a ver sangre o violencia, Life ha crecido en ese ambiente, los padres de Life eran Mercenarios al igual que lo es Life, pero…Life nunca ha matado a otra persona, tal vez la Señora Robin ¿Quiere que Life no vea eso?, algo raro ya que Life ha visto los otros recuerdos de la Señora Robin, tal vez paso algo aquí que ella no quiere que Life vea.

Life cerro sus ojos, por lo cual Life no sabe que paso, Life solo pudo escuchar voces, que consistían principalmente en la Señorita Robin gritando instrucciones, gritos de agonía para los guerreros caídos, Life escucha los gritos de los amigos de la Señora Robin pero son gritos de victoria y algo caídos, la guerra siempre trae ese tipo de sentimiento, felicidad por vivir pero tristeza por aquellos que han perecido, porque quien sabe si tenían familia o alguien que los esperaba.

-Life, abre los ojos- Le pidió la Señora Robin a Life, Life abre sus ojos y ve que entre las tropas de los Shepherd hay una nueva persona, es una chica de cabello como el fuego, su mirada está rota y está montando un Pegasus, el Joven Chrom se refiere a ella como ´´Cordelia´´ es un nombre raro, según Life, pero lo único que Life tiene claro es su mirada rota, algo terrible le paso antes de llegar a donde está el grupo….Los adultos conversan muchas cosas que Life no entiende nada, por lo cual Life al no entender mucho, comenzó a mirar a sus alrededores, los cuerpos de varios guerreros están en la arena, con heridas, hay sangre derramada por casi todas partes….A Life no le gusta la guerra, es cierto que a Life le gusta luchar, pero una guerra es totalmente distinto, ambas partes luchan sabiendo que se derramara sangre y se perderán muchas vidas en el proceso, Life solo puede rezar a la Diosa Naga que ella acepte a las almas que han perecido en batalla, a pesar de que tal vez en vida, no fueron buenas personas.

La escena cambia, mientras la Señora Robin aprieta la mano de Life, Life puede ver la sala de Regna Ferox, el Joven Chrom, la Señorita Robin y la Señorita Bonita están conversando con el Joven Basilio, Life no entiende mucho lo que hablan, Life se siente tensa por alguna razón, Life cree que es debido a la seriedad de la situación.

La escena cambia nuevamente, la nieve rodea todo los alrededores, como un pequeña aldea está rodeado de los monstruos horribles, los….Re…Su…Resu…Resurrectos creo que se llaman, el Hombre Monstruo habla con el Joven Chrom, el príncipe quiere que salvar a los aldeanos, por lo cual manda a los Shepherd a ayudar, la Señorita Robin intenta a hacer una estrategia para ayudar a todos los aldeanos posibles….El viento es muy distinto ahora, es un viento que dice que algo tendrá un fin….Life lo reconoce, pero Life no sabe porque.

Los Resurrectos, de a poco caen, pero los aldeanos también, la fuerza de esas cosas y el hecho que son más rápido que los amigos de la Señorita Robin, solo atrae la desgracia, Life tuvo que cerrar sus ojos, Life le rezara a la Diosa Naga para su descanso eterno, Life tal vez ha visto sus recuerdos gracias a los Memini Moriens. Al terminar la batalla, el Hombre Monstruo intenta a hablar con el Joven Chrom, pero el príncipe se siente culpable de la muerte de toda una aldea…A veces no se puede cambiar el destino, eso decían el Papá y la Mamá de Life, pero Life cree lo contrario…El destino puede cambiar con pequeños detalles, ya que somos los seres vivos los que construyen su camino.

La luz del Camino Quod nos envolvió para sacarnos de este recuerdo, las manos de la Señora Robin y las de Life jamás se separaron.

* * *

Al llegar, la Señora Robin soltó la mano de Life, ambas manos se las llevó al pecho, mientras las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

-¿Señora Robin?- Life la llamo.

-Fue mi culpa porque no pudimos salvar a esos aldeanos, porque fui mal estratega y no lo planee bien- la voz de la albina era rota, Life se acercó a la Señora Robin y la abrazo, a veces es mejor llorar sacar todos los dolores en nuestros corazones, para mirar hacia el futuro o el pasado de forma más feliz…Estas lagrimas tal vez, no fueron sacadas en su momento, por eso Life, ahora se quedara al lado de la Señora Robin, para que ella pueda desahogarse.

* * *

N.A: Nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza, pero no estaba inspirada y realmente odio cuando eso me pasa porque los dejo a ustedes esperando.

Y ahora si les pregunto ¿Qué les pareció?

El dolor de una estrategia fallida ha aparecido ante Robin, haciendo que llore cuando no lo pudo hacer, mientras Life muestra sus pensamientos tanto de la vida y la muerte.

Las cosas cambian en los corazones de nuestras amigas, el dolor que se manifiesta en lágrimas y el sincero acto de apoyar a otro ¿Podrán cultivar y demostrar esos actos?

Apodos de Life

Hombre Monstruo: Frederick

Señorita Bonita: Enmeryn


	16. Los Demonios Draco y el Miedo de Life

N.A: ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! Este es mi regalo para ustedes : )

Un agradecimiento de todo corazón a ÁngelTerra133, Pinkdiamon y Ruby Delex, por prestarme a sus personajes.

Les recuerdo lo de siempre, no soy dueña de Fire Emblem pero si soy la dueña de esta historia.

* * *

Los Demonios Draco y el Miedo de Life

Siento el abrazo de Life, mientras mis lágrimas siguen cayendo, así que este es el dolor que uno siente al sentirse que no ha hecho nada, es terrible.

-Señora Robin ¿Se encuentra mejor?- me pregunto inocentemente la niña de cabellos blancos, me limpio un poco mis lágrimas y le sonrió a la joven, cosa que hizo que Life se dejara de preocupar…Life sigue siendo una niña y es normal que ella se preocupe cuando las cosas no van muy bien, sobre todo ahora que yo estoy siendo su guardiana.

Levanto un poco mi cabeza y veo a lo lejos nuevas esferas, brillando con una luz tenue, dos nuevos recuerdos para nosotras.

-¡Vamos Señora Robin!- me dice animadamente la pequeña albina, me sorprende que ella sea capaz de recuperarse tan rápido de algo, aunque creo que a ella no le afecto mucho mis recuerdos, gran parte debido a que no comprende muy bien la situación , Life sigue siendo una niña y no comprende muchas cosas que nosotros, los adultos, tomamos en serio.

Comienzo a caminar, siguiendo a la niña que, en esta ocasión, decidió saltar y caminar al mismo tiempo, me alegra verla feliz, despreocupada de todo lo que ha visto, de la sangre y el dolor de las personas de mis recuerdos.

Esferas de distintos colores variantes desde colores oscuros a totalmente brillantes,se acercan a nosotras, Life toma una de ellas para luego soltarla y buscar otra

-¿Estas esferas son?- le pregunto a Life

\- ´´ Memini expectans´´, son los recuerdos que dos o más personas comparten, se crean a través de la experiencia o sucesos vividos, un mismo recuerdo puede variar dependiendo de la persona, son pequeños detalles, por eso Life está buscando a el que tenga el mismo color que la que estuvo en las manos de Life, ¡Ese es el mismo recuerdo!- me dice emocionada.

-Así que es eso-

-¡Señora Robin usted también debe de ver algún recuerdo!- me dice de la nada la joven, la miro un poco.

-¿Por qué quieres que yo también vea un recuerdo Life?- le pregunto a la niña, mientras de a poco nos alejábamos de las esferas.

-Porque la Señora Robin podrá entender lo que sienten los demás a través de los recuerdo, además ¡Life ha aprendido muchas cosas a través de ellos!- me dice con total naturalidad y felicidad la niña.

Solo sonrió ante el gesto de inocencia infantil de la joven, así que Life realmente a estado enterada de las cosas que han pasado en el mundo de los vivos gracias a los recuerdos de otras personas.

-Señora Robin, ya llegamos- me interrumpió la niña, mientras al frente de nosotras habían dos enormes esferas, una totalmente gris con un poco de morado y su acompañante del mismo color pero en el centro con un ligero color naranjo.

Life solo se estremeció al ver ambas esferas.

-Life cree que ninguna de las esferas traerá un recuerdo bonito- me comento, mientras se escondía detrás de mí, me acerco a la esfera gris con morado, tomando la mano de la niña la tranquilizo para luego, ambas tocáramos suavemente la esfera.

La luz nos envolvió a ambas, Life nunca se separó de mi lado.

* * *

La tranquilidad estuvo presente en esta ocasión, cosa que se me hizo bastante raro, dado a que me había acostumbrado a ser recibida por los gritos de Aarón y Aria cuando se peleaban, mi pequeña acompañante también se dio cuenta de este inusual silencio y comenzó a buscar a sus amigos gemelos con su mirada.

El grupo estaba caminando por un sendero de rocas, en una montaña, había pocos arboles, los ´´Angeli de Lumine´´ por lo menos los miembros mas antiguos estaban totalmente desconcertados porque los gemelos no estaban discutiendo entre si, Allen y Bellator, que habían llegado recientemente al grupo, no entendían porque la mirada de preocupación de los demás…Aarón y Aria estaban caminando más adelante, algo alejados del resto del grupo.

-¿Es siempre así?- pregunto el joven Tanguel, mientras se acercaba a la Life de los recuerdos, que estaba algo asustada, por algún motivo.

-No….Esta es la primera vez, desde que Life conoce al Joven Aarón y a la Señorita Aria, que no discuten….Life esta aterrada- fue la sincera respuesta de la albina.

-Aarón y Aria suelen discutir por cualquier cosa, es algo totalmente normal entre ellos y es nuestra normalidad también, por eso estamos vigilando mas hoy, porque si ese par no discute significa que algo malo va a pasar- comento Lilian mientras se acercaba a Allen.

-Me gusta más el silencio, es así como vivimos los nobles, sin que nos interrumpan tontas discusiones- dijo Bellator, dejando algo enfadada a la Life de los recuerdos.

-Comienza a salir de la burbuja de la nobleza, Bellator, porque si dices algo tan egocéntrico de nuevo te golpeare- le dijo Luna, mientras miraba enojada a Bellator

-Te romperé los dientes, Noble de cuarta- se unió Will, mientras el comenzaba a mirarlo amenazándolo

-Lu…Lu…Luna…Pa…Pa…Para…No…No…Quie…Quie,…Quiero …Pe….Pe…Peleas – le rogo Luke a su hermana mayor.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Luke, chicos dejen de pelear- pidió John mientras miraba algo preocupado a los gemelos.

-Esta discusión es una pérdida de tiempo- fue el comentario de Alítheia, mientras seguía caminando para alcanzar a los de pelo abanó.

-No entiendo cuál es la novedad, el par de idiotas está tranquilo- ese comentario desato la ira de John y Lilian.

-¡NO TRATES A AARÓN Y ARIA DE IDIOTAS!- exploto Lilian, mientras se acercaba a Bellator dispuesta a darle una paliza

-¡Conoce primero a las personas antes de ofenderlos Bellator!- reto John, mientras que Will y Luna se acercaban, con todas las ganas de unirse a la batalla, Allen y Luke intentaron tranquilizar la situación ante sus compañeros, pero sin resultado alguno, la Life de los recuerdos se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-¡YA BASTA!- grito la niña, antes de salir corriendo, alcanzando y pasando a sus amigos gemelos, la albina no se detuvo, a pesar de que el grupo le pidió que dejara de correr.

* * *

El recuerdo cambio ligeramente, la mano de mi compañera estaba tensa, aunque desconozco la razón, el sitio eran un campo llenos de piedras, que parecían un fuerte, con pocos árboles, estaba cerca de una laguna, la albina de los recuerdos estaba cerca de los árboles que rodeaban a la laguna, llorando totalmente desesperada.

-Escucho la desesperación cerca- una voz desconocida se escuchó, mi compañera se tenso totalmente y su agarre se hizo más fuerte.

-Tal vez, sea una doncella…Si es así, debemos de secuestrarla y llevarla ante el Jefe de Ceremonias- otra voz se unió, la Life de los recuerdos comenzó a buscar de dónde venían las voces desconocidas para ella.

-Señora Robin, se siente el ambiente raro- fue lo que me comento la niña que estaba a mi lado, temblando….¿Qué le causara esta reacción a Life?

La Life de los recuerdos, comenzó de forma sigilosa a alejarse, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse al camino, para poder irse, la aparición repentina de un Infernal Timere, hizo que retrocediera.

-Miren que tenemos aquí….. ¡Una joven y dulce doncella!- el tono de burla no paso desapercibido, pero la niña de los recuerdos estaba totalmente tensa.

-Mi buen compañero, no es cualquier doncella….Puedo sentir que es bastante poderosa, para ser una niña tan joven- le dijo maliciosamente el otro hombre.

De la nada, apareció un grupo de unos cinco hombres junto a unos diez Infernales Timere, que tenían rodeada a la Life de los recuerdos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- les pregunto la Life de los recuerdos, bastante asustada.

-Cariño, somos los futuros gobernantes del Reino Spero, ¡Los Demonios Draco!- se jacto uno de los, líderes de ese grupo, este era alto musculoso, traía un extraño signo en su vestimenta, muy parecido al de mi vestimenta.

-Y tú, nuestro dulce corazón, será nuestro próximo sacrificio- le dijo el otro tipo, este era un poco más bajo que el primero, sus ojos eran rojos y sus dientes eran parecidos a los de un tiburón.

-¡Chicos capturen a esa doncella!- fue el grito al unísono del par de extraños.

La Life de los recuerdos, tomo su látigo de su costado derecho dispuesta a luchar, pero en esta ocasión me di cuenta que no tenía su mirada llena de experiencia, el miedo estaba reflejado.

-¡ALEJENSE DE LIFE!- les grito la niña, golpeando el suelo con su arma, pero a diferencia de las otras veces, esta vez el golpe fue demasiado suave….Esa no era la Life que uno conocía cuando se trataba de batallas, en vez de la confianza que siempre reflejaba en su estilo de batalla, esta vez estaba asustada, sus movimientos eran torpes….Si alguien que no la conociera diría que es normal, que un niño pequeño demuestre esa torpeza al luchar por primera vez con un arma, pero para las personas que la conocen, se asombrarían de verla tan asustada al punto que no pueda usar su arma con total normalidad.

Los Infernales Timere se acercaron a la niña, mientras que los Demonios Draco, estaban murmurando, lo que parecían, hechizos oscuros para aumentar la potencia de los Infernales Timere, la Life de los recuerdos estaba totalmente impotente, no sabía qué hacer.

-¡FIRE!-

-¡THUNDERS!-

Los hechizos al unísono de Alítheia y Luke se escucharon, la Life de los recuerdos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se volteo para ver a sus amigos, el grupo estaba algo desordenado pero en su mirada estaba reflejado el alivio por haber encontrado a su pequeña amiga.

-Allen haz camino entre los Infernales Timere para llegar hacia Life, Luke tu síguelo, ambos deberán de protegerla- mando Alítheia a los adolescentes, Allen se transformó en su forma de conejo y comenzó a correr, Luke siguiéndole el paso, ambos chicos estaban determinados en llegar hacia su compañera.

-Aria y Bellator quédense junto a mí, Lilian acompañaba a Will, Aarón, Luna y John vayan hacia adelante, intenten eliminar a los Infernales Timere que están cerca del Lago- volvió a mandar Alítheia…Esta es una estrategia de rescate, cuatro grupos, uno es el que hace el rescate mientras que los otros tres se encargan de eliminar a todos los enemigos posibles….Pero hay un pequeño problema en esta estrategia, los Angeli de Lumine están en una clara desventaja en nivel y en potencia, sin la Life de los recuerdos, que normalmente está siempre dispuesta a luchar, el nivel de la fuerza física es totalmente inferior a lo normal.

Los pequeños grupos se dividieron, Allen y Luke ya estaban junto a la Life de los recuerdos, esta última estaba con los ojos cerrados y llenos de lágrimas, en el suelo, Luke estaba a su lado intentando consolarla para que ella también se uniera a la batalla, pero era en vano, la niña no escuchaba, Allen protegía a sus compañeros pero estaba lastimado…Los Infernales Timere eran más poderosos ahora que estaban con los Demonios Draco.

Lilian y Will, estaban luchando contra uno de los Infernales Timere, pero al igual que Allen estaban algo lastimados, los mismo paso con Alítheia, Aria, Aarón, Bellator, Luna y John…Con los Demonios Draco, lanzando hechizos para volver más fuerte a los Infernales Timere, eran unos enemigos muy poderosos y eso que eran un grupo pequeño.

-Life ¡por…por…fa,,,fa,,, favor..a…a…ayu..ayuda...ayudanos!- rogo Luke, mientras miraba desesperado como casi todo el grupo estaba al borde de la muerte.

La Life de los recuerdos abrió los ojos, justo en el momento en que un Infernal Timere lastimo a Luke junto a Allen, que se habían puesto delante de ella dispuestos a protegerla con su vida, los ojos de la niña se abrieron totalmente horrorizados, sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

-¡AARÓN, ARIA, JOHN, LILIAN, LUKE, WILL, LUNA, ALÍTHEIA, BELLATOR, ALLEN!- la niña grito, por primera vez sin usar el ´´Joven´´ y ´´Señorita´´, la Life de los recuerdos se paró, algo temblorosa pero con llena de valor, tal vez no para luchar, pero si para ayudar.

El collar en forma de media luna comenzó a brillar, convirtiéndose en la lagrima del amanecer o atardecer eternos, la niña coloco ambas manos cerca de su corazón, cerrando sus ojos, la Life de los recuerdos respiro un poco.

-Cordibus eorum, qui in potentia tegeret

Eorum paulo voces incipiunt somniatis

Facultas alicuius luceat

Et cum magna potential valorem tua librará-

El cuerpo de la Life de los recuerdos se vio, aunque sea por muy poco tiempo, crecido, era la misma chica que aparecía en las noches de luna llena, nadie se dio cuenta de ese rápido cambio, debido a que la luz todavía los tenia cegados.

-Aquellos corazones que ocultan su potencial

Sus voces de a poco empiezan a soñar

La capacidad de a poco brillará

Y con gran valor tu potencial se librará-

Me tradujo mi compañera, mientras seguía temblando.

-Estamos siempre protegiendo a lo que creemos

Nos guiamos por nuestros ideales

Sé que muchas veces queremos darnos por vencidos

Pero la esperanza es mucho más grande

Intendendum somniis sunt duces nostri

cur iugiter certare debet consequi

nobis demonstrare possit infinita

quod facit nobis fortior tenebris-

Los cuerpos de los amigos de Life comenzaron a brillar, de a poco las heridas estaban sanando.

-Nuestros sueños son nuestros guías

Por eso luchamos para lograrlos

La capacidad de demostrar nuestro brillo infinito

Eso nos hace más fuerte que la oscuridad-

Me tradujo la albina, mientras miraba absorta lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Sumus quiverit pugnare mecum

Contra id quod vult eripere lumen nostrum

Ut adiuvent eos qui credebant Canto

Cantus omnibus entibus in lumine suo

Omnis qui audit verba mea cantici

Volo ut salvos faceret omnes homines

Cano

Venerandum tuum verum reserare potential

Venite et cuspide fulget tuum ideals

Osténde nobis lucem miseratiónum signorum

Scio te esse capaces

Vincere omni opere malo et tenebrae-

La canción se volvió más tenue, el brillo se apagó para revelar a los Angeli de Lumine, totalmente recuperados y con una nueva determinación para luchar, mientras que la misteriosa chica, desapareció dejando la silueta, algo mareada, de la Life de los recuerdos

Seamos capaces de luchar

Contra aquello que nos quiere arrebatar nuestra luz

Canto para ayudar a aquellos que creen en ellos

Canto para todos los seres con luz en su corazón

Canto para todos los que puedan escuchar las palabras de mi alma

Quiero ayudar a todos los seres

Por eso canto

Para liberar tu verdadero potencial

Venga ya brilla con tus ideales

Demuéstranos la luz de los milagros

Sé que tú eres capaz

De vencer cada mal y oscuridad-

Volvió a traducirme mi compañera.

Alítheia comenzó a mandar al grupo, con lo que había pasado, parecía que habían despertado su verdadero potencial, Allen y Luke pudieron derrotar a los Infernales Timere que los tenían rodeados, mientras que Aarón, Luna y John terminaban sus batallas al mismo tiempo que Lilian y Will, Alítheia, Aria y Bellator, se las ingeniaron para poder derrotar a algunos Demonios Draco, cosa que facilito la batalla….A los únicos que no pudieron derrotar, porque habían escapado con la luz, fueron a esos dos tipos raros que al parecer dirigían a este grupo.

Los Angeli de Lumine, se acercaron a la Life de los recuerdos, que estaba algo mareada, su rostro estaba blanco, como su cabello, un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas y estaba respirando algo rápido.

-¿Life te encuentras bien?- pregunto John al acercarse a la niña, pero antes que pudiera responder, la Life de los recuerdos comenzó a caer de espaldas

-¡LIFE!- el grito se escuchó, Luke que había estado al lado de la albina todo el tiempo, detuvo la caída sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

La Life de los recuerdos tenía sus ojos cerrados, la respiración era entrecortada y rápida, las mejillas y la frente estaban rojas.

Aria se acercó a su compañera, mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su frente, la cual quito casi de inmediato.

-¡Debemos de llevar a Life a alguna aldea o pueblo cercano! Y rápido ¡Está ardiendo en fiebre!- grito la chica de pelo abanó

-¡¿Qué?!, Sanadora Demente ¿ no puedes curarla?- le pregunto Aarón a su hermana, usando su apodo.

-Me gustaría curarla, Espadachín de Tercera, pero esta fiebre esta fuera de mis límites, aunque quisiera curarla no podría- le explico su gemela

-John, ¿puedes ver tú la situación?- le pregunto Lilian al Sacerdote, John se acercó a la niña e hizo lo mismo que Aria, coloco su mano en su frente y luego la saco.

-Aunque odio admitirlo, Aria tiene razón, esta fiebre es muy rara, debemos de llevar a Life lo más rápido posible a algún lugar donde pueda descansar….Nosotros los adultos podemos aguantar las enfermedades mejor que los niños a de las edades de Life, Luke y Allen….- hablo John.

-¿Dónde podemos alguna aldea o pueblo?- pregunto Will

-Puedo oler que hay una aldea cerca, si corremos llegaremos antes del anochecer- dijo Allen, mientras miraba preocupado a su amiga.

-Allen guíanos hacia la aldea, Will y Alítheia se harán cargo de Life, John y Aria llenen las fuentes de agua para ayudar, aunque sea un poco, a bajar la fiebre de Life, Bellator y Luna vayan junto a Allen, podrán defendernos si aparece un Infernal Timere, Luke y yo nos quedaremos en retaguardia- mando Aarón, el grupo obedeció casi de inmediatamente, Bellator iba a reprochar pero la mirada de caso todo el grupo decía ´´Calla o te daremos una paliza´´.

Con las cosas ya echas, el grupo comenzó a correr, siendo guiados por el Tanguel.

La luz del Camino Quod nos envolvió, la mano de mi compañera estaba tensa.

* * *

Al llegar, Life se soltó de mi mano, mientras seguía temblando, sus ojos estaban llenos de pavor y de lágrimas….No fue agradable para ella este recuerdo.

-¿Life te encuentras bien?- le pregunte a mi amiga, mientras ella colocaba sus manos entre sus brazos, abrazándose a sí misma.

-Life tiene mucho miedo….¡A Life le asustan los Demonios Draco y Life no sabe porque ¡!- me dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar desesperada.

Me acerco a la niña y la abrazo, Life se tensó un poco pero pronto correspondió mi abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho, la niña lloro.

* * *

N.A: Este es mi regalo de Navidad para todos: )

Y ahora pregunto ¿Qué les pareció?

Robin comprueba lo que dice Lilian de sus amigos gemelos a la vez que conoce a los Demonios Draco, mientras Life muestra desesperación y miedo ante ellos, además de demostrar por primera vez su magia.

La curiosidad de Robin crece y el miedo aumenta en el corazón de Life ¿Serán capaces de encontrar la armonía perfecta?

Apodos

Cobarde: Bellator

Par de Idiotas: Aarón y Aria.

Ahora la pregunta del millón ¿Me dejan un Review?


	17. La Manakete y el Mercenario

N.A: ¡Discúlpenme por el ENORME atraso que tuve! Milenary volvió con nuevo capítulo.

En serio estoy muy arrepentida por no haber actualizado desde diciembre, mucho Caos por las celebraciones y no sirvió que en Enero me fui de vacaciones al Sur de mi país, con cuea(suerte) tuve internet para escribir uno que otro comentario en los fic que leo o PM..Por eso mismo desde Febrero intentare actualizar con más regularidad, ahora que tengo internet y mi notebook.

Bueno los dejo con el capítulo y les recuerdo lo de siempre, Fire Emblem no me pertenece pero si soy la dueña de la historia presente.

* * *

La Manakete y el Mercenario

Life lloro entre los brazos de la Señora Robin, Life tiene mucho, cuando Life miro a los Demonios Draco, algo en el corazón de Life hizo que se asustara, como si ellos le hicieron algo muy malo a Life, Life no entiende.

La Señora Robin consuela a Life, sus palabras son amables cosa que a Life le agrada mucho, la Señora Robin es una persona muy amable y con un corazón puro, con sus palabras, Life se tranquilizó.

Life se separó de la Señora Robin, la mujer mayor sonrió y le ofreció su mano a Life, Life la tomo, es hora de ver la otra esfera, con la mano que no tenía ocupada, la Señora Robin toco la esfera.

La luz nos envolvió a las dos, Life nunca soltó la mano de la Señora Robin.

* * *

La Señora Robin y Life se encontraron en un desierto, a pesar de que a muchas personas no les gusta, Life cree sinceramente que tiene su encanto, la vida puede seguir naciendo, no importa en que lugar uno se encuentre, siempre abra vida naciendo por todas partes, tal vez le cueste un poco nacer pero siempre hace el esfuerzo para estar en este mundo.

El Hombre Monstro le habla al Joven Chrom y le dice algo de unos enemigos o tropas, Life que sabe, Life cuando lucha no planea como la Señorita Robin, Life deja eso de pensar a Alítheia porque Life, sinceramente, le aburre eso de planear cosas, Life sabe que es esencial para las luchas, para que nadie salga lastimado, aunque eso es inevitable, y nadie muera, por eso mismo Life respeta a la Señorita Robin y a Alítheia, Life no podría tener a tantas vidas en sus manos, a pesar de que Life ama la vida más que otra cosa, Life no se ve a sí misma mantenido la vida de otros, Life solo puede luchar, para mantener la vida de las personas que Life tanto se esfuerza para proteger, como los Shepherd protegen a Ylisse, como nosotros los ´´Angeli de Lumine´´ protegemos a las personas de los Demonios Draco.

La Señorita Robin planea como atacar a esas personas malas, que amenazan la paz que había en Ylisse, Life no toma mucha atención, porque Life ve a una chica, la chica vestía un bikini, que parecía hecho de escamas con unos grandes lazos, su cabello es largo con un tono algo verdosos, lo que más le llama la atención a Life, es que la chica tiene oídos puntiagudos, son muy diferentes a los oídos de la Señorita de las Pieles y de Allen, la Señorita como si huyera de algo, Life también puede ver a un hombre muy grande y alto, este hombre tiene el pelo naranja, tiene heridas de batallas pasadas, Life lo sabe, porque ese hombre es un igual de Life, solo por las heridas se nota, el Joven, es un Mercenario al igual que Life.

Life algo escucha de la conversación, el hombre se llama Gregor y al igual que Life, se refiere a si mismo por su nombre, aunque Life cree que la razón por la cual se llama a si mismo por su nombre es muy distinta a la razón por la cual Life lo hace.

Life en realidad no toma mucha atención a la estrategia de la Señorita Robin, Life tiene miedo por alguna razón, Life no sabe el porqué, Life se acercó más a la Señora Robin, mientras Life se esconde detrás de ella, Life se siente segura si Life esta con la Señora Robin, la Señora Robin le da la misma sensación de paz y tranquilidad que Life tiene cuando esta con sus amigos….Para Life es reconfortante saber que hay alguien al lado de Life…..¿Cuánto tiempo Life paso sola en Inanitas?, antes de que llegara la Señora Robin, Life estuvo totalmente sola, sin nadie a su lado y Life no podía recordar a nadie, Life solo escuchaba voces que la llamaban constantemente, diciéndole a Life que no perdiera la Esperanza, que pronto alguien vendría para ayudar a Life a recordar….Life no perdió jamás la esperanza y ahora la Señora Robin está al lado de Life, ambas ayudándose mutuamente a recordar.

Life pudo enterarse de las cosas que pasaban en el mundo de los vivos gracias a los recuerdos de las personas, Life al principio le tenía miedo, pero Life comprendió que esas esferas tan bonitas, podían verse, al comienzo Life se sintió como una intrusa, ¿Por qué Life veía cosas que eran ajenas a Life? Life no quería, pero pasado el tiempo, en Inanitas no se sabe cuánto tiempo transcurre….Life puede haber estado, perfectamente, cien años en Inanitas y no enterarse, pero Life sabe que no ha pasado mucho tiempo, porque Life, gracias a los recuerdos de los demás, no ha visto muchos cambios.

Life saca ligeramente su cabeza detrás de la Señora Robin para ver, como la chica de los oídos extraños cambiar su forma, la piedra que poseía la chica brillo y ella adapto la forma de un ENORME dragón, la mirada de la chica era amable, Life lo sabe, porque Life es una fiel creyente de que los ojos son las ventanas del alma.

-Manakete….Nowi- Life oyó susurrar a la Señora Robin ¿Manakete? Life sabe que alguien le dijo o hablo con Life sobre esa palabra pero Life no lo recuerda.

-Señora Robin ¿Qué son los Manakete?- Life le pregunta a su compañera, pero la Señora Robin ignoro de manera monumental a Life, ella seguía teniendo su mirada fija en la batalla, susurrando cosas para sí misma, es como si ella estuviera planeando todo de nuevo, Life la dejara que continúe, porque Life sabe que esa es la manera en que ella se siente a gusto, así la Señora Robin podrá recordar con más rapidez las cosas, Life también quiere recordar, pero Life lo hará a su ritmo y manera, Life cree que la Señora Robin susurra las estrategias que hizo alguna vez, para sentirse a más a gusto con ella misma.

Gracias a la transformación de la Señorita Dragón, la Señorita Robin hizo una estrategia algo espontanea, de esas que Alítheia no intentaría a menos de que este cien por ciento segura, de que funcionaria, con la ayuda del Joven Gregor y la Señorita Dragón, el bando contrario ya no estaba, los aldeanos que vivían en el desierto le agradecían a los Shepherd, les habían dado algunas cosas para que los ayudara en combate, pero lo que a Life le llamo más la atención es que decían algo sobre ´´Orden de Grima´´ Life tiene un mal presentimiento de esa tal orden, Life no sabe mucho, pero Life espera que los recuerdos de la Señora Robin le puedan dar las pistas para que Life pueda averiguar que es esa tal ´´Orden de Grima´´.

* * *

La escena cambia para mostrarme a la Señorita Robin, que esta con el Hombre Monstruo, el Hombre Monstruo le habla del favor que la Señorita Robin le había dicho, cuando la ayudo la última vez, la Señorita Robin asintió mientras, el Hombre Monstruo le explica que el no puede comer carne de oso y que ese es el favor que le pedirá, que le ayude a comer ese tipo de carne, la Señorita Robin lo mira asombrada pero acepta, ella lo ayudara a comer carne de oso….Life sabía que el Hombre Monstruo da miedo, pero no comer cuando uno lo necesita y sabiendo que hay comida ya es una cosa que solo los imbéciles hacen, no hay que ser mañosos con la comida…Eso es lo que le decían constantemente el Papá y la Mamá de Life a Life, sin olvidar que Allen también se lo recuerda a Life….Life sigue mirando, como la Señorita Robin le ofrece algo al Hombre Monstruo, el Hombre Monstruo acepta y come lo ofrecido, pero al comer, Life vio que se puso pálido y comenzó a llamar a un Curandero, la Señorita Robin tiene una mirada que Life no puede descifrar…Vaya ¡El Hombre Monstruo además de ser un Monstruo es un Mañoso!.

* * *

La escena cambia para revelar a la Señorita Robin junto con la Chica Grosera, la Chica Grosera se queja de algo de sus músculos, la Señorita Robin le comenta que ella la ve normal, pero la Chica Grosera le pregunta de qué habla, la Señorita Robin ríe un poco comentándole que ella nunca había visto a la Chica Grosera de aquellas que se preocupan de su peso y figura, la Chica Grosera le dice que no es lo que parece, pero siente que tiene menos músculos y si tiene menos significara que en un momento la mataran, la Señorita Robin se asusta un poco y le pide que no la lastime, pero la Chica Grosera se le queda mirando algo confundida y le pregunta porque le pegara, la Señorita Robin suelta un pequeño suspiro, para luego mostrarle una especie de carne o alga rara, la Chica Grosera se tapa la nariz y le dice que huele horrible esa cosa y le pregunta qué demonios es, la Señorita Robin le explica que es una alga que compro hace no mucho tiempo, que el vendedor era raro, pero le aseguro que el alga ayudaría, la Chica Grosera dice que suena arriesgado pero que lo intentaría, Life cree que esa fue la influencia de la Señorita Robin, pero la Chica Grosera lo interpreto como un desafío, la Señorita Robin habla de no sé qué cosa pero la Chica Grosera la interrumpe diciéndole que es mucho no sé qué, pero que ahora deberán ver quien de las dos estará en forma más rápido….Life cree que es mucho más fácil y rápido estar en forma si uno hace ejercicio y come bien….

* * *

El escenario nuevamente cambio la Señorita Robin está planeando tácticas para la guerra, Life realmente no toma mucha atención, a Life le aburre eso de pensar para una batalla, aunque Life está segura de que a Alítheia le gustaría estar con la Señorita Robin planificando ese tipo de cosas, el Pervertido apareció y le habla a la Señorita Robin, cosas que Life realmente no entiende mucho, Life sigue creyendo que ese chico es un Pervertido, Life sigue observando y Life puede ver que ahora estás jugando el ajedrez….Juego que Life no entiende ni le interesa aprender a jugar, el Pervertido es bueno jugando, porque le gano a la Señorita Robin, la Señorita Robin mira algo asombrada y conversan un breve momento, la Señorita Robin le dice que la estrategia que uso el Pervertido no es honorable, pero el Pervertido comenta algo de ser honesta, Life no entiende nada…La Señorita Robin le dice al Pervertido que ella se retira porque tiene una reunión para seguir planificando estrategias, pero el Pervertido se queja porque no ha tenido tiempo para jactarse de que le gano, pero la Señorita Robin le comenta que en la Guerra real no existe eso y se aleja, dejando al Pervertido que comienza a seguirla para pedir jugar otra partida….Life no sabe que vio….

* * *

La escena cambio, la Señorita Robin esta con la Señorita Sumia, la Señorita Sumia tiene muchos libros con ella, asombrando a la Señorita Robin, las dos hablan de leer, que eso relaja….A Life no le gusta ni relaja leer, al contrario, Life se estresa leyendo, pero a cosas de gustos, Life que sabe, Life sigue mirando lo que pasa, la Señorita Robin le pide recomendaciones de lecturas a la Señorita Sumia, la Señorita Sumia le dice unos títulos raros, pero la Señorita Robin le dice que a ella no le gusta leer historias de terror antes de dormir, la Señorita Sumia le recomienda otro título, pero la Señorita Robin vuelve a dar un comentario, la Señorita Sumia no se da por vencida y le recomienda otro libro, la Señorita Robin le pide si tiene algo más Literario pero la Señorita comienza a ofenderse a sí misma, pero la Señorita Robin se desespera para luego tener un poco de pánico, para corregir su error la Señorita Robin le pide uno de los tantos libros que le recomendó la Señorita Sumia, la Señorita Sumia es feliz de prestárselo y le dice que ojala le guste…La mirada de la Señorita Robin vale oro si uno la pintara.

* * *

La escena cambio, por alguna extraña razón, la Señora Robin le pidió a Life que se tapara los ojos, Life obedeció, mientras las manos de la Señora Robin se colocaban en los oídos de Life, Life realmente no entendió nada, Life solo pudo escuchar un grito de la Señorita Robin y casi al mismo tiempo miles de cosas rotas o arrojadas, también Life escucho gritos del Idiota Redomado, Life no entendió, pero lo poco y nada que Life escucho, fue que la Señorita Robin se disculpaba de no sé qué cosa, y el Joven Chrom la aceptaba, dijo algo del karma, pero también menciono que ahora estás mucho más cerca, la Señorita Robin menciona algo que ahora el secreto del Idiota Redomado está a salvo con ella, Life miro cuando la Señora Robin le quito sus manos de los oídos de Life, Life se fijó en los ojos del Joven Chrom, ese sentimiento tan bonito y cálido esta otra vez en sus ojos, al parecer el Idiota Redomado, ya se dio cuenta de lo que sentía su corazón, Life se alegra por él.

* * *

La luz del Camino Quod nos envolvió a las dos, Life no se separó de la Señora Robin.

Cuando llegamos, Life miro a la Señora Robin, el cual tenía otra vez ese ENORME sonrojo, Life solo sonrió un poco, a Life le resultaba tierno que una mujer que ya está casada se sonroje con tanta facilidad.

-Life esta asombrada de que el Hombre Monstruo sea un Mañoso y que la Señora Robin conozca a un igual de Life- Life le comenta a la mujer mayor.

Pero la Señora Robin solo oculta su rostro un poco más.

-¿A qué te refieres que un igual tuyo Life?- la Señora Robin le pregunta a Life con el rostro aun sonrojado.

-El Joven Gregor es un igual de Life, él y Life son Mercenarios, pero Life cree que la razón por la cual el Joven Gregor se refiere a si mismo por su nombre es muy distinto a la razón por la cual Life se refiere a sí misma como Life- Life explica a la Señora Robin.

Life levanta un poco su mirada y ve a la distancia otras esferas, Life puede distinguir algo sus colores, son colores oscuros…Life tiene un mal presentimiento.

* * *

N.A: Nuevamente me disculpo por el atraso, en serio que estoy muy arrepentida por no actualizar.

Pero ahora les pregunto lo de siempre ¿Qué les pareció?

Robin cada vez muestra más su determinación con sus estrategias mientras se pierde planeándolas, como Life muestra su aburrimiento pero a la vez reconocimiento de los que ella considera sus iguales.

Los corazones se vuelven a conectar con sus recuerdos de a poco, sintiendo tanto el miedo como el asombro de las situaciones ¿seguirán así?

Apodos de Life

Señorita de las Pieles: Panne

Señorita Dragón: Nowi

Hombre Monstruo: Frederick

Chica Grosera: Sully

Pervertido: Virion

Idiota Redomado: Chrom

Ahora le pregunta del millón ¿Me dejan un Review?


	18. Un Trauma hecho a través del Fuego

N.A: Nada que decir además de los respectivos agradecimientos

Un agradecimiento de todo corazón a ÁngelTerra133, Pinkdiamon, Ruby Delex y de antemano a Nira Serenes Lorule, la cual he de avisar, que en el próximo recuerdo de Life aparecerá el OC que elegí para que sea uno de los amigos de esta misteriosa niña.

Les recuerdo lo de siempre, no soy dueña de Fire Emblem pero si de la presente historia

* * *

Un Trauma hecho a través del Fuego

Puedo sentir que mi rostro esta rojo, por recordar ESE encuentro con Chrom, que fue puramente accidental de mi parte, mi corazón late rápidamente, otra vez agradezco a Naga que pude actuar rápido y decirle a Life que se tapara los ojos mientras yo le tapaba sus oídos, Life aún es una niña y dudo que entienda.

-Señora Robin, debemos de irnos- me comento la niña mientras veía el horizonte con preocupación, una expresión algo rara para ella.

-Si vamos- la pequeña me ofreció su mano para que la tomara, tomo fuertemente la mano de Life, debemos de seguir ahora.

Camino junto a la albina menor, ella me habla de las cosas que hemos visto a través de los recuerdos.

Seguimos por el Camino Quod hasta que miles de esferas que tienen dibujadas unas extrañas líneas nos rodean, Life separa de mí y toma una de las esferas.

-Señora Robin, tome una de estas esferas, están son ´´Memini Caecus´´, Life no puede explicar mucho que son pero debe de verlas…O mejor dicho….Escucharlas- me dijo la niña con total felicidad, ahora que yo también debía de mirar a las esferas de los recuerdos de las otras personas, las cuales Life trataba con tanto amor y cariño.

Tomo algo insegura una de las esferas, esta tenia líneas de colores rosados, verdes y cafes.

-Señora Robin, debe de acercar su rostro a una esfera, pero en este caso debe acercar la esfera a su oído- me explico mi compañera. Obedezco lo que me dijo.

Puedo escuchar el sonido de la voz de una mujer, hablándole con dulzura a su hija, el canto de un pajarito y el ladrido de un perro, todos estaban en armonía….Realmente esto es único.

Separo la esfera de mi oído, mientras miro como Life la deja volar con una sonrisa, hago lo mismo que la pequeña

-Life¿ qué fue eso?- le pregunto

-´´ Memini Caecus´´ significa ´´Recuerdo Ciego´´ son las memorias de las personas que no pueden ver, para ellos el tacto y el sonido son lo primordial, es una manera totalmente distinta para vivir es difícil, cree Life, pero aun así es maravilloso, Life se alegra de que el primer recuerdo que la Señora Robin ve o mejor dicho escucha sea un Memini Caecus ¿Cómo lo sintió?- me pregunto curiosa la chiquilla, la miro mientras seguimos caminando.

-Es totalmente distinto a lo normal, no creí que las personas ciegas, pudieran crear a través del sonido sus recuerdos- le comento.

-Eso es lo que hace que sea tan maravillosas las ´´Memini Caecus´´ nos muestra algo totalmente nuevo, que nosotros, las personas ven, no apreciamos con facilidad- dijo Life, mientras nos encontramos con dos enormes esferas, ambas eran de colores oscuros, la única diferencia que había, era que una tenía un patrón de fuego.

Sin preguntarme nada, Life se acercó a la que tenía el patrón de fuego, tomo mi mano algo asustada para luego tocar la esfera.

La luz de la esfera nos envolvió, la mano de Life, estaba temblorosa.

* * *

Lo que en esta ocasión nos recibió al llegar al recuerdo, fue un silencio, los ´´Angeli de Lumine´´ estaban en una habitación, mientras veían como dormitaba, en una cama, la Life de los recuerdos, su respiración era algo entrecortada pero continua, se veía un poco roja, pero no como la había visto en el último recuerdo, el cabello blanco de la niña resaltaba en la almohada rosada, sus ojos estaban cerrados tranquilos, si uno no contaba con la respiración algo dificultada que tenía la misteriosa joven, perfectamente se diría que dormía en paz.

-Ha pasado casi una semana, ¿No?...Desde que nos encontramos con los Demonios Draco y Life cayó enferma- hablo Alítheia mientras observaba el continuo respirar de su compañera de equipo.

-Life se ha negado a despertar, comer o incluso beber…Solo ha estado dormida, casi como si estuviera muerta, si no fuera porque está constantemente respirando, ya hubiera perdido la esperanza- comento con un gran pesar Luna, mientras veía a la niña.

Life, seguramente, le recordaba mucho a su hermana menor, Mimí, verla enferma, era ver a su hermanita enferma, aunque la misma Life le había dicho que ella no era su hermana, Luna la veía como tal, al parecer, Life tenía la misma edad que Mimí.

-Todos no hemos turnado para cuidarla, aunque a mí, de niño, me cuidaban los criados cuando enfermaba, es muy distinto a hacerlo uno….Ahora entiendo porque siempre estaban tan preocupados- comento, con bastante honestidad, Bellator.

-Hemos intentado de todo para hacer despierte para comer, pero aun así, Life se niega, no despierta- fue Allen el que hablo, el Tanguel tal vez no estaba muy familiarizado de cómo se trataba a los humanos cuando se enfermaban, pero la preocupación era sincera.

-He hablado con el que nos prestó la casa, él nos manda a decir, que la ocupemos hasta que nuestra pequeña compañera despierte y se encuentre bien…Aunque él también comento, que si nosotros nos debíamos de ir, su hijo, se ofreció a cuidar de Life hasta que se mejore o hasta que nosotros volvamos- Will informo.

-Menos mal de que conocías al Sabio de esta aldea, Will, gracias a ti, nos hemos podido hospedar en un lugar mientras cuidamos a Life, es un gran alivio- agradeció John mientras tranquilamente caminaba hasta la ventana.

-Puedes de que seas un verdadero Oso en hibernación cuando duermes, pero….Aun así, es gracias a ti, que Life puede estar, tranquila, en un lugar donde pueda descansar- fue, por una vez, siendo agradecida y no burlona, como suele estar, Lilian.

-Yo también he hablado con el médico de la aldea…Él tampoco sabe porque se enfermó tan de repente, pero….Él cree que es por un trauma muy grande o un uso excesivo de magia….- hablo Aria mientras se acercaba a la cabecera de la cama donde estaba su amiga, y con una actitud, casi maternal, le acaricio la cabeza.

-¿Magia?...Estas segura Sanadora Demente, porque hasta ahora, Life no ha mostrado ningún índice que tenga magia….A menos….- hablo Aarón mientras miraba fijamente a la albina, como recordando algo.

-Cu…Cu…Cuan…Cuan…Cuando…Lu….Lu…Lucha….Lucha….Luchamos…Con….Con…Contra… ..De..Demo…Demonios..Dra..Draco…An..An…Antes…Que…Que..La…La…Luz..Nos..Ce..Ce…Cega..Cega..Cegara…Sen…Sen…Sentí…Por…Por..Un..Bre…Breve…Mo..Mo..Momento…Mu…Mu…Mucha…Ma..Ma…Magía…Li..Li..Libe…Libe..Liberada…Tan..Tan…Tanta…Que…Que..No…Sa…Sa…Sabia…De…De..Quien…Era- explico Luke, mientras se acercaba a su amiga y tomo su mano entre las suyas, recibiendo una mirada picara de su hermana, cosa que hizo, que el pequeño mago, se sonrojara.

-Aarón…Luke…- murmuro mi protegida a mi lado, mientras veía como se desarrollaba la escena, miro un poco más y veo como la albina de los recuerdos mueve un poco la cabeza, mientras de a poco, comenzaba a abrir sus ojos.

Los grandes, inocentes, misteriosos pero a la vez cansados ojos azules, se mostraron, después de casi una semana sin despertar, según lo que pude escuchar.

-Aarón, Aria, John, Lilian, Luke, Will, Luna, Alítheia, Cobarde, Joven Allen-hablo cansada la Life de los recuerdos mientras intentaba focalizar todo.

El grupo la miro asombrado, porque no se había referido a la mayoría con su clásico ´´Joven´´ o ´´Señorita´´ pero solo Luke sonrío un poco complacido por ese detalle, mientras tanto Bellator y Allen fruncieron, ligeramente, el ceño…Bellator, porque la niña otra vez se había referido a él como ´´Cobarde´´ y Allen porque la chica se había referido a él como ´´Joven´´ .

-¿Co…Co..Como…Te…Te…Si..Si..Sientes…Life?- pregunto el mago a la albina mientras veía, como ella seguía confundida.

-Life se siente cansada y confundida- respondió la niña, mientras seguía moviendo la cabeza para saber dónde estaba.

-¿Qué paso y donde esta Life?- pregunto la chica de los recuerdos, mientras fijaba su mirada en Aarón pidiendo una explicación, por la cual el espadachín se acercó y sentó en la cama para poder comenzar a explicar.

-Life, te encontraste con los Demonios Draco, ellos te rodearon con los Infernales Timere y casi acaban con tu vida, pero gracias a Allen y Alítheia pudimos llegar a tiempo para salvarte….Estabas tan asustada que no pudiste luchar, como sueles hacerlo…Es la primera vez que te vemos estando tan indefensa…Todos temíamos por la posibilidad de perderte Life…Pero por una obra o un verdadero milagro del destino, pudimos salvarte…No sabemos que paso exactamente, pero en cuanto vencimos a los Infernales Timere y los que lideraban a ese pequeño grupo de Demonios Draco, escaparan, cuando nos habíamos acercado a ti, te desmayaste….Tenias una fiebre muy alta, tan alta que ni John ni la Sanadora Demente podían curarte, pero Allen pudo captar el olor de una aldea cercana, corrimos hasta llegar a aquí, por casualidad del destino, Will conocía al Sabio de este lugar, y él nos ofreció una casa hasta que tú despertaras o recuperaras- explico el pelinegro, mientras nunca perdió la mirada de la niña.

-Life lo siente mucho por hacerlos preocupar….Life realmente no quería que eso pasara…Pero…Pero- la Life de los recuerdos comenzó a llorar, mientras dejaba a los Angeli de Lumine en un ataque de pánico, los únicos que supieron reaccionar a la situación fueron Luke y Luna, la hermana mayor del mago, se acercó a la cama y abrazo tranquilamente a la niña, dejando que llorara en su pecho, mientras que Luke, entre tartamudeos, decía palabras de consuelo a su amiga.

-Tranquila Life, ya paso, es cierto, que nos hiciste preocupar como la Diosa Naga manda, pero lo más importante es que tu estas sana y salva, eso es lo que a todos realmente nos interesa- la consoló Luna, mientras la niña de a poco se secaba sus ojos y caía sobre la almohada.

-Life se siente cansada…Pero Life aun quiere estar con sus amigos…- la pequeña albina de a poco comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, para volver a dormir un poco. Los Angeli de Lumine se miraron entre si

-Debemos de irnos, pero según los rumores, los Demonios Draco están rodeando todavía el bosque…No quiero que Life vuelva a enfermarse o sentirse indefensa- comento Aarón, mientras miraba, ahora con más tranquilidad a su amiga, sabiendo que ahora ella estaba sana.

-No eres el único Espadachín de Tercera, yo tampoco deseo eso, pero…Para mantener a salvo a Life, tendríamos que dejarla aquí, donde los Demonios Draco no la encuentren- le dijo Aria a su hermano.

-Puedo hablar con el Sabio y convencerlo para que cuide a nuestra Ángel Demoniaca, hasta que volvamos- les dijo Will

-Will, si luchamos contra los Demonios Draco, hay una enorme posibilidad de que no volvamos con vida…Nuestra lucha es una, que hasta los Reyes de nuestro Reino, consideran suicida- comento Lilian, dejando en claro la cruel realidad del grupo.

El grupo se quedó callado, pero asintieron, habían tomado una decisión, dejarían a la Life de los recuerdos en la aldea, para que ella estuviera sana y salva y no se volviera a encontrar con los Demonios Draco…Era una decisión totalmente lógica, para evitar un peligro innecesario para la albina.

-Vol..Vol..Volve…Volve..Volveremos…Pron…Pron…Pronto…Life- prometió Luke a su amiga, mientras la veía, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Miro a mi amiga, mientras ella mira algo perdida el recuerdo.

-Life se acuerda de eso, cuando Life despertó a la mañana siguiente, los amigos de Life no estaban a su lado, en cambio estaba Lux, él cuido y explico todo a Life y normalmente se quedaba a su lado, Lux en poco tiempo se volvió un amigo muy importante para Life, le decía con mucha frecuencia que los Amigos de Life volvería por ella, gracias a él, Life no perdió la esperanza de que volverían por ella- me comento, con un tono casi melancólico

-Life- le susurro a la niña, mientras la agarraba la mano con más fuerza.

* * *

El recuerdo cambio, para mostrarnos a la Life de los recuerdos con un joven adolescente, este era alto y su cabello, como las hojas de los árboles que Life tanto amaba, se movían ligeramente por el viento, el chico tenia sujetada fuertemente su mano con la de la joven albina.

-Lux, ¿Cuándo volverán los amigos de Life?- pregunto la niña, mientras caminaba junto a él, el chico solo la miro y sonrió.

-Volverán pronto, no te darás cuenta cuando ellos lleguen a buscarte- le aseguro el joven, mientras la miraba, se notaba que tanto la Life de los recuerdos y él se tenían confianza, ya que la niña lo trataba por su nombre, sin anteponer el ´´Joven´´ que ella solía usar.

-¿Lux volverá a entrenar con Life? Los hombres de Arbitrium no entrenan con Life, porque según ellos, Life es muy pequeña y no sabe usar armas además de que es una mujer- se quejó la Life de los recuerdos, mientras el chico solo rio

-Si supieran- comento, como sabiendo, lo bestial que era la niña teniendo un látigo o una espada en su mano.

-Volveremos a entrenar juntos, todavía me falta mucho para vencerte, y eso que soy el mejor luchador que hay en Arbitrium, todavía tengo el orgullo herido sabiendo que una niña que es menor que yo, me diera una paliza usando solamente el látigo…Y yo que consideraba que era un arma inútil- le hablo, mirando fijamente los ojos azules de la niña, logrando que ella se enfadara ligeramente.

\- ¡El látigo no es un arma inútil! ¡Solo que los idiotas no tienen la paciencia para aprender a manejarlo! ¡Life entreno mucho para aprender a usar su látigo de la manera que Life sabe usarlo! ¡Incluso el Papá y la Mamá de Life se sorprendieron mucho cuando Life les mostro cuando aprendió a usar el látigo a la perfección!- exclamo la niña.

-Lo se Life, se nota que entrenaste mucho, pero aun no entiendo mucho tu manera de luchar, es una extraña combinación entre baile y volteretas- le comunico el Lux a su pequeña compañera.

-Life aprende mucho de los Bailarines, de los lugares que Life ha ido, Life se fija sus en pasos y luego Life los intenta imitar y adaptar a su estilo de batalla, gracias a eso, Life ha aprendido a esquivar y atacar al mismo tiempo, además ¡Life se divierte mucho haciendo eso!- le dijo con total felicidad la chica del cabello blanco.

-¿Has viajado por muchos lugares Life?- le pregunto Lux mientras estaban llegando al pueblo.

-Sí, Life ha viajado por muchos lugares, el Papá y la Mamá de Life junto con Life, hace unos años, se unieron a un grupo de mercenarios, desgraciadamente Life no puede acordarse del nombre de ellos, pero Life si recuerda con mucho cariño al Comandante, Life lo trataba así, como el resto del grupo, era un hombre muy amable, por lo menos, así era con Life- le comento la joven.

-A mí me gustaría salir de Arbitrium, pero como el próximo Sabio no puedo, me das una enorme envidia, eres tan pequeña y ya conoces más lugares que yo- La Life de los recuerdos miro fijamente a Lux y sonrió.

-Este lugar es maravilloso, tan tranquilo y pacífico, Life normalmente no se queda mucho tiempo en los lugares que visita…Life es Mercenaria, por lo cual, Life debe de viajar constantemente- le comento la albina mientras se separaba ligeramente del chico.

-Lux debe de sentirse afortunado por vivir en un lugar tan hermoso como este además de que todavía tiene a su Papá, Life es huérfana y no tiene familiares, por lo cual Life debe de valerse por la cuenta de Life- le comento, el joven solo sonrió, algo triste por saber que la chica era huérfana, pero se notaba en sus ojos la admiración, Life era capaz de vivir con una sonrisa, a pesar de que sabía que estaba sola en el mundo.

-Vamos a casa Life- le dijo el chico de pelo verde, mientras le volvía a tomar la mano a la niña y comenzaba a correr.

* * *

El recuerdo cambio nuevamente, el bosque se hizo presente y los gritos de dos personas se escuchaban claramente, pude distinguir el tono blanco de la Life de los recuerdos, que en ese momento había esquivado con gracia, la espada de Lux, que la atacaba sin poder acertar ningún golpe.

La mirada de la niña no tenía la experiencia que solía mostrarse cuando luchaba, eso significaba, que ella no se estaba tomando en serio ese combate, para ella, era jugar, porque por lo que había visto, la Life de los recuerdos solo estaba esquivando

-¡Quédate quieta Life¡- le grito el joven de cabello verde, como la chica volvía a esquivar, otro de sus golpes, la niña solo se rio un poco para seguir esquivando.

-Los golpes de Lux son muy predecibles, si esto fuera un combate serio, Lux ya estaría acabado- le dijo entre risas la albina, mientras nuevamente esquivaba el golpe, para luego sacar su látigo y golpear un poco el suelo para usarlo.

Sin poder predecir el ataque, la espada de Lux se soltó de sus manos para caer en la de la Life de los recuerdos, quien miro un poco la espada.

-Life gana-

El chico hizo una especie de puchero, que tanto a mi compañera y su yo de los recuerdos hizo reír, la joven que estaba a mi lado miro con nostalgia la escena que se desarrollaba mientras habría su boca

-Lux entrenaba con Life, los hombres de Arbitrium, no permitían que las mujeres lucharan, debían de quedarse en casa, o ser clérigos, sacerdotisas o bailarinas, pero se les tenía prohibido que ellas usaran armas, que según ellos, eran para que los hombres…Lux no le importaba esa tontería, y cuando escucho a Life quejarse de que no la dejaban entrenar, él se llevó a Life al bosque y entreno con ella, Life se contuvo mucho cuando entreno con Lux, pero aun así, Life se divirtió mucho- me comento mi compañera, otra vez su tono era melancólico, era como si estuviera recordando algo doloroso para ella.

Solo pude quedarme callada, porque sabía, que tarde o temprano vería eso que le causaba dolor a mi pequeña amiga, había estado callada durante este recuerdo y cuando hablaba su tono era triste y nostálgico.

-Nuevamente me ganas Life, no sé cuándo te venceré, pero me asegurare de que un día de estos muerdas el polvo- le dijo Lux a la Life de los recuerdos, mientras aceptaba la espada que la niña le ofrecía

-Para Life, los golpes de Lux son predecibles, Lux no piensa cuando lucha, subestima mucho lo que una buena defensa puede hacer, Life solo ha esquivado los golpes de Lux, y lo ha hecho hasta que Lux se haya cansado y recién allí Life decidió desarmar a Lux - explico la albina de los recuerdos.

-Ahora me siento patético, que otra vez, me hayas ganado- le comento el joven de pelo verde, la chiquilla solo lo miro sin entender mucho.

* * *

Otra vez el recuerdo cambio, era de noche y la Life de los recuerdos estaba dormida, abrazaba fuertemente a su oso de peluche, mientras comenzaba a moverse un poco.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a Lux, el chico se acercó a la cama donde descansaba la albina y la movió un poco-

-¿Lux?- pregunto la niña, mientras se frotaba un poco los ojos.

-¡Life vístete rápido!- le pidió el joven adolecente, se notaba que tenía prisa por algo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto aun algo adormilada la chiquilla, pero la mirada de desesperación de Lux hizo que despertara completamente.

-¡Los Demonios Draco se acercan! ¡Debo de dejarte en un lugar seguro rápido!- le dijo el chico, la niña se acercó a donde estaba su ropa, como estaba tan oscuro, la niña se pudo vestir de forma rápida y segura, sin que el chico, la viera.

-Ya termine Lux- le comunico la albina, el joven del cabello de hojas, se acercó y la tomo entre sus brazos, sin decir una palabra, comenzó a correr, con la pequeña aferrándose a su pecho, entre las calles de la aldea, los hombres de todas las edades se les veía con armas, a las mujeres con báculos, el Sabio, padre de Lux estaba organizando una forma para proteger a su aldea.

El hombre algo mayor, al mirar a su hijo correr, quiso detenerlo, pero se fijó que traía entre sus brazos a la niña que no era de la aldea, por lo cual dejo que el siguiera su camino, mientras que él continuaba planificando.

Lux continuo corriendo hasta llegar a una parte no muy alejada de la aldea, pero si lo suficientemente cubierta por los árboles, para que pudieran ocultar a la niña que sujetaba fuertemente su pecho.

El joven, bajo a la albina al suelo y la miro fijamente, los ojos del chico mostraban comprensión pero una fuerte determinación.

-Life, quédate aquí- le mando el adolecente.

-Pero- La Life de los recuerdos iba a quejarse, pero el chico la detuvo.

-Prométeme que pase lo que pase, Life, te quedaras aquí , no saldrás hasta que pase el peligro o hasta que vuelva- le dijo el chico, la albina lo miro un poco y asintió un poco a regañadientes.

-Life lo promete-

-Gracias- agradeció el joven mientras miraba a la aldea, por lo que él podía ver, que comenzaba a la batalla, los Infernales Timere habían comenzado a aparecer, mirando una vez más a su compañera de entrenamientos, Lux salió corriendo para unirse a la lucha para defender a su hogar.

La Life de los recuerdos, lo vio a alejarse, mientras sujetaba su oso de peluche, el viento corría, mientras se veía como la aldea, comenzaba a incendiarse.

-El viento…..Llora- dijo la niña a la nada, se notaba que la Life de los recuerdos se moría por ayudar, pero había hecho una promesa, por eso mismo, ella se estaba ocultando, esperando pacientemente de que pasara el peligro o hasta que llegara Lux a buscarla.

La joven siguió mirando y de poco sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, de donde estaba, se escuchaban los gritos de agonía de las personas que estaban muriendo por culpa de los Infernales Timere y los Demonios Draco, los gritos de niños, adultos mayores, mujeres y de los hombres que estaban luchando para evitar ese destino, que al parecer, ya estaba escrito.

Las casas de la aldea, de a poco caían, matando a los aldeanos e Infernales Timere por igual, una que otra risa, de gusto, se escuchaba, la muerte estaba tomando la vida, como si fuera un deporte de todos los días.

La Life de los recuerdos siguió mirando, pero en parte conteniéndose las lágrimas, si uno se fijaba bien, podían verse cuerpos, luchando a pesar del enorme incendio que tenía rodeado a Arbitrium, la Life de los recuerdos reconoció a uno de los pocos hombres que seguía en pie…..A pesar de que estaba bastante lastimado, Lux seguía luchando, decidido a proteger, no solo a su aldea, a pesar de que al parecer, él sabía que no tenía salvación, el chico miro un poco de reojo, por donde había dejado a la albina y sonrió un poco, para continuar luchando….Pero cuando había acabado con el Infernal Timere con el cual estaba luchando, una espada atravesó el corazón del joven.

-¡LUX!- la niña ahogo un grito, mientras las lágrimas ya no se contenían y caía al suelo, llorando

La figura de un hombre, grande con los signos de los Demonios Draco, miraba sonriendo y riendo maliciosamente.

-¡Vámonos Demonios Draco! ¡Hemos derramado suficiente sangre para nuestro ritual de esta noche!- el hombre celebro, mientras el grupo que había ido, comenzaba a reír y celebrar, para irse de allí.

Miro a mi compañera, sus ojos estaban en el suelo, como al igual que su yo de los recuerdos, ambas estaban llorando, tomo a la pequeña albina entre mis brazos y dejo que llore, mientras continuo mirando el recuerdo.

Siento el sonido de pasos, la Life de los recuerdos se tensó, pero entre los arbustos, salieron los Angeli de Lumine, respiraban con dificultad, como si hubieran hecho una carrera para llegar hasta donde estaba la aldea se notaba en las miradas del grupo, que estaban aliviados al ver a su amiga sana y salva, la Life de los recuerdos, al mirarlos rápidamente se levantó del suelo y corrió para abrazar a Aarón.

-¡Aarón!- grito la niña, mientras lloraba desesperada entre los brazos, ya familiares, del chico del cabello abanó, Aarón no dudo y abrazo a la Life de los recuerdos, dejándola llorar.

-Menos mal, estas a salvo, Life- comento Luna, mientras se acercaba a la niña.

-Gra…Gra…Graci..Graci…Gracias…A…A…Na..Na…Naga- tartamudeo Luke.

-Y gracias a Allen también, él supo dónde encontrar a Life- le agradeció Aria al Tanguel, que miraba el incendio con impotencia.

\- Arbitrium….Ya no existe- fue el comentario solemne de Bellator, mientras miraba lo que fue una magnifica aldea.

-Si hubiéramos llegado un poco antes, hubiera podido planificar algo para evitar esta tragedia- se culpó Alítheia, la mano de Will se posó en el hombro de la que es mi igual.

-No hubiera servido, Arbitrium son unos tercos que subestiman el poder de las estrategias y el de las mujeres- comento, al igual de solemne que Bellator, el luchador, mientras una sola lagrima caía.

-Cuando se extinga el fuego, haremos una ceremonia para que las almas vayan y descansen al lado de la Gran Diosa Naga- dijo John, en una forma para consolar a Life.

-Haremos muchas tumbas, para que todas las personas que fallecieron de forma tan injusta, tengan un lugar de descanso eterno- agrego Lilian.

La Life de los recuerdos siguió llorando, mientras la tragedia adornaba una de las jóvenes páginas de la vida de la pequeña niña.

Ciento una luz que nos rodea, abrazo a mi compañera, que seguía llorando.

* * *

Al llegar al Camino Quod, Life se separó de mí, camino un poco mientras seguía llorando.

-Life…Life…Life se sintió muy culpable por la muerte de Lux y su aldea, porque Life aun estando allí, no hizo nada para ayudar, Life había hecho una promesa, pero Life se arrepiente de haberla hecho, si Life no la hubiera hecho, Life hubiese ido a luchar e intentar salvar gente, si Life no hubiera hecho esa promesa, quizás Lux todavía estaría al lado de Life…..Cuando se apagó el fuego, los Amigos de Life fueron a hacer tumbas para todas las personas fallecidas, John hizo una hermosa ceremonia, para que todas las almas fueran con la Gran Diosa Naga, Life se encontró con el cadáver de Lux y cerca de él, su espada…Life hizo sola la tumba de Lux, a pesar de que le intentaron ayudar, Life se negó, Life recuerda, que tomo la espada de Lux con ella y se la llevo, Life le prometió a la tumba de su querido amigo, que Life usaría su espada para luchar contra los Demonios Draco, Life no iba a matar, pero si lucharía….Life también recuerda, que les dijo a sus amigos, que ahora comenzaba el entrenamiento serio- me dijo entre sollozos.

Me acerco a la niña y la abrazo, Life quizás no lo entienda todavía, pero creo que Lux, para Life, fue su primer amor, una persona amable que estaba siempre allí para ella, no la subestimaba y ante puso, siempre la seguridad de ella, ante la suya….Estoy segura, de que Lux, sabía que el moriría esa noche, pero murió feliz, sabiendo que Life estaba a salvo, por eso sonrió al mirar donde la había dejado.

Sigo consolando a la albina, mientras miro preocupada la otra esfera, no sería bonito lo que vendría.

* * *

N.A: Estaba inspirada cuando estaba escribiendo esto.

Ahora pregunto ¿Qué les pareció?

Robin ve uno de los recuerdos trágicos de Life y comprende el dolor que la niña lleva en su corazón, además de ver en primera mano, como los Demonios Draco, matan a toda una aldea para tener sangre para un ritual, mientras tanto, Life llora por la impotencia de no haber ayudado, además de derramar lágrimas por el que fue, sin saberlo, su primer amor.. En el corazón de Life, genera su trauma por el fuego.

Robin consuela al corazón, ahora ya traumado, de Life ,mientras la niña llora ¿Se podrá generar un nuevo sentimiento?

Apodos

Ángel Demoniaca: Life

Comandante: No lo revelare, por ahora.

Ahora la pregunta del millón ¿Me dejan un Review?


	19. El Deseo de Enmeryn

N.A: ¡!Inspiración (Coloque insulto de su preferencia aquí)¡, ¡en serio lo siento a todos, quería actualizar durante febrero pero a mí, la muy linda, no se le ocurrió nada, más encima como tuve que buscar información, para seguir desarrollando más a mis personajes, en conjunto a ideas de posibles carreras para estudiar….Agregando de que comencé a escribir en Wattpad, por sugerencia de una de mis primas.

Aquí les dejo el capítulo y les recuerdo lo de siempre, no soy dueña de Fire Emblems pero si de esta historia

* * *

El Deseo de Enmeryn, un Amor comparado con Agape

Life lloro en los brazos de la Señora Robin, Life se siente muy culpable por la muerte de Lux, Life si no hubiera hecho esa tonta promesa, Life hubiese ido a luchar y quizás Life hubiese sido capaz de salvar aunque sea a unas cuantas personas, de la Tragedia de Arbitrium…¡Life realmente no quería que Lux muriera!

-Tranquila Life, no fue tu culpa- me consuela la Señora Robin, Life solo puede abrazar más fuerte a la mujer, Life sabe perfectamente que no es la culpa de Life, pero eso no significa que Life no se sienta culpable al contrario, Life se siente aun peor.

Life se separa de la Señora Robin, la Señora Robin ha sido muy amable con Life en consolarla pero la Señora Robin también tiene que recordar cosas y Life solo la está reteniendo, Life se seca un poco sus lágrimas, debemos de continuar, a pesar del dolor que Life siente, la Señora Robin también tiene que recordar para recuperar su tesoro.

Life intento sonreír, pero la sonrisa de Life es fingida, Life esta consiente de eso.

-Vamos Señora Robin, debemos de ver la esfera, aunque Life no se sienta bien, no nos podemos detener- Life le dice a la mujer de pelo blanco, la mirada de la Señora Robin está preocupada pero me sonríe.

-Life cualquier cosa que pase, si es necesario, tapate los ojos, apriétame la mano o simplemente abrázame y oculta tu mirada ¿Está bien?- me pide la Señora Robin, Life solo asiente, Life no se siente bien.

Life toma la mano de la mujer y ambas, con la mano que no teníamos nada, tocamos la esfera, la luz nos envuelve, es hora de ver un nuevo recuerdo.

* * *

Estábamos en Regna Ferox, los adultos hablan de cosas que Life no entiende, cosas que de mover a las tropas, y cosas de ese estilo, Life solo puede cerrar sus ojos mientras ellos conversan, Life realmente no quiere ver cosas de la guerra ni nada, Life solo quiere volver con sus amigos, Life puede escuchar al Idiota Redomado quejándose de un golpe, que al parecer la Señorita Sumia se lo dio, Life no comprende nada, son cosas que a los adultos le interesan, pero aun así, Life abre los ojos, Life no quiere estar aquí, pero es necesario, Life cree eso además, estos son los recuerdos de la Señora Robin , para ella es necesario verlos para recuperar su tesoro, Life quiere estar al lado de la Señora Robin si es que ella ve algo feo y horrible en este recuerdo a pesar de que Life sabe que no podrá ayudar mucho, porque Life aún está muy triste por lo que vimos en el recuerdo anterior de Life.

Por lo que Life puede entender, la Señorita Bonita fue secuestrada por las personas que siguen al Hombre Ridículo, ya que ella no les entregaría el ´´Fire Emblem´´ , por lo que cuenta el Espía enviado por los Khanes, el Hombre Ridículo quiere ejecutar a la Señorita Bonita, Life solo puede cerrar sus ojos y abrazar a la Señora Robin, porque la palabra ejecutar es casi lo mismo que ´´Sacrificar´´ a Life no le gusta derramar sangre, a pesar de que en eso consiste la profesión de Life, los Mercenarios vendemos nuestras habilidades al mejor postor pero eso no significa que nos guste la violencia sin sentido.

Life no es muy consciente de lo pasa, porque Life al escuchar la palabra ´´Ejecutar´´ cerro sus ojos, Life no está viendo, pero si está escuchando, Life escucha el grito de la Señorita Robin y como la Señorita Lissa se preocupó por ella, la Señorita Lissa le dice a la Señorita Robin de que es hora de partir, con lo que ella está de acuerdo.

Life abrió sus ojos y ve una especie de risco con el Hombre Ridículo señalando a la Señorita Bonita, el Hombre Ridículo habla de algo que Life no entiende, Life solo quiere volver con sus amigos, Life siente con el abrazo que le está dando a la Señora Robin como ella está comenzando a tensarse, no muy diferente a como Life estuvo cuando apareció el recuerdo donde, los ojos de Life otra vez están comenzando a llenarse de lágrimas, los Demonios Draco mataron toda la aldea de Arbitrium y murió Lux. Life otra vez cerro sus ojos y oculto su mirada de todo, todo esto a Life le recuerda la tragedia de Arbitrium, ¡Una matanza sin sentido!.

Life siente a la Señora Robin tensa, los gritos de los Shepherd acabando con las tropas enemigas se escuchan bien, hay dos caminos en este momento, la Vida y la Muerte, los Shepherd, con la ayuda de la Señorita Robin seguirán el camino de la Vida, Life está segura de eso, pero los que siguen al Hombre Ridículo, el camino de la Muerte será su destino, Life lo sabe, porque Life vio esto con los ´´Memini Moriens´´ Life, antes no le encontraba el sentido pero ahora si sabe porque tantos, no se acuerda cuando, porque todos los días alguien muere y Life no puede ver a todos los ´´Memini Moriens´´Life solo pide paz por los aquellos que ya no pueden estar en el mundo de los vivos. Life puede escuchar la voz del Idiota Redomado hablando con otra persona, la voz de la persona es la de una mujer, pero su voz solo causo que a Life le dieran escalofríos, Life no escucho el nombre de la mujer pero por su tono Life cree que es una Mujer Acosadora, la voz de esa mujer logro que Life se aferrara más a la Señora Robin, como ella sigue tensándose con cada momento que pasa.

Life escucha las voces de los adultos, al parecer la estrategia de la Señorita Robin hizo que las tropas enemigas fueran acabadas, como la voz de aquella Señorita que tiene un nombre muy parecido al representante del amor de los amigos de Spero, se nota que ella esta aliviada por algo, pero Life no sabe que es, el Hombre Ridículo habla algo de la Señorita Robin, Life cree que lo que dijo fue algo de que hay que tomar en cuenta a la Señorita Robin.

Life escucha otros movimientos, algo que cae del cielo y como los gritos se apoderan del ambiente, no son gritos cualquiera, Life intenta aferrarse más a la Señora Robin, como ella intenta tapar los oídos de Life pero no puede, porque ella está temblando por lo tensa que esta, los gritos son iguales a los de Arbitrium, son los gritos de la Vida quitada de manera repentina, el viento corre y Life reconoce la brisa

-El viento esta….Llorando por tristeza- Life puede decir en apenas un susurro, pero Life duda de que la Señora Robin la escuchara, porque la boca de Life está entre las ropas de la Señora Robin.

El Hombre Ridículo habla con el Joven Chrom de algo de suplicar por su vida, pero por lo que Life ha visto hasta ahora, él se negara, también hablan de la muerte de la Señorita Bonita, como una palabra del Hombre Ridículo podrían ejecutarla, otras voces se escuchan como la de la Señorita Robin que habla con el Joven Chrom, pero Life no escucha sus palabras, Life está más pendiente de la brisa del viento, el viento esta tenso al igual que la Señora Robin.

-Fire Emblem, caída, retirada- Life escucha entrecortada esas palabras que la Señora Robin murmura, su cuerpo esta tan tenso, que en cualquier momento, ella podría estar en colapso.

El grito de ´´Detente´´ de la Señorita Bonita se escucha, el Hombre Ridículo habla con ella de algo de la moral, eso es lo que él carece, no se llama ´´Moral´´ lo que tiene la Señorita Bonita y él no tiene, se llama ´´Corazón´´, la Señorita Bonita es para Ylisse la representante perfecta de una antigua leyenda de Spero, la de las Cuatro Personas, ella es Agape, el Amor Incondicional, Life lo supo al mirarla, pero ahora Life se acuerda de la leyenda, el amor que ella profesa hará que tome una acción.

Life abre los ojos y mira lo que pasa, solo para encontrar como la Señorita Bonita dice que todos sus pensamientos están en su familia y gente, para luego tirarse al vacío, Life ve como el Joven Chrom intenta salvarla pero no puede, Life siente algo, Life no sabe que es, pero el abrazo de la Señora Robin está totalmente tenso, Life vuelve a cerrar los ojos con lágrimas, Life solo puede llorar.

Life escucha al Hombre Ridículo burlarse por el sacrificio de la Señorita Bonita, como el Joven Chrom jura que va a matarlo, él ahora está cubierto por los ´´Ojos de Odio y Venganza´´ esos sentimientos que Life teme, porque Life cree que si los siente algo terrible pasaría, pero Life no sabe que es, Life escucha la voz de uno de los Khanes, que dice que deben de retirarse y le pide a la Señorita Robin que vigile que el Joven Chrom no haga ninguna estupidez, él Joven Chrom quiere buscar el cuerpo de la Señorita Bonita, pero si lo hace….Acabaran con su vida, Life puede escuchar como los Shepherd se retiran pero hay una nueva voz, una voz que Life reconoce como la de la Chica del Antifaz, ella dice algo de no llegar a tiempo.

Con esa frase, Life siente la calidez del Camino Quod, ya es hora de volver.

* * *

Life abre los ojos para mirar a la Señora Robin, sus ojos están con lágrimas que ella intenta evitar que salgan, tal vez sea para no hacer sufrir a Life ni preocuparla, pero eso no es necesario ahora, la Señora Robin debe de llorar, porque si esas lágrimas se quedan allí solo la harán sufrir más.

-Señora Robin- Life la llama, la Señora Robin mira a Life, los ojos cafés de la Señora Robin se encuentran con los azules de Life, ambas estamos sufriendo y eso Life lo sabe y nota.

-Life, perdóname, esto no deberías haber visto esto- se disculpa la Señora Robin, aun evitando llorar, Life le guste o no a la Señora Robin, hará que ella llore, esas lagrimas no deben de quedar en su corazón.

-Sabe, Señora Robin, en Spero hay una antigua leyenda, de echo es una de las favoritas de Life, la leyenda de las ´´Cuatro Personas´´ en esa hablan de los llamados ´´Cuatro Amores de Spero´´. La primera persona se llamaba Storge, era alguien que amo profundamente a su familia, tanto era el amor que tenía por ellos, que cualquier persona que tenía la fortuna de llamarse familia de Storge, nunca tendría miedo de nada, ese es el´´ Primer Amor de Spero´´Storge el Amor de la Familia.

La segunda persona se llama Philia, esa persona amaba a todos sus amigos, eran amistades verdaderas la que esa persona cultivaba, dice la leyenda que las personas que eran amigos de Philia tendría una amistad verdadera llena de lealtad, ese es el ´´Segundo Amor de Spero´´ Philia el Amor de los Amigos.

La tercera persona se llamaba Eros, una persona que amo profundamente a su pareja, todos aquellos que los veían juntos decían que estaban bendecidos por Naga por tener un amor tan tierno y leal, la leyenda dice que aun en nuestros días, Eros y su pareja siguen juntos, ese es el representante del ´´Tercer Amor de Spero´´ Eros el Amor hacia tu Pareja.

Por último y no menos importante la cuarta persona se llamaba Agape, era un gobernante de uno de los Reinos de Spero, su amor por su pueblo hizo que todo el mundo lo adorara, tanto era su amor que sacrifico su vida para detener un gran mal que iba a llegar su hogar, ese es el representante del ´´Cuarto Amor de Spero´´ Agape el Amor Incondicional- Life le cuenta, Life se fija en los ojos de la Señora Robin que de a poco las lágrimas comienzan a caer.

-Life- llama la mujer mayor, pero Life la ignora.

-La Señorita Bonita le recordó a Life a Agape, ella sacrifico su vida por su familia y pueblo, el amor que ella tenía hizo que tomara esa acción, un amor tan fuerte y puro solo puede compararse con el de Agape, y eso que Agape en Spero representa el Amor Incondicional, un amor que es puro que no tiene mentiras ni nada, algo que solo nace del corazón…..Esa es la principal diferencia del Hombre Ridículo y la Señorita Bonita, ella tenía un corazón puro y ese corazón hace que Life la compare con Agape- le dice Life a la Señora Robin, con esas palabras, Life ve a la albina mayor, las lágrimas ya no están contenidas , Life abrazo a la Señora Robin, como ambas lloramos por nuestras tragedias. La pérdida de Arbitrium y Lux para Life, y la muerte de la Señorita Bonita para la Señora Robin.

Entre lágrimas, Life se acordó de una vieja canción.

\- Omne quod est in corde oportet illum solvi

teardrop

Amplectere dilectionem et dolore

Et erit acceptabile-

Life canto, la Señora Robin y Life necesitan llorar, Life no sabe cuánto tiempo se tardara en aceptar la muerte de Lux, pero ahora la Señora Robin y Life necesitan sacar todas las lágrimas que tienen para continuar pronto la búsqueda de nuestros Tesoros-

* * *

N.A: Volví y ahora contare el dato ramdom, el día 14 de Mayo, Milenary se unió a esta página, por lo que Mile cumplió un año escribiendo aquí y saben lo que da risa, es que dos días después, el 16, Mile cumple años, ¿No es divertido?

Ahora pregunto ¿Qué les pareció?

Robin ve su fracaso en su intento de salvar a Enmeryn, por lo que recuerda el dolor en su corazón, mientras que Life, dado a su reciente trauma, evita mirar las cosas porque todo le recuerda a la Tragedia de Arbitruim.

Life hace que Robin llore, contándole la leyenda de los ´´Cuatro Amores de Spero´´ comparando a Enmeryn con Agape ¿Se podrán sanar las heridas de los corazones de ambas?

Recuerdo significado

´Memini Moriens: Recuerdo Moribundo.

Apodos

Idiota Redomado: Chrom

Señorita Bonita: Enmeryn

Hombre Ridículo: Gangrel

Mujer Acosadora: Tharja

Chica del Antifaz: Marth/ Lucina

Ahora la pregunta del millón ¿ Me dejan un Review?

P.D : Esto es el significado de la canción que Life canta al final de este capitulo.

Todo en nuestro corazón hay que soltar

En forma de lágrima

Amor y dolor se abrazaran

Y se aceptaran.


	20. Un nuevo Compañero

N.A: Nada que decir además de los respectivos agradecimientos

Un agradecimiento de todo corazón a ÁngelTerra133, Pinkdiamon, Ruby Delex y ahora a Nira Serenes Lorule, que se une con su OC en ´´Mi Tesoro´´

Les recuerdo lo de siempre, no soy dueña de Fire Emblems pero si de la presente historia

* * *

Un nuevo Compañero

La voz cantando de mi pequeña compañera ayudo ligeramente a que me tranquilizara, estaba llorando las lágrimas, que en ese momento en que Enmeryn se sacrificó no pude llorar, porque estaba más preocupada por Chrom, Lissa y los Shepherd, no podía concentrarme en mi misma en esa oportunidad, debía de consolar a los demás y dejar mi tristeza y culpabilidad de lado para concentrarme en la guerra…Ahora podía llorar lo que en esa oportunidad no pude.

-Señora Robin ¿Se encuentra mejor?- me pregunto Life, con sus ojos rojos después de llorar tanto, solo asintió como respuesta.

-Si me siento mucho mejor, muchas gracias por consolarme y obligarme a llorar Life, te lo agradezco de todo corazón- le digo a la joven albina mientras nos paramos ambas y separamos de nuestro abrazo. A lo lejos puedo ver dos nuevas esferas.

-¿Continuamos?- le pregunto a Life, mientras ella solo toma mi mano como respuesta.

Comenzamos a caminar por el Camino Quod, pero por extraño que parezca ningún recuerdo apareció.

-No te preocupes- se escuchó una voz

-No fue tu culpa- dijo otra.

-Todo saldrá bien- ¿de dónde venían esas voces?

-Life- llamo a mi amiga, pero ella solo me miro.

-Ese es el Camino Quod, nos está consolando, para mí no es la primera vez que lo hace, cada vez que iba cayendo a la desesperación, pude escuchar voces que me alentaban y me pedían que no perdiera la esperanza, ahora se, que esas voces eran las de los Angeli de Lumine, que el Camino Quod encontró para consolarme en su momento- me explico la pequeña mercenaria.

Comienzo a fijarme bien en las voces, y lo que dice Life es verdad, son las voces que para mí son importantes, siento como si los Shepherd estuvieran aquí ahora mismo, consolándome, como para Life, los Angeli de Lumine.

Antes de darme cuenta, ya nos encontrábamos al frente de las esferas, la primera esfera, tenía verde con un ligero amarillo y gris, mientras que la otra esfera sus colores eran gris con rosa.

-Life, te toca- le dije a la niña, mientras ella se acercaba a la esfera verde, con la mano izquierda, ella la toco.

Siento la luz envolvernos a ambas, nuestras manos no se separaron.

* * *

-¡SANADORA DEMENTE!-

-¡ESPADACHIN DE TERCERA!-

Los ya acostumbrados gritos de Aarón y Aria nos saludaron al llegar al recuerdo, a pesar de que pueden dejar sordos a cualquiera, ya los había echado de menos. Como los gemelos están discutiendo y gritándose entre sí, observó al resto de los ´´Angeli de Lumine´´ Lilian está pendiente de sus amigos para interrumpirlos en cualquier momento, como suele hacerlo…John, Alítheia , Luna, Bellator y Will conversan entre sí , ignorando a sus amigos, mientras Allen y Luke observan e intentan conversar con la Life de los recuerdos, que está bastante más atrás que el resto del grupo.

La niña estaba perdida, su brazo derecho estaba inmovilizado con una especie de vendaje, en su cintura se podía ver que se había agregado algo más en su arsenal de armas, su látigo en su costado derecho junto a su espada normal pero en el costado izquierdo se notaba otra funda, la cual era algo áspera, lo que no iba muy bien con Life teniendo en cuenta su estilo de batalla, la peliblanca con su brazo libre estaba tocando distraídamente la espada de su izquierda.

-Esa es la espada de Lux- me dijo mi compañera mientras bajaba su cabeza hacia el suelo, le acaricio un poco su cabello y sigo mirando.

\- Life ¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto el Tanguel a su compañera de equipo, como la niña ignoro la pregunta, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Li…Li…Life…Por…Por…Fa…Fa…Favor..Di..Di…Dinos…Al…Al…Algo- pidió Luke a la joven Mercenaria, para ser igual de ignorado como Allen.

La Life de los recuerdos, siguió caminando, alejándose de los dos chicos, como John y Luna se acercaban a los dos adolescentes.

-¿Qué le pasa a Life? ¡Nos ignora!- dijo Allen a sus amigos, como Luke le preguntaba lo mismo a su hermana con la mirada.

\- Va estar así por un tiempo…Solo deben de dejarla tranquila hasta que ella se sienta bien- les dijo John mirando a la albina.

-¿Y cuándo será eso?- volvió a preguntar Allen

-No lo sé….Eso dependerá de Life- fue la solemne respuesta del Sacerdote.

-¿Por qué esta así?-

-Life acaba de vivir una experiencia traumática, es totalmente normal de que ella este así, distraída, distante, triste y más…Un trauma no se cura fácilmente, chicos, todo dependerá de la voluntad de Life para curarse a sí misma….Alítheia nos dijo que mientras Life este en ese estado, imposibilitada para luchar, deberemos de dejarla en un lugar seguro y que alguien la proteja para evitar que reciba daño o que su trauma se agrave….Cualquier cosa que tenga involucrado a los Demonios Draco, fuego o muerte hará que Life caiga en un estado de Shock, por eso mismo ustedes dos, estarán a cargo de cuidarla y protegerla, Alítheia les pide eso- les habla Luna mientras observa con sincera preocupación a la albina.

-¿Por…Por…Que..Que… No…No…Noso…Noso…Nosotros?- pregunta tartamudeando Luke a su hermana.

-Todos creemos que si Life está rodeada de personas cercanas a su edad, volverá de a poco, a su normal felicidad, también hemos acordado que todos nosotros, nos turnaremos para dormir en la tienda de campaña de ella, vigilaremos su sueño y la tranquilizaremos si es que llega a tener pesadillas por lo pasado, ustedes dos no tendrán que pasar por esto, ya que ustedes la vigilaran durante el día- explico Luna, mientras abrazaba a Luke.

Los miembros de los Angeli de Lumine estaban preocupados por la salud mental de la menor del grupo, la joven albina iba caminando sin decir una palabra, perdida en sus pensamientos sus ojos no mostraban la alegría y curiosidad de la cual ella era dueña, en sus ojos iba reflejados lo que ella en ese momento sentía, tristeza, miedo, culpa y desesperación…Muchas emociones negativas que se podría decir que chocaban con la personalidad, por lo general, dulce y brillante de Life.

-Vayan, intenten no dejarla sola en estos momentos, es cierto que les dije que la dejaran tranquila, pero no la dejen sola, en ese estado vayan a saber en qué problemas se meterá si está sola durante mucho tiempo- les dijo John a Allen y Luke, mientras los dos chicos corrían para alcanzar a la mercenaria e intentar nuevamente una conversación con ella.

John y Luna volvieron a acercarse al grupo, mientras Will los veía con sincera preocupación junto a los demás.

-¿Qué les hablaron?- pregunto Bellator, se notaba de que estaba cambiando su actitud, tras tener algunas batallas, la enfermedad de Life y ahora trauma de ella, Bellator había abierto su jaula de oro y veía las cosas con una nueva luz, él ahora estaba cambiando para mejor.

-Allen y Luke están preocupados por Life al igual que todos nosotros- fue la explicación de John.

-Alí ya les dije que ellos serán los guardaespaldas de Life durante el día, nosotros nos encargaremos durante las noches- les informo Luna.

-John, Luna….Gracias, esta noche yo me quedare con Life, todos los demás deberán descansar a menos que les toque vigilancia- les dijo Alítheia mientras colocaba una mano en su pecho.

-La Ángel Demoniaca….Espero de que pueda superar pronto su trauma, pero lo dudo bastante, ver semejante masacre a su edad traumaría a cualquiera- dijo Will mientras apretaba sus puños.

Miro la escena mientras que Aarón y Aria, perseguían a Lilian por algún comentario que ella les abra dicho, todo estaba en relativa ´´normalidad´´ entre los Angeli de Lumine.

La escena cambio, mientras siento que mi compañera aprieta mi mano, era normal de que ahora no quiera separarse de mi lado, necesitaba todo el apoyo moral que fuera necesario, a diferencia mía que era una adulta capaz de ignorar mi propio dolor con el fin de tener mi mente limpia para formular estrategias para la guerra, Life no lo era, ella era una luchadora pero sobre todo era una niña pequeña la cual los sentimientos y emociones dominaban en su vida hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente para pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones, pero ella adelanto esa etapa al ver toda esa muerte….Ahora que lo pienso, Life nunca mata a sus enemigos, los deja lastimados para que no se muevan, pero nunca derrama sangre.

Estábamos en una especie de risco, muy parecido en que Enmeryn sacrifico su vida por su pueblo, el viento soplaba con fuerza, haciendo que el cabello de los Angeli de Lumine se moviera, al igual que el de nosotras, la principal diferencia al paisaje del desierto en que hubo una muerte injusta, el de aquí estaba lleno de verde….Por lo que he visto en los recuerdos de Life, Spero era un lugar que respetaba y amaba la naturaleza, por eso era totalmente que todo estuviera rodeado de bosques.

-¡AYUNDENOS POR FAVOR!- el grito de auxilio rompió el silencio, Aarón y Aria miraron en busca de donde se había escuchado el grito, para mirar hacia abajo y encontrar a un grupo de mercaderes, que estaban rodeados de Infernales Timere y asesinos. Los gemelos se miraron un poco para asentir.

-Alítheia, ¿Crees poder hacer una estrategia mientras bajamos?- le pregunto Aria a su amiga, mientras ella asentía en afirmación.

-¡Vamos Aarón, da la orden de marcha!- dijo Lilian impaciente, ella estaba preocupada por las personas.

-Ya se Lilian….¡Angeli de Lumine vamos!- grito Aarón, mientras los adultos del grupo comenzaron a bajar para ayudar a los mercaderes, los únicos que no fueron eran Allen, Luke y Life. Los primeros para cumplir la orden de Alítheia de no dejar sola a la pequeña mercenaria, mientras que la última era porque ella no se sentía dispuesta para luchar.

Los gritos se escuchaban, la Life de los recuerdos cerraba sus ojos, hasta que.

-Vayan- dijo en apenas un susurro, hablando por primera vez en ese día.

-Life no podemos dejarte sola- le dijo Allen que había escuchado la orden de la niña, pero Life solo levanto la cabeza.

-¡Vayan a ayudar, Life no soportaría otra matanza, así que vayan a ayudar! ¡Life se quedara aquí, pero ustedes vayan a ayudar a los demás, por favor eviten que más personas inocentes mueran!- les rogo llorando desesperada la Life de los recuerdos a sus amigos.

-Va…Va…Vamos…A…A…Allen- tartamudeo Luke, para comenzar a bajar dándole una mirada de preocupación a la albina.

-Volveremos rápido Life- le dijo el Tanguel para transformarse e ir a ayudar.

Los chicos bajaron para ayudar al resto de sus amigos, como la Life se los recuerdos se quedó sentada cerrando sus ojos, perdida en sus pensamientos y miedos, sin darse cuenta que un asesino se acercaba a ella con mirada perversa, sin un ruido se acercaba a la joven y cuando estaba a escasos metros de la chica, sacó su arma para matarla.

La Life de los recuerdos abrió sus ojos para solo alcanzar a ver una flecha que golpeo la daga del asesino, para luego otra flecha lo golpeara, haciendo que cayera del risco.

-¡¿Te encuentras bien?!- pregunto una voz de un chico, la Life de los recuerdos todavía impactada y asustada por lo que acaba de vivir, levanto su rostro y miro como un niño, un poco mayor que ella y menor que Allen y Luke, se acercaba, en sus manos estaban un arco, que revelaba que él había sido el autor de las flechas que le salvaron la vida.

La pequeña albina solo asintió mientras se fijaba en los ojos del chico, con ese detalle, la Life de los recuerdos se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas, acaba de ver, como otra vez, alguien moría al frente de ella, a pesar de que el asesino la iba a matar, ella aun lloraba.

-Tranquila, por favor, no llores- le pidió el niño entrando a un estado de pánico, se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a ver llorar a las personas, mientras intentaba evitar que la Life de los recuerdos llorara, pero ella lo ignoro.

-¡LIFE!- se escuchó la voz de Lilian, mientras escalaba para ver a su compañera, la niña levanto la mirada para ver a su amiga junto al resto de los Angeli de Lumine, la pelirosa se acercó a la chica, ignorando al niño.

-¡!¿Te encuentras bien?¡ ¿¡No te paso nada!?- pregunto rápidamente la chica, mientras la Life de los recuerdos asintió en respuesta a la primera vez pregunta y negó en respuesta a la segunda pregunta. La Life de los recuerdos se acercó al niño para darles a entender que gracias a él estaba a salvo.

-¿Ella es muda?- pregunto con inocencia el muchacho mientras sentía como la Life de los recuerdos lo empujaba un poco para que el resto del grupo lo viera.

-No, ella no es muda, pero si está en una situación algo compleja- explico Bellator, mientras veía como el chico los miraba con curiosidad.

-¡Menos mal que estaba pasando por aquí! Si no hubiera habido nadie, ella hubiese muerte- les comento el niño.

-No eran ustedes dos los que la deberían haber vigilado, Allen Luke- les pidió Will a los dos adolescentes, que estaban callados.

-Li…Li…Life…Nos…Nos…Pi…Pi…Pidio…Que…Que…Que…Fue…Fue,..Fuera…Fuera…Fueramos..A..Ayudar-explico Luke, entre tartamudeos, Will solo levanto los ojos, pero la Life de los recuerdos se acercó a sus amigos para luego darles la razón a los dos chicos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto el niño, rompiendo el silencio.

-Nosotros somos los Angeli de Lumine, mi nombre es Aarón y la que está a mi lado es mi hermana menor y gemela Aria- se presentó Aarón al pequeño, para luego darle una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Aria, mientras veía si es que el chiquillo tenía heridas.

-Soy Lilian, un gusto- se presentó la pelirosa, mientras se acercaba al joven.

-Por favor llámame John- hablo el Sacerdote, mientras sonreía.

-Soy Will y creo que te conozco pero no me acuerdo de donde- dijo el distraído Luchador.

-Mi nombre es Alítheia- se presentó la estratega

-Yo me llamo Luna y este es mi hermano menor Luke- se presentó Luna ayudando de paso a su hermano menor que ya se estaba poniendo rojo por la timidez.

-Soy el Noble Márquez de la casa de Value, mi nombre es Bellator- se presentó Bellator, haciendo que Will y Luna giraran los ojos.

-Soy Allen un Tanguel- se presentó Allen con una sonrisa, el niño correspondió el gesto, para luego mirar a la Life de los recuerdos, que oculto su mirada triste.

-¿Y ella como se llama?- pregunto el chico.

-La chica que acabas de salvar se llama Life- la presento Aria, mientras Life se negaba a mirar.

-Un gusto de conocerlos a todos ustedes, mi nombre es Tobby- se presentó el niño sonriendo, para luego acercarse a la Life de los recuerdos, como ella era menor que él quizás quería ser su amigo.

-Espero que recuperes tu voz pronto, Life- le dijo, pero la niña se negaba a mirarlo.

-Tobby ¿Qué hacías por aquí?- le pregunto Aarón, al pequeño Arquero.

-Me dirigía a casa, en Arbitrium- les dijo, como el grupo de inmediato miro a Life, que se puso tensa y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Tobby…Arbitrium, ya no existe…Los Demonios Draco hace unos días fueron y mataron a todos los habitantes- le dijo Will, bastante dolido por decirle la verdad al Arquero.

-¿Qué?- volvió a preguntar Tobby.

-Arbitrium ya no existe, de la aldea, la única sobreviviente es Life- explico Bellator, mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro del chico.

-Mi padre, Lux y los demás ¿Todos muertos? No es verdad- quedo un poco en shock el niño, pero la Life de los recuerdos se acercó a él.

-¡Perdone a Life!…Joven Tobby…¡Si Life hubiese hecho algo!…Esto se hubiese evitado- lloro Life, dejando a todos preocupados, incluyendo al Arquero, al ver a la niña más desesperada que él mismo

-No debo de perdonarte nada, no es tu culpa- hablo Tobby pero la Life de los recuerdos no estaba escuchando.

-¡Perdone a Life por la muerte de Lux y los demás!- continuo llorando la mercenaria, hasta que Aria se acercó y la abrazo, para que siguiera llorando en su pecho.

-Life es la única sobreviviente de lo que paso en Arbitrium, ella fue testigo de todo y ahora está en esta situación, Life esta traumada y de hecho, esta es la primera vez que habla desde que paso la tragedia- le dijo Aarón a Tobby.

Tobby se acercó a la Life de los recuerdos.

-Life….Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, la tienen los Demonios Draco así que por favor deja de llorar- la consoló, pero la albina lo ignoro y siguió abrazando a Aria.

-Deja que llore Tobby, Life ahora mismo está pasando por algo llamado ´´Post Trauma´´ y uno de los síntomas es el llamado ´´Culpa del Sobreviviente´´ , ella a pesar de que le digas de que no es su culpa, siente lo contrario por haber sobrevivido y los demás no- explico la Sanadora, mientras acariciaba los cabellos blancos de la Life de los recuerdos.

-Tobby, ya no puedes volver a Arbitrium, pero si quieres puedes venir con nosotros, siempre estamos dispuestos a que más personas se unan a los Angeli de Lumine- le ofreció Aarón al arquero, Tobby miro ligeramente el suelo para asentir.

-Bienvenido a los Angeli de Lumine Tobby- dijo Will mientras se acercaba a donde estaban los gemelos.

-Gracias-

-Bueno, Tobby, ahora que eres parte de nosotros, los Angeli de Lumine, te daré tu primera labor, que al igual a la de Allen y Luke, será que vigiles y cuides de Life…Creemos que si Life está rodeada de personas cercanas a su edad, volverá pronto a ser ella misma, quizás tu no la conozcas todavía, pero te podemos asegurar de que la verdadera personalidad de ella es muy dulce y optimista- le dijo Alítheia al chico.

-Mejor te advertimos desde ya, Aarón y Aria discutiendo es normal, pero si no los ves discutir es ahí cuando te tienes que preocupar, es un mal presagio- le dijo, con una combinación de ser cómica y seria a la vez, Lilian.

-También será mejor que sepas esto, tarde o temprano, nosotros nos enfrentaremos a los Demonios Draco- dijo Allen, mientras se acercaba al arquero.

-Ustedes…No…Nosotros somos los Angeli de Lumine y algún día nos enfrentaremos a los Demonios Draco…Gracias por decirme eso Allen- agradeció Tobby.

-Sera mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, los Mercaderes nos ofrecieron algunas cosas para nuestro viaje tras salvarlos, nuestra siguiente parada es la ciudad de Coral Flos- les informo Alítheia al grupo, los Angeli de Lumine asintieron.

-Li..Li…Life…Va..Va…Vamos…Los…Los…Cu…Cu…Cua….Cua…Cuatro…Ca…Ca…Cami…Cami…Caminando …Jun…Jun…Juntos- le ofreció entre tartamudeos Luke a la albina de los recuerdos, la niña dejo de abrazar a Aria y asintió en respuesta, para luego caminar al lado de sus tres ´´Guardaespaldas´´ .

El cuarteto se adelantó un poco, pero los adultos de los Angeli de Lumine solo sonrieron.

-Ahora por lo menos, ya sabemos de qué habla, poco pero habla y eso ya es un gran avance- les comunico John mientras comenzaba a seguir a los más jóvenes del grupo.

-Ya veremos cómo Life, de a poco vuelve a ser la misma- dijo Luna, mientras veía como Allen, Luke y Tobby, estaban intentando hacer reír a la chica, pero ella solo les dio una sonrisa algo triste.

-Nosotros también debemos de esforzarnos más en los entrenamientos, a pesar de que suena irónico, esa niña es la más fuerte físicamente entre nosotros- les informo Will.

-Deberé aprender a usar la espada, con la ayuda de ustedes dos, Aarón Luna, les pido que me ayuden a seguir mejorando, hasta que la Niñata este de nuevo dispuesta a enseñarme- les pidió humildemente Bellator a sus compañeros.

Los dos espadachines asintieron ante la petición, con una sonrisa, Bellator esta cambiando.

-Sera mejor que nos apuremos, ese grupito ya está muy adelante- les informo Lilian, mientras comenzaba a correr.

-¡ALLEN, LUKE, TOBBY, LIFE ESPÉRENNOS!- grito Lilian, mientras el resto la siguió con una sonrisa, ante la posibilidad de que la mercenaria se recuperaría pronto.

En todo este recuerdo, Life estuvo extrañamente muy tranquila.

Siento la luz del Camino Quod rodeándonos.

* * *

Al llegar miro a mi compañera, que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Life, me puedes decir, ¿por qué en este recuerdo, llorabas cada vez que mirabas a Tobby?- le pregunto a Life, mientras ella salía de su ensoñación.

-Tobby, tiene los mismos ojos que Lux, por eso mismo, Life se ponía a llorar cada vez que lo miraba, porque Life se sentía culpable por haber sobrevivido en esa ocasión pero Life recuerda, que con el tiempo, Life dejo de llorar cada vez que miraba a Tobby, porque él nunca le echo la culpa a Life por la Tragedia de Arbitrium y siempre consoló a Life, junto a Allen, Luke y los demás cada vez que Life se sentía culpable - me explico mi amiga

-Tuviste que sufrir mucho en ese momento cuando él se unió a ustedes ¿No?- le comento a Life, pero ella solo negó.

-Life se sintió culpable, pero Life agradece de que Tobby se uniera a los Angeli de Lumine, Allen, Luke ,Tobby y los demás estuvieron siempre con Life, de a poco Life volvió a ser la misma y Life encontró una nueva determinación para luchar- me dijo dándome un sonrisa, la primera desde que vimos el recuerdo de su trauma, por fin, por lo menos mi compañera, estaba volviendo a hacer la misma.

-Señora Robin, seguro la otra esfera, tiene un recuerdo bonito- me dijo Life, mientras su mirada se fijaba en la otra esfera.

Miro la esfera que tenía los colores gris y rosa ¿Qué nos espera ahora?

* * *

N.A: ¡Cumplí mi palabra!

Nira Serenes Lorule, al OC que elegí para que sea un amigo de Life fue a (redoble de tambores) ¡Tobby! .

Todavía estoy aceptando a OC, si es que a alguien le interesa participar, la condición es que sea mayor que Life (8 a 10 años es la edad promedio de Life) y no usen látigo.

Ahora pregunto ¿Qué les pareció?

Robin escucha las voces que son importantes para ella, gracias a que el Camino Quod que la consuela, mientras ve como la Tragedia de Arbitrium afecto a Life en su momento. Life por su cuenta, recuerda a un amigo cuyos ojos le recuerdan a los de Lux.

Las heridas comienzan a sanarse, de a poco, pero comienzan a cerrarse ¿Cicatrizaran todas?

Apodos.

Niñata/Ángel Demoniaca: Life.

Ahora la pregunta del millón ¿Me dejan un Review?


	21. Consolando un Corazón

N.A: ! Milenary actualiza hoy¡

Nada que decir además de agradecer de todo corazón a AngelTerra133, Pinkdiamon, Ruby Delex y Nira Serenes Lorule, por prestarme a sus Oc, como amigos de Life.

Les recuerdo lo de siempre no soy dueña de Fire Emblem pero si de la presente historia.

* * *

Consolando a un Corazón

Life miro la esfera gris y rosa, debe de mostrar algo bonito, cree Life, porque a pesar de que pasen cosas tristes, siempre abra algo que nos logre animar, Life cree que esa esfera es una de las cosas que pueden animar a la Señora Robin.

-Señora Robin, veamos que recuerdo será- Life le habla a la Señora Robin, la Señora Robin le sonrió a Life, Life cree que ella también esta curiosa.

-Si vamos a ver ahora Life- le dice la mujer de pelo blanco a Life, Life le tomo la mano a la Señora Robin para no separarse de ella.

La Señora Robin toco la esfera y una luz nos envolvió, es cierto que Life ya no quiere ver más muertes, pero Life aprecia mucho a la Señora Robin y Life quiere estar allí para ella si es que algo triste o malo ocurre, ya que la Señora Robin, le dio esperanza a Life.

* * *

Nos encontramos en un lugar con lluvia, el Khan, si Life no mal recuerda el que se llama Basilio está dirigiendo, como el resto de los Shepherd lo siguen, el habla de algo que los espera no sé qué, el Joven Chrom esta callado, Life mejor que nadie entiende su dolor , Life no tan solo perdió a Lux, Life también perdió a la Mamá y al Papá de Life, porque ellos fueron asesinados frente a los ojos de Life….Perder a alguien querido es difícil y muchas veces el mayor desafío es ver cómo salir adelante, Life recuerda que la única razón por la cual no cayó en desesperación cuando murieron los Padres de Life, fue porque las Acciacinas le dieron esperanza para seguir adelante.

El grupo se encontró con unas personas del bando enemigo, tienen que luchar, Life cerro sus ojos, mientras escucha a la Señora Robin murmurar instrucciones, Life cree que ella siente ella con esa conexión con sus recuerdos, murmurar esas ideas e instrucciones hacen que de a poco ella sea ella misma, Life ignora los gritos de la batalla, Life está más concentrada en el cálido sonido de la lluvia, porque según el Papá y Mamá de Life, la lluvia son las lágrimas de aquellas personas que ahora mismo están al lado de la Gran Diosa Naga y esas lágrimas, para las personas que siguen viviendo en la tierra, nos dan esperanza y vida.

Life puede escuchar la voz de una mujer que habla con el Khan, es una voz tímida pero si uno se da cuenta, tiene determinación, es algo agradable de escuchar, porque tiene esperanza, algo que en las guerras se pierde con facilidad.

Life abre sus ojos para encontrarnos con las paredes de Regna Ferox, la Señorita Robin está lamentándose porque sus esfuerzos no sirvieron para nada, los Hermanos Reales se lamentan están llorando, siento el agarre de la Señora Robin ligeramente tensarse, todos sufren, Life quiere hacer algo, pero Life sabe que no puede hacer nada ahora, porque esto ya paso, esto es simplemente un recuerdo.

El Joven Chrom se lamenta por las acciones que tomo, como la Señorita Robin le dice que no es su culpa, Life también cree que no fue su culpa, él por lo menos intento salvar a su Hermana Mayor, no fue como Life que hizo esa estúpida promesa y no pudo salvar a nadie de Arbitrium, Life no hizo nada en esa ocasión, mientras que el Joven Chrom intento salvarla pero la Señorita Bonita, tomo su decisión antes que nadie, porque al igual que Agape, su amor era mucho más fuerte y por eso mismo, ella estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por los demás, ese es el Amor Incondicional, un Amor desinteresado y puro, que está dispuesto a sacrificarse por nada a cambio,

La Señorita Robin obliga a que el Joven Chrom la mire, los ojos de la mujer de cabello blanco no solo reflejan comprensión, sino que también un sentimiento muy lindo y puro, la Señorita Robin le dice que tal vez, no puedan ser la mitad de lo que era la Señorita Bonita, pero que ella estará a su lado para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, el Joven Chrom tiene dudas y teme arrastrar a la Señorita Robin a un abismo, pero ella le asegura que no lo hará, porque son amigos…Es normal tener dudas después de una gran pérdida pero si tienes a alguien a tu lado, que está dispuesto a ir hasta los confines del mundo para ayudarte todo saldrá bien, sobre todo si esa persona es la amada, porque Life por fin vio ese sentimiento que ese dúo se profesa, es algo lindo y puro, pero Life está segura que el Joven Chrom siendo el Idiota Redomado que es no está consiente de ese sentimiento más aún que su corazón está lleno de dolor por la pérdida de la Señorita Bonita y odio y rencor contra el Hombre Ridículo, en cuanto a la Señorita Robin, Life ha visto que está más pendiente de la guerra, Life está segura de que ella está ignorando su corazón para concentrarse en su labor.

Life siente el agarre de la Señora Robin más fuerte, Life ve que en el rostro de la mujer que acompaña a Life hay un muy tenue color rosa en sus mejillas, Life solo puede sonreír, porque la Señora Robin está viendo uno de esos momentos en que Philia actúa con todo su esplendor, Philia es el Amor entre los Amigos, pero aquí también esta Eros solo que él está aquí de manera muy sutil.

Los Shepherd comienzan a consolar a su líder, es increíble como una persona es capaz de hacer amigos y aliados con tanta facilidad, con las palabras de aliento de sus amigos parece que el Joven Chrom se animó, esos detalles ayudan mucho a consolar a un corazón herido, Life lo sabe, porque los Angeli de Lumine también ayudaron a Life consolándola, incluso Tobby, que perdió su Pueblo Natal y Familia por culpa de Life, el jamás le echo la culpa a Life y la consoló en numerosas ocasiones.

Todos los Shepherd están dispuestos a ir a batallar, también una Señorita desconocida, ella tiene el mismo color de cabello que Lilian, pero cuando hablo, Life reconoció la voz, de ella era la voz tímida pero determinada que Life escucho hace no mucho, Khan Basilio le dice que ella es una Bailarina y su nombre es Olivia, también le pone un nuevo título al Joven Chrom como ´´Comandante´´ …Life no podría tratar al Joven Chrom como ´´Comandante´´ aunque la obligaran, Life cree que él es un Idiota Redomado y Life cree sinceramente que si Life lo llegase a conocer, lo trataría como tal, como paso con Bellator que Life lo trata de ´´Cobarde´´ además el título de ´´Comandante´´ para Life lo tiene otra persona, un hombre el cual Life no puede acordarse de su nombre pero Life si recuerda con cariño que él la entreno para comenzar a usar la espada.

El grupo está decidido a acabar con la guerra, Life se alegra por ellos, porque esa determinación es parte de la vida, es algo tan simple y a la vez complicado de entender, que uno no busca palabras ahora, solo lo vive.

* * *

El recuerdo cambia, Life puede ver al Burro que no se que cosa esta buscando, pero creo que es algo malo teniendo en cuenta que esta cerca de unas agua, la Señorita Robin lo descubre y le comienza a preguntar cosas, pero el Joven Burro, intenta cambiarle el tema, pero la Señorita Robin no le cree, la Señorita Robin lo encara diciéndole que está intentando ver a alguna chica bañarse….Chica….Bañarse…el Joven Burro es un ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO¡, el Burro Pervertido intenta salirse con la suya, pero de la nada aparece un caballo…¿Ese no es el Caballo de la Chica Grosera?, el caballo mira al duo con odio, el Burro Pervertido comienza a correr desesperado mientras grita que la Señorita Robin corra por su vida, la Señorita Robin termina corriendo, diciendo que ella no hizo nada…..Life está de acuerdo con la Señorita Robin de que ella no hizo nada, pero el caballo los siguió igual, si el caballo debía de seguir a alguien era al Burro Pervertido.

* * *

La escena cambia para revelar a la Señorita Dragón y a la Señorita Robin, al parecer la Señorita Dragón golpeo con algo a la Señorita Robin, ambas conversan, la Señorita Robin le pregunta a la Señorita Dragón con que la golpeo y esta última le explica que fue con una piedra brillante que era importante para ella, al parecer se la quería lanzar a una serpiente, la Señorita Robin comenta que está intentado cazar animales con una roca, la Señorita Dragón le señala una parte y la Señorita Robin menciona que ahora ella va a tratar, luego le dice algunas cosas pero sobretodo de enfoque y control, donde usando una piedra golpea a la serpiente en la cabeza, la Señorita Dragón se emocionó y le pide a la Señorita Robin que le enseñe, cosa que la chica de cabello blanco acepta.

* * *

Todo cambia otra vez , esta vez la Señorita Robin esta con el Sacerdote Afeminado , el Sacerdote Afeminado esta concentrado dibujando algo, la Señorita Robin lo mira y comienza a exclamar que el dibujo ese muy parecido al joven, pero él lo toma como algo malo, pero la Señorita Robin le dice que es lo contrario, también menciona que ella no sabe mucho de arte, cosa que hace que el Sacerdote Afeminado admita que el tampoco sabe mucho, es sorprende a la Señorita Robin que dice que él es muy talentoso, el Sacerdote dice que le han dicho que sus dibujos son competentes, pero carecen de alma artística ¿A qué se refiere?, la Señorita Robin dice que las personas están celosas por su talento, el Sacerdote aprecia las palabras y le regala el dibujo a la Señorita Robin, la Señorita Robin pregunta si el dibujo no es un encargo, pero el Sacerdote le dice que él no hace dibujos por encargo, con esas palabras la Señorita Robin acepta el dibujo.

La cálida luz del Camino Quod nos envuelve.

* * *

Al llegar, Life se separó de la Señora Robin, que aun tenía ese sonrojo en sus mejillas, Life se alegra por ella, porque a pesar de que en sus recuerdos haya guerra, todavía hay recuerdos bonitos, como recuerdos que son un desastre.

-Así consolamos a Chrom, además de que me acerque más a mis amigos- dice la Señora Robin con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, Life la miro un poco y luego Life frunce el ceño.

-Life ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunta la Señora Robin a Life, después de que ella se diera cuenta del ceño fruncido de Life.

-Life odia a los Pervertidos- Life le comenta aun un poco enfadada.

-Te refieres a Vaike ¿Verdad?- le dice la Señora Robin a Life, Life solo asintió.

-Life odia a los Pervertidos, de hecho, si hay algo que puede fácilmente sacar de quicio a Life y logra que Life tome medidas drásticas sin pensar ni nada, son los Pervertidos, Life recuerda que las Amigas de Life, al enterarse de ese punto de enojo, le pedían a Life que vigilara mientras que ellas se bañaban, porque sabían que Life golpearía al pobre infeliz que intentara espiarlas- Life le explica a la Señora Robin, la Señora Robin solo miro a Life un poco asombrada.

-Tenían a una excelente guardiana- le dijo la Señora Robin a Life con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

Life mira a otro lado y ve nuevas esferas,

-Señora Robin, continuemos, hay más cosas que averiguar- Life le dice a la mujer albina, mientras señala las esferas.

-Tienes razón, sigamos nuestro camino Life- le dice la Señora Robin a Life, Life comienza a caminar mientras la Señora Robin la sigue

Hay más cosas adelante, Life ya no tiene miedo y debe de dejar de lamentarse por la Tragedia de Arbitrium, porque eso ya paso, en cierto que a Life le pesa no haber ayudado, pero Life seguirá el ejemplo del Joven Chrom y seguirá adelante, Life ya quiere volver a ver a sus Amigos y para volver a verlos, Life debe de recuperar su Tesoro.

* * *

N.A: Aquí vine.

Y ahora les pregunto ¿Qué les pareció?

Robin mira cómo pasan las cosas al consolar a Chrom e ir conociendo mejor a sus amigos, además de enterarse de que Life odia a los Pervertidos. En cuanto Life, menciona algunas cosas sobre su pasado, como el asesinato de sus padres y la razón por la cual no pierde la esperanza.

Ambas ahora con nuevas esperanzas, siguen su recorrido, ¿Qué cosas aprenderán ahora?

Recuerdo

Life menciona a 3 de los 4 representantes de los Cuatro Amores de Spero.

Agape: Amor Incondicional

Philia: Amor hacia los Amigos

Eros: Amor hacia tu Pareja.

Apodos.

Idiota Redomado: Chrom

Señorita Bonita: Enmeryn.

Hombre Ridículo: Gangrel

Cobarde: Bellator

Burro/ Burro Pervertido: Vaike

Señorita Dragón: Nowi

Sacerdote Afeminado: Libra

Comandante: ¿?

Ahora la pregunta del millón ¿Me dejan un Review?


	22. Un Viejo Amigo

N.A: Mile volvió, hoy traigo esto.

Un agradecimiento de todo corazón a AngelTerra133, Pinkdiamon, Ruby Delex y Nira Serenes Lorule, por prestarme a sus Oc, como amigos de Life.

Les recuerdo lo de siempre, no soy dueña de Fire Emblem pero si soy dueña de la presente historia

Un Viejo Amigo. Las llamadas ´´Ancestrales´´

Sigo a Life, mientras recuerdo como consolamos a Chrom, él estaba destrozado tras la muerte de Enmeryn, pero con nuestra ayuda, él decidió salir adelante, quería acabar con la guerra de una buena vez, él quería paz como la deseo su hermana y nosotros lo ayudaríamos a conseguirla. Coloco mi mano en mi pecho, sintiendo mi corazón latir con tranquilidad, mientras mis mejillas seguían un poco rojas, esas palabras que dije sin pensar solo porque quería que él volviera a sonreír, ahora me hacen avergonzarme.

-¡Señora Robin, mire¡- me llama la voz de la pequeña albina mientras miles de esferas nos rodean, ahora yo también debía de mirar los recuerdos que contenían estas esferas, seguramente Life quería que viera alguna, una esfera en particular llamo mi atención, porque esta estaba técnicamente interrumpiendo mi visión.

-¿Qué son estas? Life- le pregunto a mi compañera, mientras ella solo tomaba una de estas esferas la miraba unos segundos y luego las liberaba

-´´Memor mutatio´´ es decir, recuerdos de cambio, estos recuerdos representan un evento en particular que nos marcó y cambio la vida, son recuerdos importantes, porque ellos son los que nos señalan cuando tomamos una decisión ya sea para mejor o peor- me explica.

-Señora Robin, para mirar estos recuerdos, debe de tomar la esfera y acercársela al rostro, allí se mostrara la escena que representa al cambio- me dice, para poder mirar, ahora si, mi segundo recuerdo del Camino Quod, sin que sea el de nosotras.

Tomo la esfera y la acerco a mi rostro, la imagen al principio es borrosa, para luego mirar con claridad, hay un bosque de noche, la luz de la luna apenas ilumina a una persona que está sufriendo, se abraza a sí mismo y grita cosas como ´´Aléjate de mí´´ a alguien, me concentro y puedo ver una sombra, que comienza a negar algo, el viento se mueve de forma violenta, mientras esa persona grita de dolor y desesperación, pero la persona a la cual quiere alejar se niega a hacerlo mientras, camina ignorando el fuerte viento que intenta que se aleje de la persona que sufre, a medida de que avanza la persona me doy cuenta de que es una chica, pero sin rasgos definidos, la chica avanza hacia la persona que sufre y con determinación llega a su lado para abrazarlo, el viento cesa como la luna revela que la persona que abrazo la chica era un chico, el chico queda un poco incómodo para luego abrazar a esa chica sin rasgos, la única cosa que escucho de los labios de la joven es ´´No te preocupes ya todo está bien´´ , como la imagen comienza a desvanecerse. ¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Señora Robin?- me llama Life, mientras salgo de mis pensamientos, la niña me mira un poco preocupada.

-¿Esta bien?- me pregunta, mientras solo sonrío un poco para darle a entender que estoy bien.

-¿Es normal sentirse confundida con un recuerdo? Life- le pregunto a mi compañera como ella asintió.

-Los recuerdos son todos distintos, aquí no tienen tiempo, por eso cualquier recuerdo que uno mire, puede ser de miles de años o los del presente- me explica la albina, mientras tomo nota mentalmente, el recuerdo que vi puede haber sido de ahora o de años atrás.

Seguimos caminando, mientras pienso en lo que vi, ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué ese suceso le cambio la vida a alguien?.

-Señora Robin, ya llegamos- me comenta Life, mientras, otra vez, me saca de mis pensamientos.

Levanto mi mirada y veo dos esferas, ambas esferas tienen varios colores, la primera sus colores son rosado, blanco y un poco lila, mientras la otra es gris, amarillo, rosado con un toque de rojo. Ambas pueden representar recuerdos de felicidad o superación quizás.

-Bueno pequeña Life, te toca- le digo a la albina mientras ella, instantáneamente, se acerca a la esfera que tiene lila, me acerco a mi compañera y tomo su mano.

La luz de la esfera nos envolvió ¿Qué veremos ahora?

* * *

-¡SANADORA DEMENTE!-

-¡ESPADACHIN DE TERCERA¡-

Los gritos de los gemelos se escucharon por todas partes, mientras varias personas los veían de manera extraña, los Angeli de Lumine se encontraban en una ciudad en la cual en donde se miraba estaba rodeada de flores, Lilian, John, Alítheia, Will, Bellator y Luna conversaban entre ellos, mientras Allen, Luke y Tobby, estaban junto a la Life de los recuerdos que estaba dando una tímida sonrisa de felicidad al estar rodeada de flores, el brazo derecho de la joven albina, seguía teniendo esa especie de vendaje.

-¡Life está sonriendo!¡ Te vez muy distinta así!- exclamo Tobby, mientras le ofrecía a la niña una flores, la cual la menor, acepto.

-Me alegro que estés sonriendo Life, ya se echaba de menos- le dijo Allen mientras se acercaba a donde estaba la chica.

-Con…Con..Tu..Tu.. Sonrisa..Life…A…Animas…A…A…Todos- tartamudeo ligeramente Luke, como la Life de los recuerdos volvía a darles una sonrisa tímida a sus ´´Guardaespaldas´´

-¡Allen, Tobby, Luke, Life! Por favor vengan aquí, vamos a discutir nuestros próximos movimientos- los llamo Luna, mientras los cuatro menores se acercaron al grupo de adultos.

Al acercarse, Aarón y Aria, ya habían dejado de discutir, los Angeli de Lumine fueron a una especie de plaza, la cual tenía asientos para que el grupo pudiera sentarse.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- pregunto curioso Tobby, que estaba sentado al lado de John, el Sacerdote solo sonrío, al parecer dentro del grupo, John y Luna eran los que tenían mejor relación con los niños.

-Vamos a hablar con el Sabio de esta ciudad, el puede tener información valiosa para nosotros- explico Alítheia mientras sacaba, de entre sus cosas, unos papeles.

-Debemos de ver las posibles estrategias para las próximas batallas que tengamos también, quiero organizar grupos de máximo cuatro personas para posibles ataques ya sea a Infernales Timere, Demonios Draco u otros- explico mi igual, mientras observaba de reojo a la Life de los recuerdos que se había tensado ligeramente por la mención de los Demonios Draco.

-Alítheia, ¿puedo interrumpir un poco?- dijo Allen de la nada, mientras sus oídos se movían un poco.

-¿Qué quieres Allen?- pregunto la estratega.

-¿Qué es una ´´Ancestral´´?, estoy escuchando a varias personas murmurar esa palabra- le pregunto el Tanguel totalmente confundido al grupo, la Life de los recuerdos se tensó un poco y movió su boca sin hacer sonido alguno, repitió la palabra.

-He escuchado el termino antes, desgraciadamente no puedo acordarme de donde, siempre he sido un mal estudiante en cuanto historia se refiere- dijo Bellator, mientras miraba hacia abajo.

-No nos preguntes a Aarón o a mí, nunca nos ha interesado la historia de Spero- hablo con indiferencia Aria, mientras su hermano le daba la razón, una de las pocas veces que este par está de acuerdo con algo.

-Solo se luchar, no tengo idea de historia ni conceptos que sé que no me servirán- dijo Will mientras estiraba sus brazos.

-Nosotros estamos por las mismas, Luke y yo, solo le hemos enseñado a nuestra hermana menor la historia de otros lugares, pero no la nuestra- explico Luna, mientras el joven mago asintió en afirmación a lo dicho.

-Mi Padre sabía que significaba esa palabra, pero jamás me dijo que era, según él no la iba a necesitar nunca – siguió Tobby.

-¡ODIO la historia de todos los lugares por igual!- dijo furiosa Lilian.

\- Me disculpo, Allen, soy un total ignorante de esa palabra, a pesar de que soy un Sacerdote- fue la disculpa solemne de John.

El Tanguel miro para abajo, mientras observo el recuerdo, me doy cuenta de unas ligeras sombras que se movían rápidamente.

-Se dio cuenta de eso Señora Robin- me dijo mi compañera mientras asintió en confirmación, había visto algo, no estoy segura que era, pero lo había visto.

Miro a la Life de los recuerdos que también se dio cuenta, la niña miro un poco confundida mientras abría su boca y como paso con la palabra ´´Ancestral´´ dijo algo sin sonido.

-¡VENGAN AQUÍ MALDITOS LADRONES!- se interrumpió la organización de los Angeli de Lumine, como una mujer de mediana edad, apareció exhausta, persiguiendo algo.

-¿Qué paso Señora?- pregunto Aarón mientras se acercaba a la mujer.

-Un grupo de ladrones siempre atacan esta ciudad, estoy harta de ellos y quería hacerles cara, pero esos bastardos son más rápidos que yo- explico la mujer, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Vamos a ayudar ¿ no?- dijo Bellator, mientras el resto, excepto Allen, Tobby, Luke y Life, comenzaban a pararse para ir a perseguir al grupo de ladrones.

Aarón solo asintió en confirmación, Aarón en parte me recuerda a Chrom , un líder capaz y desinteresado, pero a diferencia de Chrom, Aarón carecía de carisma natural y, por lo que he podido ver, la que lograba que las personas se unieran a los Angeli de Lumine, de manera directa o indirecta, era la Life de los recuerdos.

Los Angeli de Lumine comenzaron a correr, dejando a los menores solos, no sin antes olvidar mencionar que se quedaran vigilando a Life y que ellos volverían pronto…Cuando desaparecieron de la vista, la Life de los recuerdos se levantó y comenzó a correr siguiendo a sus amigos mayores, ignorando de manera monumental a Allen,Tobby y Luke que la llamaban desesperados mientras comenzaban a seguirla.

* * *

La escena cambio, para mostrarnos a los Angeli de Lumine formando una especie de circulo, varios ladrones estaban fuera de combate y al parecer les faltaba a uno, la Life de los recuerdos se las había ingeniado para llegar a ellos, dejando a sus amigos en un estado de shock, por la inesperada llegada de la mercenaria, cuando se hizo un espacio entre el circulo, miro asombrada al ladrón, para luego sonreír y sacarse su vendaje de su brazo derecho.

La niña se acercó al ladrón y se impulsó un poco para abrazarlo, dejando al resto aún más en shock de lo que ya de por si estaban, quedaron mucho más asombrados cuando vieron como el ladrón le correspondía el gesto de afecto a la albina.

-¡Dan!- hablo por primera vez en voz alta, durante ese día, la Life de los recuerdos, el joven que no superaba los veinte años, la miro un poco para luego sonreírle con cariño a la niña.

-¡Life está muy feliz de volver a ver a Dan!- dijo con total felicidad la mercenaria, dejando a sus amigos con una combinación de shock y asombro, porque al parecer desde hace ya un tiempo que no la veían con su verdadera personalidad, esa llena de vida y optimismo

\- De todas las personas que me podía encontrar en este lugar, nunca creí que volvería a encontrarme contigo Life- le dijo el ladrón, que como la Life de los recuerdos lo llamaba, supongo que su nombre era Dan.

La albina, se separó del joven mientras le tomaba la mano se acercó a los Angeli de Lumine.

-¿Quién es él? Life- le pregunto con total shock Aria, mientras miraba a la albina sonriendo con total felicidad.

-Él es un viejo amigo y compañero de Life, su nombre es Dan y es un ladrón, Dan es una persona muy amable con un corazón de oro- le presento la Life de los recuerdos al grupo al ladrón que tenía un ligero sonrojo por el inesperado cumplido de su amiga.

-¿No nos va a ser daño verdad?- pregunto desconfiado Will, pero el chico lo miro.

-Normalmente lo haría, pero tienen suerte, tienen a Life de su lado, y si ella les tiene confianza, supongo que también tengo que tenerles- le dijo indiferentemente el ladrón, al luchador.

-¿Dan quieres unirte a los Angeli de Lumine?- pregunto de la nada la niña a su amigo, dejando al resto con sentimientos encontrados.

-¿Angeli de Lumine?-

-Los Angeli de Lumine, pelean directamente contra los Demonios Draco, si te unes, podrás pagar cuentas con eso tipos- le explico la chica.

-Si te unes, tendrás que generarnos lealtad- dijo Lilian, bastante desconfiada del chico.

-Si se trata de lealtad, no se las voy a tener, a la única santa persona a la cual le tengo y genero lealtad es a Life, siempre y cuando ella este con ustedes, me uniré- les dijo, mientras la Life de los recuerdos sonreía con sinceridad ante su amigo.

-¿Qué hizo ella para que le tengas tanta lealtad?- pregunto curioso John.

El chico, el cual tenía sus cabellos celestes, lo miro.

-Esta chica me salvo de un destino peor que la muerte hace ya un tiempo atrás- fue la respuesta solemne del joven, mientras miraba a la mercenaria esta última le dio una sonrisa, se notaba bastante que la albina le tenía confianza al chico, porque a diferencia cuando ella conoce a alguien, la Life de los recuerdos lo trataba directamente por su nombre, sin anteponer su característico ´´Joven´´

-Exactamente ¿De qué te salvo?- pregunto Bellator, pero Dan solo bajo la mirada.

-No podría contarlo, porque ni yo mismo estoy muy consciente de lo que paso en esa ocasión, solo sé que le debo mi vida a Life, por eso a ella es a la única a la cual le genero lealtad- fue la respuesta de Dan.

La niña se dio cuenta de la tensión y con una sonrisa, hablo.

-Dan, estas personas son amigos y amigas de Life, ellos son Aarón, Aria, John, Lilian, Luke, Will, Luna, Alítheia, el Joven Allen, Cobarde y el Joven Tobby- presento mucho más animada la albina, cosa que a la mayoría de los Angeli de Lumine, solo les saco una sonrisa, felices que, ahora, la Life de los recuerdos, estaba sonriendo con optimismo como siempre.

-Un gusto conocerlos, ya que Life me invito a unirme, lo hare, así que espero que nos llevemos relativamente bien- les dijo Dan

El resto de los Angeli de Lumine tuvieron que decir, a regañadientes, las palabras ´´Un gusto´´

-Dan…¿Qué hacías aquí?- pregunto la Life de los recuerdos, acordándose de la situación.

-Milagrosamente, no estaba aquí para robar, vine a Coral Flos a relajarme, antes de que ustedes me rodearan- explico tranquilamente el hombre, cosa que a los Angeli de Lumine los avergonzó.

-Life lo siente por eso Dan- se disculpó la niña.

-No es tu culpa Life, ¿A dónde iban ahora?- le pregunto el hombre de cabello celeste a su amiga.

-Íbamos a hablar con el Sabio de este lugar-

-Se en donde vive, así que ¿Por qué no les muestro el camino? Mientras tu y yo nos ponemos al día después de tanto tiempo- le dijo amablemente el ladrón a la niña, mientras esta asintió.

Los Angeli de Lumine, estaban con la mente en blanco, nunca creyeron que Life fuera amiga de un ladrón.

* * *

La escena cambio, para revelarnos una especie de templo, en el la luz del sol reflejaba un estanque como un hombre, algo mayor, se encontraba tranquilamente de espaldas a los Angeli de Lumine.

-Gran Sabio Eduardo- hablo Dan, con el resto hizo una reverencia ante el hombre, este se volteo para mirar a sus invitados.

-Los vientos habían hablado de unas personas que luchaban contra los Demonios Draco, y que entre sus integrantes había una Ancestral, no creí que los conocería tan pronto- dijo el hombre, mientras daba una cansada sonrisa, la Life de los recuerdos se tensó otra vez ante la palabra ´´Ancestral´´

-¿Ancestral? ¿Qué son los ´´Ancestrales´´?- pregunto otra vez el Tanguel, mientras que el resto intento callarlo, para evitar interrumpir al hombre, pero este último solo sonrió un poco por la inocente pregunta.

-Una Ancestral, Joven Tanguel, en Spero, son las mujeres nacidas con el cabello con tonos derivados del blanco, plateado, perla y otros tonos similares….Dicen que esas mujeres en su interior tienen un pedazo del Alma, de un ser muy antiguo, por eso a esas mujeres se les dio el título de ´´Ancestrales´´ , aunque debo de admitir, que esta es la primera vez que veo a una Ancestral con el cabello totalmente blanco puro….Mi hija era una Ancestral, tenía el cabello de un color perla pero ella fue secuestrada y lo más probable asesinada por los Demonios Draco- les dijo el Sabio, como la Life de los recuerdos estaba totalmente tensa.

-¿Life es una Ancestral?- pregunto con inocencia Tobby, como el resto miro a su compañera, pero la niña se negó a mirarlos.

-Así es, ella es una Ancestral-hablo el hombre, mientras miraba intensamente a la niña, que se cohibió y se ocultó detrás de John.

Mi compañera apretó mi mano un poco, mientras miraba hacia el suelo

-A Life no le gusta que la traten de ´´Ancestral´´ Life siente que ese título, no es para Life- me dijo casi en un susurro

-Gran Sabio, nosotros queríamos preguntarles algo sobre el posible futuro que nos espera- le dijo Alítheia al hombre.

El Sabio se acercó un poco a las aguas y hablo.

-Los Demonios Draco están buscando algo, aunque desconozco que es, pero están muchos más activos ahora…Ya me entere de lo que paso en Arbitrium, ese es un signo de que están muchos más dispuestos a matar, otras pequeñas aldeas han tenido el mismo trágico destino- les dijo el hombre, como los ojos de la mercenaria se llenaron de lágrimas al mencionar Arbitrium.

-Gracias por decirnos eso, Gran Sabio- le agradeció Aria al hombre, como el resto del grupo hacia una reverencia en forma de despido.

-Mucha suerte con su labor, Angeli de Lumine- les dijo, como el grupo se iba.

* * *

La escena cambio nuevamente, esta vez nos mostró un páramo en la noche, al parecer los Angeli de Lumine se alejaron de la ciudad de Coral Flos lo más rápido que pudieron, las tiendas de campañas estaban puestas, como la mayoría del grupo estaba despierto, la excepción era la Life de los recuerdos que se había ido a dormir.

-Sera mejor que todos nos vayamos a dormir, hoy me toca a mí vigilar a Life- les dijo Will mientras se levantaba del tronco donde estaba sentado, como el resto del grupo comenzaba a despedirse para irse a dormir, de la nada, el fuego se apagó dejando todo a oscuras, con la escaza luz de la luna para alumbrar, entre las sombras se escuchó una risa maquiavélica, como los Angeli de Lumine comenzaba a ponerse en posición de batalla, pero lo que había hecho esa risa, se las había ingeniado para desarmarlos a todos, antes de que empezara la batalla.

De entre las sombras, salió Dan pero sus ojos eran de un color rojo sangre, con una sonrisa maniaca se acercó al grupo, en sus manos habían dos espadas que movía como si fueran tijeras, el grupo estaba en una situación incómoda ¿No se supone que Dan no los dañaría porque Life estaba con ellos? ¿Eso era una mentira?

Un sonido interrumpió el sonido de las espadas

-¡BOBBY DETENTE!- el grito de la Life de los recuerdos se hizo eco, como la niña había salido de su tienda de campaña en su pijama, la muchacha miraba fijamente al ladrón, pero ¿Por qué lo llamo ´´Bobby´´?

-Vaya, ¡si es Life!¡ Que disgusto volver a verte Pequeña Canalla!- le hablo Dan, pero su tono de voz era totalmente distinto además de que, por lo que había notado, irrespetuoso y sarcástico.

-Si a Life también le alegra volver a verte, Bobby- le dijo la Life de los recuerdos usando ¿Sarcasmo?

-Li…Li…Life…¿Qué…Qué…Pasa?- pregunto tartamudeando Luke, al salir del shock, de ser casi asesinado por un compañero.

-¿Qué pasa?...¡Vaya! Life se le olvido hablar de esto, disculpen a Life, Life ahora se los explicara- les dijo la niña.

-Pequeña Canalla, que feo, no les hablaste de mí- le dijo el ahora desconocido.

-No es culpa de Life que aparezcas cuando se te de la más rotunda gana Bobby- le contesto siendo sarcástica la niña….Al parecer, Life es buena usando el sarcasmo y la ironía.

La mercenaria se acercó al grupo, llevando al chico con ella.

-Esta persona se llama Bobby, es la otra personalidad de Dan, Bobby a diferencia de Dan, es un asesino y a la vez un maldito pervertido- les dijo la chica, la última frase con un notorio enojo.

-Gracias, Canalla, Gracias-

-De nada-

Toda la conversación que tenían la Life de los recuerdos con el tal Bobby, estaba repleta de sarcasmos, todos, incluida yo misma, estaban conociendo otra faceta de la personalidad de Life, que era la de los sarcasmos e ironías.

-¿Bobby?, ¿No los lastimaras verdad?- pregunto algo asustado Tobby, que se había abrazado a Lilian.

-Yo si los lastimare, pero si lo hago, esta Canalla me golpeara, conociéndola- les dijo francamente, como la Life de los recuerdos le dio una mirada de esas que si te pudieran matar, lo haría.

-¡No seas grosero Bobby!- le regaño la Life de los recuerdos, haciendo con esto que a mi compañera le saliera una pequeña risa.

El asesino y la mercenaria comenzaron una nueva ronda de insultos y comentarios sarcásticos entre ellos, cualquiera que no conociera la singular situación, diría que estaban peleando, pero en los rostros de ambos se veía una sonrisa sincera, disfrutando del momento.

-¿Todavía no superas la golpiza que Life te dio?- pregunto la niña en un momento al asesino.

-Fue por esa golpiza con la cual aprendí a respetarte Canalla, además ya sabes, el que tiene mayor poder es al que un asesino le genera lealtad- le dijo casualmente el chico, mientras inconscientemente se tocaba el brazo.

-Agradezco a Naga de que te acordaras de que Dan y yo somos un solo ser, porque la paliza hubiese sido peor- dijo, mientras la niña se avergonzó.

-Fue tu culpa por espiar a Life cuando se bañaba, Life se dio cuenta y se enojó, Life no dudo en ir a golpearte y tienes razón, si Life no se hubiese acordado de que Dan y tu son una sola persona, Life te hubiese dejado, mínimo, 6 años inmovilizado en una cama por todos los huesos rotos y órganos internos heridos que Life hubiese dejado- le reclamo la mercenaria….Life ¿¡Tambien le paso lo mismo que a mí!? En el caso de Chrom, él lo hizo por puro accidente, pero a Life la espiaron…Bobby parece que es un pedófilo…

-¿¡HICISTE QUÉ¡?- fue la respuesta enojada de las chicas de los Angeli de Lumine.

-La espié cuando se bañaba, es normal, a pesar de que sea una niña pequeña sigue siendo una mujer, así que si la espió a ella bañarse o una mujer adulta es lo mismo- les dijo indiferentemente Bobby.

-No se preocupen, Life le dio una paliza, que hasta ahora no ha podido olvidar- fue la respuesta de Life.

El grupo se quedó un rato callado, hasta que la niña bostezo cansada.

-Life se ira a dormir, Bobby, Dan esta ahora con los Angeli de Lumine, así que por favor evita dañarlos y si los lastimas, Life te matara- le dijo indiferentemente la mercenaria, aunque la última parte fue un notorio sarcasmo.

-Lo entiendo, Pequeña Canalla, solo matare a esos tipos, así que no te preocupes- le dijo, mientras cerraba sus ojos, al abrirlos, sus ojos eran de color ámbar…Ese era Dan.

-Disculpen por lo que paso, Bobby siempre aparece cuando no quiero que aparezca, pero en esta ocasión, le dio por aparecer porque quería tener una conversación de insultos con Life- les dijo apenado el ladrón, mientras miraba para abajo, haciendo notar su incomodidad ante lo que acababa de pasar.

-No te disculpes, por lo menos ahora sabemos, que tienes doble personalidad , ahora Life le dejo las cosas en claro a Bobby- le dijo Alítheia después de salir del asombro por la singular situación.

-Nuevamente me disculpo por todo- les dijo Dan.

-¿Will?- llamo la niña, haciendo que todos se dieran cuenta de lo tarde que es y se prepararon para dormir.

La luz del Camino Quod nos envolvió.

* * *

Al llegar y separarnos, me quede pensando, según en Spero, yo por tener el cabello blanco también sería considerada una ´´Ancestral ´´, una mujer que en su interior tiene el pedazo de un Alma antigua, pero ¿Yo era eso o no? ¿Tenía en mi interior un alma de otro ser? Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Life se echó a reír, estaba riendo con todas sus fuerzas al punto que le salían lágrimas, como si lo que recién vimos fuera lo más gracioso del mundo, su risa era contagiosa por lo que yo también me eche a reír.

Reímos un rato, hasta que Life se tranquilizó y con una sonrisa hablo.

-Life se le había olvidado la particularidad de Dan y Bobby, Dan es amable y estoico, pero Bobby es un sinvergüenza pervertido….Life era la única de los Angeli de Lumine que era capaz de diferenciar, por mera presencia, a Dan de Bobby y viceversa- dijo mientras sonría brillantemente.

-Dan y Bobby, ayudaron mucho a la recuperación de Life de su trauma, como ellos y Life se conocían de antes, para Life le resultaba mucho más fácil a hablar con ellos- termino de explicarme mi amiga

-Ellos son importantes para ti ¿no?- le digo a la niña, cosa que ella asiente.

-Para Life, todos sus Amigos son muy importantes para ella, Life los ama a todos y Life no soportaría que algo malo les pasase, Life es capaz de arriesgar todo por ellos- me dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Life amaba a sus amigos, no muy diferente a mí, ambas somos capaces de arriesgarnos por aquellas personas que amamos.

-Señora Robin, ahora nos toca la otra esfera, ¡Life ya no puede esperar!- me dijo emocionada, al parecer, mientras que su yo de los recuerdos estaba con un trauma, mi compañera estaba totalmente animaba dispuesta a aceptar los próximos recuerdos que se vinieran de ahora en adelante.

-Sí, yo tampoco puedo esperar- le digo a la muchacha.

Life sonrió y me tendió su mano, no sé qué nos espera en este nuevo recuerdo, pero algo en mi corazón, decía que era muy importante.

* * *

N.A: Aquí llegue, en esta ocasión hice referencia a un viejo videojuego de terror llamado ´´Clock Tower´´ de que forma es la referencia, en los nombres de este singular ladrón, ´´Dan´´ y ´´Bobby´´ son los nombres de los ´´Dichosos´´ niños demonios antagonistas de ese juego.

Y ahora les pregunto ¿Qué les pareció?

Robin ve un curioso recuerdo como conoce el término y significado de ´´Ancestral´´ a partir de los recuerdos de Life, además de conocer una parte desconocida de la personalidad de su amiga y compañera. A la vez Life recuerda con cariño a un singular viejo amigo y compañero.

Las dos albinas, muestran emoción para ver que les espera ahora ¿Qué les deparara los recuerdos?

Apodos.

Cobarde: Bellator

Pequeña Canalla/ Canalla: Life

Ahora la pregunta del millón ¿Me dejan un review?


	23. Fin de una Guerra¡ ¡Eros esta Presente!

N.A:¡Milenary esta viva! y ¡Lo siente mucho! ¡No quería tardarme tanto en actualizar! ¡Estos últimos meses no han sido muy buenos para mí! Sobretodo porque a la amiga muerte se le ocurrió visitar a mi familia, llevándose consigo a mi perro, mi Abuelito y a varios cachorros de la Akita que tengo de mascota

¡En serio lo siento mucho! Intentare ahora actualizar un poco mas seguido ahora que ya paso la tormenta de tragedias.

Un agradecimiento de todo corazón a AngelTerra133, Pinkdiamon, Ruby Delex y Nira Serenes Lorule, por prestarme a sus Oc, como amigos de Life.

Les recuerdo lo de siempre, no soy dueña de Fire Emblem pero si soy dueña de la presente historia

* * *

¡Fin de una Guerra!, ¡Eros esta presente!

Life se siente feliz de que pudo recordar a Dan y a Bobby, ellos son amigos muy importantes para Life, ellos y Life se conocieron porque tuvieron en una ocasión trabajar juntos, Life recuerda que tuvo que aprender a diferenciar a ambas personalidades porque Life decía que si no podía distinguir uno del otro, Life no podía llamarse a sí misma una Amiga….Con este último recuerdo Life recordó que a Life no le gusta que la llamen ´´Ancestral´´ ¡Life sabe perfectamente lo que es! ¡Por eso mismo Life se niega a que la llamen Ancestral!...Las Ancestrales están destinadas a ser una cosa, por eso mismo ¡Life no cree en el destino!.

Life miro la esfera que tenía los colores gris, amarillo, rosado y rojo, Life cree que debe de ser un recuerdo agridulce, pero Life ya no tiene miedo de las cosas que de ahora en adelante le esperan a la Señora Robin y a Life, ya que la Señora Robin está al lado de Life y eso hace que Life se sienta segura.

Life le tendió la mano a la Señora Robin y ella la tomo, Life ahora se siente totalmente segura de que sea lo que sea, todo saldrá bien…Aunque a Life se le olvide un poco de que los recuerdos no pueden hacer daño, pero a Life si le asustan las cosas pero la Señora Robin le dijo a Life que si algo la asustaba, Life debía de abrazarla y cerrar los ojos para no ver esas tragedias….Aunque Life se siente un poco culpable de que la Señora Robin vea todo mientras Life no las ve.

-Life ¿Estas listas?- le pregunto la Señora Robin a Life mientras veía intensamente la esfera, la Señora Robin parece muy concentrada además de que su mano derecha está en su corazón ¿Es un recuerdo bonito lo que tiene esa esfera?, Life solo logro asentir y la mano de la Señora Robin que estaba en su corazón se movió para tocar la esfera.

La luz del Camino Quod nos envolvió, el agarre de la Señora Robin se hizo más firme, como si no quisiera que Life se separara de ella.

* * *

Cuando Life abrió los ojos vio el desierto, las cosas estaban tranquilas pero el viento se sentía diferente es como si trajera un mensaje oculto entre sus roces, Life cerro los ojos para intentar saber lo que decía. Life cree que el viento trae las noticias de la Diosa del Fortuna, Life abrió sus ojos mientras el agarre de la Señora Robin se hacía más ligero, Life miro un poco a la Señora Robin para luego mirar hacia adelante, allí está el Joven Chrom, la Señorita Robin y el Hombre Monstruo conversando, por lo que Life puede escuchar, las tropas enemigas están en caos, anda a saber porque, pero Life sigue escuchando la explicación del Hombre Monstruo.

Por lo que Life puede entender, algunas personas del bando contrario están en contra de este derramamiento de sangre sin sentido, por eso mismo están luchando internamente para evitar más batallas, al parecer el Hombre Ridículo está intentado calmar las cosas, pero muy pocos hombres están dispuestos a ir con él hasta el final de esta estupidez…..El corazón de las personas y en general las personas son increíbles, son capaces de pensar en la mejor solución y a pesar de que cueste un poco, tienen la fuerza de voluntad de decir ´´No´´ cuando es necesario, eso es lo que están haciendo esas personas que ya no quieren luchar, buscaron el momento adecuado para decir no y unir sus fuerzas por una causa de mayor….Life no cree que sean malos, pero si son listos para organizarse y hacer caos internamente es muy complicado, sobre todo si son tropas. Life cree que entendieron el mensaje de la Señorita Bonita, ¡El Amor de Ágape es realmente increíble y fuerte! ¡Ese amor fue capaz de llegar a los corazones de esas personas que querían esta matanza sin sentido!

Parece que el Joven Chrom entendió, por fin, porque la Señorita Bonita se sacrificó, Life cree que eso lo lleno de una nueva determinación para luchar.

-Sabes Life- la Señora Robin le hablo a Life, Life solo la mira y nota en sus ojos una enorme comprensión.

-Creo que ya entendí lo que me contaste de los llamados ´´Cuatro Amores de Spero´´, tienes razón comparando a Enmeryn con Ágape, su amor hizo que los plegianos comprendieran el mensaje de Paz que ella siempre quiso para todos los seres vivos- Life solo sonríe y le aprieta la mano a la Señora Robin, Life es feliz sabiendo de que algo que Life le conto a ella le sirva para animarse un poco.

-Life, ahora va a haber una batalla algo sangrienta, sé que a ti no te gusta matar, por eso te pido que me abraces y cierres los ojos cuando comience, no quiero que estés triste ahora que has recordado cosas bonitas para ti- me dice la Señora Robin, el tono que uso la Señora Robin es muy parecido al de la Mamá de Life, Aria o Luna cuando se preocupan por Life…¿La Señora Robin es una Mamá también?

Life solo asiente mientras sonríe, si Life esta con la Señora Robin, todo estará bien. El recuerdo cambia para mostrarnos el desierto con ya los dos bandos, el Joven Chrom y el Hombre Ridículo están discutiendo sobre la paz, el Hombre Ridículo dice que el Jove Chrom no sabe nada de la Paz, mientras el joven príncipe le dice que no puede perdonarlo por lo que le paso a la Señorita Bonita…Life entiende ese sentimiento, Life no quiere odiar, pero la persona que mato a Lux, Life le tiene un fuerte resentimiento, Life no puede perdonarlo aunque quisiera, Life simplemente no puede.

Life siente el agarre de la Señora Robin tenso, Life solo puede cerrar sus ojos y abrazar fuertemente a la mujer mayor, Life siente el viento tenso y el mensaje es claro, por lo menos para Life, el viento dice que ahora es la Batalla Decisiva, aquí se define si hay paz o más muertes.

Life escucha a la Señora Robin murmurar instrucciones y la risa de uno que otro demente, pero una en particular hizo que Life se estremeciera del miedo, era la de un hombre que al parecer tiene¿Cuervos?, Life no escucha lo que dice, pero Life escucha a la Señora Robin murmurar el nombre de ´´Henry´´ Life cree que es otro demente más de los amigos de la Señora Robin.

Life no abre sus ojos en todo lo que dura la pelea, es cierto que a Life le gusta luchar, pero como la Señora Robin le dijo a Life, Life puede evitar verla porque la pondría triste y la Señora Robin no quiere eso, la Señora Robin quiere que Life sonría y este feliz por recordar cosas bonitas para Life.

La batalla es cruel, pero de a poco los gritos se apagan, el viento sopla con tranquilidad, revelando el resultado que la guerra se acaba con Ylisse como los vencedores, Life abre los ojos para ver, ya que el agarre de la Señora Robin ya no estaba tenso, eso significa que Life puede comenzar a mirar sin que le cause dolor.

Las cosas se ven tranquilas, los demás se alejan para dejar al Joven Chrom y a la Señorita Robin solos…Life cree que ya sabe a dónde ira esto, Life lo ve en los ojos del Idiota Redomado, Life no es metiche con lo que son los sentimientos de los demás, a menos de que los quiera molestar, por eso mismo, Life solo cierra sus ojos y tapa sus oídos, esto es algo que solo la Señora Robin debe de ver, ya que es un ´´Pyladea Memoriae´´ y no cualquiera, sino que el de ella, ya Life la molestara en otro momento, sobretodo porque se enamoró de un príncipe torpe.

* * *

Life siente las cosas distintas ahora, el recuerdo seguramente cambio, al abrir los ojos Life miro directamente a la Señora Robin que tenía un enorme sonrojo en su cara y miraba su anillo, Life solo sonríe, la Señora Robin es una buena persona, por eso mismo Life cree que ella encontró al Joven Chrom en su vida, él y ella se complementan….Son dos personas que comparten un solo corazón. Life decidió mirar lo que estaba pasando en el recuerdo, los Khanes están conversando con el Joven Chrom, diciéndole algo de las bajas que hubieron en la guerra, las guerras solo es un festival de la muerte, según Life, ellos también bromean sobre el Fire Emblem, Life lo nota en su tono de voz, las cosas ahora están en paz.

* * *

El recuerdo nuevamente cambio, hay muchas personas reunidas a las afueras del castillo, los pétalos de las flores y el arros vuelan mientras que el viento es alegre, Life mira un poco y ve a Señorita Robin y al Joven Chrom con trajes de boda, esto es ¿Una boda de Ylisse?, todos se ven muy felices, porque hay nuevos gobernantes ¡Quién lo diría! ¡Philia y Eros hicieron un milagro en una guerra! Philia hizo su aparición cuando ellos se conocieron y con el tiempo, Philia le paso el bastón a Eros para que ellos entrelazaran sus vidas, ¡Es un bonito milagro! ¡Que la Amistad y el Amor sean capaces de nacer no importa las circunstancias!. La boda es muy bonita, se ve que reboza de amor, si esto fuera Spero, en vez de arroz se lanzarían semillas y los pétalos de las flores deberían de estar secas, ya que en Spero los pétalos de las flores secas son el adiós a la vida solitaria y las semillas significan el comienzo de la vida en conjunto de la nueva familia.

La luz del Camino Quod nos envuelve, Life está feliz por la Señora Robin.

* * *

Al llegar al Camino Quod, Life se separa dela Señora Robin y la ve, su rostro esta rojo pero tiene una sonrisa muy bonita en su rostro, ¿esa es la cara de una enamorada? Life cree que si

-¡La Señora Robin no es solo una Señora! ¡La Señora Robin también es la Reina Robin!- Life dice totalmente feliz y haciendo una reverencia en broma, cosa que a la mujer mayor la avergonzó.

-¡Life!-

-Aunque Life no entiende mucho como el Idiota Redomado se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos siendo el Cabeza Hueca y Denso que es- Life dice inocentemente, pero Life cree que está haciendo enojar a la Señora Robin

-Life ¡No digas eso! ¡Es difícil hablar de sentimientos en una guerra! ¡Además de que no era notorio!- la Señora Robin regaña a Life un poco, pero Life la ignora, los regaños de Aria son peores.

-Life la corrige Señora Robin, los sentimientos del Idiota Redomado si eran notorios, era una cosa de mirar a los ojos, las ventanas del alma no mienten- Life contesta al regaño de la Señora Robin, la Señora Robin se rinde con regañar a Life, Life solo se acercó a la mujer mayor y la abraza.

-Señora Robin, muchas felicidades por recordar a su marido, el amor nacido entre tanta muerte y tragedia, realmente debe de ser un milagro creado por la Gran Diosa Naga- Life le dice a la Señora Robin mientras esta corresponde al abrazo de Life.

-Gracias Life, realmente me alegro poder recordarlo, siento como si una parte de mi corazón volviera a aparecer y que en esta ocasión tiene la intención de no desaparecer jamás- la Señora Robin le dice a Life.

-Señora Robin-

-Dime Life-

-Life cree que el corazón nunca olvida, la mente sí, pero el corazón jamás….Hay cosas que nuestra mente quiere olvidar, pero el corazón sabe que pasaron y de alguna u otra forma intenta que recordemos….Life cree que por eso nace el Camino Quod, es la forma que el corazón tiene para ayudarnos a recordar- Life le comenta a la Señora Robin, ella solo abraza a Life.

Las dos nos quedamos un rato abrazadas, pero Life se separa de su compañera, Life puede ver a lo lejos nuevas esferas.

-Señora Robin, debemos de continuar, Life quiere recordar a sus amigos- Life le dice, realmente Life quiere eso.

-Si ya vamos, creo que ya voy comprendiendo algunas cosas…Vamos, nuestro Tesoro nos está esperando ¿no es así Life?- dice la Señora Robin, Life solo asiente.

Angeli de Lumine, esperen un poco más, Life…Life los está recordando, solo esperen, Life quiere estar con todos ustedes pronto.

* * *

N.A: ¡Vuelvo a reiterar de que lo siento por la tardanza!

Esta vez si vuelvo a la pagina a menos de que la pesada de la Imaginación decida tomar vacaciones hasta donde ella sabe.

Ahora si les pregunto ¿Qué les pareció?

Robin por fin recuerda a su marido y como se acabo la guerra, ademas de comportarse, de manera inconsciente como una Mamá para Life. Life en cambio ve o mejor dicho comprende la privacidad de algunos momentos que solo una persona debe de poseer, ademas de enterarse que su compañera es una Reina.

Los corazones de ambas, de a poco, ganan la fortaleza para seguir adelante ademas de tener una nueva determinación para encontrar sus Tesoros, ¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante?

Recuerdo.

Pyladea Memoriae: Recuerdo Romantico

Apodos

Hombre Monstruo: Frederick

Hombre Ridiculo: Gangrel

Idiota Redomado: Chrom


	24. Condenado y Bruja Rara

N.A: Nada que decir hasta al final

Un agradecimiento de todo corazón a AngelTerra133, Pinkdiamon, Ruby Delex y Nira Serenes Lorule, por prestarme a sus Oc, como amigos de Life.

Les recuerdo lo de siempre, no soy dueña de Fire Emblem pero si soy dueña de la presente historia.

* * *

Condenado y Bruja Rara

Me sonrojo, mientras recuerdo la propuesta de matrimonio de Chrom me dio, eso explica muchas cosas, la razón por la cual tenia tanta nostalgia cuando lo miraba en mis recuerdos y el amor que le profesaba, ¡Él era mi marido¡ ¡Por el amor de Naga, como pude haberlo olvidado!...Pero una parte de mí no lo había echo, es como me dijo Life recién, ´´El corazón nunca olvida, la mente si, pero el corazón jamas´´ en mi corazón siempre supe lo que él era para mí...Al casarme con él, me convertí en Reina Consorte, aunque sinceramente prefiero el titulo de Estratega Real.

Siento la mano de mi protegida entre la mía, seguramente ella esta muy feliz, aunque ella no vio las batallas, me sentí aliviada sabiendo de que Life estaba a mi lado, también estoy agradecida de que ella no vio la propuesta de mi marido, realmente ella respeto mi privacidad, a pesar de que luego me molesto un poco...Aunque eso es típico entre los niños pequeños.

Seguimos nuestro recorrido sin decir nada, hasta que unas esferas de distintos colores naturales, llegaron hacia nosotras, sin esperar o decir algo, Life se separo de mi y tomo una de estas esferas para ver su contenido, tras verlo, ella la dejo ir.

-¿Estas son?- pregunto a mi amiga

-´´Recentissimae recordabor´´ es decir ´´Recuerdo Vivo´´ Todas las cosas tienen vida, el viento, el mar, los árboles, la tierra ¡Todo! Ellos también son capaces de tener sus propios recuerdos, aquí están aquellos que solo están durmiendo, por así decirlo, Life cree sinceramente que los Recentissimae recordabor son los recuerdos más viejos que nos encontraremos en el Camino Quod, Señora Robin- me dice Life mientras tranquilamente toma una de estas esferas y la ve un momento para luego dejarla ir.

-Voy a verlo- le digo, pero antes de que tomara una esfera, Life me hablo

-Señora Robin, estos recuerdos son muy variados, eso es lo que lo hacen tan maravillosos, pueden contar tantas cosas y no importa el tiempo, ellos son los protagonistas- me comenta Life, mientras yo tomo una esfera que tiene el atardecer como colores, curiosa por lo que me demostrara, coloco la esfera cerca de mis ojos para observar su contenido.

Es un atardecer, muchas personas están reunidas en una playa, en la orilla hay un pequeño velero no muy grande, donde al parecer hay un ataúd….¿Un funeral? Las personas se acercan al velero, y colocan todo tipo de flores, puedo escuchar cantos y aplausos, al igual que un poco de llanto, pero si uno observaba a pesar del ambiente de tristeza que uno por lo general ve en los funerales o porque alguien murió, estas personas estaban felices….Puedo escuchar una voz en particular que grita ¡Un último aplauso para nuestro amigo en el mundo terrenal! ¡La próxima vez que nos veamos será cuando lleguemos al mundo de Naga!, fue la voz de un hombre el que grito esas palabras, para que el resto de las personas se pusieran a aplaudir, luego un Sacerdote se acercó al velero, esperando un poco a que hubiera una brisa de viento, alzo la vela y otros hombres y mujeres empujaron un poco el pequeño barco para que comenzara su recorrido, los niños y niñas que estaban en el funeral, también se acercaron a la orilla y colocaron en el mar unos pequeños barcos hechos con cascara de nuez y algunas niñas unas flores, todos ellos tenían una vela encendida….Como si quisieran iluminar el camino del fallecido.

-¿Señora Robin?- me llamo Life, mientras sonrío y alejo mi rostro de la esfera para luego dejarla ir.

-Dime-

-¿Qué es lo que vio?- me pregunto curiosa mi pequeña compañera mientras sus ojos azules me miraban con curiosidad.

-Vi un funeral, aunque es un poco extraño, ya que el mar fue el protagonista- le comente mientras a la albina se le formo una sonrisa.

-Los Funerales Marinos son muy bonitos, suelen hacerse con el atardecer como protagonista, ya que según la creencia, el atardecer es el hilo que separa al mundo de los vivos con el de los muertos, al fallecido se le construye un velero especial y todas las personas le dejan flores, los niños y niñas colocan las velas en otros pequeños barcos o flores, cuando ya es la hora de despedirse es cuando ya se está haciendo de noche, es ahí cuando el Sacerdote o Sacerdotisa, coloca la vela final y los demás empujan el barco para que el mar se lo lleve, las velas que son colocadas por los niños y niñas, representan el camino de luz que la persona debe de recorrer antes de llegar con la Gran Diosa Naga- me dice felizmente Life, mientras seguía caminando y sus manos estaban colocadas en su corazón.

-Sabes mucho ¿No es así Life?- le digo a la niña, ella solo me sonrió.

.Life asistió a un Funeral Marino una vez, por eso Life sabe en qué consiste, las personas fueron muy amables con Life por explicarle el simbolismo de este rito funerario- me explico.

-Has viajado mucho ¿no?- le intento preguntar, pero siendo sincera, lo mío no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación, mi compañera solo asintió.

-Dado a las circunstancias que Life se vio sometida, Life tuvo que viajar a muchas partes, Life es Mercenaria así que Life solía viajar por las misiones que le daban, ya sabe Señora Robin, un Mercenario vende sus habilidades al mejor postor, a Life le pagaban y Life debía de hacer misiones, pero dado que Life no mata, es por eso que Life conoció a Dan, a él lo contrataron para terminar el trabajo de Life- me dijo, mientras una linda sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al parecer, Life realmente aprecia a Dan como amigo, quizás de una manera un poco diferente que al resto.

-Dan conoce mejor que nadie a Life como Life lo conoce a él, Life quiere y considera a Dan su Mejor Amigo y un Hermano Mayor- me aclara antes de que le pregunte, ella es mucho más observadora de lo que aparenta.

Seguimos nuestro camino en silencio, a veces miraba mi anillo y sonreía, tengo a alguien que espera por mí, una familia a la cual volver.

-Señora Robin ya llegamos- me interrumpió Life, en frente de nosotras habían dos esferas, la de la izquierda traía una curiosa combinación de colores de verdes, morados y un rosado claro, mientras que la de la derecha pasaba de un blanco a oscurecerse.

Life de manera, casi inconsciente, se acercó a la de colores combinados.

-Quieres verla ¿Verdad?- le hablo a la niña, mientras ella asintió en respuesta.

-Vamos- le digo, mientras tomo su mano derecha y ella con su mano libre toca la esfera.

La cálida luz del Camino Quod nos envolvió ¿Qué nos espera ahora?

* * *

-¡SANADORA DEMENTE!-

-¡ESPADACHIN DE TERCERA!-

Los ya acostumbrados gritos de Aarón y Aria nos recibieron, los Angeli de Lumine miraban indiferentes el escándalo de sus amigos, excepto Tobby y Dan, ya que ellos recientemente se habían unido al grupo, así que no estaban acostumbrados a la pelea de este par de gemelos, el grupo al parecer estaba comiendo o discutiendo estrategias, ya que Alítheia estaba con algunos mapas.

-Si continuamos con este recorrido, pronto llegaremos a la aldea Mors, **no hay que** **separarse** o perderse, ya que a donde nos dirigimos es importante para reponer suministros- les dice la estratega al grupo, remarcando el no separarse, quizás para que Allen, Tobby y Luke no dejaran sola a la Life de los recuerdos, que estaba sentada al lado de Dan.

-No hay que olvidar de que estamos en el Pantano Maze- les recordó Alítheia

-Me he perdido tantas veces aquí que ya se me ubicar perfectamente solo, Alítheia- les dijo Will, indiferente a su compañera.

-Realmente quiero irme de este lugar, apesta demasiado para mi gusto- hablo Bellator solo para recibir un golpe de parte de Luna.

-Acostúmbrate de una buena vez, pasar por este tipo de lugares es parte del viaje y una forma para hacernos más fuertes- le dijo Lilian, mientras tranquilamente se paraba.

-Lilian tiene razón Bellator, además no debes de olvidar que lo más probable es que Life, una vez que se recupere, te hará sufrir más que un simple pantano por el entrenamiento al cual te someterá- colaboro John, mientras veía a la niña.

-¿Life se ofreció a entrenarte? O ¿Tú se lo pediste? Noble de cuarta- le dijo Dan, para luego recibir un golpe de Life.

-No trates al Cobarde de ´´Noble de Cuarta´´ Bobby- le dijo Life, mientras el resto la miraba un poco asombrados, creo que aún no pueden diferenciar a Dan de Bobby.

-¿Co…Co…Como…Di…Di…Dife…Dife…Diferencias…A…A…Dan…De…De…Bobby…Life?- le pregunto Luke a su amiga, mientras la miraba.

-Life reconoce a Dan de Bobby, porque ellos y Life se conocen de hace años- le dijo indiferente Life a su amigo.

-Por lo menos, ahora que él está con nosotros, Life ha vuelto un poco a ser ella misma- comento Allen al ver a la niña que era protegida por Tobby, Luke y el mismo.

-¡Ya quiero ver como es la verdadera Life!-dijo con entusiasmo Tobby mientras la miraba, pero la Life de los recuerdos miro sus ojos y bajo su rostro, los ojos de ella estaban con lágrimas.

-¡Lo siento Life, no quería que te pusieras triste!- se disculpó rápidamente el arquero…Al parecer la Life de los recuerdos, aun no puede mirar a Tobby, sin acordarse de Lux.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en el grupo, como la Life de los recuerdos lloraba un poco, Dan había vuelto a ser el mismo y estaba abrazándola para consolarla un poco.

-¿Qué le paso?- les pregunto el ladrón, queriendo saber que era lo que afectaba tanto a su amiga.

-Te hago un resumen….Life es la única testigo y sobreviviente de la Tragedia de Arbitrium, se siente culpable por haber sobrevivido, pero lo que más le afecta es que ella perdió a alguien muy especial e importante para ella, Life se acuerda de esa persona cada vez que mira a Tobby porque él y la persona que Life perdió tienen los mismos ojos- le resumió Aria.

Dan se quedó callado, la Life de los recuerdos se secó sus lágrimas para darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su amigo.

Mi compañera me apretó la mano.

-Dan….Dan siempre se preocupó mucho por Life, por eso mismo, él quería estar pendiente de todo lo que le afectara, ya que Dan le prometió a Life que él la protegería para que no le pasase nada malo- me dice mi amiga, mientras miraba el recuerdo con una sonrisa.

Dan debe de querer mucho a su amiga.

Sigo mirando el recuerdo, el grupo ya estaba parado para continuar el viaje, Aarón los miro un poco, con tranquilidad.

-Angeli de Lumine ¡Vamos!- les dijo con entusiasmo el Líder del grupo, sin ninguna duda el grupo comenzó a avanzar, Allen, Dan, Tobby, Luke y Life al último, los cuatro primero estaban caminando lento para no perder de vista a la albina, que estaba distraída por alguna razón, la chica caminaba en silencio, escuchando todo atentamente, como si estuviera esperando algo.

Las horas avanzaron tranquilas, sin ningún tipo de inconvenientes, hasta que el grupo escucho una explosión cerca, el ruido logro que la albina se asustara, sobretodo porque vio el fuego consumar unos cuantos arboles…Fuego….Sin pensar ni dudar, la Life de los recuerdos se alejó corriendo asustada, ignorando los llamados de sus amigos, dado que estaba reaccionando debido a su trauma.

* * *

La escena cambio, mientras que mi compañera apretó mi mano, en parte la entiendo porque ella está reaccionando debido a su miedo inconscientemente, no muy diferente a como reacciono en el recuerdo en donde conocí a Marth, Life simplemente recordó porque le tenía miedo al fuego. El nuevo paisaje era muy parecido al de antes del incendio, muchos árboles en todo su esplendor junto a un riachuelo, la Life de los recuerdos estaba recuperando el aliento después de haber corrido asustada, con tranquilidad levanto su mirada para buscar a sus amigos.

-¿Aarón, Aria, John, Lilian, Luke, Will, Luna, Alítheia, Joven Allen, Cobarde, Joven Tobby, Dan?- pregunto confundida la niña al no encontrarse con ninguno cerca, con algo de duda, la albina comenzó a caminar un poco buscando a sus compañeros, hasta que de la nada, una persona cayo enfrente de ella.

La muchacha, vio al hombre que estaba tirado en frente de ella, este traía una armadura, muy parecida a la de Frederick, su cabello era rojo y ahora mismo estaba noqueado, la Life de los recuerdos miro a todas partes para saber que o quien lo noqueo de esa manera, solo para encontrarse a un caballo negro, mirando con bastante gracia al que parecía ser su jinete.

-¡¿Se encuentra bien?¡- pregunto la Life de los recuerdos al hombre, mientras este se paraba algo confundido pero bien.

-Si estoy bien, no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a que Nacht me golpee- le dice como si nada el caballero a la albina.

-Y ahora que caigo en la cuenta ¿Qué hace una niña aquí en el Pantano Maze?- le pregunta, mientras la niña lo miro fijamente a los ojos, los cuales eran de un color naranja.

-Life está perdida, Life se separó de los Amigos de Life- le contesto, el hombre solo se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de ella.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto, a pesar de que la respuesta era obvia, él todavía se lo pregunto como parte de ser formal.

-El nombre de Life es Life, Joven….¿Cual es su nombre?-

-Mi nombre es Noctis y el caballo es Nacht, encantados de conocerte pequeña Life- le dice el caballero a la niña.

-Lo mismo va para Life, Condenado- le dijo como si nada, el hombre solo la miro por el inusual apodo, para luego echarse a reír.

-Tienes razón en ese sentido, Nacht siempre me condena con sus golpes- le dice para luego revolverle un poco el pelo.

Miro a mi compañera, mientras ella sonríe feliz ante el recuerdo.

-¿Condenado?-le pregunto a mi amiga.

-Debido a la singular e inusual primera impresión que Noctis le causo a Life, Life le dio el apodo de Condenado, Nacht siempre lo golpeaba y lo mandaba volando, al punto que el mismo había formado una resistencia increíble hacia cualquier tipo de golpe, no debe de ser bonito que un caballo te golpee con todas sus fuerzas con el único objetivo de verte volar….Life tiene entendido de que los golpes de los caballos pueden llegar a matar- me explica mi amiga, para que entienda la lógica del apodo…Bueno a diferencia de Bellator, él se lo tomo con humor.

Sigo viendo el recuerdo, mientras ellos dos conversaban un poco, el hombre se acercó a su caballo mientras la Life de los recuerdos lo seguía.

-Nacht, por favor no me golpees- le advirtió el jinete a su compañero, mientras la niña miraba al caballo feliz.

-Caballito Bonito, su pelaje es como el cielo nocturno sin las estrellas- dijo encantada mientras le acariciaba al enorme animal, el cual respondía con gusto.

-Sí que eres pesado Nacht, eres peor que un Dragón cuando quiero cabalgar y ahora que una nueva amiga te acaricia, eres más manso que un gatito- le dice Noctis a su caballo, el animal lo miro dispuesto a mandarlo a volar, otra vez, pero se detuvo porque al parecer no quería asustar a la Life de los recuerdos.

-Vamos Pequeña Life, te ayudare a buscar a tus amigos, es parte de una de las obligaciones de los Caballeros que sirven a la noble casa de Spem- le dijo el hombre, mientras la tomaba en brazos y la sentaba en Nacht.

-¿Casa de Spem?- le pregunto la Life de los recuerdos, mientras que Noctis comenzaba a guiar a su caballo.

-La Casa de Spem, es la de los Reyes- le contesto tranquilamente antes de quedarse callado.

-¿Pasa algo Condenado?- le pregunto preocupada la albina al hombre.

-Sabes, dicen que los Reyes hace ya mucho tiempo perdieron a sus hijos gemelos, ellos fueron secuestrados, tenían apenas unos días de nacido y no los habían podido presentar ante todos, como dicta la tradición, por la delicada salud de la Reina- le dijo el caballero...Cuando Noctis dijo lo del secuestro de los hijos de los Reyes de Spero, sentí un enorme dolor en mi corazón, un miedo terrible, como si no quisiera perder a alguien muy querido para mí, parece que en parte entiendo el dolor de los Reyes, de haber perdido a sus hijos.

-Los Reyes aún mantienen la esperanza de que volverán a ver a sus hijos algún día….Yo me prometí a mí mismo, de que encontraría a los hijos de mi Señor y Señora- siguió hablando el hombre.

-Eres muy leal a ellos ¿No?- le afirmo la albina.

-En parte es por eso, pero por otro lado es solo por la enorme curiosidad que tengo por conocer a mi Príncipe y Princesa- le explico el jinete

-¿Príncipe y Princesa?-

-Las únicas cosas que se de los hijos perdidos de mi Señor y Señora es que son gemelos y son un chico y una chica, mi Señor y Señora no me han comentado nada más, creo que se debe al dolor que lleva consigo, ellos no pudieron estar allí para ellos, al ser secuestrados- contesto Noctis.

Las cosas quedaron en un silencio, hasta que la Life de los recuerdos le pidió a Noctis que montara, porque al parecer, ella había escuchado los gritos de sus amigos buscándola.

* * *

El recuerdo cambio para mostrarnos a los Angeli de Lumine que buscaban desesperados a la Life de los recuerdos junto a una Hechicera, ella traía ropa reveladora como Tharja pero a diferencia de la mirada de acosadora que tenía mi amiga, esta chica poseía una mirada amigable, Noctis se estaba acercando al grupo junto a Nacht, pero debido a que él era alto y ancho, tapaba a la albina de los recuerdos, que estaba sentada detrás de él y aferrándose fuertemente a su cintura.

-¿Ustedes son los Angeli de Lumine?- les pregunto al llegar a donde estaba el grupo, Aarón lo miro con desconfianza antes de asentir.

-Pequeña Life, tenías razón, ya los encontramos- le dijo a la niña que se aferraba a él, el grupo se acercó para comprobar que la chica estuviera sana, el Caballero se bajó de su caballo y ayudo a la Life de los recuerdos a bajar, al estar ella en el suelo, la Hechicera se acercó rápidamente a comenzó a abrazarla fuertemente, dejando a la albina totalmente confundida.

-¡Que linda eres! ¡Realmente parece una muñequita de porcelana!- chillaba entusiasmada la desconocida, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, la Life de los recuerdos hacia intentos para salir de su abrazo, sin tener éxito, dado que no quería lastimarla.

-¡Yami deja en paz a Life, la estas asustando!- le dijo Luna un poco consternada mientras separa a la Hechicera de la pequeña Mercenaria, la albina solo miro agradecida a la peli azul, mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Estas bien Life?- le pregunto a la menor, solo para que ella asintiera.

-Life está bien, Life lo siente por haberlos preocupado-les dijo la Mercenaria

-¡Habla en tercera persona! ¡Eso la hace mucho más linda y adorable!- volvió a chillar la hechicera, creo que se llama Yami, que intento volver a abrazarla, solo para ser detenida por Allen, Dan, Tobby y Luke, ya que habían visto como la niña estaba reaccionando ocultándose detrás de Luna.

Siento un apretón en mi mano, bajo mi mirada para ver los azules de Life.

-A Yami, le gustan mucho los niños y niñas pequeños, por eso mismo, cada vez que podía, abrazaba con mucha fuerza a Tobby y a Life, porque nosotros dos éramos los pequeños de los Angeli de Lumine….Life era su ´´victima´´ favorita, a Yami le parecía que Life era muy linda, tierna y adorable, Life recuerda que en numerosas ocasiones, tuvo que esconderse detrás de alguien para que Yami no la abrazara- me dice un tanto en forma cómica….Teniendo en cuenta como son Tharja y Henry, creo que entiendo por qué Life se tenía que esconder de esta chica.

El sonido de alguien siendo golpeado nos interrumpió a ambas, mientras rápidamente volvimos a mirar que había causado el alboroto.

El escenario era un poco inusual, Nacht estaba orgulloso mientras miraba divertido a su jinete que estaba aproximadamente un metro más lejos que el resto, noqueado, el resto de los Angeli de Lumine miraban la escena un poco impactados, la Life de los recuerdos fue la primera en reaccionar, acercándose al caballero...Si yo creía que el caballo de Sully era un demonio, aunque justificadamente porque Vaike estaba intentando espiar, creo que Nacht le gana, en lo personal no podría soportar o aguantar a un Caballo que le gusta hacerle miserable la vida de su jinete...

-Condenado ¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto la niña mientras ayudaba a levantarlo.

-Si estoy bien, ya te lo dije, estoy acostumbrado a que Nacht me golpee y me mande a volar, de hecho, ya estaba esperando el golpe- le dice como si nada Noctis al grupo, la Life de los recuerdos solo sonrío un poco nerviosa.

-Esta persona es el Joven Noctis y el caballo es Nacht, ellos dos fueron muy amables en ayudar a Life a encontrarlos, además ellos también se unirán a los Angeli de Lumine, si es que a nadie le molesta- presento la Mercenaria al grupo.

-A nadie le molesta Life, pero esperamos de que tú seas capaz de soportar a Yami, ella también es ahora parte de nosotros- le informo Alítheia a la niña.

-¿La Bruja Rara es parte de nosotros?...Life no promete nada- dijo la niña mientras se acercaba hacia sus ´´Guardaespaldas´´.

El grupo quedo un rato callado, hasta que tanto Aarón y Aria rompieron el silencio.

-Angeli de Lumine ¡Vamos!-dijeron al unísono los gemelos, Noctis los miro asombrados, antes de sentir la pequeña mano de la Life de los recuerdos entre las suyas, la niña se había acercado a él y este no se había dado cuenta.

-Vamos Condenado, Life está segura de que viajando con los Angeli de Lumine, podrás encontrar a tu Príncipe y Princesa- le dijo, antes de correr de nuevo hacia su grupo.

La cálida luz del Camino Quod nos envolvió, revelándonos que el recuerdo había terminado

* * *

Al llegar al Camino Quod, Life se separo de mí para volver a reír un poco, creo que en esta ocasión esta justificado teniendo en cuenta las extrañas primeras impresiones que tuvo de Noctis y Yami, sin aguantarme la risa me uno a ella. Si yo creia que a veces mis amigos eran un poco extravagantes, los de Life los superan, eso si, tantos los Shepherd como los Angeli de Lumine, comparten la misma calidez, son amigos y compañeros, todos se preocupan por todos, ambos grupos quieren lo mejor para las personas que protegemos.

-Son únicos ¿no?-le comento a Life, mientras esta sonríe.

-Sus amigos y los amigos de Life, son muy especiales para la Señora Robin y Life...Life, no se arrepiente de la decisión que tomo- me dice.

-¿Life?-

-Nada Señora Robin, no es nada-me dice mientras mueve su cabeza un poco

No le insisto mas, voy a esperar a que Life me cuente lo que sea que no quiere decirme ahora.

Miro la otra esfera, siento una enorme preocupación por alguna razón, sea lo que sea lo que vea a continuación me tiene preocupada.

* * *

N.A: Actualice, casi seguido, creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, teniendo en cuenta que estuve mucho tiempo sin actualizar esta historia.

Ahora les pregunto ¿Qué les pareció?

Robin mira y conoce a los nuevos amigos de Life, mientras aprende de que los Reyes de Spero tenían hijos. Mientras Life recuerda de manera cómica las extrañas primeras impresiones que le dejaron Noctis y Yami.

El corazón de Robin siente un extraño dolor y preocupación mientras el de Life, tiene curiosidad ¿Qué aprenderán en el siguiente recuerdo?

Ahora pregunta del millón ¿Me dejan un review?


	25. No es capítulo pero un Agradecimiento

¡Muchas Gracias!

Esta historia ya cumple un año desde que la comencé a escribir y publicar en esta página, ¡Realmente no puedo creer que ya pasó un año!

Se que todos están esperando a que actualice para ver los pensamientos, comentarios inocentes e impresiones que tiene Life de Robín y a la vez seguir conociendo las impresiones detalles y situaciones que Robín conoce de la pequeña Life...¡Prometo que antes que llegue el final de la primera semana de Septiembre actualizare si es posible con doble capítulo por el atraso! Pero este mensaje, por lo menos para mí, es importante.

Debo de agradecer a muchas personas, a AngelTerra133, Pinkdiamon, Ruby Delex y Nira Serenes Lorule por haberme dejado usar a tan maravilloso personajes como Amigos y Amigas de Life, intento siempre seguir las personalidades que ustedes me dijeron para que se note que son sus personajes y no míos, yo solo los uso para intentar crear una historia que sea entretenida para todos, sin olvidar obviamente, seguir siendo fiel a mi propio estilo de escritura que es el de Primera Persona.

También mencionó un agradecimiento especial a Yelai San, porque gracias a esta persona, Life se hizo conocida y algunos de ustedes se interesaron en ella para comenzar a leer "Mi Tesoro", ¡No sabes todo lo que te agradezco, en serio! Gracias a Yelai San, Life comenzó de a poco a crecer hasta que finalmente se volvió protagonista junto a Robín, de "Mi Tesoro".

Dado que es una ocasión especial, no debo de olvidar felicitar a esta niña, ya que Life esta de cumpleaños, al comenzar a escribir esta historia y publicarla había decidido que el día en que comenzará este fic, fuera el cumpleaños de Life, ¡Así que Feliz Cumpleaños Life!.

Les reitero ¡Muchas Gracias!

¡Muchas Gracias por darme la oportunidad de entretenerlos con mi Fic!

¡Muchas Gracias por interesarse y seguir leyendo¡

¡ Muchas Gracias por los comentarios que hacen que me sienta dichosa y con ganas de no darme por vencida¡

¡Muchas Gracias por animarme a continuar escribiendo¡

En serio ¡Muchas Gracias de todo corazón¡

No tienen ni idea de toda la gratitud que siento por todos los que leen mis historias, los que dejan comentarios sólo hacen que me anime a continuar escribiendo y no botar este fic, ya que se que muchos esperan ansiosos con que los sorprenderé, se que están curiosos por el misterio que involucra a Life, se que quieren seguir riendo por los comentarios y observaciones un tantos distraídas e inocentes de esta niña hacia la historia de Robin...Se que no puedo botar o dejar este Fic, hasta que lo terminé por todos los que leen, ¡No quiero defraudarlos a ninguno de ustedes! ¡No lo haré! Denme un poco de tiempo y paciencia para que pueda seguir soprendiendolos...¡Quiero que todos ustedes disfruten hasta el final!

Life: Luke, Alítheia, Luna, Allen y Tobby ¡Muchas Gracias por ser los queridos Amigos y Amigas de Life! Life realmente se siente muy afortunada y agradecida porque Life pudo conocerlos y que ahora mismo estamos viviendo una aventura tan maravillosa que Life todavía le cuesta creer que no es sueño, ¡Life realmente es muy dichosa por tenerlos al lado de Life!.

Señorita AngelTerra133, Señorita Pinkdiamon, Joven Ruby Delex y Señorita Nira Serenes Lorule ¡Life les agradece y da las Gracias de parte del Corazón de Life por hacer que Life conociera a personas tan Increíbles y Maravillosas como lo son Luke, Alítheia, Luna, Allen y Tobby! Realmente...¡Life les da las Gracias de todo corazón!.

A todos los que me han presentado Oc,AngelTerra133, Pinkdiamon, Ruby Delex y Nira Serenes Lorule, quiero igual decirles que estaré más que encantada de prestarles a Life o a cualquiera de mis personajes si lo necesitan porque ustedes ya han dado la oportunidad de usar los suyos ¡Solo necesitan pedir prestado y se los prestaré encantada!

A todos los que han leído esto sólo, quiero que sepan que ahora sólo tengo gratitud en mi corazón.

Nuevamente ¡Muchas Gracias por todo¡

 _Milenary_


	26. Nuevas Inquietudes y Problemas

N.A: Sigo viva y no pienso morir hasta que termine este fic, así que no me disculpare por tardarme ya que les di gracias a todos por el aniversario de ´´Mi Tesoro´´

Un agradecimiento de todo corazón a AngelTerra133, Pinkdiamon, Ruby Delex y Nira Serenes Lorule, por prestarme a sus Oc, como amigos de Life.

Les recuerdo lo de siempre, no soy dueña de Fire Emblem pero si soy dueña de la presente historia

* * *

Nuevas inquietudes y problemas

La Señora Robin está preocupada, Life lo sabe porque sus ojos lo dicen, al parecer la presencia de la esfera que comienza con blanco y después se oscurece ¿Qué recuerdo nos mostrara? Life quiere saberlo, pero Life sabe que la Señora Robin debe de estar dispuesta a mirarlo para adentrarnos a él.

-Señora Robin ¿Se siente mejor?- Life le pregunta a la mujer albina.

-Estoy bien, Life, solo un poco preocupada, pero bien- le responde la Señora Robin a Life, mientras de a poco se acerca a la esfera, Life solo le toma la mano para no separarse de ella.

-¿Vamos?- le pregunta la Señora Robin a Life, Life solo asiente, mientras la mujer coloca su mano en la esfera y esta comienza a brillar.

La luz de la esfera nos envolvió para visitar este nuevo recuerdo.

* * *

Cuando Life abre sus ojos, Life lo primero que Life ve es la imagen de la Señorita Robin cargando a un bebe entre sus brazos, su mirada es amorosa y le conversa con ternura mientras que al parecer él bebe la escucha

Life siente el apretón de la mano de la Señora Robin más fuerte, Life la mira un poco mientras que la Señora Robin abre un poco su boca

-Lucina- susurra mientras su mano derecha llega casi de forma inconsciente a su pecho ¿Lucina?...¿Ese es el nombre de ese bebe?...Life si no mal recuerda, Lucina significa ´´La que ayuda a dar a Luz´´….¡Es un bonito nombre para un ser que nació después de una guerra¡, ¡la pequeña Lucina debe de ser la Luz de la Señora Robin y el Señor Chrom ¡ Ella, no es muy diferente de Life….Life recuerda que hace muchísimo tiempo atrás, cuando el Papá y la Mamá de Life aun vivían, Life les pregunto qué significaba su nombre, el Papá y la Mamá de Life le dijeron a Life, que el nombre de Life significaba ´´Vida´´ , según ellos, cuando Life nació, Life se convirtió en el motivo y razón de la vida de ellos, el Papá y la Mamá de Life querían que Life siempre viviera al máximo, porque mientras Life tenga eso, vida, no importa si ellos ya no estaban en el mundo, ellos vivirían a través de Life….Seguro eso es la Pequeña Lucina para sus padres, ella es la que ayuda a dar Luz en la vida de sus padres.

Life se pregunta ¿Alguno de los Angeli de Lumine tendrá hijos?, Life no sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado sola intentando recordar, pero desde que la Señora Robin está al lado de Life, Life ha recordado muchas cosas….Pero….¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado en el mundo de los vivos desde que Life ha estado aquí?

Life solo cierra los ojos, Life puede sentir cambios, el recuerdo está cambiando, nos mostrara otras cosas que son importante para la Señora Robin, quizás son cosas relacionadas con su familia, pero…Life cree que algunos recuerdos se mantienen ocultos en el corazón de la Señora Robin, Life es una fuerte creyente de que el Corazón nunca olvida, la mente sí, pero el Corazón jamás. Life puede sentir el agarre de la Señora Robin más firme, pero al mismo tiempo tiene ternura en ella…Ese era el mismo tipo de agarre que tenía la Mamá de Life cuando ella vivía.

Life abre los ojos para ver al Señor Chrom , al Hombre Monstruo , la Señorita Lissa y a la Señorita Robin con su hija en brazos, Life no sabe de qué están discutiendo, Life nunca ha sido muy buena con las cosas políticas, Life sabe algo, eso Life no lo negara, pero Life no es de la realeza así que hay muchas cosas que Life no entiende, Life solo aprendió política y esas tonterías porque era necesario para algunos trabajos de Life.

Life sigue observando y ve como el Señor se acerca a la Señorita Robin, ¿Life debería de dejar de tratar a la Señora Robin de los recuerdos de ´´Señorita´´? Ella ya está casada pero ¡Aaaa! ¡Life esta confundida!.

El Señor Chrom le habla de que la Pequeña Lucina necesita a su madre cerca, pero la Señora Robin de los recuerdos le recuerda de que él le había comentado de que los niños de la Casa Real de Ylisse se criaban con nodrizas ¿Las nodrizas no son esas Señoras gordas que dan leche a niños que no son suyos? . La conversación continua, pero es sobre todo de la preocupación natural de un Padre y Marido que tiene hacia su hija, mujer y familia en si…El Señor Chrom al igual que la Señora Robin, tiene a Storge a su lado. El grupo conversa un poco más, pero Life no toma atención, Life solo se fija un rato en los ojos del Señor Chrom , Life puede darse cuenta de cosas que antes no estaban allí antes, hay calidez, confianza ganada por la experiencia, pero sobretodo resalta madurez…¿Tanto cambian las personas cuando forman familias o cuando ganan nuevas responsabilidades?

El recuerdo cambia, Life puede ver a la Señorita Flavia, el Joven Basilio un poco más alejado, mientras que la Señora Robin de los recuerdos y el Señor Chrom llegan, ellos conversan ligeramente, pero Life no toma atención…Life siente algo raro, Life siente algo de tensión, pero Life desconoce la razón. La conversación sigue un poco más, hasta que Life ve como el Pervertido entra acompañado por una mujer de gran presencia, el Joven comienza a hablar florido, Life cree que solo complica las cosas ese lenguaje tan colorido, está bien usarlo si es necesario, pero para este tipo de situaciones en la cual estas con amigos no es necesario. El Joven Virion sigue hablando pero la Señorita que lo acompaña lo interrumpe presentándose con el nombre de Cherche y revelando que el Joven Virion es un Duque, ¿Ese Payaso es un noble?.

El grupo comienza a hablar, pero Life no toma atención, Life solo se acerca a la mujer albina que está a su lado y la abraza un poco, Life puede sentir tensión pero ahora sabe de donde proviene, ese lugar Valm, está causando nuevos indicios de problemas, Life no necesita saber nada más para que Life se haga la idea de que una nueva batalla se aproxima. Life capta el nombre de un tal Walhart el Conquistador, o en palabras de Bobby ´´Un Imbécil entre los Idiotas incompetentes ´´ , finalmente la Señorita Cherche termina haciendo un resumen de la situación, el Señor pide que se aseguren los puertos.

Con esas palabras Life siente que el recuerdo cambia.

* * *

Life abre un poco sus ojos y ve un enorme barco con un tipo raro que está hablando tonterías.

-Life por favor tápate los ojos y abrázame fuertemente, ahora viene una batalla la cual no quiero que veas- me pidió la Señora Robin, Life solo asiente, Life no quiere ver de todas formas, Life puede sentir el viento tenso, violente y a la vez triste.

Life puede sentir un grito de desesperación, la muerte está aquí otra vez, Life también puede escuchar las voces del Señor Chrom y el Hombre Monstruo, esto es otra guerra, pero….Ellos luchan por la paz e Ylisse, realmente el Señor Chrom es un Rey noble y amable, él le recuerda a Life a Aarón, por ese desinterés que muestra. Life también escucha la voz de la Señorita Cherche que dice que se unirá a la batalla porque esta es su causa, Life escucha el nombre de ´´Minerva´´ y con eso un fuerte sonido ¿Qué fue?

La batalla comienza, como Life solo abraza a la Señora Robin, la Señora Robin le tapa los oídos a Life para no escuchar, pero no hay que ser genios para saber que la muerte está tomando vidas, eso es lo que significa una batalla y sobretodo una guerra….Las diferencias entre ambas cosas son tan mínimas, pero eso es lo que la hace a ambas ser igual de mortales, en una batalla si es que uno quiere puede dejar libre a su enemigo pero en una guerra cualquiera de los que luchan debe de morir, en una batalla uno puede a veces dudar y puede perfectamente esquivar, pero en una guerra cualquier tipo de duda, confusión o vacilación, puede hacer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte….Life sabe perfectamente que la vida y la muerte están conectadas, que la vida no es eterna y que tarde o temprano la muerte vendrá a buscarnos, ese es el equilibrio natural de las cosas…Los seres humanos podemos atrasar a la muerte y al mismo tiempo llamarla a que venga más deprisa como ahora.

Vida y Muerte, si es que Life se pone a pensar en ambas cosas, Life debería de sentirse un poco orgullosa porque tanto la Señora Robin como Life están entre el camino de la Vida y la Muerte, Life a pesar de que la Señora Robin le está tapando los oídos, puede escuchar gritos de las personas que la muerte está reclamando…A Life no le gusta esto, es cierto que a Life le gusta luchar, pero Life nunca mata a sus oponentes porque a pesar de todo Life ama a la vida más que a cualquier cosa, pero cuando uno lucha en una guerra la cosa es muy distinta, las guerras solo traen dolor y sufrimiento a las personas, también le da la vida una tarea que puede tardarse hasta siglos para que todo lo que se llevó la muerte renazca, Life cree que los seres humanos y los bosques no son muy diferentes los unos de los otros, a ambos les cuesta nacer y crecer, los dos muestran su esplendor cada día pero al mismo tiempo es muy fácil acabar con ellos, enfermedad, vejez, guerras pueden acabar con la vida de los humanos en el caso de los bosques los incendios, que los corten, las guerras también hace que mueran.

Life solo abraza a la Señora Robin, Life apenas puede escuchar los susurros de ella haciendo estrategias, la Señora Robin es muy fuerte, ella ha visto tanto los recuerdos de ella como los de Life y ella puede seguir viendo esta masacre mientras recuerda las mismas estrategias que hizo en su momento, Life después de la Tragedia de Arbitrium apenas puede ver las batallas y mucho menos el fuego, incluso ahora que se supone que Life debe de apoyar a la Señora Robin viendo esta batalla, Life no puede, Life admira eso de la Señora Robin, ella es fuerte de Alma…¿Por qué Life siente que el Alma es importante?

La Señora Robin destapa los oídos de Life, esa es la señal que Life tiene para abrir los ojos, lo que Life ve es un pueblo destrozado, gente muerta por cualquier dirección que Life vea, Life siente que el viento está llorando, hay tensión en la mano de la Señora Robin por lo que Life solo le devuelve el apretón, Life no vio, pero si Life puede tranquilizar de alguna manera u otra a la Señora Robin, Life lo hará, la Señora Robin mira un poco a Life para darle a entender que ella está bien, Life ya está más tranquila.

Life puede escuchar como el Joven Basilio dice que muchos de sus hombres cayeron en batalla, ese es el camino de los guerreros morir en batalla es un honor, Life en parte los entiende, Life preferiría mil veces morir luchando que vivir sin luchar, Life sigue escuchando lo que hablan, aunque Life no lo entienda del todo, Life puede entender que Valm podría conquistar el continente en semanas, los Khanes hablan de que ellos no tienen barcos para navegar en el mar, por lo que dicen que hay un país que si los tiene, con lo que la Señora Robin de los recuerdos dice Plegia ¿Ese no es el país con el que tuvieron guerra? El Señor Chrom les dice que sobre su cadáver les pedirá ayuda, pero para situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas, Life bien sabe eso, Life sigue escuchando y puede captar que dicen que los de Plegia tienen barcos y buques que pueden navegar en el océano, además de que si no les piden ayuda, estarán en desventaja, la Señora Robin de los recuerdos le habla a su marido y este accede, diciendo que deben de enviar a un emisario para programar una asamblea, él espera que el nuevo Rey de Plegia tenga más razonamiento que el anterior, o en palabras de Life, que el nuevo Rey tenga más sentido común que el Hombre Ridículo.

Life ve como la Señorita Flavia felicita a la Señora Robin de los recuerdos por ganar su primera batalla contra Valm, la Señorita Flavia le dice tanto la Señora Robin como el Señor Chrom hacen gala de la experiencia que han ganado…Experiencia, está por lo general se gana con el tiempo, Life sabe que los Shepherd tienen la experiencia de su última guerra, se les nota en sus ojos, hay madurez, experiencia y aunque no se note mucho, también hay dolor porque anda a saber cuántas vidas ellos tomaron con sus manos.

La luz del Camino Quod envuelve a la Señora Robin y a Life, es hora de volver

* * *

Al llegar, Life se separa de la Señora Robin, en los recuerdos de ella al parecer se desarrollara una nueva guerra pero ante todo, Life ahora sabe que la Señora Robin es Mamá, ella tiene una razón más fuerte para recuperar su tesoro, mientras que Life aun no sabe porque quiere recuperar el Tesoro de Life, Life quiere decir a la Señora Robin la esperan en el mundo de los vivos, no tan solo su marido y su cuñada, sino que también su hija, mientras que Life no tiene familia a la cual regresar , Life quiere creer que los Angeli de Lumine están esperando a Life pero….Life está teniendo dudas, incluso ahora ¿Se acordaran de Life?, porque Life ahora mismo está luchando para recuperar sus recuerdos de ellos.

-Life ¿Te pasa algo?- la Señora Robin saca a Life de sus pensamientos preocupada, Life ahora ve en los ojos de la Señora Robin el amor de Storge, la Señora Robin realmente ama a su familia

-Life está bien Señora Robin, no se preocupe- Life le dice a la mujer mayor, pero la Señora Robin solo se agacha para quedar a la altura de Life.

-Estoy segura de que ellos te están esperando- solo le comenta a Life, mientras maternalmente abraza a Life, Life ya no resiste, Life no quiere resistir, a Life se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas y llora un rato en el pecho de la Señora Robin, Life echa realmente de menos a la Mamá y al Papá de Life como también extraña mucho a los Angeli de Lumine, ¡Life teme que los Angeli de Lumine se hallan olvidado de Life!.

La Señora Robin consuela un rato a Life, le susurra palabras amables que hacen que Life de a poco se tranquilice.

-Gracias Señora Robin- Life agradece una vez que Life deja de llorar, la Señora Robin solo sonríe un poco.

-De nada Life- le dice, Life se separa de la Señora Robin un poco y camina.

-La Señora Robin es Mamá, Life cree que la Pequeña Lucina es muy afortunada de tener a la Señora Robin de Mamá- Life le comenta a la Señora Robin, mientras ella sonríe enternecida.

-Me alegra poder recordar a mi Pequeña Luz-

-Señora Robin, ¿Life puede enseñarle una canción de cuna para la Pequeña Lucina?- Life le pregunta a la mujer mayor.

-Claro, me encantaría aprenderla, aunque no estoy segura si vamos a poder recordar lo que paso aquí una vez que volvamos al mundo de los vivos-

-Life quiere creer que si vamos a recordar, Señora Robin, Life quiere decir, la Señora Robin y Life son amigas ¿No?-

-Si somos amigas, entonces seguramente recordaremos lo que paso aquí-

-Life le enseñara a la Señora Robin la canción de cuna llamada ´´Estoy aquí ´´ La Mamá de Life se la cantaba a Life cuando era más pequeña- Life comenta antes de juntar las manos y llevarla a su pecho.

\- Ahora estas en mis brazos

Durmiendo tranquilamente

Eras pesado como si cargara

Todas las vidas del planeta

La canción que tanto te gusta

La cantare siempre para ti

Es una vieja canción que le gustaba a mamá

Y cantaba siempre para mí

La melodía que el viento se llevo

Persiguiendo a las estrellas esta

Y cuando caigan del cielo azul

Nuevas flores podrán nacer

Ahora yo estoy aquí

Entre las melodías entrelazadas

Si te sientes solo debes recordar

De seguro me podrás ver

Parado entre tus dos pies

Más allá de lo que puedes mirar

Un mundo muy diferente al mío espera por ti

Cubierto de sudor y de barro

No importa si estas lastimado

Tu debes de seguir caminando

Ya que eres querido por mí

La melodía que se rompió ese día

En algún lugar comenzara a tocar

Y cuando llegue ese día

Una nueva vida nacerá en ti

Ahora yo estoy aquí

En las supuestas melodías

Seguramente tu podrás crecer a medida de que tu viajes

La melodía comenzara a sonar

Y se convertirá en un círculo de Luz

Entonces el cielo, el mar y la tierra

Se unirán, nueva vida nacerá

Ahora yo estoy aquí

Dentro de ti mientras vivas

Solo puedo decir que una cosa es verdad

Que tú eres mi hija

Recuerda para siempre

Que tú eres la niña del planeta

Life termino de cantar, la Señora Robin solo mira a Life contenta.

-Es una hermosa canción de cuna, seguramente a mi Pequeña Luz le encantara- le dice la mujer mayor a Life, Life solo sonríe feliz.

Life levanto la vista un poco y ve más lejos nuevas esferas, hay que continuar el viaje.

-Señora Robin, vamos, hay que continuar- Life le dice a la Señora Robin, mientras se acerca y le toma la mano.

-Continuemos nuestro viaje- dice determinada la Señora Robin.

Life no sabe que viene ahora, pero sea lo que sea, Life sabe que esta segura porque la Señora Robin esta a su lado y con ella al lado de Life, Life será capaz de asumir los nuevos recuerdos con valor.

* * *

N.A: ¡Por fin actualice el fic! Casi no he tenido mucho tiempo, porque me dio por inscribirme a un curso de cocina japonesa y mi hermano mayor pronto se ira a Europa de intercambio, así que he aprovechado de estar con él.

 **Esto es importante de ahora en adelante los números pares como el 26, 28, 30 etc, seran los recuerdos de Robin contados por Life, como los números impares ejemplo 27, 29, 31 son los recuerdos de Life contados por Robin, se cambio el orden.**

Siempre he creído que Robin es una mujer muy maternal y que le gusta estar con sus hijos mimandolos de forma tranquila, de hay viene lo primero del recuerdo.

La canción de cuna que canta Life es de Mother 2 ´´Eight Melodies´´ este es el link si es que la quieren escuchar, considero de que es una canción preciosa para usarla de nana

watch?v=aU29qo7xOTs

Ahora pregunto ¿Qué les pareció?

Robin recuerda con anhelo a su hija recién nacida ademas de averiguar que se ha involucrado en una nueva guerra. En cuanto Life comienza a preguntarse de si es que sus amigos las recuerdan ademas de enterarse que su amiga es Mamá.

Robin encuentra una nueva determinación para recuperar su Tesoro mientras Life comienza a dar indicios de su misterio ¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante?

Recuerdo algunas cosas

A pesar de que es una Mercenaria, Life es muy educada por lo tanto, cuando alguien se casa Life de inmediato cambiara el ´´Joven´´ o ´´Señorita´´ por los títulos de ´´Señor´´ y ´´Señora´´

Storge: Primer amor de Spero que es el de la Familia

Apodos

Hombre Monstruo: Frederick

Hombre Ridiculo: Gangrel

Ahora la pregunta del millón ¿Me dejan un Review?

P.D: Doy un pequeño spoiler, Fíjense cuando Life deje de hablar en tercera persona.


	27. Amistad, Preocupación y Cariño

N.A: Actualizo hoy, porque dudo que pueda el 18 y 19 por Fiestas Patrias, digamos que es el Cumpleaños de Chile, ojala que no sea como el año pasado que hubo un terremoto UxD, aunque va a ver harta bebida alcohólica que deja más de una persona curada en la calle...Aaaa, la tontera es que con todos los alcohólicos que hay en la calle en estas fiestas es igual como si halla pasado un Terremoto U¬¬

Igual a los Chilenos que leen esto les deseo Felices Fiestas Patrias.

Un agradecimiento de todo corazón a AngelTerra133, Pinkdiamon, Ruby Delex y Nira Serenes Lorule, por prestarme a sus Oc, como amigos de Life.

Les recuerdo lo de siempre, no soy dueña de Fire Emblem pero si soy dueña de la presente historia

* * *

Amistad, Preocupación y Cariño.¡ La Determinación y Misterio de Life!

Sonrío mientras tengo la mano de Life, ahora la siento distinta, ya que ahora puedo imaginarme, que cuando mi pequeña y dulce Lucina crezca, le tendré sujeta la mano como ahora lo hago con Life…Me alegra haber recordado a mi hija, ahora entiendo porque técnicamente me he comportado como la Madre de Life, es como lo que ella me dijo ´´El Corazón nunca olvida, la mente sí, pero el Corazón jamás´´ por eso a medida que he visto mis recuerdos supe casi de forma inconsciente que Chrom era mi marido, y cuando Life me menciono los Recuerdos Nacientes que normalmente nacen con los bebes, mi corazón se sentía extraño y eso era porque tengo a una bebita que ahora mismo me está esperando en el mundo de los vivos…¡Tengo que recuperar mi Tesoro pronto! ¡No quiero dejar a mi recién formada familia¡

Miles de esferas con distintos tonos de azules, grises se acercaron a nosotras, Life se soltó de mi agarre y agarro una de ellas, la vio un poco

-Por favor deja de llorar, ya todo está bien ahora- le dijo la niña, mientras soltaba la esfera y esta se ilumino.

-¿Qué son?-

-´´Tristis memini´´ significa recuerdo triste, son los recuerdos hechos a través de experiencias tristes que pasan en la vida, no todo puede ser felicidad, también hay momentos en que necesitamos llorar desde el fondo del corazón- me explico Life.

Tomo una de las esferas y acerco mi rostro a ella, me concentro en los sonidos y veo a un hombre tirado en el suelo apenas se mueve y este levanta su mano hacia la dirección de una mujer que está siendo llevada lejos de él, al parecer la mujer es joven y tenia el cabello blanco, como Life y yo, le mujer grita, pero el que se la lleva la ignora y la sigue alejando de él hombre.

-¿Qué vio Señora Robin?- me pregunto Life, una vez que deje de mirar la esfera y la dejo libre.

-Un secuestro- fue mi respuesta, Life entendió y bajo su mirada.

Nos quedamos calladas hasta llegar a las esferas, los colores en esta ocasión era morado con un poco de blanco, la de la izquierda y la de la derecha, amarillo y azul.

Life se acercó a la morada, comprendiendo lo que iba a hacer, tomo la mano de mi amiga y sin decir palabras, ella coloco su mano libre en la esfera.

La luz nos envolvió, nunca solté la mano de Life.

* * *

-¡SANADORA DEMENTE!

-¡ESPADACHIN DE TERCERA!

Fuimos recibidas por los gritos de los gemelos amigos de Life, Aarón y Aria estaban discutiendo, como de costumbre, Lilian junto a Luna, Alítheia y ahora la nueva integrante Yami, conversaban animadamente entre ellas, Will, John, Bellator junto a Noctis estaban más detrás del grupo vigilando que los miembros más jóvenes de los Angeli de Lumine no se separaran de ellos, un poco más alejados estaban Allen, Dan, Tobby, Luke y la Life de los recuerdos, los cuatro primero caminando y Life montando a un manso Nacht que miraba atentamente a su ´´Victima´´ favorita para aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para mandarlo a volar.

-¡Pronto llegaremos a Mors! ¡Así que no se separen!- grito Alítheia para que el grupo tomara atención, cosa que el resto asintió.

-Señora Robin- escuche la suave voz de mi compañera que intentaba llamar mi atención.

-Dime Life-

-El viento se siente inquieto- fue el comentario de la pequeña albina, mientras sostenía mi mano más fuerte, ella está inquieta por alguna razón.

-Tranquila cualquier cosa que pase, Life, estaré a tu lado- le digo a la niña para tranquilizarla, cosa que logre casi de inmediato.

-Gracias por estar al lado de Life, Señora Robin- la muchacha me agradeció.

Sigo mirando, viendo como los tres ´´Caballeros´´ intentaban conversar con la albina de los recuerdos, pero esta estaba extrañamente seria.

-Dime Life, ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto el ladrón del grupo

-Dan- susurro la niña mientras lo miraba

-Quiero saber si sientes algo extraño o algo así, estas demasiado inquieta- le dijo, al parecer siendo demasiado contundente, porque tanto Tobby y Luke lo miraron un tanto enfadados

-¡Dan no le hables así a Life!- le dijo Tobby.

-¡No..No…No..Queremos que se asuste!- dijo apenas tartamudeando Luke, pero el ladrón ignoro.

La albina de los recuerdos solo agacho su mirada sin querer decir palabras, el ladrón entendió el silencio repentino de la niña.

-No te obligare a decirme- suspiro un tanto frustrado, con eso la niña solo le sonrió algo angustiosa.

Sin decir una palabra, la Life de los recuerdos le ordeno a Nacht que avanzara un poco más rápido para estar al lado de los demás Angeli de Lumine.

-Se me había olvidado de que Life es muy reservada- dijo Dan al trio de jóvenes.

-¿Reservada?...Life no se ha mostrado así ante nosotros antes, fue después de la Tragedia de Arbitrium que Life se volvió más callada- le comento Allen confundido, recibiendo una afirmación de Luke.

-Sé que no lo aparenta, pero ella es muy reservada, al punto de que ella es perfectamente capaz de ocultar grandes verdades, aun si esas cosas que oculta le afectan más de lo debido- digo solemnemente el chico de doble personalidad ,viendo a la Life de los recuerdos, inquieto.

El pequeño grupo se quedó callado, pero los oídos de Allen se levantaron totalmente, el joven Tanguel comenzó a buscar con la mirada algo.

-¿Qué pasa Allen?- pregunto confundido el pequeño Tobby, mientras miraba a su amigo.

-Hay peligro, puedo escuchar personas gritar- les informo el adolecente.

-¡Voy…Voy…Voy a… Avi…Avisar a los demás!- tartamudeo Luke, mientras corría hacia su hermana y le decía.

La Life de los recuerdos miraba angustiosa todo, tranquilamente se bajó de Nacht, se alejó ligeramente del grupo y se llevó su mano a su collar, apretándolo fuertemente…Ahora que me doy cuenta, mi compañera no lleva ese collar que al parecer, para su yo de los recuerdos, es tan importante, ese collar debe de estar relacionado con el misterio de Life, por lo que he observado, cuando ese collar, que actualmente tiene la forma de una media luna, cambia a la forma de la lagrima, la Life de los recuerdos cambia de forma, eso sucede cuando habla en ese extraño idioma.

-¿Según Allen hay un peligro cerca?- fui interrumpida de mis pensamientos por la voz de Will, el resto de los Angeli de Lumine miraban a los más jóvenes.

-Si, ¡Hay que ayudar a las personas que están en peligro!- dijo Tobby, mientras miraba a todos los mayores, Tobby por entusiasmo y su deseo de ayudar a los demás, a pesar de que es pequeño, hacen que me acuerde de Ricken y de Lissa, los tres tienen la misma determinación para ayudar a los demás, haciendo magia, curando y en el caso de Tobby, luchando con su arco y flecha.

-¿Cómo sabemos que Allen no está mintiendo?- pregunto Bellator, dudoso.

-Nunca miento- fue la seca respuesta del Tanguel.

-También tenemos la experiencia de que fue Allen el que dijo que estaba Arbitrium cerca- dijo Luna acercándose al chico, cuando Luna dijo ´´Arbitrium´´ tanto Tobby como la Life de los recuerdos se pusieron triste, más la última que primero.

-No hay que olvidar que fue Allen el que nos guio cuando Life estaba en peligro- colaboro John.

Se notaba que los integrantes de los Angeli de Lumine confiaban en Allen, era un lazo fuerte, que existía entre el grupo.

-El Joven Allen, no está mintiendo….Life siente el viento inquieto- hablo por primera vez la Life de los recuerdos hacia sus amigos, mientras tocaba la espada de Lux.

-¡Life está hablando en tercera persona! ¡Déjame abrazarte!- dijo Yami, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la niña de cabello blanco siendo detenida por Dan.

-No te le acerques Yami- siendo tan frio como el hielo, le dijo Dan a la Hechicera, pero esta última lo ignoro, la Life de los recuerdos se ocultó detrás de Lilian.

-Si no nos apuramos, puede que se repita la Tragedia de Arbitrium- hablo seriamente Noctis mientras miraba toda le escena un poco tenso.

-Escúchenme todos, es muy probable que tengamos que luchar, así que este será el orden, Aarón junto a John y Will, irán a la delantera, Lilian, junto a Dan, Luna y Yami deberán de ir al oeste del campo de batalla, Bellator, Noctis, Aria se quedaran conmigo en batalla, Allen, Tobby y Luke deberán de quedarse a cuidar a Life- planeo Alítheia, pero Dan negó.

-Discúlpame Estratega, pero no te tengo lealtad, manda a los muchachos a pelear mientras yo me quedo cuidando de Life- le dijo desafiante el ladrón.

-Al unirte a nosotros, Dan, aceptaste que yo te de órdenes para asegurar de que estés con vida junto a los demás – hablo enfadada Alítheia.

-¡No lo hare entonces!- hablo enfadado el chico.

-Bobby detente- apenas susurro la albina de los recuerdo, cosa que ahora sabía que era el Asesino el que estaba causando la discusión.

-Niñata yo me quedare cuidándote, les guste o no- hablo determinado el Asesino.

-Joven Allen, Joven Tobby, Luke, por favor ayuden a Alítheia, Life confía en Dan y Bobby para que cuiden de Life- les pidió amablemente la Life de los recuerdos a sus amigos.

-Con un Tanguel, un Arquero y un Mago, tenemos la posibilidad de tener otras estrategias, así que ustedes tres deberán de quedarse en retaguardia- ordeno la Estratega del grupo.

-¡Angeli de Lumine vamos! ¡Allen guíanos por favor!- mando Aarón, haciendo gala de forma inconsciente sus dotes de liderazgo.

Con esas palabras el grupo comenzó a correr hacia donde Allen escuchaba los gritos.

* * *

El recuerdo cambio, la Life de los recuerdos abrazaba fuertemente a Dan mientras estaban en una colina, cercana a la aldea, creo que se llama Mors, había humo y se veían algunas llamas…La Life de los recuerdos estaba reaccionando debido a su trauma, el resto de los Angeli de Lumine estaban, seguramente en la Aldea, luchando.

-Life, esta no eres tu- le dijo Dan, mientras la albina de los recuerdos se separaba un poco de él.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto un poco llorosa

-Life…Te conozco mejor que nadie, al igual que tú me conoces a mí, se cómo eres, por eso he estado preocupado por ti, normalmente a pesar de que estés triste, estarías más que dispuesta a dejar tu dolor y miedo de lado para ir a luchar- hablo el chico.

-Dan-

-Sé que ahora mismo estas en una situación más que compleja y no se lo has dicho a nadie dentro de los Angeli de Lumine, pero por eso mismo, deberías de dejar de lado todo lo que te está afectando e ir a luchar, ayuda a los demás como siempre lo has hecho desde que te conozco- le hablo sinceramente el Ladrón a la Mercenaria.

Separándose totalmente del chico, la Life de los recuerdos camino un poco y vio la Aldea que se estaba incendiándose, se podía ver a ladrones, espadachines, hombres con lanza y uno que otro mago, junto a los correspondientes Infernales Timere, que destruían todo a su paso.

-Tienes razón- dijo la Mercenaria.

-Me he comportado como una verdadera tonta ¿No es así Dan?- le pregunto la Life de los recuerdos a su amigo, esta es la primera vez que la escucha hablar sin referirse a sí misma en tercera persona, además no tiene la voz de una niña pequeña, habla como esa transformación que tiene en la luna llena.

-No te has comportado como una tonta, Life, solo que ahora estas demostrando todo aquello que en su momento no habías podido hacer, por lo que me contaste cuando decidimos mutuamente confiar en el otro, no habías podido llorar tranquila la muerte de tus padres, tuviste que aguantar la discriminación y rencor por ser una Ancestral, además esos canallas que buscan a las Ancestrales, no la has tenido para nada fácil- dijo con comprensión Dan.

-¡Dan, no uses ese término conmigo! ¡Sabes cómo odio ese Título en particular! ¡Ese que ha hecho que miles de mujeres de Spero a lo largo de los años, desde que el Dragón Caído fue sellado, ha condenado!- hablo enfadada la Life de los recuerdos, mientras apretaba fuertemente su puño izquierdo, el derecho aún conservaba ese extraño vendaje.

¿Por qué me duele el corazón cuando menciono el Dragón Caído?, inconscientemente me lleve la mano que tiene la extraña marca a mi pecho.

-¿Señora Robin?- me llamo mi compañera.

-No pasa nada, así que no te preocupes- le digo para no preocuparla.

Sigo viendo el recuerdo.

-Life- la llamo, pero la chica solo lo miro con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos

-¡No debes de recordarme que soy una maldita Ancestral!- la Life de los recuerdos dijo lo último con un notorio desprecio hacia sí misma.

Los dos se quedaron callados unos minutos, hasta que el ruido de la batalla interrumpió ese silencio incomodo de los dos amigos.

-Necesitan ayuda- hablo Dan.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a ayudarlos! – le dijo ya animada la Life de los recuerdos.

-¿No te dará un ataque traumático?- pregunto el chico, mientras la niña negó.

-Tengo miedo, no te lo negare, pero gracias a que me recordaste que debo de dejar eso que me causa dolor o tristeza de lado para ayudar a los demás, ahora estoy más que dispuesta a ir a luchar ¡Ellos nos necesitan ahora mismo!- fue la respuesta de la Mercenaria.

-¡Esa es la Life que conozco! ¡Puedes estar enfadada o triste en un momento pero las ganas de ayudar a los demás hace que cambies de humor casi de inmediato!- sonrío su amigo.

-Dan…Gracias-

-De nada Life, pero deberás de hablar con el resto de ´´Esa situación´´ -

-Lo sé, pero por ahora quiero que esto quede entre nosotros dos, no quiero que el resto se entere de ´´Eso´´ no aun- dijo misteriosamente la Life de los recuerdos.

-Life-

-¡Vamos Dan! ¡Demostremos porque se nos conoce como el ´´Dúo Mortal´´!- hablo la chica mientras comenzaba a correr, el ladrón siguiéndola, por la colina, a medida de que ambos corrían, la Life de los recuerdos se sacó el extraño vendaje que tenía en su brazo derecha , después movió un poco el brazo para hacer que sus músculos reaccionaran para posteriormente tomar la espada de Lux y con la mano izquierda tomaba la otra espada ¿Cuándo la Life de los recuerdos aprendió usar la doble espada?

Siento la mano de mi compañera apretar un poco la mía.

-Life aprendió a usar la doble espada después de la Tragedia de Arbitrium, Life se despertaba lo más temprano posible para entrenar en secreto, por eso mismo, Life tenía ese vendaje en el brazo derecho de Life, era para impedir mover el brazo y aprender a usar el brazo izquierdo, Life a pesar de todo, aprendió en poco tiempo- me comento, al ver mi cara de duda, aunque ahora estoy más que curiosa de eso que está ocultando.

* * *

El recuerdo volvió a cambiar, los Angeli de Lumine estaban cansados, la aldea técnicamente estaba destruida, había cadáveres de aldeanos, de los bandidos, pero todavía habían muchos Infernales Timere, como ladrones, espadachines, etc.

-¡ANGELI DE LUMINE, RESISTAN UN POCO MÁS!- Animo Aarón, mientras derrotaba a un hombre con una hacha.

-¡DEBEMOS DE RESISTIR UN POCO MÁS, YA CASÍ VENCEMOS!- grito Alítheia, pero al parecer las cosas iban mal.

-¡LLEGO LA AYUDA!- grito Luna, mientras el grupo escuchaba el sonido de dagas lanzadas, y los golpes de un látigo.

Corriendo y demostrando una coordinación y complementación completa, Dan y la Life de los recuerdos, atacaban y eliminaban todo a su paso, la Life de los recuerdos desarmaba a todo lo que podía y si es que era necesario atacar lo hacía usando ahora, sus dos espadas, mientras Dan con sus dagas y espadas, mataba a los desarmados, que la Mercenaria había dejado antes…Así se cumplían las funciones, la Life de los recuerdos que se negaba a matar, pero eso no significaba que ella no podía desármalos o dejarlos paralizados por atacar a sus puntos de presión o vitales, Dan y Bobby se encargaban del resto, matándolos….Realmente son merecedores del título de ´´Dúo Mortal´´ se complementaban a la perfección.

A los minutos, la batalla había dado un giro completo, con los integrados, Dan y Life, los Angeli de Lumine tuvieron estabilidad, además de por fin volver a tener a la luchadora más fuerte físicamente del grupo de su lado nuevamente, la velocidad de Dan o Bobby ayudaba a que fueran más mortales. El grupo estaba completo.

-¡FINISH!

-¡TRABAJO COMPLETO!-

Los gritos de los dos ases de esta batalla se hicieron eco, mientras eliminaban al líder de la banda enemiga.

El silencio se hizo presente un hasta que el resto de los Angeli de Lumine se acercó.

-¡Life, Dan! ¡¿Se encuentran bien?! – pregunto Aria, mientras miraba a la Mercenaria y al Ladrón de pies a cabeza buscando algún daño.

-No te preocupes, los dos estamos bien- contesto Dan, mientras levantaba un poco su mano, con este gesto la Life de los recuerdos choco palmas con él, dando a entender que era una pequeña felicitación mutua por el buen trabajo que habían hecho.

-¡Life no deberías de estar aquí! ¡Te puede dar un ataque traumático!- le dijo Luna, pero la niña negó con la cabeza.

-Life quiso estar aquí- fue la sencilla respuesta de ella, otra vez volvió a referirse a sí misma en tercera persona además de que su voz volvió a ser la de una niña pequeña….Mmmm.

-¿Qué quieres decir?¿No tienes miedo?- pregunto Bellator, pero la Life de los recuerdos volvió a negar.

-Life tiene miedo pero….La preocupación y el cariño que Life siente por sus amigos son capaces de ganarle al miedo….Life no quiere perderlos- dijo la niña mientras daba una tierna sonrisa a sus amigos.

-Life-

Pidiendo que todos se agacharan, ya que la mayoría era más alto que ella, la Life de los recuerdos beso la mejilla de todos sus amigos, teniendo diversas reacciones de sus compañeros. Allen, Bellator, Dan Tobby, Luke y Noctis se sonrojaron por el atrevimiento de la niña, el que tuvo el peor sonrojo fue Luke, gran parte debido a su personalidad tímida, siguiéndole Bellator y Noctis, estos debido a que han crecido con las reglas de la alta sociedad y la caballería, demostraciones de afecto de este tipo por lo general no se dan a menos de que sean de familiares o sus respectivos cónyuges. Aarón, Aria, Lilian, John, Luna, Alítheia, Will y Yami, aceptaron el gesto de buen grado, esta última yendo tan lejos como para abrazar a la Life de los recuerdos unos minutos.

-Life lo siente mucho por causarles problemas, Life ya se siente mejor por lo que Life volverá a ser la misma de siempre, ¡Ya no se tienen que preocupar por Life!- les dijo con confianza la Mercenaria.

-Es bueno saberlo Life- contesto John de buen grado.

-Bienvenida de vuelta Ángel Demoniaca- le dijo Will a la niña de los recuerdos mientras la abrazaba y esta correspondía el gesto.

-Es bueno que Life este de vuelta- hablo la Mercenaria con dicha, para luego quedarse un rato callada.

-Chicos-

-¿Dinos Life?- le pregunto Aria.

-¡Life los quiere mucho a todos!- dijo con total inocencia la Life de los recuerdos, el resto solo sonrió, a diferencia de los adolescentes o adultos que los ´´Te quiero´´ pueden significar amar de una forma romántica, el ´´Te quiero´´ de la Life de los recuerdos estaba lleno de inocencia, las niñas y niños pequeños no saben mucho como es estar enamorado y por eso no pueden diferenciar los diferentes tipos de amor que existen, por eso nadie reacciono mal con ese ´´Te quiero´´ porque saben que la Life de los recuerdos lo dice en el sentido de la amistad.

* * *

El recuerdo nuevamente cambia, ahora era un nuevo día, los aldeanos que habían sobrevivido habían comenzado a reconstruir su hogar.

-Mors pasa siendo atacado, es por eso que ya tenemos distintas rutas de escape, actualmente estamos trabajando para crear una aldea debajo de la tierra, creemos que si tenemos dos casas será más fácil las reconstrucciones, las personas que murieron ayer fueron los aldeanos distraídos que no hicieron caso a las advertencias- le explico un anciano a los Angeli de Lumine, estaba casi todo el grupo, excepto la Life de los recuerdos, al parecer ellos la estaban esperando.

Pasaron unos minutos y Nacht, ya aburrido y asegurándose bien sus patas hacia su jinete, miro hacia una dirección en particular, sin avisar nada a nadie, el caballo golpeo a Noctis mandándolo a volar y aterrizar a los pies de alguien.

-¿¡Joven Noctis se encuentra bien!?- pregunto la Life de los recuerdos que había llegado recién, Noctis solo asintió y se paró para quedar callado junto al resto del grupo.

El vestido de mangas cortas de color celeste fue reemplazado por uno de mangas largas que le llegaban al dedo del corazón, el cual en cada mano, tenía un anillo, además de que el color era totalmente contrario al vestido que la Life de los recuerdos había estado usando, del celeste paso al negro con detalles dorados y rosados, la única cosa que tenían en común ambas prendas era que los dos terminaban a la rodilla, las botas también habían sido reemplazadas siendo ahora unos botines con cordones de un color vino, el collar en forma de media luna en su cuello completaba su atuendo…Esa era la ropa que usaba mi compañera de viaje.

-Life lo siente mucho si se tardó, pero Life quería cambiar un poco- les dijo la Mercenaria, mientras le daba una sonrisa a todos.

-Bueno, ahora que estas mejor Life, ¿Por qué no lo dices?- le pregunto Aarón a su amiga, la niña solo asintió

-¡Angeli de Lumine!¡Vamos!- dijo felizmente la Life de los recuerdos, como el grupo solo asintió…Se nota bastante el cambio drástico en el ambiente de los Angeli de Lumine, con el optimismo e inocencia de vuelta, se notaban de que el grupo estaba más positivo.

La cálida luz del Camino Quod nos envolvió, ya es hora de volver.

* * *

Al llegar, Life se separó de inmediato de mí, estaba seria pero confundida.

-Life ¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto a mi compañera.

-Life se siente bien, pero Life esta confundida…Life no sabe que es lo que Life guarda tan celosamente- me explico antes de que le preguntara más cosas.

-Sea lo que sea que escondes, Dan lo sabe- le comente.

-Si…Life confía en Dan con su vida- me confirmo la niña.

La Life de los recuerdos menciono al Dragón Caído, me dolió el corazón, como si fuera algo muy doloroso para mí.

-Life, puedo preguntarte algo-

-Dígale a Life la pregunta Señora Robin- me contesto mi amiguita

-¿Por qué no te gusta que te traten de Ancestral?- le pregunto, como su mirada se oscureció y apretó ambos puños.

-Señora Robin a Life no le gusta que la traten con el título de ´´Ancestral´´ porque a lo largo de la historia de Spero, a las mujeres Ancestrales se les ha destinado ser Curanderas, Magas, Hechiceras, todas esas profesiones que involucran magia, Life por ser una Ancestral se le había destinado seguir esa tonterías de profesiones pero Life no quiso, por eso mismo Life se negó a creer en el destino y en vez de eso Life creyó en el futuro, el futuro no está escrito somos nosotros los que tomamos las decisiones y escribimos el futuro, en cambio el destino dicen que está escrito…Life nunca le gusto el título también porque a Life la discriminaban y subestimaban mucho por ser una Ancestral- dijo lo último con desprecio.

-Realmente odias que te traten de esa forma- comento, mientras esta última solo asintió.

Me quedo callada unos minutos, Life menciono ´´Destino´´ y ´´Futuro´´ siento en mi interior que esas palabras están muy relacionadas con lo que vendrá ahora en adelante.

-Señora Robin, debemos de continuar- hablo mi compañera, solo la miro y asiento.

Observo la otra esfera ¿Qué nos mostrara?.

* * *

N.A: !Actualice¡ Y no tengo la menor idea cuando sea la próxima actualización.

En serio me siento feliz de que todos disfruten este fic ^^

Ahora pregunto ¿Qué les pareció?

Robin descubre una nueva faceta de Life y que el único que sabe parte de su misterio es tanto Life intenta recordar, eso que ella oculta.

La puerta del misterio de Life ha comenzado a abrirse.

Con los corazones llenos de intriga, las albinas intentan recordar mas ¿Qué descubrimientos harán?

Ahora la pregunta del millón ¿Me dejan un Review?


	28. Tensión y Lazos de Sangre

N.A: Estoy Viva y lo siento mucho por atrasarme en Actualizar¡, a esto se le llama ´´Mi Madre de Vacaciones´´, mi Mamá esta de vacaciones y casi no puedo escribir por eso, ella quiere que pasemos tiempo de Madre e Hija, cosa que he echo solo para poder hacer feliz a la mujer a la cual trato cariñosamente de ´´Jefa´´ . Hoy aproveche de que ella salio de compras y no fui con ella porque realmente ODIO ir de compras.

Un agradecimiento de todo corazón a AngelTerra133, Pinkdiamon, Ruby Delex y Nira Serenes Lorule, por prestarme a sus Oc, como amigos de Life.

Les recuerdo lo de siempre, no soy dueña de Fire Emblem pero si soy dueña de la presente historia

* * *

Tensión y Lazos de Sangre

Life se siente confundida, Life no recuerda eso que Life oculta tan celosamente, Life solo sabe que sea lo que sea que oculta, Life confía en Dan y Bobby para habérselo dicho…Life solo quiere recordar eso que se convirtió en el Tesoro de Life, es cierto que sea lo que sea que Life oculta es importante, pero si es un secreto que Life no puede recordar, tal vez ya no sea importante para Life, lo único que Life si está segura, es que eso que Life no puede recordar, tal vez esté relacionado con las Ancestrales…No…No con las Ancestrales, pero Life como Ancestral, a Life no le gusta que la traten de ´´Ancestral´´, por esa misma razón, Life no tiene problemas de referirse a Life como ´´Maldita Ancestral´´ ´´Ancestral del Mal´´ entre otras ofensas, porque Life odia su condición de Ancestral más que nada en el mundo ….Ahora que Life recuerda, la razón por la cual Life es tan unida a sus Amigos era porque ellos, además del Papá y la Mamá de Life, eran los únicos que no subestimaron o discriminaron a Life por ser una Ancestral, ellos trataron a Life como persona .

Life tiene que realmente amar a los Angeli de Lumine para enfrentar el miedo de Life, el Amor de Philia es asombroso, gracias a eso, Life pudo ir a ayudar, además de las palabras de aliento de Dan, Life solo quiere volver con ellos pronto, Life quiere saber todo lo que ha pasado con ellos desde que Life no está, Life no recuerda como llego aquí, pero Life debe de estar en el borde la Vida y la Muerte, Life…Life…Life quiere vivir para seguir con los Angeli de Lumine, Life quiere conocer a la Señora Robin en el mundo de los vivos, Life quiere viajar a Ylisse y conocer a los Shepherd por la cuenta de Life….Life…Life solo quiere vivir.

-Life- la Señora Robin llama a Life, Life solo la mira, es hora de conocer más sobre la Señora Robin, Life realmente admira a la Señora Robin, ella ha vivido tantas cosas y aun se da el tiempo de consolar y conocer los recuerdos de Life, aunque Life no ha podido ayudarla porque Life se oculta para no ver los recuerdos de la Señora Robin…Life se siente mal por eso.

-Debemos de ver la otra esfera- la Señora Robin le dice a Life, Life solo asiente.

-Señora Robin- Life llama a la mujer mayor.

-Dime-

-Life lo siente por no ayudar a la Señora Robin, la Señora Robin ha visto los recuerdos de Life y Life no ha podido ver los recuerdos de la Señora Robin por completo porque Life se asusta o se aburre- Life se disculpa con la peliblanca, la Señora Robin solo mira a Life antes de agacharse para mirar a los ojos de Life.

-Sabes, Pequeña Life, tu presencia me ha tranquilizado mucho, es cierto que no vez muchas cosas, pero a veces, la compañía de otra persona es lo único que necesita uno para poder afrontar verdades o realidades que por la cuenta de uno solo, no podríamos, tu compañía, el hecho de que constantemente me recuerdes que no estoy sola, me ha ayudado bastante- la Señora Robin sonrió, es una sonrisa llena de amabilidad, a Life le gusta esa sonrisa llena de calidez y bondad…Life se siente muy afortunada, a pesar de las circunstancias, de poder conocer a la Señora Robin.

Life ya se siente mejor, Life toma la mano de la Señora Robin y con un pequeño gesto, Life le da a entender que Life ya está lista para continuar, Life seguirá al lado de la Señora Robin hasta que ambas recuperemos nuestros Tesoros.

La Señora Robin coloca su mano desocupada en la esfera, Life solo aprieta la mano de la mujer mayor, es hora aprender más cosas de la Señora Robin, la calidez de la esfera nos envuelve a ambas para mostrarnos un nuevo recuerdo.

* * *

Lo primero que Life ve, al llegar al recuerdo, son casas hechas de piedra y un bonito cielo azul despejado, la mano de la Señora Robin no se ha apartado de la mano de Life, Life puede visualizar a la Señora Robin de los recuerdos y al Señor Chrom que están juntos y al parecer hablando de algo, el Hombre Monstruo llego y les avisa que Plegia quiere celebrar la cumbre en la Isla Carroña, según el Hombre Monstruo si las cosas salen mal, quedara un caos, por como dice el nombre de la Isla, el Señor Chrom le felicita por el trabajo y le asegura de que tendrán los barcos, también le dice que la amenaza también perjudica a Plegia así que seguramente ayudaran por eso, ¿Tan terrible es el Imbécil entre los Incompetentes?

El recuerdo cambia y Life ve que están en una sala muy grande con una alfombra de color rojo sangre, la Maga Reveladora saluda al Señor Chrom, la Maga Reveladora habla de algo del destino, Life solo miro hacia arriba, Life no cree en el Destino, hablan un poco más pero Life capta la palabra de ´´Grima´´, Life no sabe porque pero tanto la Señora Robin como Life se tensaron con esa palabra, siguieron conversando unos minutos cuando apareció un Hombre Raro y Feo, su sola mirada hizo que Life se tensara aún más de lo que ya de por si Life esta, lo único que Life pudo hacer fue soltar la mano de la peliblanca mayor y ocultarse detrás de ella, Life…Life…Life siente una presencia y energía conocida para Life en ese tipo, pero Life no sabe de dónde la sintió, Life solo quiere irse, pero Life es consciente de que esto es importante para la Señora Robin y Life dijo que se quedaría al lado de ella. El Hombre Raro y Feo se presenta como ´´Validar´´ y es el nuevo Rey de Plegia, conversan un poco, pero Life no toma atención, ese hombre a Life le da miedo, tanto miedo como lo hacen los Demonios Draco ¿Estarán conectados de alguna manera? Porque si Life no mal recuerda, los Demonios Draco tienen el mismo signo raro en sus vestimentas, la misma marca que la Señora Robin, tanto la que está al lado de Life como la de los recuerdos, tienen en su mano.

Siguen conversando hasta que el Hombre Raro y Feo, dice que quiere presentarles a alguien, Life sale de su escondite un momento, Life se siente muy pero muy tensa, la persona que aparece habla algunas cosas que Life puede entender, algo de que el corazón está dormido, pero la sangre fluyendo, el Hombre Monstruo le dice a esa persona que se saque la capucha, esa persona obedece para revelar tener una apariencia exactamente igual que la Señora Robin, son parecidas pero también son muy distintas, esa persona en sus ojos no muestran la bondad, ternura ni el amor que la Señora Robin muestra en su mirada, la presencia de esa persona a Life la pone tan tensa que Life casi no puede moverse, Life también puede sentir que su compañera esta tensa también. Los que pertenecen al Reino de Ylisse están tensos y conmocionados, Life no entiende lo que pasa, pero antes de que Life se diera cuenta.

El recuerdo decidió cambiar.

* * *

Tanto la Señora Robin como Life, se alivian un poco cuando el recuerdo cambio, esta de noche, la brisa es tranquila pero…Life la siente por alguna razón un poco tensa, Life no sabe él porque, la Señora Robin de los recuerdos habla un poco en voz alta, pero de repente comenzó a estar muy nerviosa por algún motivo, la compañera de Life también está así, casi como si estuvieran cayendo en desesperación, Life solo logra tomar la mano de la Señora Robin que está al lado de Life.

-¡Señora Robin!- Life grita un poco para tranquilizar a la mujer mayor.

-¡Señora Robin, esto es un recuerdo, no la podrá lastimar! ¡Por favor no caiga en desesperación! ¡Life está a su lado!- Life le recuerda a su amiga, la Señora Robin se tranquiliza un poco para luego sonreír amablemente ante Life.

-Gracias Life, por recordarme que no estoy sola- le dice, antes de volver a mirar.

-De nada Señora Robin-

Life seguirá oculta detrás de la mujer mayor, Life esta tensa y Life cree sinceramente que las cosas se podrán peores.

Life escucha la voz del Señor Chomn, él está preocupado por la Señora Robin de los recuerdos, dice que escucho gritos, la Señora Robin de los recuerdos le habla un poco, le comenta que el Hombre Raro y Feo le dijo que era su hija, no descartan la posibilidad…La Señora Robin, no importa de quien sea hija, la Señora Robin es la Señora Robin, una persona amable y compasiva, no es nuestra sangre la que decide que somos, somos nosotros los que nos creamos como personas.

Ellos conversan un poco, hasta que el Hombre Monstruo viene a informar que las criaturas raras, con los cuales han peleado, están atacando , al parecer están siendo dirigidos, esas cosas y los Infernales Timere con más parecidos de lo que Life creía, los Infernales Timere se organizan con uno en particular siendo el líder, ese líder será capaz de llamar a más Infernales Timere cuando son derrotados, es por eso que la principal estrategia es buscar y derrotar a ese ´´Líder´´ y el resto son más fáciles, porque ya no llaman a más tras uno derrotado.

Life escucha una nueva batalla, Life solo se oculta, Life ya está tensa y no quiere observar batallas, Life preferiría estar luchando, Life escucha voces, las voces de los Amigos de la Señora Robin que vencen a sus oponentes, Life incluso escucha un mal chiste en este caos, la Señora Robin que acompaña a Life, sigue murmurando para sí misma estrategias, Life está feliz por ella, por fin un poco de normalidad.

Life sale cuando, Life cree que todo es seguro, la noche es fresca pero Life aun siente tensión en el viento, Life mira a todos lados y ve a unas de esas cosas que está a punto de atacar al Idiota Redomado, pero la voz de la Señorita del Antifaz interrumpe para salvarlo, la Señorita del Antifaz llamo al Señor Chromn´´Padre´´ ¿Por qué?, el Señor también está confundido, la Señorita del Antifaz le piden que hablen en privado.

El recuerdo cambia nuevamente, la Señora Robin de los recuerdos camina hacia su marido y la Señorita del Antifaz, que al parecer estaban abrazados, la Señorita del Antifaz ya no tiene el Antifaz, sin él, Life puede ver que se parece mucho a la Señora Robin y al Señor , Life cree que la Señorita Misteriosa es muy bonita, la Señora Robin de los recuerdos parece un poco molesta, Life cree que esta celosa, el Señor le pide a la chica que está a su lado que si pueden decirle algo, Life también se fijó que la llamo ´´Lucina´´ ¿Ese no es el nombre de la hija de ambos?, la Señora Robin de los recuerdos se altera más, hasta que la Señorita Misteriosa le dice que la mire bien, la Señora Robin de los recuerdos se acerca y la ve fijamente, Life cree que se fijó en algo en sus ojos, ellos tres hablan un poco, la Señora Robin está preocupada por su bebe, pero la Señorita Misteriosa le asegura que ella está bien en su hogar, siguen conversando de cosas que Life no entiende del todo bien, pero por alguna razón, a Life le dolió cuando mencionaron desastres en un futuro cercano, Life lucha por un futuro lleno de paz, al igual que los Shepherd, como los Angeli de Lumine, todos nosotros luchamos por eso.

La luz del Camino Quod nos envolvió, es hora de regresar, Life espera que la Señorita Lucina, se encuentre mejor.

* * *

Al llegar, tanto la Señora Robin como Life se abrazaron a la otra, ambas estamos tensas, la tensión de ambas es bastante notoria, pero a pesar de todo, la calidez de la Señora Robin reconforta a Life, Life de a poco vuelve a tranquilizarse, Life también siente la tranquilidad en la Señora Robin.

-¿Te encuentras bien Life?- la Señora Robin le pregunta a Life, Life solo asiente, Life ya se siente mucho mejor.

-Es Life la que le debería preguntar eso a usted Señora Robin, hubo un momento en que realmente Life temió en que caería en desesperación- Life le hablo a la mujer mayor.

-No te tienes que preocupar, Life, estoy bien- Le contesta a Life, la Señora Robin, Life solo niega con la cabeza.

-Señora Robin…Usted ha estado aquí para Life, Life quiere también estar hay para usted, por favor Señora Robin, cuéntele a Life lo que vio cuando casi cae en la desesperación- Life le pide a la peliblanca.

La mujer mayor solo miro a Life un momento hasta que finalmente suspiro derrotada, Life se salió con la suya.

-Vi a Validar, me dijo que era su hija y que me uniera a él- le resumió la mujer a Life.

-Usted no es como el Hombre Raro y Feo y mucho menos como la Mujer Siniestra, los ojos de la Señora Robin son amables y cálidos, no como los de esos dos, que son fríos y llenos de rencor- Life le dijo a la Señora Robin, Life cree que a ella le causo gracia como trate al tal ´´Validar´´ ,si no es el ´´Hombre Raro y Feo´´ pasara a ser ´´Rey de Pacotilla´´ ….Aria matara a Life si se entera que Life ha tratado a un Rey con las ofensas de ´´Raro´´ ´´Feo´´ y ´´Pacotilla´´, aunque también matara a Life cuando se entere que Life trata al Rey de Ylisse como ´´Idiota Redomado´´ .

-Gracias Life, muchas gracias por estar allí para mí- la Señora Robin agradeció a Life una vez que se separaron, la Señora Robin acaricio un poco la cabeza de Life, Life se siente feliz por saber de qué Life es útil.

-De nada Señora Robin-

Life levanta su cabeza, Life ve a lo lejos nuevas esferas, es cierto que Life no quiere ver más por toda la tensión, pero si la Señora Robin no se ha dado por vencida, Life mucho menos lo hará, Life no importa el costo, quiere recuperar o recordar que es su Tesoro.

-Vamos Life- le dice la Señora Robin a Life, Life solo asiente.

Life no sabe que vendrá, tal vez sea feliz o triste, no importa lo que viene, Life va a aceptarlo, porque Life solo está segura de una sola cosa.

Life quiere conocer a la Señora Robin y a los Shepherd en el mundo de los vivos, estar con los Angeli de Lumine….Life quiere realmente vivir.

* * *

N.A: Actualice¡ Intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible, aprovechando el tiempo que la Jefa no este.

En serio les agradezco la paciencia que me tienen porque a mi se me ocurre actualizar pocas veces.

Ahora les pregunto ¿Qué les pareció?

Robin aprende que Marth es realmente su hija Lucina, venida del futuro, mientras que Life se tensa ante Validar y la mujer que se parece a su amiga.

La tensión se siente en ambas albinas.

Con los corazones llenos de incertidumbre, tanto Robin como Life, temen lo que pasara ahora en adelante ¿Qué sera aquello que las une? ¿Qué es realmente lo que ambas temen descubrir?

Les recuerdo.

Philia: El Segundo Amor de Spero, que es el Amor hacia los Amigos.

Apodos.

Hombre Monstruo: Frederick

Inbecil entre los Incompetentes: Walhart

Mujer Reveladora: Aversa

Hombre Raro y Feo/ Rey de Pacotilla: Validar

Esa Persona/ Mujer Siniestra: Grima

Idiota Redomado: Chrom

Señorita del Antifaz/ Señorita Misteriosa: Lucina

Ahora la pregunta del millón ¿Me dejan un Review?


	29. Equipo

N.A: Lo Siento¡ No creí que iba a atrasarme tanto en actualizar, pero tuve bloqueo y por eso mismo tuve que ponerme a investigar mas cosas, hasta que finalmente me llego la inspiración, tras mucho leer.

Un agradecimiento de todo corazón a AngelTerra133, Pinkdiamon, Ruby Delex y Nira Serenes Lorule, por prestarme a sus Oc, como amigos de Life.

Les recuerdo lo de siempre, no soy dueña de Fire Emblem pero si soy dueña de la presente historia

Equipo

Camino junto a mi compañera, pensativa , Validar es mi Padre, hay otra chica que se parece a mí, Marth es realmente mi hija, Lucina, venida desde el futuro que ha venido al presente para evitar que su futuro se repita….Hay muchas cosas a las cuales hay que pensar y hace que este confundida, realmente creí que iba a perder la esperanza cuando vi a Validar en que me revelaba que era su hija, si no fuera porque Life estaba conmigo en ese momento, seguramente hubiera caído en la desesperación….Gracias a eso, puedo decir que hay cosas de que Life no vera, cosas que pasan pero que solo la persona que creo el recuerdo será capaz de ver, lo que vi fue una cosa de mi mente, Life no pudo verlo, porque ella no creo lo de Validar..

-¡Señora Robin mire!- me llamo Life, mientras esferas de tonos rojos se venían acercando a nosotras de forma violenta

Mi amiga tomo una para verla y luego la soltó.

-Esa rabia fue causada por una razón estúpida- dijo de forma indiferente.

-¿Estas son?- pregunto

-Estas se llaman ´´Ego memini ira´´ es decir, recuerdos de enojo, parte de la naturaleza de nosotros los seres humanos es el enojarse, nos enojamos y sentimos rabia, a veces, por razones que otras personas consideran estúpidas, pero es parte de nosotros mismos ese lado- me explico mi protegida.

Tomo una de las esferas y la acerco a mi rostro para mirarla, en ella hay dos niños, seguramente un par de hermanos, el menor le grita al mayor mientras señala un plato, pero el mayor sigue haciéndole burlas…Seguramente el mayor se comió algo que el menor estaba guardando y ahora está enojado, una típica pelea de niños.

Dejo la esfera libre, una vez que mire el recuerdo, nuestro camino siguió tranquilo hasta que llegamos.

Veo dos esferas, ambas son grises, la de la derecha tiene un poco de rojo y la izquierda tiene celeste, mi compañera se acercó a la de la derecha con una mirada que no puedo reconocer, casi como si espera que pase algo importante, Life me ofreció su mano, al parecer ella ya no está con juegos, tomo la mano de la pequeña albina y con su mano libre ella toco la esfera.

La luz nos envolvió, es hora de ver otro recuerdo.

* * *

-SANADORA DEMENTE-

-ESPADACHÍN DE TERCERA-

Los acostumbrados gritos de Aarón y Aria nos recibieron en este nuevo recuerdo, los Angeli de Lumine parecía que habían cambiado un poco, la atmosfera era más alegre y llena de optimismo, la mayoría estaban conversando, ignorando a los gemelos que anda a saber Naga de que estaban discutiendo, Alítheia estaba conversando con Noctis y Yami, intentando conocerlos para saber qué tipo de estrategias podría idear para que el Caballero y la Hechicera pudieran adaptarse rápidamente, Dan estaba hablando junto a Lilian, Luna y Will, John y Bellator miraban a los más jóvenes de los Angeli de Lumine, los cuales estaban conversando alegremente entre ellos, ya más animados tras el regreso de la personalidad optimista de la Life de los recuerdos, la cual estaba sonriendo y hablando con normalidad, como si su trauma nunca se ocasiono.

-¡Así que esta es la verdadera Life! ¡Realmente es muy diferente a la Life que conocí!- comento inocentemente Tobby, mientras miraba a la albina, en vez de evitar su mirada como lo había estado haciendo, la Life de los recuerdos miro al arquero.

-Life se disculpa de todo corazón por todo lo pasado Joven Tobby, Life por lo general es muy optimista y no es una doncella en peligro, ¡Life es consciente de que Life es un verdadero demonio cuando lucha¡- le dice la niña al joven arquero, mientras Allen y Luke se acercaban un poco más hacia ella.

-Es bueno saber que nuestra Life está de vuelta- dijo Allen, mientras sonreía un poco más abiertamente, tras pasar tanto tiempo con el grupo, había aprendido a confiar en ellos como el resto confiaba en él.

-Es…Es…Esta es…Nues….Nues…Nuestra Life….Siempre….Son…Son…Sonriendo- tartamudeo ligeramente Luke, mientras la Life de los recuerdos le daba una sonrisa inocente.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Tobby abrió los ojos y llamo al resto del grupo.

-Tengo una pregunta que hacerte Life, y creo que todos queremos saber la respuesta- le dijo un poco serio el arquero a la joven mercenaria.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Por qué te refieres a ti misma de Life?- le pregunto curioso Tobby, mientras todos miraban a los dos más jóvenes del grupo esperando la respuesta de la niña.

-¿La razón por la cual Life se refiera a Life como Life?...Life se refiere a Life como Life porque Life tiene miedo de que Life olvide su nombre, Life por eso mismo siempre se refiere a Life como Life, es para no olvidar de que Life es Life, que Life no es otra persona- les dijo contestando la pregunta a su amigo.

-¿Para no olvidar tu nombre?- volvió a preguntar el arquero.

-Más que para no olvidar el nombre de Life, es para que Life no olvide su identidad- explico la mercenaria de manera misteriosa.

-¿Por qué olvidarías tu identidad?- otra pregunta salió de los labios del niño.

-Life es una maldita Ancestral, las Ancestrales son personas de magia, Life no quiere involucrarse con ellas por eso Life escogió el camino de la fuerza bruta- termino su explicación la niña.

El grupo se quedó en silencio unos minutos hasta que.

-¡LIFE NO TE REFIERAS A TI MISMA COMO ´´MALDITA´´ ¡! ¡ERES UNA CHICA POR EL AMOR DE NAGA!- le grito Aria, mientras Life comenzó a correr un poco.

-¡Life se escapa¡- fue lo último que dijo la chica del pelo blanco antes de ser perseguida, por una enfurecida Aria, por su mal lenguaje.

* * *

El recuerdo cambio, ahora podía ver una especie de fortaleza escondida, que la Life de los recuerdos miraba fijamente seria, mientras el viento estaba violento.

-¡Por fin te alcanzo pequeña sin modales!- le dijo Aria al llegar al lado de la niña, pero la Life de los recuerdos se paró de puntitas intentando alcanzar su altura, estirando uno de sus brazos y finalmente uno de sus dedos, la niña alcanzo los labios de la joven sanadora e hizo un gesto en señal de que se quedara callada.

-El viento cuenta cosas, ahí en ese lugar hay muchos niños y niñas, están sufriendo, puedo escuchar los llantos y gritos de ellos…Creo que las personas que los tienen son traficantes de menores- le dijo totalmente seria la joven, su voz y mirada ya no eran la de la niña que Aria y la mayoría del grupo conocía, estaba hablando como una adolecente.

-Life…¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Aria asustada por el repentino cambio de actitud de la mercenaria.

La niña solo asintió mientras comenzaba a murmurar cosas para sí misma.

-¡Aria, Life!- se escuchó la voz de Aarón llamar a las dos jóvenes, como el resto de los Angeli de Lumine, aparecía de a poco donde ambas chicas.

-¡Aarón!- grito la chica de cabello negro mientras se acercaba hacia su gemelo y lo abrazaba un poco asustada por la actitud de la Life de los recuerdos, Allen y Dan estaban serios, no muy diferente a la niña que seguía mirando la fortaleza.

-¿Qué pasa?- finalmente rompió el silencio Bellator.

-Escucho gritos de niños y niñas- fue la respuesta del Tanguel.

-¿Qué es ese lugar?- pregunto Luna, mientras comenzaba a abrazar a su hermano menor.

-Es una Fortaleza de Tráfico Humano, niños y niñas de todo Spero llegan aquí cuando son secuestrados, en este lugar les hacen mucho daño, tanto físico como psicológico, a veces los ´´guardianes´´ les hacen pelear hasta la muerte, que se coman el cadáver del niño fallecido, en otras ocasiones, cuando están muy aburridos estos males llamados ´´guardianes´´ los obligan a observar como matan de manera masiva a los que están enfermos- les explico Dan, mientras el resto se queda callado.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso Dan?- le pregunto Noctis, mientras miraba al ladrón.

-Soy un ladrón, es normal de que tenga mis conexiones en el bajo mundo de Spero, una de mis conexiones era un traficante de humanos, él me conto de estas fortalezas, de hecho me invito a trabajar con él en una de ellas, pero lo rechace debido a que mi moral me impide lastimar y matar niños- dijo Dan.

-¡Debemos rescatar a esos niños!- grito Yami, según lo que me conto mi compañera, a Yami le gustan los niños.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Yami- animo Will.

-Es un acto atroz que secuestren a esos pequeños, me uno al plan- prosiguió Bellator.

-Si podemos ayudar a esas pequeñas almas, yo igual me uniré a la batalla- comento John.

-No puedo permitir que esto pase, no como la Hermana Mayor que soy, yo también me uno al plan- siguió Luna.

-Nosotros también nos unimos- dijeron al unísono Aarón y Aria.

-Niños como nosotros están sufriendo mucho por estar separados de sus padres…Yo también luchare les guste o no- dijo Tobby determinado.

-Yo igual voy a la lucha- se unió Allen.

-Mi deber como Caballero es ayudar a los demás, cuenten conmigo para esta lucha- hablo Noctis.

-Estos niños y niñas fueron secuestrados, ellos todavía tienen a sus padres allá fuera…Yo igual voy- dijo Lilian.

-Al..Al..Al igual..Que…Luna…Yo también…Soy un..Hermano Mayor…Quiero…Ayu…Ayudar- tartamudeo Luke

-Todos ayudaremos en esto- animo Dan.

-Alítheia, ¿Cómo crees que podamos atacar?- pregunto Aarón.

-La estrategia más conveniente sería de que un grupo luchara de forma interna, haciendo caos y aprovechando ese caos, los otros grupos lucharan en el exterior- explico la estratega.

-¿Quiénes serían ese grupo que luchara de forma interna?- pregunto Aarón

-El Joven Allen, el Joven Tobby, Luke y yo, seremos ese grupo- dijo la Life de los recuerdos con total seriedad.

-¡¿QUÉ!?-

-¡No puedo permitir que ustedes se arriesguen! ¡Son unos niños!- les dijo alarmada Luna, mientras abrazaba más fuerte a su hermanito, para evitar que haga esa locura.

-¡Es muy peligrosos para ustedes cuatro!- prosiguió Yami.

-¡Es una locura, no podemos dejar que hagan eso!- dijo el Sacerdote, mientras los demás seguían con las mismas explicaciones, la mercenaria los miro.

-Soy la más fuerte físicamente entre los Angeli de Lumine, puedo perfectamente defender a mis compañeros en batalla, además ¡por eso mismo debemos ser nosotros cuatro los que luchen de forma interna!...¡Somos niños!, será mucho más fácil para nosotros infiltrarnos y luchar desde adentro, esos tipos nos van a subestimar, eso nos dará ventaja a nosotros, ellos no esperan que un niño sepa luchar- hablo la Life de los recuerdos, dándoles un argumento totalmente racional sin perder la seriedad que tenía en ese momento

-Aunque no me guste admitirlo, Life tiene razón, ese es el grupo que tiene que infiltrarse para luchar de forma interna, además de que este grupo es bastante completo a su manera, Tobby y Luke son combatientes de larga distancia, Allen es uno de corta distancia y Life puede perfectamente alternarse de una luchadora de larga a corta distancia dependiendo a lo que la situación amerite, también como Life menciono, ellos tienen una ventaja que al ser niños será mucho más fácil para ellos infiltrarse- les explico Alítheia al grupo.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre los Angeli de Lumine.

-Luke…Confió en ti, así que por favor cuídate- dijo Luna mientras soltaba a su hermano menor.

-Luna-

-Ustedes cuatro son la parte esencial de esta estrategia, confiamos en ustedes- animo Alítheia.

-Tengan cuidado- siguió Bellator.

-Tienen a la Ángel Demoniaca con ellos, esto será pan comido para ellos jaja- rio Will.

-¿Cómo ellos entraran a la fortaleza?- pregunto Lilian.

-Yo me encargo de eso, pero por ahora, deben de prepararse, lleven consigo varias pociones y escondan sus armas- les sugirió Dan, mientras el cuarteto solo asintió para comenzar a buscar algunas cosas para su misión.

-¿Estarán bien?- pregunto Yami preocupada.

-Han luchado hasta ahora, sobrevivido, como son niños solemos subestimarlos, pero ellos son fuertes, debemos de confiar en ellos- tranquilizo John a la Hechicera, mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro en forma de reconfortar a la joven.

-He visto como luchan, solo hay que creer en este cuarteto- complemento Noctis.

-Estamos listos- informo Tobby.

-El plan comienza a la media noche, si comienzan a atacar en ese momento, causaran caos y confusión, lo cual vamos a aprovechar- explico la estratega.

-Si-

-Vamos, los dejare en la fortaleza- dijo Dan, antes de comenzar a caminar.

-Buena suerte-

* * *

El recuerdo cambio nuevamente, Allen, Tobby, Luke y la Life de los recuerdos estaban en una celda la cual apenas tenía dos camas y una ventana, la cual mostraba que ya era de noche, el lugar era un desastre, los gritos y llantos de otros niños de otras celdas, eran el único sonido que había.

-¡CALLENSE MALDITOS NIÑOS SI NO QUIEREN QUE LOS MATE!- grito un hombre con mirada peligrosa.

Mi compañera apretó mi mano, dándome a entender que tenía miedo de ese hombre.

El hombre se acercó a la celda donde estaban los pequeños de los Angeli de Lumine, mirando a los cuatro jóvenes, abrió la puerta de la celda y se adentró en ella.

-Un Tanguel, será divertido matarte, mañana es la cacería- le dijo de forma sádica a Allen, el chico se tensó, pero Luke solo negó con la cabeza, para que se tranquilizara, el hombre se acercó más y tomo por el mentón a la Life de los recuerdos.

-Una Ancestral ¿Hee?, sabía que eran lindas pero seguramente cuando crezcas serás una preciosidad, te pondremos vender por un alto precio a los Demonios Draco, ellos buscan a las Ancestrales, tal vez te críen para ser una magnifica esposa, si no fuera por el precio que tienes para esos tipos, te criaría para que tú seas mi esposa, de todas formas, dicen de que las mujeres Ancestrales son débiles, tú también tienes la pinta de ser una Debilucha- le dijo mientras acercaba su rostro más al de la niña, los tres chicos se tensaron por lo que él hombre intentaba hacer, pero se quedaron en su lugar.

-Debilucha- susurro la Life de los recuerdos, mientras comenzaba a apretar sus manos.

El hombre se acercó para intentar besar a la Life de los recuerdos, pero la niña apretando su puño tan fuerte que tenía los nudillos blancos por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo, lo golpeo en la boca del estómago, dejándolo sin aliento y aprovechando su estado lo tomo por el brazo para lanzarlo a la pared, noqueándolo.

-¡¿Life?!- pregunto Tobby.

-¡Nadie me llama ´´Debilucha´´ sin sufrir las consecuencias! - dijo con un notorio enfado la niña, mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos.

-Life tranquila, gracias a que noqueaste a este imbécil podemos actuar más libremente y liberar a los demás niños- le dijo Allen, mientras Luke se acercaba a la mercenaria y le colocaba su mano en su hombro para que se tranquilizara. La chica respiro un poco para ya mirar hacia el hombre, acercándose un poco le quito las llaves que tenía.

-Ahora podemos irnos- dijo la joven, para salir de su celda y comenzar a liberar a los niños que estaban cautivos en frente de ellos.

-Recordatorio…No debemos de hacer enfadar a Life, creo que con los dos golpes que le propino a ese tipo, le rompió varios huesos- menciono Tobby, con nerviosismo, como los otros dos chicos solo asintieron ante lo dicho.

Miro a mi compañera, que bajaba su cabeza apenada por la rabia que estaba demostrando en el recuerdo.

-Realmente odias que te traten de ´´Debilucha´´ - le afirmo a la niña mientras solo asiente.

-A Life no le gusta que la traten de ´´Ancestral´´, que la subestimen y si tratan a Life de ´´Ancestral Debilucha´´ más vale que preparen sus funerales- me dijo mi compañera con una cómica sonrisa, solo pude corresponder el gesto, todos tenemos nuestros puntos de enojo, pero los de ella están más que justificados y definidos.

Sigo mirando el recuerdo ya que al parecer este es tenso.

-¡Joven Allen, Luke, Joven Tobby! ¡Apúrense!- les grito la niña.

Los chicos salieron de la celda, para seguir a la que había tomado el liderazgo entre ellos, la Life de los recuerdos se había acercado a otra celda y la abrió para que los otros niños salieran.

-Les sugiero de que esperen aquí mientras nosotros nos encargamos de estos imbéciles, cuando este lugar sea seguro, volveremos para que salgan- les dijo la Life de los recuerdos a los niños, para tranquilizarlos.

-¿Realmente estaremos a salvo con ustedes?- pregunto un joven menor de ocho años.

-Life promete de que estarán a salvo si nos esperan- prometió la albina, ganándose una sonrisa de parte de los niños y niñas que estaban allí. Los chicos de los Angeli de Lumine presentes sonrieron para confirmar lo dicho por la joven albina.

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO?!- se escuchó gritar una voz más profunda, los niños se tensaron y otros ya habían comenzado a llorar, los jóvenes de los Angeli de Lumine estaban alertas, sacando sin ruido sus armas, dispuestos a luchar para defender a los que ahora estaban bajo su cuidado

-Ese hombre es él que hace la cacería, nos va a matar- dijo apenas en un susurro una niña de unos cinco años, totalmente aterrada abrazando a un niño de unos trece años.

-Judith ha sobrevivido a seis de las cacerías, por eso esta tan aterrada- le explico el mayor a Luke.

-Life cree que podemos tenderle una de las trampas más simples que existen y si tenemos suerte, podemos encadenarlo- les dijo la albina, mientras tranquilamente y sin hacer ruido, movió un poco su látigo para que la parte superior llegara a la otra celda mientras esta mantenía el mango.

-Hagamos ruido, así será más fácil llamar su atención- dijo Tobby, los otros niños lo miraron aterrados por la arriesgada idea.

-Nosotros somos más fuertes que ese tipo, nos hemos enfrentados a los Infernales Timere así que ese tipo no será nada- los tranquilizo Allen.

-Cre…Cre…Crean..En..Nosotros- colaboro Luke, los niños respiraron un poco para que finalmente la pequeña de cinco años se echara a llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

El hombre se dio cuenta y se acercó a la celda donde ellos estaban actualmente solamente para tropezar con el látigo, el tipo que tenía manchas de sangre reciente, logro pararse antes de caer, miro con más enfado sacando su arma dispuesto a matar a los atrevidos que habían echo la fechoría.

-¡MUESTRENSE DESGRACIADOS! ¡ESPARCIRE SUS ORGANOS POR TODA LA FORTALEZA! ¡SUS CUERPOS SERAN MI TROFEO!- grito el hombre para luego reír como un maniático, los niños que estaban encerrados comenzaron a llorar, pero el pequeño grupo de los Angeli de Lumine no se inmuto.

-¿Quién lo noquea?- pregunto Tobby, mientras miraba a Allen, Luke y Life.

-Life lo hará, este imbécil se nota que no sabe el concepto de ´´Usar todo como una ventaja´´ , él idiota está en posición de batalla pero la parte de las piernas y los pies esta descuidada, si Life usa el látigo y junta sus piernas, con un poco de fuerza Life puede hacer que ese tipo caiga de cabeza y que se noquee el solo- les explico con indiferencia la niña a sus amigos.

-Te..Te..lo..Encargamos..Life- tartamudeo ligeramente el mago.

La niña salió de la celda para ver al tipo que sacaba su hacha, al ver a la que sería su víctima el hombre corrió para atacarla, pero la Life de los recuerdos movió su látigo un poco y aprovechando el momento en que el hombre había juntado sus piernas la joven amarro su arma en sus pies para pronto ejercer fuerza para que el hombre cayera, golpeándose la cabeza, el hombre quedo efectivamente noqueado.

-Vamos, aparecerán más tipos como este tonto si no nos apuramos, los demás estarán preocupados por nosotros- les dijo Allen al grupo, mientras la Life de los recuerdos movía al cuerpo con facilidad para la celda en la que habían estado originalmente, encerrándolo con el otro hombre el cual ella había noqueado tras eso volvió a caminar donde sus amigos.

El grupo dejo tranquilos a los niños, para finalmente irse de esa parte de la fortaleza.

* * *

El recuerdo cambio nuevamente, mostrándonos como el cuarteto corría por los pasillos, el grupo estaba unido, ninguno presentaba lesiones y al parecer la confianza estaba presente.

-Falta poco y llegaremos al patio de este lugar, con eso Tobby y Luke les tocara hacer la señal- les dijo el Tanguel al Arquero y al mago, los cuales asintieron.

-Déjenle al Joven Allen y a Life la defensa de ustedes dos, estos patanes son unos engreídos pero ¡ha sido divertido luchar contra ellos!- les dijo alegremente la Life de los recuerdos, demostrando su amor por la lucha.

-¡Nos toca brillar a nosotros Luke!- animo Tobby al mago, el cual estaba un poco nervioso.

-Si- fue la respuesta del tímido chico.

Al llegar a una puerta, el grupo se puso tenso porque se oigan gritos.

Mi compañera se puso tensa, su agarre se hizo más fuerte.

-La muerte está en ese lugar- fue lo único que me dijo, dándome a entender de que vería cadáveres o un posible asesinato.

Levanto mi rostro y sigo observando lo que pasara.

Allen abrió la puerta, para revelar un enorme patio, en él había un laberinto de arbustos y en las paredes estaban ensangrentadas, los cadáveres de unos cuantos niños, los cuales habían muerto recientemente por la cantidad de sangre derramada. En el centro estaba un hombre sujetando un hacha llena de sangre dispuesto a matar a un chico de diez años.

La primera en reaccionar fue la Life de los recuerdos, moviendo su látigo sujeto el mango del hacha sorprendiendo al hombre, que no se esperaba que alguien lo interrumpieran en la muerte de su víctima, sin mucha dificultad, la Life de los recuerdos hizo que el hombre, el cual estaba vestido de rojo por todas las muertes que tuvo que haber provocado antes de que ellos llegaran, soltara su arma. Esa fue la señal para que Allen, Tobby y Luke reaccionaran y atacaran al tipo, los golpes, las flechas y la magia, acabaron con el tipo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto la Life de los recuerdos al niño que se había salvado por poco de la muerte gracias a los Angeli de Lumine.

-Si- dijo el chico, consiguiendo una sonrisa por parte de la niña.

-Life..No..Nosotros..Va..Vamos…A..Hacer…La…Señal- le dijo Luke, a su compañera mientras esta ayudaba al otro menor a reponerse, la chica solo asintió.

Los chicos se alejaron un poco, sin perder la vista de la única chica del grupo, que estaba mirando y tratando las heridas del chico que casi fue decapitado.

Un enorme sonido se escuchó en el cielo, un hechizo de trueno y las flechas, se hicieron presentes, dando una señal a los que estaban afuera para que entraran, que ellos ya habían derrotados a algunos de los hombres que estaban en la fortaleza y que habían tratado a los niños y niñas que estaban heridos, que ahora les tocaba a todos luchar en equipo y acabar con ese lugar.

-¿A quiénes llaman?- pregunto el chico, el cual tenía el cabello violeta y ojos verdes.

-A nuestros amigos, no solo estamos nosotros aquí para salvarlos, también está el resto, nosotros cuatro somos los más pequeños de los llamados ´´Angeli de Lumine´´, un grupo que lucha directamente contra los Demonios Draco y otro tipo de injusticias…Así que no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien ahora- le dijo la albina al joven.

El muchacho se tranquilizó como el resto del grupo se acercó a donde estaban, la albina sonrió ante sus amigos sin soltar al otro chico, que necesitaba toda la ayuda que Naga pudiera brindarle. El pequeño grupo de cinco se quedó tranquilo, el Tanguel pendiente de todo lo que pasaba, como el Arquero y el Mago tenían sus armas preparadas por un posible ataque mientras la Mercenaria atendía y cuidaba al joven que estaba entre sus brazos.

-Life, ¿Cómo sabes de primeros auxilios?- pregunto Tobby, bastante curioso, había visto como la chica era en batalla, pero nunca se imaginó encontrar un lado femenino en la que se auto describía literalmente como un ´´Verdadero Demonio´´ en batalla.

-Life aprendió de medicina por razones simples, Life es huérfana y se niega a quedarse en un solo lugar, Life es Mercenaria y como los Mercenarios suelen lastimarse o suelen salir heridos, Life quiso aprender algunas cosas básicas de medicina para que Life pudiera atenderse sola y no recurrir a un médico, curandera o sacerdote…Además de que era necesario de que Life aprendiera algunas cosas para poder realizar sus ataques y tuvieran más efectos, es por eso que Life sabe los puntos de presión y los primeros auxilios, Life sabía que algún día sería necesario- le explico la albina al Arquero.

El grupo volvió a quedar en silencio, mientras esperaban que los mayores aparecieran, el amanecer se acercaba, eso lo note por los colores del cielo que ya se estaba desvaneciendo el azul de la noche y los tonos entre morado, naranja, amarillo estaban haciendo su aparición. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que las figuras del resto de los Angeli de Lumine hizo su aparición, Luna corría desesperada hacia su hermano menor, cuando estuvo al lado del joven Mago, lo abrazo preocupada, pero el gesto fue correspondido por el tímido chico.

-¿Se encuentran bien ustedes cuatro?- pregunto Aarón, mientras los tres solo asintieron.

-Aria, Will y Noctis encárguense de ese chico, Lilian, Luna, Yami y Bellator vayan a la torre de la derecha y busquen a los niños y niñas atrapados, Allen, Tobby, Luke y Life vayan a la torre del centro y venzan a todos los hombres que queden una vez que terminen vengan a donde nosotros estamos, Aarón, Dan , John y yo vamos a la última torre, intentaremos acabar con el que controla este lugar- ordeno Alítheia al grupo, tomando plenamente su lugar de Estratega de los Angeli de Lumine, el grupo solo asintió.

-¡Joven Allen, Joven Tobby, Luke! ¡Vamos¡- grito la albina, mientras Aria tomaba en sus brazos, al muchacho que la Mercenaria estaba cuidando.

El trió solo asintió, ellos ya habían asumido que la persona que los lideraba era la Life de los recuerdos, solo tuvieron que aceptarlo, porque les gustara o no, era ella la que tenía más experiencia en batalla que los tres juntos.

El recuerdo nuevamente cambio para mostrarnos, estaba lleno de cofres cerrados con llave, el grupito tenía sus armas en sus manos, pero al parecer no había necesidad de tenerlas.

-Es…Es…Este lugar…Es…Es….El lugar donde…Guar…Guar…Guardan los…Te…Tesoros- tartamuedeo ligeramente Luke.

-Los tipos que estaban aquí tuvieron que haberse ido a pelear contra nosotros cuando formamos el caos, puedo sentir un olor parecido a uno de los tipos que derrotamos- comento Allen.

-¡!Tendremos dinero y armas nuevas¡- dijo feliz Tobby.

-Life le avisara después a Dan, el podrá abrir todos los cofres- comento la única mujer del grupo .

-Ahora vámonos, debemos de ayudar a los demás- volvió a comandar la niña, mientras se acercaba a la puerta y la abría, era momento de volver a su misión.

* * *

Otra vez el recuerdo cambio, todos los Angeli de Lumine estaban reunidos en el patio, con miles de niños que estaban siendo atendidos por Aria, John y sorprendentemente la Life de los recuerdos, varios estaban llorando porque por fin estaban a salvo, otros aún estaban en shock, algunos se abrazaban, por otra parte un grupo grande escuchaban las aventuras que el grupo había tenido siendo contadas por Aarón y Lilian, Bellator y Will vigilaban a otros niños que estaban aun vacilantes en acercarse a este grupo extraño, Allen, Tobby, Luke y Yami estaban intentando que los niños se sintieran cómodos jugando un rato, Alítheia veía una forma para que los niños fueran a un lugar seguro, Luna y Noctis veían como los niños se acercaban a Nacht ya que el gran animal les llamaba la atención y serviría para que tuvieran más confianza en el grupo, el caballo accedió no sin antes olvidar darle una mirada amenazante a su jinete, literalmente diciendo ´´Cuando pueda te mando a volar´´….Ese caballo es peor que el de Sully.

Cuando los tres que estaban atendiendo a los niños se desocuparon, Aria y John se acercaron a Aarón y a Alítheia para informales que los niños estaban bien, la Life de los recuerdos se quedó un poco más con los pequeños

-¿Señorita Life?- la llamo alguien a la joven, la Mercenaria se dio vuelta para encontrarse con el chico de cabello violeta y ojos verdes

-¿Eres el chico que Life rescato de ser decapitado no?- pregunto la de ojos azules.

Ahora que me doy cuenta, este niño, no debe de ser mayor, tal vez tenga la misma edad que Allen y Luke. Él asintió.

-Life se alegra de que estés mejor, Aria y John hicieron un gran trabajo- sonrió ante el chico, cosa que logro que el adolescente se sonrojara.

-Yo…Quería agradecerle a la Señorita Life como se debe por haberme salvado, realmente creí que iba a morir- dijo el joven, mientras miraba hacia abajo avergonzado….Típico, creo, que una persona crea una atracción o se enamore de una persona tras ser salvado o atendido por ella, en esta ocasión ocurrió las dos cosas, la Life de los recuerdos lo salvo de ser decapitado y atendió sus heridas hasta que llegaran los verdaderos sanadores de los Angeli de Lumine.

Miro a mi compañera, que estaba un poco confundida por la escena, no debo de olvidar de que es cierto de que ella perdió a su Primer Amor, pero sigue siendo inocente e ingenua en el sentido de los sentimientos románticos, bastante típico a su edad.

Continúo mirando el recuerdo.

-No debes de agradecerle a Life, Life hizo lo que Life debía de hacer, el Joven Allen, el Joven Tobby, Luke y Life vinieron a salvar a todos los niños que están aquí, Life cree que en si, debes de agradecerle a los Angeli de Lumine…Nosotros trabajamos en equipo, si uno salva la vida de otra persona, todo el grupo la ha salvado- le dijo Mercenaria, mientras comenzaba a caminar un poco.

-Señorita Life, igual le agradezco de todo corazón por lo hecho- continuo el chico, mientras comenzaba a seguirla, la joven lo miro un poco, cosa que hizo que el chico se sonrojara aún más de lo que de por si estaba.

-Life cree que debes de ir con los demás niños, Life escucho mucho de ellos que el ´´Hermano Mayor´´ Logan los cuido y protegió durante todo este tiempo, es por eso que ahora lo iban a decapitar, porque salvo al que iban a sacrificar originalmente….Joven Logan, los niños quieren que este con ellos, todos ellos están muy preocupados por usted, así que por favor vaya con ellos- le ordeno suavemente la niña al chico, cosa que él asintió.

La Mercenaria camino hacia sus amigos y se sentó junto a Allen, Tobby y Luke, esta aventura solo logro que los lazos que ya tenían se fortalecieran, además de que les hizo comprender que ellos cuatro, trabajando juntos, eran un gran equipo.

-¿Qué pasara con estos niños?- pregunto Yami preocupada.

-He podido, gracias a Alítheia, contactar con un amigo mío que vive cerca de aquí, él les dará alojo a todos estos niños- les dijo Bellator al grupo.

-Aria, Life y yo hemos podido curar las heridas físicas de los niños- comunico John

-Varios tienen fuertes traumas, no muy diferentes al que Life genero tras la Tragedia de Arbitrium- les informo Aria.

-Hay que ver el lado bueno….Ellos volverán con sus familias- dijo Tobby

-Este lugar dejara de ser una cárcel para tráfico de niños- con orgullo Noctis menciono.

-Nos quedaremos hasta mañana aquí, ya que Bellator me dijo que su amigo vendrá mañana por los niños, tras dejar a los niños a salvo nosotros seguiremos nuestro viaje- informo Aarón, tomando el liderazgo.

-Hoy nos toca un descanso, ¡Genial!- animo Lilian

-Con esas palabras, voy a ir a abrir los cofres, Life me dijo que había un lugar lleno de ellos, no solo tengo conexiones con el bajo mundo, también puedo abrir cerraduras, así que si me disculpan- dijo Dan, mientras se parada y fue al lugar donde su amiga le había informado del tesoro.

-Aprovechare de bañar a Nacht, solo espero a que no me mande a volar….Aunque siendo sincero, lo dudo bastante- hablo Noctis, mientras se paraba a buscar a su caballo que estaba con algunos niños.

-Iré a cocinar para estos pequeños, deben de tener un hambre atroz ¿Alguien quiere ayudarme?- pregunto Yami.

-Yo te ayudare, además es mi turno para cocinar- dijo Will,

-Igual me uno para ayudar a cocinar, así será más rápido- se unió Luna.

-Aarón, Aria, acompáñenme, debemos de planear nuevas estrategias- informo Alítheia, como los gemelos asintieron.

El grupo se separó de a poco, ya que mañana en la mañana continuaría su viaje

* * *

El recuerdo cambio, había luna llena….Eso significaba que la Life de los recuerdos tendría esa extraña transformación que tenía con la luna llena.

La luz de la luna iluminaba el patio con gran intensidad, la Life de los recuerdos caminaba lentamente hasta llegar al centro.

-Han pasado por muchas cosas terribles, Life….Aprovechara de que la luna está llena para intentar aliviar, aunque sea un poco, su dolor- hablo en voz alta la niña.

-Life usara su magia, aunque a Life no le guste, pero ahora es realmente necesario, la luna llena servirá para que Life no se enferme como la última vez que la uso de forma excesiva- continuo, para cerrar sus ojos azules y colocar sus manos cerca de su corazón.

\- Generatum est dolor et tristitia

Cor autem contrita sunt

Credunt quod non vident lucem subito tenebrae

Ego cognovi te in desperationem,-

Canto la joven, mientras el collar de media luna brillaba para cambiar a la forma de lagrima del amanecer o atardecer eterno.

Miro a mi compañera, extrañada porque desconozco el idioma con el que canta, mi amiga me miro y cerro sus ojos para cantar y traducirme lo que su yo de los recuerdos canta.

-Dolor y tristeza que se han generado

Los corazones ahora mismo están destrozados

Creen que solo hay oscuridad y no se puede ver la luz

Sé que estas en desesperación-

Tradujo mi albina compañera.

-Aliquam sed audire sermonem meum

Tu potest imaginari quam vestri

Vos curo ut ante omnia prae dolore

Try videre lumen, quod nunc ad cor-

Siguió la Mercenaria cantando como su cuerpo tomaba la forma de la adolecente que en ocasiones he visto en los recuerdos de mi amiga

-Pero por favor intenta escuchar mi mensaje

Eres más fuerte de lo que imaginas

Porque has logrado salir adelante ante todo el dolor

Intenta mirar la luz, que ahora mismo hace camino hacia tu corazón-

Volvió a traducirme mi protegida

\- Age, vos amplector ad lucem,

Naga dabo benedictionem eius

Et absolute esse potest, ut luceant

Eo quod habetis-

La niña ya no estaba, estaba la adolecente

\- Vamos, la luz te quiere abrazar

Naga te dará su bendición

Y serás capaz de brillar de forma incondicional

Porque esa es tu capacidad-

Tradujo nuevamente mi amiga

\- Omne quod erit finis

Nos te crescere

Naga dabo benedictionem eius

Dolorem-

Siento mucha magia emanando de la chica, como la vez que canto en desesperación para ayudar a sus amigos….Sera que el canto ¿Es su forma se hacer magia?

\- Todo estará bien

Te ayudaremos a crecer

Naga te dará su bendición

El dolor se aliviara-

El ritmo de la canción está disminuyendo.

-Oye la bendición del mundo

Atrapa la luz

La esperanza está aquí

El futuro te espera-

Termino de cantar la adolescente, ella estaba tranquila, se dio la vuelta y sonrió amablemente ante el chico que la miraba asombrado.

-Un Ángel- susurro Logan, la joven siguió sonriendo.

-Anda, los demás niños te esperan, ahora todo estará bien- dijo dulcemente la chica.

Logan reacciono y se fue, preguntándose si esto era un sueño o no.

Cuando el chico se fue, la adolescente desapareció y dejo a la Life de los recuerdos, la niña estaba un poco roja seguramente por tener un poco de fiebre, pero finalmente se fue a dormir, saliendo de entre las sombras estaba Dan, mirando todo, movió los labios un poco sin decir palabra…Desgraciadamente no pude captar lo que quería decía, por la oscuridad del sector donde estaba.

* * *

Otra vez el recuerdo cambio, la luz del sol iluminaba todo, y los Angeli de Lumine se despedían de los niños y del amigo de Bellator.

-Sabes, Señorita Life, anoche vi un Ángel que estaba cantando, seguramente cuando la Señorita Life crezca será como la Ángel que vi, seguramente será mucho más hermosa que ella- comento Logan a Life, mientras ella lo miraba.

-Joven Logan, Life le agradece el cumplido, pero Life no quiere ser ´´Hermosa´´ Life quiere ser más fuerte- le dijo la niña….Más fuerte de lo que ya de por si es….¿Cuál será su limite?

-¡LIFE VAMONOS!- le grito Will a su compañera.

-Life espera volver a ver al Joven Logan en otra oportunidad así que ¡Hasta luego!- se despidió la niña para correr hacia el grupo, que la estaba esperando.

-¡Hasta otra oportunidad Señorita Life!- de despidió Logan.

-¡Hasta luego! ¡Gracias por ayudarnos!- gritaron los niños mientras se despedían de sus salvadores.

La calidez del Camino Quod nos envolvió, es hora de regresar, la mano de Life nunca soltó la mía, durante este recuerdo, ella estuvo muy tranquila…Demasiado para mi propio gusto.

* * *

Al llegar, mi amiga soltó mi mano y camino un poco pensativo.

-Life- la llamo, ella se dio vuelta.

-Dígale a Life. Señora Robin- me dijo

-¿Qué es ese idioma que sueles usar cuando cantas o nombras los recuerdos?- me animo a preguntar, mi amiga me miro un poco.

-Es el idioma original de Spero, Life…Desconoce porque Life lo sabe, pero como dicen de que las Ancestrales tenemos parte de una persona que vivió en los tiempos del Dragón Caído, se cree que es natural de que nosotras sepamos el dialecto original de nuestro continente- me explico mi amiga.

-También la tú de los recuerdos dijo que no le gusta usar magia ¿Por qué?- pregunto otra vez.

-Life…Life al igual que todas las Ancestrales tiene magia, pero a diferencia de las demás, la magia de Life es mucho más poderosa de lo normal, aunque ahora mismo Life desconoce la razón de ese hecho, pero a Life no le gusta usar magia, nadie en la familia de Life ha sido dedicado en ese ámbito y Life no quería ser la excepción, muchas veces, magos y hechiceros se ofrecieron a ser profesores de Life, pero Life siempre se negó, Life le gusta la sensación de las armas en las manos de Life, Life es feliz siendo Mercenaria- me dijo.

Creo que voy entendiendo todo, me faltan más piezas para armar por completo este misterio.

Veo la otra esfera, ¿Qué nos esperara?

* * *

N.A: Actualice¡ Espero no atrasarme tanto para la proxima.

En serio les agradezco la paciencia que me tienen, en serio les debe de costar esperar a que actualice.

Ahora les pregunto ¿Qué les pareció?

Robin se da cuenta de que las veces que Life deja de hablar en tercera persona es porque esta seria, ademas de enterarse de que, al parecer, cantando es cuando Life usa su magia, mientras tanto Life se da cuenta de el papel de liderazgo que ella tiene con el que es su grupo de ataque.

Nuevos conocimientos están teniendo ambas albinas ¿Serán capaces de aceptar todo...Incluso lo doloroso y confuso?

ahora la pregunta del millón ¿Me dejan un Review?


	30. Mar de Llamas

N.A: Como siempre me disculpo por el retraso¡ Pero ya me atrase, así que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es intentar actualizar como condenada, tengo muchas ideas, pero aun me cuesta un poco ordenarlas, pero ya verán como resultan esas locuras mías, por lo menos lo que es la Historia de Life, porque como ya se los había dicho desde el principio de este fic, cuando Life cuenta es como un resumen haciendo comentarios porque NO estoy escribiendo una Novela de Awakenig, Life da su punto de vista de los acontecimientos, a su singular y única manera como ella sola puede hacerlo.

Por eso mismo es un poco mas complicado cuando escribo como Robin, porque la Historia de Life es totalmente original, Robin, como se han dado cuenta, tiene que describir los lugares y acontecimientos mas detallados, para que todos vean y entiendan a los Angeli de Lumine y al Reino de Spero.

Siendo honesta, a veces me enredo un poco porque ambas chicas, son totalmente distintas en personalidad y edad, con esos detalles a veces es complicado porque, como son tan distintas, debo siempre mantener la diferencias de ambas para que no se confundan y se vean tanto la madurez como los detalles que encantan y marca como personas totalmente diferentes.

Ahora voy a lo importante

Un agradecimiento de todo corazón a AngelTerra133, Pinkdiamon, Ruby Delex y Nira Serenes Lorule, por prestarme a sus Oc, como amigos de Life.

Les recuerdo lo de siempre, no soy dueña de Fire Emblem pero si soy dueña de la presente historia

* * *

Mar de Llamas

Life sabe, perfectamente, que Life es una de las Mujeres Ancestrales, Life no es que odie el hecho de ser una Ancestral, lo que realmente Life odia es el significado de ser una Ancestral, Life sabe que hay algo malo en ser una de esas mujeres, algo que tiene relación con el Dragón Caído y con alguien a quien Life aún no puede recordar, lo único que Life sabe es que ese alguien es alguien a quien Life realmente puede decir que Life odia, es curioso porque Life siempre dice que no puede odiar, pero si guardar rencor que no es lo mismo que el odio, pero….esa persona que Life no puede recordar del todo bien, Life sabe que realmente lo odia, es una rabia violenta, llena de oscuridad y desesperación, algo que Life normalmente no sentiría pero….Esa persona, Life no puede considerarlo….Life realmente no sabe que pensar ahora.

-Life- llama la Señora Robin a Life, Life solo puede sonreír a la mujer mayor, ella ha sido un gran apoyo, ahora es el turno de Life de hacer ese apoyo para ella, la Señora Robin tiene una familia a la cual volver, Life está segura que la familia y amigos de la Señora Robin la están buscando desesperados, Life igual quiere creer que los Angeli de Lumine están buscando a Life….Todo saldrá bien, Life debe de pensar en positivo.

-Debemos de mirar la otra esfera, ¿Te sientes preparada? Pequeña Life- le dice la Señora Robin a Life, Life se acerca a la albina mayor y le toma la mano, cualquier cosa que venga hacia nosotras, Life se siente preparada para afrontarlas y ser el apoyo de la Señora Robin como ella ha sido el de Life, Life saben que la Señora Robin no obligara a Life ver todo, pero Life sabe que la compañía de Life hace que la Señora Robin se tranquilice un poco.

-¡Vamos Señora Robin¡ Life se siente preparada- Life le dice a la Estratega.

La Señora Robin aprieta la mano de Life, ligeramente, para acercarse a la esfera que queda, con su mano libre, la toca.

La luz de la esfera nos envuelve a ambas, vamos a ver más cosas de los recuerdos de la Señora Robin.

* * *

Lo primero que Life ve al llegar al recuerdo, es a la Señorita Lucina, el Idiota Redomado y a la Señora Robin de los recuerdos, están hablando, por lo que Life escucha, hablan del futuro sobre el Dragón Caído, que él logra resucitar en el mundo y con su gruñido acabo con las esperanzas, la Señorita Lucina les dice que los Shepherd están muertos de donde ella viene….Si en el futuro el Dragón Caído reina, significa que….¿Spero y los Angeli de Lumine también cayeron? ¿Qué los amigos de Life también están muertos?

Life siente el agarre de la Señora Robin tenso.

 _Prométeme, que si algún día ´´ese tipo´´ llega a resucitar, harás todo lo posible para acabar con él y liberarme de ese tormento_

-¡Aaaa¡- Life grita un poco, ¿¡Qué fue esa voz¡?

-¿Life? ¿Qué pasa?- me pregunta la Señora Robin preocupada, Life solo niega con la cabeza.

-Nada, Señora Robin, nada- Life no quiere agobiar a la Señora Robin con sus problemas, ella debe de concentrarse en recuperar el Tesoro de ella, Life también hará eso, pero por ahora Life ignorara esa voz.

Life sigue viendo el recuerdo, la Señorita Lucina habla de cómo la Gran Diosa Naga hizo un ritual para que pudieran cambiar las cosas, para evitar el resucitar del Dragón Caído….La palabra ´´Ritual´´ hace que Life tenga un enorme dolor en el corazón, el tipo que asesino a Lux lo mato para que tuvieran sangre para una de esas cosas….Life sabe que también hay rituales buenos, John le dijo a Life que existe el Ritual de la Gran Diosa Naga, el ritual que hace que las Armas Legendarias, como la Falchion, despierten todo su poder, si Life no mal recuerda ese ritual se llama ´´Despertar´´ o en el idioma original de Spero ´´Excitatio´´. Life sigue escuchando, la Señorita Lucina dijo que otras personas vinieron con ella, personas de ese futuro lleno de desesperación que ahora mismo están separados, ellos vienen a cambiar su futuro, Life entiende eso, porque Life también lucha por eso, por un futuro brillante.

La Señorita Lucina trato a la Señora Robin de los recuerdos como ´´Mi Señora´´ ¿No se supone que si ella es la hija de la Señora Robin no debería de tratarla como ´´Mamá´´ o ´´Madre´´? La Señora Robin de los recuerdos le dice que la trate de ´´Madre´´, cosa que la Señorita Lucina acepta y luego, ambas, Madre e Hija, corren para abrazarse, la Señorita Lucina está llorando, Life escucha que ha echado de menos a su madre….Life cree sinceramente que Life también tendría la misma reacción, Life lloraría hasta quedarse sin lágrimas si Life tuviera la oportunidad de volver a ver al Papá y Mamá de Life de nuevo.

* * *

El recuerdo cambia, ahora están en un barco, el agarre de la Señora Robin se hace más firme, para que Life no se caiga ni se lastime, pero Life simplemente le aprieta la mano ligeramente a la albina mayor, Life sabe andar en barco ya que, ahora Life recuerda, ha viajado por muchas partes del mundo, Life en particular le gusta entrenar en las maderas que ayudan a sujetar las velas, también Life, cuando Life discute con Bobby, ha mandado en más de una ocasión a Bobby al carajo, Life no sabe porque llaman a esa especie de balde que sirve para vigilar ´´Carajo´´ pero de estar alta y lejos de la superficie del barco, si lo está.

Life escucha como el Señor Chrom, dice que no podría ser capitán de un barco, ya que es la primera vez que anda en uno…Al principio uno se marea un poco, pero si ve hacia adelante, se acostumbra al ritmo del barco y escucha con atención los nuevos sonidos, se hace muy relajante y emocionante el viaje, ellos hablan de cosas del tiempo de la Señorita Lucina, de algunas heridas que hubieran afectados, que los barcos son cenizas, que las mareas del tiempo tiende a volver a su forma original, no, no, las mareas del tiempo siempre andan cambiando su curso, porque nosotros las personas siempre cambiamos las cosas, Life sigue escuchando, hablan sobre la muerte de la Señorita Bonita, también hablan de la muerte al igual que la traición de un amigo, ellos hablan como si la muerte fuera algo malo, o esa es la sensación de Life, si no hay muerte no puede haber vida y viceversa, ese es el ciclo eterno.

La Señora Robin de los recuerdos se sujetó la cabeza un poco, Life la ve agobiada por algo, el SeñorChrom se preocupó por ella, eso es lindo de ver como se preocupa por su esposa, la Señorita Lucina también dice que tras la muerte del Idiota Redomado el, Grima resucito, ella se lanzó a batallar, usando el nombre del Rey Marth, ese…¿No es nombre del Rey Héroe?, Life no sabia que así se llamaba el ´´Rey Héroe´´ en Spero, siempre se refieren a él como el ´´Rey Héroe´´, Life escucha como la Señorita Lucina dice que ahora ella luchara como ´´Lucina´´ por ser el nombre que le dieron sus padres.

El Hombre Monstruo anuncia que los caballeros Pegasus le dijeron que la flota enemiga es igual de grande que la de ellos, pero por el tono de voz que tiene, hay algo malo, por lo que sigue explicando, las flotas están llenas de soldados, si atacaron los masacraran, ya que los soldados de ellos son mucho menos, la Señorita Flavia informa que los barcos que están usando están llenos de aceite, como el Joven Basilio le dice que acaso quieren que sean pollos, ambos se pusieron a discutir…Life cree que parecen un viejo matrimonio, son peores que Aarón y Aria discutiendo y eso es decir mucho, Aarón y Aria pasan peleando entre sí.

Life mira a mujer que está al lado de Life, para luego mirar a la Señora Robin de los recuerdos, Life puede ver que en los ojos de ambas están llenos de confianza, Life está segura que se les ocurrió una estrategia para esta situación, la Señora Robin le dice cosas al grupo, que Life no entiende del todo bien, Life desearía que Alítheia estaría aquí, Life está segura de que ella aprendería muchas cosas de una gran Estratega como lo es la Señora Robin .

La Señora Robin de los recuerdos habla también de los llamados ´´Lazos Invisibles´´ que ellos conectan y que son las personas conectadas los que refuerzan esos lazos, Life entiende eso…Life debe de creer que los Angeli de Lumine esperan a Life con los brazos abiertos, que los lazos que nos conectan son fuertes, Life solo debe de creer en eso.

Life sigue mirando el recuerdo, Life siente el viento inquieto, algo malo sucederá, pero la Señora Robin parece confiada de lo que pasara, Life solo cierra los ojos y se esconde detrás de su compañera, Life no quiere ver, Life siente los gritos de las personas que la muerte ha reclamado, pero también escucha el grito del Señor , Life ahora huele a humo, Life solo se acerca más a la albina mayor, es cierto que Life pudo superar su trauma al fuego gracias a los Angeli de Lumine, pero eso no signifique que a Life le guste el fuego, a Life aún le asusta, Life solo abre un poco los ojos y ve como varios barcos se están quemando en fila, ese mar ya no está tranquilo, ese mar ahora es el Mar de Llamas, en uno de los lugares que Life visito hacían eso, como un funeral para los barcos...,.Aunque después de ver esto, Life cree que la Señora Robin esta un poco mal de la cabeza, pero en Spero hay un dicho que es ´´A los genios no se les entiende, solo hay que ver con que saldrán para intentar entenderlos´´, Life cree que eso se le aplica a la Señora Robin

La Señora Robin, no dijo nada en todo el recuerdo, Life cree que es debido a que, al igual que su yo de los recuerdos, estaba creando estrategias, eso a ella la relaja, Life se alegra por eso.

Life no toma atención a lo que están hablando, Life quiere irse.

La Luz del Camino Quod nos envolvió, Life se siente más tranquila.

* * *

Al llegar, Life se separa de la Señora Robin, Life ahora puede pensar mejor en esa voz.

¿Quién es _´´ese tipo´´_ que dijo la voz? ¿a qué se refiere de liberarla del tormento?.

-Life- llama la Señora Robin, Life se voltea y la mira.

-¿Qué pasa Señora Robin?- Life le pregunta a la albina mayor.

-Soy yo la que debería de preguntarte eso a ti, pequeña ¿Te asusto ver el fuego?- la Señora Robin le pregunta a Life.

Life asiente por respuesta a la pregunta.

-Es cierto que Life, gracias a los Angeli de Lumine, supero su trauma al fuego, pero eso no significa que a Life le guste, Life le tiene miedo cuando es descontrolado, como el que incendio a los barcos de su recuerdo- Life le explica a la Estratega.

-Superaste un trauma a base de pura fuerza de voluntad, o mejor dicho, por el enorme amor que le profesas a tus amigos, pero en parte entiendo tu razonamiento, no te gusta el fuego porque ahora lo puedes asociar a la tragedia de la cual fuiste testigo- la Señora Robin le dice a Life, la mirada de ella ahora está llena de preocupación.

-Life ¿Por qué gritaste?- Life entiende a lo que se refiere, si la Señora Robin fue honesta con lo que ella vio, Life no debe de ser menos.

-Life….Life escucho una voz, cuando hablaban del resucitar del Dragón Caído – la Señora Robin se tensó por lo del Dragón Caído pero aun mira a Life con preocupación.

-¿Qué dijo la voz?- le pregunta a Life.

-Lo que dijo la voz que Life escucho fue esto- Life hizo una pequeña pausa.

-Prométeme, que si algún día ´´ese tipo´´ llega a resucitar, harás todo lo posible para acabar con él y liberarme de ese tormento – Life le dice a la Señora Robin, lo que la voz que Life escucho dijo.

-¿Ese tipo?- pregunta la albina.

-Life no sabe muy bien a que se refiere, pero….Life sabe que ´´Ese tipo´´ causa que Life genere un enorme odio, aunque Life no sabe el porqué de ese odio- le explica Life

-¿Estas segura que es odio?- le pregunta preocupada la Señora Robin a Life, Life le entiende porque es raro que a la edad de Life es raro generar ese sentimiento tan oscuro.

Life solo asiente.

-Life está segura que es odio, Life le tiene un enorme rencor al tipo que asesino a Lux, pero ese rencor no es ni la mitad de fuerte que esa rabia y dolor que Life genera a ´´Ese tipo´´, aunque Life insiste que no sabe por qué-

A las dos nos envuelve un silencio tenso.

-´´Ese tipo´´ debe de tener relación con Grima, ya que como dijo la voz que escuchaste, ´´Ese tipo´´ puede resucitar, al igual que Grima- dice la Señora Robin.

Life solo mira hacia adelante, como ve nuevas esferas formarse.

Hay cosas que Life no entiende, pero gracias a esa voz que menciono a ´´Ese tipo´´ y al recuerdo de la Señora Robin, Life cree que puede comenzar a intentar a averiguar eso que Life oculta tan celosamente.

Pero por ahora, Life al igual que la Señora Robin, deben de concentrarse en averiguar más cosas de ellas mismas para encontrar eso que es tan importante para nosotras.

* * *

N.A: ¡Actualice!

En serio les agradezco toda la paciencia que me tienen, realmente me gustaría actualizar mas seguido, pero la inspiración es una gran desgraciada y el tiempo es mucho peor.

Ahora les aviso, que los Suppord que Robin tendrá serán los de Cherche y los que es la mitad del juego, porque siempre había pensado que con los dos años que estuvieron en paz, ella pudo haber fortalecidos esos lazos con sus amigos, con el resto que es la segunda generación y los nuevos amigos que aun no ha conocido, seria un poco mas lógico escribirlos, creo.

Ahora les pregunto ¿Qué les pareció?

Robin ve que sus estrategias, a veces pueden ser un poco locas, ademas de saber que tiene la confianza de las personas que la rodean, ademas de enterarse que Grima, en el futuro de Lucina, ha resucitado. Mientras tanto Life ha escuchado una misteriosa voz, que ha hablado de alguien al que se refiere como ´´Ese tipo´´ causando que en su corazón se genere un enorme odio.

Se han comenzando a entrelazar los recuerdos de ambas chicas ¿Qué es exactamente los que las conecta a ambas?

Ahora la pregunta del millón

¿Me dejan un Review?


	31. Alma y Corazón de Doncella

N.A: Me disculpo por el retraso por actualizar¡

Ahora comento algo, este capitulo es especial cuando lo lean lo entenderán.

 **LordFalconX** : Agradezco tu interés en prestarme tus Ocs, te respondo aquí, te puedo decir que los usare, ya has dado el permiso, ellos aparecerán en el próximo recuerdo de Life, en este capitulo no se podrá, porque cuando dejaste el Review estaba escribiendo este capitulo, por lo cual, te prometo que en el capitulo 33, ellos aparecerán.

Un agradecimiento de todo corazón a AngelTerra133, Pinkdiamon, Ruby Delex y Nira Serenes Lorule, por prestarme sus Oc como amigos de Life.

Les recuerdo lo de siempre, no soy dueña de Fire Emblem pero si soy dueña de la presente historia.

* * *

Alma y Corazón de Doncella

Camino junto a Life por el Camino Quod, pienso en las cosas que he averiguado, que en el Futuro de mi hija Grima gobierna, que ya no existen los barcos, que los Shepherd originales hayan muerto, muchas tragedias que mi Lucina tuvo que soportar y que la Diosa Naga les haya dado la oportunidad de ir al presente para cambiar esa terrible realidad de la cual ella fue lo único que conoció.

Al parecer, los Demonios Draco y los seguidores de Grima están relacionados, Life al igual que yo se tensa con el nombre de Grima, aunque nuestras tensiones son distintas, pero sentí que Life se tensa tanto como yo cuando se refiera a una persona como ´´Ese tipo´´, Life sabe que ella lo odia, aunque es raro que a su edad genere ese sentimiento, pero ella lo sabe.

-Señora Robin ¿Pasa algo?- me pregunta mi compañera, niego con la cabeza y sonrió para ella.

-No pasa nada pequeña Life- le digo a la niña, Life parecía más tranquila con esa respuesta.

Seguimos caminando para encontrarnos esferas con colores variados, todos tenían en común que tenían distintos signos, ya sean flores o plumas

-Señora Robin estos son ´´Acceptatio Memoriae´´ son los recuerdos de aceptación, es difícil aceptar algunas cosas, como la muerte de un ser querido o algunos cambios, pero cuando se acepta eso que hace que cambiemos estos recuerdos se forman- me explico la pequeña albina.

Acerco mi mano a uno para luego tomarlo y acercarlo a mis ojos.

El recuerdo estaba en un campo llenos de flores, habían niños pequeños jugando a ser Caballeros una niña se acercó y pidió si podía jugar con ellos, ya que ella también de mayor quería ser parte de los Caballeros, los niños se miraron un poco para luego sonreir y aceptar que ella se uniera a su juego .

Alejo la esfera y la dejo ir, los niños son capaces de aceptar las cosas con más facilidad que los adultos.

Antes de darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado a donde estaban las esferas.

La esfera de la derecha sus colores eran una combinación entre el atardecer y el cielo nocturno mientras que la de la izquierda era gris.

Life se acercó a la que tenía colores, la dejo no más, tengo un mal presentimiento de la gris.

Tomo la mano de Life, mientras ella acerca su mano libre a la esfera para tocarla.

La luz de la esfera nos envuelve a ambas, nuestras manos nunca se separaron.

* * *

-¡SANADORA DEMENTE!

-¡ESPADACHÍN DE TERCERA!-

Los acostumbrados gritos de Aarón y Aria nos recibieron al llegar al nuevo recuerdo de la pequeña Life, los gemelos como era la costumbre estaban discutiendo entre ellos, el resto de los Angeli de Lumine miraban la escena con normalidad a excepción de los miembros más recientes del grupo que aún no entendían muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

-Siempre es así, cuando se deben de preocupar es cuando Aarón y Aria no discutan, eso es un signo de mal agüero- explico con total normalidad Liliam mientras se acercaba a Bellator, entre ellos se sentía un aura de familiaridad, como si se notara que ambos eran ya buenos amigos después de las aventuras que estaban pasando a los Angeli de Lumine.

-Life ya se frustro intentado de que dejaran de pelear, Life sinceramente ahora valora esas peleas se han vuelto parte de la normalidad de Life- dijo la Life de los recuerdos mientras caminaba junto al grupo que habían conformado Allen, Tobby, Luke y ella misma, no solo eran buenos amigos pero también eran compañeros en armas.

-En parte, se siente como si todos fuéramos una familia, con nuestra meta en común y nuestras diferencias- hablo calmadamente John mientras miraba a sus amigos de la infancia discutir y a los nuevos amigos que había hecho durante todo el tiempo viajando.

-Los queridos Angeli de Lumine de Life- dijo mi compañera mientras los veía a todos, en sus ojos azules mostraban el anhelo de querer estar al lado de todos ellos, volver a abrazarlos, darles un beso en la mejilla como muestra de su cariño, poder volver a luchar al lado de ellos y el querer no separarse del grupo nunca más si es que ella tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo.

-Ellos se convirtieron en tu familia ¿verdad Life?- le dije a la pequeña albina, mientras ella asentía, los Shepherd también se habían vuelto mis amigos y familia, algunos más literales que otros , todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, riendo, hablando, enojándonos, llorando y encontrando sueños y esperanzas para el futuro.

\- Los Angeli de Lumine no se convirtieron en la familia de Life….Los Angeli de Lumine _**son**_ la Familia de Life, no importa en donde este Life, ellos son las personas más importantes que Life tiene en su corazón- me dijo mientras los veía con un gran amor.

Sigo observando el recuerdo de mi compañera.

-Tengo tantas ideas que quiero probar de estrategias con todo ustedes, pero deberíamos encontrarnos una Caballero Pegasus, en cierto que por tierra estamos bien armados y hemos demostrado saber coordinándonos en los momentos de la verdad, pero por cielo estamos totalmente desprotegidos, hasta ahora la única razón por la cual hemos salido ilesos ha sido por el excelente trabajo en equipo que han tenido Dan y Life cuando se trata de golpes inesperados- les comunico Alítheia una vez que los gemelos dejaron de discutir.

-Como en Spero hay tantos bosques que cubren la vista de todo es muy raro encontrar Caballeros Pegasus, la mayoría prefiere ir a caballo, ya que los bosques suelen ser un escudo natural para los ataques aéreos- hablo Noctis, mientras acariciaba un poco a Natch que milagrosamente le aceptaba el cariño sin mandarlo a volar.

-He viajado por todo Spero, pero solo en dos lugares he visto Caballero Pegasus, uno es el Castillo de los Reyes de nuestro reino y el otro es el Vumlum, allí todas las mujeres intentan domesticar a un Pegasus pero muy pocas lo logran- les dijo Dan.

-¡Entonces al parecer ya sabemos cuál será nuestro próximo objetivo!- animo Will, mientras todos sonreían.

-Ya que estamos lejos de la Capital del reino, tendremos que ir a Vumlum, creo que no estamos muy lejos de todas formas- dijo Luna.

\- Podre conseguir plumas de Pegasus para uno de mis hexágonos- comunico alegremente Yami….Ella realmente es muy diferente a Tharja y Henry, Yami es una Hechicera, es alegre y simpática, con un enorme amor por los niños y sin ningún tipo de problemas de obsesión ya sea con las personas o con la sangre, totalmente lo contrario a mis amigos.

-¿Podre ver a los Pegasus de cerca?- pregunto modestamente Tobby.

-Se…Se…Sera…A…A….Asom….Asombroso…Si…Si..Pudi…Pudi…Pudieramos…A..Acer…Acercarnos a ellos- tartamudeo ligeramente Luke.

-En ese sentido, nosotros los chicos no podríamos a acercarnos a ellos, los Pegasus solo aceptan que se le acerquen aquellas chicas que tienen un Alma y Corazón puros, es decir como se le conoce aquí en Spero ´´Las Doncellas del Cielo´´- explico Allen.

-Entonces quizás ni Aria ni la Niñata sean capaces de acercase a ellos, Aria por ser una imprudente cuando su deber es curar y la Niñata, basta con saber que ella es la más violenta de entre nosotros cuando se trata de luchar- dijo medio divertido y serio Bellator.

-¡Bellator arrepiéntete de lo que acabas de decir!- le dijo Aria un poco enojada.

-Tranquila Aria, ya verás que podrás acercarte a ellos- la tranquilizo su gemelo.

-Life si podrá acercarse a ellos, a pesar de que Life es consciente de que Life es un verdadero demonio cuando lucha, Life hasta ahora no tiene sus manos manchadas con sangre….Life, a pesar de que es la profesión de Life, no ha matado a ningún ser humano- le dijo indiferentemente Life a Bellator.

-Para llegar Vuldum nos tardaremos uno días- les informo Alítheia al grupo.

-¡Vamos a Vuldum!- dijo Aarón, ya dando la orden como el Líder que era dentro de los Angeli de Lumine.

El grupo estuvo de acuerdo mientras daban una sonrisa, esas personas eran los Angeli de Lumine de la pequeña Life, un grupo dispuesto a todo con el fin de ayudar.

* * *

El recuerdo cambio para mostrarnos a los Angeli de Lumine subiendo una enorme montaña.

-¡Vuldum se encuentra en la cima de este lugar¡- grito Noctis mientras guiaba a Natch que tenía en su espalda a la Life de los recuerdos y a Tobby, ya que eran los más pequeños del grupo y por ende eran los más afectados a cansarse rápidamente subiendo algo tan alto, a pesar de que la Life de los recuerdos era muy buena subiendo árboles.

-¡Nunca creí que Spero tuviera un monte tan alto¡- dijo Lilian mientras ayudaba a Yami a buscar unos ingredientes para un hexágono que al parecer eran exclusivos de ese lugar.

-Los nobles dicen de que este monte, antes en los tiempos de Oscuridad, sirvió como refugio para muchos de los habitantes de nuestro amado Reino- Comento Bellator, inusualmente alegre….Parece que el entrenamiento el cual a la Life de los recuerdos lo somete ha logrado de que tenga resistencia, porque no se le nota cansado.

-El…El….Vien…Vien…Viento…De…De..Aca…Es…Es…Fuerte…Las..Flechas…No..Sirven…Aquí…Se…Se..Des..Desvian..Fa…Facil…Facilmente- Tartamudeo Luke.

-¡Esto es un buen entrenamiento!¡ Este viento hace que retrocedas un poco, pero es bueno ir en contra la corriente¡- Hablo feliz Will.

-Puedo escuchar voces a cerca, creo que ya llegaremos- dijo Allen, mientras tenía su mirada fija en lo alto.

-¡Esto será emocionante!- animo Luna.

-Este lugar tiene una poderosa defensa natural, ahora entiendo perfectamente lo que comento Bellator, si se agregan las estrategias adecuadas, este lugar técnicamente es impenetrable- comento maravillada Alítheia…Yo también creo eso, con las estrategias adecuadas todo lo que hay en este monte se puede usar como ventaja para una batalla.

-Por lo que me comento una vez el Gran Obispo, llegar a Vuldum es parte importante para la peregrinación para llegar a ser Obispo en Spero….Me alegro poder hacer el camino, porque cuando decida transformarme en Obispo tendré una idea de lo que me esperara- hablo John.

-Aquí hay muchas hierbas medicinales que en los bosques no se encuentran- dijo Aria, mientras recogía esas hierbas de las que hablaba junto a su hermano.

-Noctis, Life quiere bajar- le pidió la niña al caballero.

El caballero detuvo a su caballo para poder bajar a la joven albina, cuando la niña bajo se estiro un poco para comenzar felizmente a correr por el lugar, avanzando un poco más que el resto, para llegar a un risco.

-¡Miren, miren! ¡El viento es tan fuerte que Life siente que puede volar!- dijo la Life de los recuerdos mientras saltaba alegremente, sin ninguna preocupación.

Pero en uno de sus saltos, la niña aterrizo mal y estirando una de sus manos para que alguien la pudiera sujetar para evitar caer, pero ninguno de los Angeli de Lumine fue lo suficientemente rápido para sujetar la mano de la joven albina, ni si quisiera Dan que era el que más sobreprotegía a la Mercenaria.

-¡LIFE¡- El grupo grito, mientras veían caer a la pequeña niña.

Todos veían abajo en el risco teniendo la esperanza de encontrar el característico cabello blanco de la joven Ancestral, pero no se veía nada, los Angeli de Lumine temían que la niña realmente hubiera muerto y eso se notaba en tensión que se había formado.

-Escucho algo por arriba- dijo Allen rompiendo el silencio del grupo, mientras todos sacaban sus armas para atacar, solo para encontrarse a un pegasus de color gris el cual tenía a dos personas en su lomo.

El pegasus aterrizo en frente al grupo, para gran sorpresa de todos, me incluyo a mí misma, la persona que bajo era un chico de unos veinte años, con el cabello largo de color celeste, sus ojos eran grises y su mirada mostraba dolor junto amabilidad.

El chico miro un poco al grupo, para luego sonreír amablemente para dar a entender que no debían de considerarlos un enemigo, se acercó al pegasus que estaba bastante tranquilo, para ayudar a bajar a la persona que estaba con él, el cabello blanco y vestido negro de la niña de los Angeli de Lumine se hizo presente.

-¡Life¡- fue el grito general de los Angeli de Lumine, pero evitaron acercarse por el desconocido.

La albina miro a su salvador para dar una pequeña reverencia.

-¡Muchas gracias Señorita por rescatar a Life! ¡Life realmente está muy agradecida con la Señorita y su Pegasus!- dijo la albina felizmente, dejando a todos en Shock…..La persona que la rescato era un chico, un chico que un pegasus lo dejaba montarlo libremente.

-Life, la persona que te rescato es un chico, ¿Por qué lo tratas de ´´Señorita?- le hablo Aarón a la niña.

-Pero si la persona que rescato a Life es una chica, sus ojos se lo dijeron a Life, por eso Life la trato de Señorita- dijo la Life de los recuerdos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, dejando más en Shock al grupo.

-Señorita, ¿Cuál es su nombre?- le pregunto la niña a su salvador, él o ella, todavía estaba en shock por la lógica de la niña.

-Mi nombre es Kira- dijo el ahora Caballero Pegasus, todavía estoy en shock, un chico que es aceptado por un pegasus, que solo dejan a las chicas puras de alma y corazón montarlos pero que ahora dejaban a un chico montarlo.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla Señorita Kira, el nombre de Life es Life y las personas que acompañan a Life son los Angeli de Lumine- dijo la niña feliz, presentándose a ella misma y a sus amigos.

-El gusto es mío, pequeña Life- dijo bastante nervioso el chico.

Siento un apretón ligero en mi mano, miro a mi compañera que observaba todo atentamente.

-Kira es una chica, es por eso que el pegasus la acepto, si uno se da cuenta en sus ojos, su alma dice que es una chica, es por eso que Life la trata como una chica, porque ella lo es- dijo mi compañera, sin apartar la mirada de la situación. Asiento comprendiendo la situación.

Sigo observando la situación.

-Vuldum se encuentra en la cima de este monte, les falta una hora caminando, por lo cual ya llegaran, si quieren los puedo guiar- se ofreció Kira, mientras le daba unas caricias a su pegasus.

-Entonces confiaremos en ti para guiarnos para llegar a Vuldum- acepto Aarón.

Kira sonrió, al parecer estaba agradecido por la confianza que el grupo le daba, pero al parecer estaba más agradecido porque no le estaban haciendo preguntas porque un pegasus lo aceptaba.

El recuerdo cambio nuevamente.

* * *

El grupo estaba en una ciudad, había varios establos con pegasus y caballos en su interior, las chicas del pueblo, la mayoría vestía de forma parecida a Sumia o Cordelia, los hombres estaban con ropa de cuero con hachas, espadas a la vista.

Kira se tensó estando allí, pero la Life de los recuerdos que estaba a su lado, solo le tomo la mano, intentado tranquilizarlo.

-¡Miren todos!- grito uno de los hombres, que se había fijado en los recién llegados, sobretodo en Kira.

-¡Llego Tomas, el afeminado y debilucho!- dijo de forma despectiva ignorando a los Angeli de Lumine, para atacar verbalmente al Caballero Pegasus, mientras los otros hombres se acercaban para rodear al grupo y atacar al chico de cabello celeste.

-¡El pegasus te escogió solo porque eres tan débil como una niña pequeña!- fue una de las ofensas, pero me di cuenta, junto a Allen, Tobby y Luke, que a la persona que ofendió no fue a Tomas pero a la Life de los recuerdos, que estaba comenzando a apretar su mano dejando sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo.

-¡Este lugar esta para los guerreros que usamos armas pesadas, pero tú eres un idiota que se cree que es una mujer!- otra ofensa de escucho.

-¡Nadie necesita a un hombre que es delicado, no podrás salvar ni rescatar a nadie!-

-¡Tomas el hombre que usa vestido y jura que es una mujer!- con ese comentario los hombres se echaron a reír, logrando que Tomas se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas, sin decir nada, el Caballero Pegasus soltó la mano de la Life de los recuerdos, para dirigirse hacia su pegasus e irse.

Los Angeli de Lumine estaban serios.

-¡Huye como la nenita que eres, Gallina!- se escuchó, mientras todos los hombres que estaban rodeando al grupo se reían con más ganas.

-Eso no se hace- dijo Dan, mortalmente serio, mientras examinaba todo.

-Ooo, tenemos visitantes, bienveni- dijo uno de los hombres solo para ser interrumpidos por John.

-Lo que hicieron estuvo mal, no deben de ofender a ninguna persona, independientemente de cómo actúan-

-Tomas es un debilucho, es por eso que huyo, es lo único que sabe hacer- dijo un hombre con hacha.

-Su nombre no es ´´Tomas´´ el nombre de ella es Kira- hablo totalmente seria la Life de los recuerdos, intentando tranquilizarse, mientras que sus compañeros que ya la habían visto enfadada estaban a su lado.

-Él es un hombre, pero siempre ha dicho que es una mujer, nadie ha podido entender porque un pegasus lo eligió, todos los hombres, los pegasus nos mandan literalmente a volar por el golpe que nos dan, pero a él no, es por eso que lo tratamos de debilucho- explico otro chico.

-¿Saben? Los animales tienen la maravillosa capacidad de ver siempre el alma y corazón de las personas, ellos siempre sabrán que es realmente la persona, es por eso que un pegasus eligió para ser su jinete a Kira, no a ´´Tomas´´- dijo la mercenaria, mientras sacaba su látigo.

-Tú eres una Ancestral ¿Verdad? Tú debes de ser tan debilucha como lo es Tomas- ofendieron varios hombres a la albina, mientras sacaban sus armas para atacar a los Angeli de Lumine.

-Chicos mejor nos alejamos, Life está enfadada- le dijo Tobby al grupo

La Life de los recuerdos movió ligeramente su látigo, claramente ofendida, mientras que Allen, Tobby y Luke ya se alejaban de ella, ellos ya sabían de lo que era capaz una Life enfadada.

Sin decir nada, la Mercenaria comenzó a desarmar los hombres y al mismo tiempo a atacar a los hombres, algunos de ese grupo intentaron atacarla pero ella los esquivaba, los Angeli de Lumine no hicieron nada para impedirlo, ellos estaban tan enfadados como lo estaba su compañera.

-Esta Ancestral a la cual ustedes tildaron de ´´Debilucha´´, es la que los venció a todos, grupo de patéticos- dijo la albina, mientras los miraba enfadada.

-Life ira a buscar a la Señorita Kira, Life volverá pronto- les comunico la niña a los Angeli de Lumine para luego irse del grupo corriendo.

El recuerdo cambio.

* * *

El cielo se estaba oscureciendo, mientras se veía a la Life de los recuerdos buscando a desesperadamente al chico.

-¿¡SEÑORITA KIRA DONDE ESTA!?- grito la mercenaria con todas sus fuerzas, lo único que se escucho fue un sonido de un caballo o un pegasus, la niña con ese sonido se guio para buscar al chico.

La Life de los recuerdos encontró al chico de cabello celeste, en el risco en el cual ella había caído pero fue salvada por él.

-Señorita Kira, Life por fin la encontró- dijo la albina, mientras se acercaba.

-¿Life? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto el Caballero Pegasus a la niña.

-Life la vino a buscar Señorita Kira ¿Qué le sucede?- pregunto curiosa la niña

El chico la miro un poco para luego dirigir sus ojos hacia el cielo.

-Sabes pequeña Life, yo siempre he dicho que soy una chica, pero que nací en el cuerpo equivocado, siempre me han gustado las cosas lindas, lloro con mucha facilidad y sé que soy delicada, pero mi cuerpo masculino ha hecho que tenga demasiados problemas…Se supone que un hombre es fuerte y no llora con facilidad, pero yo soy frágil y todas esas ofensas que ellos me dan me afectan mucho, es por eso que evito estar, si es posible, mucho tiempo en Vuldum- explico el Caballero Pegasus.

-El día en que Hoshi me eligió como su jinete, fui totalmente feliz, creí que esa era la prueba definitiva para demostrar que era una chica, pero solo recibí más ofensas….Ya no soporto más esto- finalizo Kira, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas para volver a llorar.

La Life de los recuerdos se acercó al Caballero Pegasus y lo abrazo, le acaricio el cabello mientras dejaba que ella llorara todo lo que quisiera.

-Life sabe perfectamente como la Señorita Kira se siente, Life es una Ancestral, a nosotras las mujeres Ancestrales las subestiman y algunas personas las odian sin llegar a conocernos, Life por eso sabe cómo se siente-le dijo la mercenaria, la niña se separó un poco que los ojos grises se encontraran con los azules.

-Life invita a la Señorita Kira a unirse a los Angeli de Lumine, los Angeli de Lumine no subestiman ni discriminan a nadie, aceptamos a todos los que estén dispuestos a ayudarnos a eliminar a los Demonios Draco, pero en el caso de la Señorita Kira, Life la invita para que este en un ambiente donde todos somos una familia sin importar la raza o si es hombre o mujer, Life quiere que la Señorita Kira se sienta aceptada- le dijo la albina.

-¿En serio me aceptaran?- pregunto el Caballero Pegasus.

La Mercenaria asintió.

Con una sonrisa, más tranquila. Kira se levantó y le tendió la mano a la albina para que ella levantara, ambas se acercaron al pegasus donde Kira ayudo a sentarse a la Life de los recuerdos para luego montar ella he irse.

El recuerdo nuevamente cambio.

* * *

Ahora se veía una posada, todos los Angeli de Lumine estaban sentados, ahora con su más reciente integrante Kira.

-Lo que te dijo Life no es mentira, nosotros no discriminamos ni subestimamos a nadie- dijo Aarón.

-Si lo hiciéramos seguramente no tendríamos ni a Allen, Bellator o a Life con nosotros- prosiguió Aria.

-Los Angeli de Lumine, es cierto que luchamos para acabar con los Demonios Draco, pero al final nos hemos vuelto una familia con todas las experiencias que hemos tenido juntos- le comunico Alítheia.

-Bienvenida al grupo, Kira, será divertido tenerte con nosotros- le dijo Luna.

-Hare lo posible para encontrar algún hexágono que logre que tengas un cuerpo femenino pero tendrás que esperar ¿No será ningún problema Kira?- le dijo Yami a la chica.

-Gracias Yami, no te preocupes, podre esperar y también les agradezco a todos ustedes por comprender mi situación y aceptarme como miembro de los Angeli de Lumine, daré lo mejor de mí para ayudarles en su meta de acabar con los Demonios Draco- comunico Kira a los Angeli de Lumine, todos sonrieron para demostrar de que estaban felices con la nueva recluta.

La calidez del Camino Quod nos envolvió, es hora de regresar, la mano de Life no soltó la mía.

* * *

Al llegar, Life se separó de mí sonriendo.

-Conociste a alguien muy especial ¿verdad? Pequeña Life- le pregunto a mi protegida.

-Sí, Life es muy feliz de haber recordado a Kira, Kira es una chica amable y dulce, es cierto que la discriminaron mucho por tener el cuerpo de un hombre, pero los Angeli de Lumine sabían que ella es una chica- me dijo la albina.

-Es la primera vez que veo a una chica nacida en el cuerpo de un chico- le digo a Life.

-Life se siente afortunada porque Life conoció a Kira-

Sonrió y luego miro la otra esfera.

No estoy segura que nos preparara pero solo espero que sea lo que sea, lo aceptare sin ninguna duda ya que son mis recuerdos.

* * *

N.A: ¡Actualice!

En este capitulo introduje a un personaje muy especial, Tomas o mejor dicho Kira, con este personaje en especial me base en el hijo de una compañera de trabajo de mi madre, el cual es Transgénero, así es ese hijo realmente es hija, quise introducir a un Transgénero porque encontraba interesante la idea ademas de que así podría ayudar, aunque sea un poco, a crear tolerancia para que se acepte esta condición.

Ademas, hasta ahora, nunca se ha visto a un personaje Transgénero en Fire Emblem, por lo cual creí que seria genial que en una historia aparezca uno.

Ahora les pregunto ¿Qué les pareció?

Robin se sorprende en encontrar a una chica nacida en el cuerpo de un chico, mientras que Life recuerda a una particular amiga.

Los recuerdos de ambas les están enseñando cosas, que solo por ellas mismas, no podrían creer ¿Seguirán así?

Ahora la pregunta del millón

¿Me dejan un Review?


	32. Un Sueño

N.A: Una enorme disculpa para empezar¡ Como estoy estudiando Japones y hago Kumon me cuesta actualizar mis historias, pero ya en Septiembre me libero un poco porque estaré de vacaciones y hay intentare actualizar mas seguido.

Advierto desde ya, que este capitulo es sumamente corto, pero el 33 es mas largo.

Agradezco de todo corazón a AngelTerra133, Pinkdiamon, Ruby Delex, Nira Serenes Lorule y ahora también a LordFalconX por prestarme a sus Ocs como amigos de Life

Les recuerdo lo de siempre, no soy dueña de Fire Emblem pero si de la presente historia

* * *

Un Sueño

Life no miente al decir que Life se alegra de recordar a Kira, Kira es una persona especial para Life, fue Kira la que le enseño a Life a montar a Pegasus además de que Kira normalmente dormía en la carpa de Life cuando Life tenía fuertes pesadillas.

-¿Vamos?- le pregunta la Señora Robin a Life, Life solo asiente mientras le toma la mano.

Nos acercamos a la esfera gris, con la mano que está desocupada, la Señora Robin toca la esfera.

La luz nos envolvió, nuestras manos no se separaron.

* * *

Lo primero que Life ve al llegar es una playa, los Shepherd están sanos y salvos, para gran alivio de Life, pero Life siente el viento tenso y al mismo tiempo pidiendo ayuda, Life mira un poco más sus alrededores y ve a unos hombres persiguiendo a una mujer, los Shepherd también se dan cuenta y deciden ayudar a la mujer, ya que como dice un viejo dicho.

´´El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo´´ parece que ese dicho es en general para todo el mundo, eso en cierta forma, a Life la tranquiliza.

Life siente el agarre de la Señora Robin tenso, pero en parte Life la entiende, a pesar de que esto es un recuerdo, recordar batallas es recordar experiencias, sobre todo para la Señora Robin que es Estratega, de ella depende las vidas de otras personas, por eso ella debe de pensar en cada posición para evitar si es posible todas las bajas, Life es lo contrario a la Señora Robin, Life debe de eliminar a todos los enemigos posibles, a pesar de que Life evita matar pero igual terminan muertos porque Bobby los asesina, Life no es mucho de pensar como es la Señora Robin y Alítheia, Life es más espontánea y usara lo que tenga su alrededor a su favor.

Life mira el recuerdo, mientras ve como la Señora Robin de los recuerdos ya ha organizado la estrategia para esta ocasión, que seguramente es la misma que la de la compañera de Life que está al lado de Life.

La batalla comienza, pero Life no toma atención porque está más entretenida viendo el paisaje, ya que es distinto al de Spero, Life eso si, escucha como la muerte está haciendo deporte llevándose las vidas de los derrotados, Life tendrá que orar para que esas vidas quitadas tengan la posibilidad de ir al Ciclo de la Reencarnación y para que tarde o temprano, ellos puedan reencarnar para que tengan una vida mucho más feliz y completa.

Life siente que la Señora Robin comienza a caminar, por lo cual Life la sigue y entran a la fortaleza, la gente corre, pero esto acabara pronto, Life lo sabe.

Life se siente un poco cansada, por lo cual Life le aprieta la mano a la Señora Robin.

-¿Pasa algo Life?-la Señora Robin le pregunta a Life.

-Life tiene sueño- Life le dice a la Señora Robin, por lo cual la Señora Robin no duda ni un momento y toma a Life entre sus brazos.

-Duerme Pequeña Life, te despertare cuando volvamos al Camino Quod- dijo la Señora Robin de forma maternal, a pesar de lo tensa que esta, Life acomoda su cabeza en el hombro de la Señora Robin y escuchando los latidos de su corazón Life cierra sus ojos y se duerme un rato.

* * *

Life se encuentra en un lugar oscuro, encerrada en una esfera, Life siente que alguien la está usando, Life intenta gritar pero no puede, Life escucha una voz familiar gritando pero Life no puede entenderla.

-¡Ya no queda nada de esa chica!- Life escucha decir a un hombre, Life se tensa y siente un enorme odio emerger en el corazón de Life.

-¡Le prometí a Life que te mataría y la liberaría del tormento que tu ocasionas Bastardo!- Life escucha gritar….¿Dan?.

-¡Ya no existe esa chica¡Solo existo YO!-

* * *

Life no sabe que paso exactamente, pero como la Señora Robin dijo, la Señora Robin despertó a Life cuando ambas llegamos al Camino Quod.

Life está confundida por el sueño, pero la Señora Robin se ve tensa un poco.

-¿Paso algo Señora Robin?- Life pregunta, pero ella solo niega.

-No te preocupes por mí Life, son cosas que yo, como una adulta debe de preocuparse- le dice la Señora Robin a Life.

Life en esta ocasión no insistirá más, de todas formas Life como no vio nada, no puede opinar.

Life mira un poco más a lo lejos, nuevas esferas han aparecido.

* * *

N.A: ¿Me dejan un Review?


	33. Más Amigos, Ideas Raras

N.A: Esta vez traje dos capítulos, este es mucho mas largo que el anterior, porque como he dicho antes, yo no estoy escribiendo un Gameplay.

Agradezco de todo corazón a AngelTerra133, Pinkdiamon, Ruby Delex, Nira Serenes Lorule y ahora también a LordFalconX por prestarme a sus Ocs como amigos de Life

Les recuerdo lo de siempre, no soy dueña de Fire Emblem pero si de la presente historia

* * *

Más Amigos, Ideas Raras y Origen de los Infernales Timere

Miro a la Pequeña Life, mientras caminamos para encontrar las nuevas esferas, ella en parte se durmió en mi recuerdo, pero teniendo en cuenta que no ha dormido mucho, es normal que ella haya descansado un poco, estuve vigilándola mientras dormía y por eso sé que sea lo que sea que soñó la mantuvo tensa.

-Life- la llamo.

-Diga Señora Robin-

-¿Qué soñaste?- le pregunto a la niña.

-Life estaba encerrada en una esfera, esa esfera le hacía daño a Life, Life escuchaba voces pero Life no podía distinguir sus palabras- me dijo pensativa mi amiga.

Ambas nos quedamos calladas y seguimos caminando, esta vez no aparecieron esferas de los recuerdos, cosa que lo note.

-Esta vez no apareció ninguna esfera- le comento a mi protegida.

-Eso es porque se están formando, hay algunas que dependen de los sueños para que conviertan en esferas- me dijo la albina, con esa sencilla explicación me quedo tranquila.

Al llegar, vemos dos esferas, una blanca con verde y la otra es plateada con un poco de negro, tomo la mano de Life, mientras ella se acercaba a la esfera que tenia negro.

Al tocarla una luz nos envolvió.

* * *

-¡SANADORA DEMENTE!-

-¡ESPADACHIN DE TERCERA!-

Los gritos de los gemelos nos saludaron al entrar al recuerdo de Life, siendo ya totalmente honesta conmigo misma, los gritos se han convertido en algo natural, después de ver los recuerdos de mi compañera, creo que ahora entiendo porque los Angeli de Lumine ya los ignoran, es parte de su realidad y normalidad, teniendo en cuenta como es su modo de vida, esos pequeños detalles son valorados como su rutina en el grupo.

-¿Siempre es así?- pregunto Tomas o mejor dicho Kira, el joven que realmente es una chica y Caballero Pegasus de los Angeli de Lumine.

-Si, esto es totalmente normal, así que no te tienes que preocupar, solo debes de acostumbrarte a ver a Aarón y Aria discutir- le tranquilizo John

-Es más, cuando uno debe de preocuparse es cuando ellos no están discutiendo…Eso significa que algo malo va a pasar- le informo Lilian

-Hasta ahora, las dos veces que Aarón y Aria no han discutido entre ellos, ha pasado cosas trágicas- siguió Will.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto curiosa Kira

-Lo primero que sucedió fue el encuentro de Life con los Demonios Draco además de que tras ese encuentro, con el que apenas salimos ilesos, Life se enfermó y estuvo fuera de combate durante varios días- dijo Luna, mientras ella miraba a los jóvenes del grupo que caminaban un poco más adelante que ellos.

-Lo segundo fue cuando paso la Tragedia de Arbitrium, Aarón y Aria ese día no discutieron, por lo que igual estuvimos inquietos, de hecho casi perdemos a Life si no fuera por Lux, un chico que dio su vida por su Pueblo y por nuestra amiga, él la cuido y la alejo de Arbitrium cuando los Demonios Draco se acercaban…..Life quedo con un enorme trauma que hace no muchos días ha logrado, no totalmente, superar- prosiguió Alítheia.

Kira se quedó callada, como siento la mano de mi compañera apretarse con la mía, me volteo y sonrió.

-Realmente se preocupan de esos pequeños detalles- le digo a Life mientras aprieto mi mano que es más grande con la de ella

-Ellos son importantes para Life- me contesto mientras volvía a mirar el recuerdo, mi protegida solo apretó mi mano con el fin de confirmar de que no estaba sola.

Sigo mirando el recuerdo, el grupo se ha quedado callado por alguna razón.

-¡AAAA!- un grito interrumpió el silencio, veo como los más pequeños de los Angeli de Lumine se acercan a los más grandes.

-¡Lu…Luna! ¡Nacht…Man..Mando…A…A..Vo…Volar..A….A…Noc…Noctis!- tartamudeo Luke, mientras miraba preocupado a su hermana mayor, ya que anda a saber que le pasaría al Caballero.

-¡No sabemos a qué dirección lo golpeo!- fue Tobby que siguió la explicación del joven Mago.

-¡Escucho voces, pero no estoy seguro si son de aliados o enemigos!¡Hay que encontrar rápido a Noctis, para evitar una tragedia si son lo último!- siguió Allen, el Tanguel del grupo.

-¡Life se adelanta a buscar al Joven Noctis!- les informo la albina al grupo antes de salir corriendo desesperada.

-¡Life espera!- le grito Yami, pero la niña ya no estaba a la vista.

El recuerdo cambio y se puede ver a una Life de los recuerdos, buscando al caballero, aunque también creo que huyo de Yami para evitar que la abrazara.

* * *

El recuerdo cambia para revelar una Life de los recuerdos buscando a Noctis, tras el golpe de Nacht.

-Señora Robin, escuche- me dijo mi compañera, mientras el silencio apareció, como un símbolo de un posible peligro, cosa que la albina de los recuerdos se dio cuenta y comenzó a estar alerta ante cualquier cosa.

-¿Estas segura de que es por aquí Fia?- se escuchó una voz de un hombre desconocido.

-Si, tengo el presentimiento que algo pasara si vamos por aquí Rex- la voz de una chica respondió

-Los presentimientos de mi hermanita a veces pueden traer buena suerte o desgracia- otra voz desconocida se escuchó.

La Life de los recuerdos se tensó ligeramente, aunque teniendo en cuenta que es una niña, está sola y no conoce esas voces es normal que se tense.

-¡Por aquí!-

Saliendo de unos arbustos, un pequeño grupo de tres personas salió para mostrarse ante la Life de los recuerdos, este grupo está conformado por dos chicos y una chica, uno de los chicos se parece a la chica, supongo que son hermanos.

La Life de los recuerdos se tensó, por lo cual tomo su látigo, por si uno de estos desconocidos se atreviera a atacarla poder reaccionar de inmediato.

-¡Tranquila pequeña! ¡No queremos hacerte daño ni nada de eso!- dijo el chico de cabello castaño, que al darse cuenta que la albina tenía su mano en su arma, intento tranquilizarla.

-¡Es cierto!, ¡no queremos lastimarte pequeña!, a ninguno de nosotros le gustaría lastimar a un niño- dijo la chica, mientras miraba a la Life de los recuerdos.

-¡Mi hermana tiene razón¡ ni siquiera al imbécil de Rex pensaría en lastimar a una niña tan pequeña como tú!- dijo el otro chico, mientras daba una mirada algo burlesca al que se llamaba Rex.

-¡CODY!- reclamo el chico de cabello castaño.

La Life de los recuerdos, los miro fijamente un rato hasta que quito su mano de su látigo.

-Life no ve malas intenciones en ustedes, sus almas se lo dijeron a Life, Life puede confiar en ustedes- dijo la niña ya más tranquila, pero el chico del cabello castaño la miro fijamente.

-Rex, Cody, esta niña es una de las llamadas ´´Mujeres Ancestrales´´- dijo la chica, que se fijó en el cabello de la Life de los recuerdos.

-Tienes razón Fia-le dijo, el que parecía ser su hermano.

-Pequeña ¿Puedes decirnos tu nombre?- pregunto la chica.

-El nombre de Life es Life, Life es una de los integrantes de los Angeli de Lumine, es un gusto conocerlos Jóvenes y Señorita ¿Cómo se llaman? Life no lo sabe- contesto la niña mientras los miraba fijamente.

-Mi nombre es Rex- se presentó el chico de cabello castaño.

-Mi nombre es Cody - se presentó el otro chico

\- Yo soy Fia, soy la hermana menor de Cody- dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a la Life de los recuerdos

-Encantados de conocerte, Life- le dijo Fia a la niña.

La niña se quedó un rato pensativa antes de

-¡A LIFE SE LE ESTABA OLVIDANDO BUSCAR AL JOVEN NOCTIS!- Dijo la Life de los recuerdos alterada.

-¡LIFE VA A BUSCAR AL JOVEN NOCTIS, LIFE NO TIENE LA MENOR IDEA A DONDE NACHT LO MANDO A VOLAR PERO LIFE LO ENCONTRARA !- grito a toda voz, la albina, antes de dar una reverencia como despedida y salir corriendo a buscar al desafortunado caballero.

Siento un apretón de mi mano, miro a mi compañera que veía todo con nostalgia y anhelo en sus ojos.

-Los echas de menos ¿no?- le afirmo a mi protegida.

-Life los extraña a todos- me confirma la albina.

-Yo también extraño a mis amigos y familia, quiero estar en los brazos de mis personas queridas y tomar entre mis propios brazos a mi hija- le digo a Life para aliviarla un poco.

La niña me sonríe para luego seguir viendo el recuerdo.

* * *

El recuerdo cambio para revelar a una Life de los recuerdos, buscando desesperada a Noctis.

-¡JOVEN NOCTIS EN DONDE TE ENCUENTRAS¡- grito la albina.

-Life tiene un mal presentimiento-dijo la Life de los recuerdos, mientras seguía buscando a su amigo.

Los minutos pasaron hasta que se escuchó unos gritos, sin dudar ni temer, la Life de los recuerdos corrió hasta donde se escucharon los gritos, mientras corría comenzó a sacar su látigo, para así estar preparada a un posible peligro.

Al llegar a lo que parecía un páramo, la Life de los recuerdos vio al grupo que había conocido hacia unas pocas horas atrás, estaban rodeados de Infernales Timere, mientras intentaban proteger a una persona conocida.

-¡Joven Noctis!-

La niña comenzó a mover su látigo para comenzar a atacar, al darse cuenta de que la albina había comenzado a atacar, Rex y Cody comenzaron a seguir atacar.

-¡Life desarma a todos los que puedas!- se escuchó un grito de la nada, me volteo para ver que el resto de los Angeli de Lumine había llegado.

-¡Si Alítheia!-

Los Angeli de Lumine, liderados por Aarón, comenzaron la formación de batalla, Aria siendo protegida por Will y Luna podía trasladarse de un lugar a otro para curar a sus amigos, John estaba cerca de Bellator, dado que el todavía un poco principiante en esto de las batallas, para que pudiera curarlo de inmediato , además de que Allen se unió a ese grupo para protegerlos porque tenía más experiencia en combate que Bellator, Alítheia formaba estrategias mientras Tobby y Luke la protegían si era necesario, Dan, como él siempre había dicho, se fue a ayudar a la Life de los recuerdos, Lillian y Yami fueron a ayudar a Rex y Cody ya que ellos no sabían cómo eliminar a los Infernales Timere, miro hacia el cielo y veo a Kira que estaba buscando una forma de ayudar a Noctis.

-¡¿Qué son estas cosas?!- pregunto Fia mientras ella estaba al lado de inconsciente Noctis.

-¡Después les explicaremos, primero hay que eliminarlos!- respondió Aarón mientras decapitaba a uno de los Infernales Timere, pero de inmediato apareció otro para ocupar su lugar.

-¡Todos, busquen al Convocador! ¡Si no lo derrotados esta batalla será eterna!- grito Alítheia al darse cuenta que cada vez que uno de los monstruos era derrotado aparecía de inmediato otro.

Un relincho y el sonido de una poderosa patada se escuchó, mientras un Infernal Timere con plumas apareció en el campo, la Life de los recuerdos y Dan, que estaban cerca de este Infernal Timere en particular, se miraron un poco.

-¿Ataque combinado?- pregunto Dan a su amiga, la albina asintió.

Los dos se acercaron, primero Dan para distraerlo e inmovilizarlo.

-¡Life tu turno!- grito el ladrón mientras atacaba al Infernal Timere.

-¡One, Duo, Tribus!- dijo la niña, mientras estaba con la doble espada, mientras formaba una ´´X´´ con las espadas y apuntaba hacia la cabeza y corazón de la criatura.

-¡EXPECTO!- grito la Life de los recuerdos mientras lanzaba una de las espadas hacia el corazón.

-¡EXPLENDORE!- volvió a gritar la albina mientras corría para decapitar al Infernal Timere.

Al decapitar, al que parecía ser el Convocador, la batalla se hizo más fácil para el grupo, ya pudiendo derrotar a los demás Infernales Timere sin que fueran más convocados.

Al terminar la batalla, los Angeli de Lumine se acercaron al grupo de Rex, para ayudarlos y ver como estaba Noctis.

-Gracias por ayudarnos- agradeció de forma cortante Cody, mientras era curado por Aria.

-Nosotros somos los que deberían dar las gracias, protegieron a uno de los nuestros mientras estaba inconsciente- dijo Aarón.

-Además también lo curaron durante la batalla, en serio no tenemos palabras para agradecer ese gesto- agrego Aria.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto Lillian mientas se acercaba junto con John.

-Mi nombre es Rex y los que me acompañan son Cody y su hermana menor Fia, ¡Un gusto conocerlos!- hablo amistosamente Rex.

-Mi nombre es Aarón, la que curo a Cody es mi hermana gemela Aria, la estratega se llama Alítheia, la chica con la lanza es Lillian y el Monje es John, todos nosotros y los que ayudaron en la batalla, además del Caballero que ustedes protegieron, formamos parte de los ´´Angeli de Lumine´´- presento Aarón

-¡Vaya sorpresa nos dimos cuando nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos rodeados de esas cosas!- dijo Rex, mientras miraba al grupo.

-¿Qué eran esos monstruos?- pregunto Fia, mientras se acercaba a su hermano.

-No son de Spero ¿verdad?- pregunto Lillian, mientras miraba al grupo curiosa.

-Nosotros no somos originarios de Spero, vinimos de visita a ver a este continente- les explico fríamente Cody al grupo.

-Esos monstruos, como ustedes los llaman, se llaman Infernales Timere, son las convocaciones que los Demonios Draco usan- explico Alítheia.

-¿Demonios Draco?- pregunto curioso Rex.

-Los Demonios Draco son un grupo de personas que son leales y creyentes de los que nosotros, la gente de Spero, conocemos como los ´´Dragones Oscuros´´, uno de esos ´´Dragones Oscuros ´´ es el Dragón Caído, Grima, mientras el otro, el cual se le ha olvidado el nombre con los milenios, es el cual Spero teme- explico John mientras se unía a la conversación.

Tanto Life como yo nos tensamos con la explicación de John, ahora sé que los Demonios Draco son creyentes de Grima pero ¿Ellos estarán involucrados con los de Plegia?.

-¿Qué son exactamente los Infernales Timere?- volvió a preguntar Fia, pero ninguno de los Angeli de Lumine respondió ya que al parecer no tenían una respuesta.

-Los Infernales Timere son convocaciones, eso es cierto, pero son convocaciones que necesitan un sacrificio de vida humana- rompió el silencio Dan, que se acercaba al grupo que estaba conversando junto a la Life de los recuerdos.

-Los Infernales Timere, no son todas convocaciones, ellos crean más Infernales Timere cuando sienten que hay gente que desean la muerte o han perdido toda esperanza o fuerzas de vivir- siguió explicando el chico.

-Los mismos Infernales Timere hacen un ritual para convertir a los que ellos consideran perfectos, en uno de ellos, instalando en alguna herida hecha por ellos, una parte de ellos y una piedra que ira al corazón de la vida y le arrebataran todo, sus emociones, para empezar, sus gestos, los sentimientos y por ultimo su alma- continuo la explicación Dan, mientras su rostro se volvía sombrío.

-Dan-

-Las personas que se convierten en un Infernal Timere ya no pueden hacer nada, ya que pierden todo- termino de explicar Dan.

-Dan ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- pregunto John al ladrón.

-Yo estuve **a punto** de convertirme en uno- explico Dan mientras su rostro estaba, ahora, sombrío.

-Si ya no quedaba nada que hacer ¿Cómo es que tu?- iba preguntar Lillian pero fue interrumpida por Dan.

-Life salvo mi vida en ese momento- dijo Dan mientras le tomaba la mano a la albina.

-¿Life te salvo la vida? ¿Cómo?- pregunto Fia, que miraba a la Life de los recuerdos.

-Nadie sabe esto, o mejor dicho, son pocas las personas que pueden hacerlo, la forma de evitar la transformación para convertirse en un Infernal Timere, es que uno sea en el sentido mágico **más** poderoso que un Demonio Draco además de tener una fuerza de voluntad y amor por la vida mucho más potente que la desesperación de la víctima- explico Dan.

-Es por eso que le jure mi lealtad a Life, ella me salvo la vida cuando iba a transformarme en una de esas cosas, ser un Infernal Timere es un castigo peor que la muerte- termino de explicar Dan

-Life ¿tienes magia?- pregunto Alítheia a la joven Mercenaria.

-Si, nosotras las Mujeres Ancestrales, somos poseedoras de magia pero en particular la de Life es muy poderosa- respondió la niña a la pregunta.

-¿Por qué no la usas en batalla?- pregunto ahora Aarón a su amiga.

-Life tiene magia, eso es cierto, pero el hecho de que Life tenga magia no significa que a Life **le guste usarla** , al contrario, Life no le gusta usar magia, Life prefiere usar la fuerza bruta- dijo la Life de los recuerdos a sus amigos.

El grupo quedo en silencio.

-Saben, es como si los Infernales Timere son lo contrario a lo que nosotros creemos- dijo Rex, mientras rompía el silencio.

-¿A lo que ustedes creen?- pregunto ahora Dan.

-Nosotros creemos en la Fuerza Espiritual de las cosas, todos la poseen, pero por lo que nos contaron los Infernales Timere se les quita esa Fuerza Espiritual para convertirlos en seres vacíos- hablo Rex.

-Por eso cuando nosotros conocimos a la Pequeña Life me quedé asombrado porque ella fácilmente nos pudo leer con tan solo vernos a los ojos, no muchas personas tienen una capacidad de forma innata- finalizo el castaño.

-Se está haciendo tarde, pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, les pido de que esta noche se queden con nosotros, será más seguro para ustedes que no conocen Spero- les dijo Aarón.

Rex, Cody y Fia meditaron un poco, además de conversar un poco entre ellos.

-Aceptamos el ofrecimiento, pero si a ustedes no les molesta, también queremos formar parte de los Angeli de Lumine- hablo Rex por su grupo.

-¿Están seguros? Nosotros los Angeli de Lumine, luchamos contra los Demonios Draco, no queremos que la gente salga lastimada, además de que ustedes no conocen nuestro continente y aun así ¿quieren arriesgar su vida por una lucha que no los involucra?- les dijo Aarón.

-Esos tipos, los Demonios Draco, son un riesgo ¿no?, nosotros también nos involucraremos si eso significa ayudar a la gente, además ¡Así podremos conocer Spero con nuevos amigos!- dijo Fia felizmente.

-Así nosotros tampoco perdemos la práctica para luchar, incluso nos podemos hacer más fuertes si estamos en grupo- hablo Cody, mientras veía que el resto de los Angeli de Lumine comenzaban sus preparativos para acampar.

-Nada que hacer- dijo Aarón, mientras veía a la Life de los recuerdos que se había soltado de la mano de Dan y se acercaba al trio de nuevos integrantes.

-¡Bienvenidos a los Angeli de Lumine! ¡Joven Rex, Joven Cody y Señorita Fia!- dijo la albina feliz.

El trio sonrío ante la Mercenaria, para luego acercarse al resto del grupo para presentarse y ayudar.

La luz del Camino Quod nos envolvió, la mano de Life no soltó la mía.

* * *

Al llegar al Camino Quod, Life soltó mi mano y camino pensativa.

-Life ¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto a la albina.

-Señora Robin, los Demonios Draco y la gente de Plegia son seguidores de Grima ¿No?- me confirmo la niña.

Solo logro asentir, porque yo también estaba pensando en eso.

-Life, cree saber quién es el otro ´´Dragón Oscuro´´ que los Demonios Draco siguen- me dijo, mientras ella se tensaba.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto-

-El otro ´´Dragón Oscuro´´ es la persona la cual Life odia, ´´Ese tipo´´, lo malo es que Life no recuerda su nombre ni nada- me dijo la albina estando tensa.

-Tranquila Life- le digo a la niña mientras me acerco para acariciarle la cabeza.

-Life ¿ Qué significa ´´Expecto Explendore´´?- le pregunto a mi protegida para cambiar el tema.

-´´Expecto Explendore´´ en el idioma original de Spero significa ´´Tiempo Finalizado´´, ese es el nombre de una de las técnicas de Life- me dijo mientras se relajaba por la caricia.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mientras veo la otra esfera

¿Qué nos espera por descubrir?

* * *

N.A: Cumplí lo prometido LordFalconX, tus personajes han aparecido.

No comentare mucho porque todavía me siento culpable por tardarme en actualizar.

Ahora la pregunta del millón

¿Me dejan un Review?


End file.
